DxD Conquest
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: Issei dreams to be the harem king and he intends to achieve it. Instead of dying, he takes control of his own life and shows the supernatural world that he is the true alpha male. Darker, still kind, IsseixGrayfiaxIrinaxMassive Harem. Rated M for sex. Crack-ish Lemon story. Also on Adult fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know you're all wondering why I switched this chapter and put it in a new story while deleting a good amount of the lemon chronicles chapters. It's because I am doing a story from this point forward with this Issei. I'll try to make it have some plot but it will have lemons in every chapter, no matter what. I hope you all enjoy it along with not being too disappointed that the other story will not be continued. I'll keep it up just for the pleasure of reading it and because I worked really hard on it for it to go to waist.**

 **Warning: Blow and tit-job, vaginal-sex, anal-sex, hardcore, public, dirty talk, slave-play, threesome, lesbian and BDSM.**

 **Second Warning: Darker Issei.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Raynare & Kalawarner**

Issei was trying to hold in the dark smirk from forming as he looked at the beauty in front of him. The teen was aware of what she was, due to the dragon inside him, and decided to play along until she decided to put her plan into action. And, by the subtly way she hid her dark smirk, when she spun around, he knew it was now.

Raynare, using the name Yumma, was giddy. She was about to accomplish her mission that would put her in a bright light with her leader. All she had to do was kill this perverted teen and she would be in the clear. So, getting into character, she turned back to Issei with an innocent smile. "Can you do me a favor to always remember out first date?' She asked.

'Here it comes.' The brunette thought to himself. "Sure. What is it, Yumma-chan?" While wearing the mask of a naïve pervert, he prepared to counter her strike. As she leaned in, he saw her dark smirk. "Will do die for me?"

"Only if you let me fuck you!" The woman's violet eyes widened in shock at his quick response.

Before she could do anything, she was socked in the stomach and sent crashing into the fountain. The standing teen smirked darkly with his gear shinning in power. "Come on out little fallen. I know that didn't kill you." He goateed. Issei was going to enjoy roughing this bitch up before making her his own play-thing.

Out of the fountain, Raynare appeared in her true form. She had a much more mature look and possessed a body that would make any man quiver in lust. She wore an S&M costume that did little to hide her privates that had also grown mature. Issei licked his lips in hunger, his arousal rocketing at the sight of the slutty fallen beauties transformation.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" She roared out in anger, her violet eyes shining in anger at being punched by this human boy. His constant smirk only made her madder. "I'll kill you!" Rushing at the boy, light spear in hand, she prepared to run him through.

Issei smirked the entire time Raynare rushed him. To him, it was like she was going in slow motion. Deciding to mess with her, he let her come within an inch before he dodged around it and putting her extended limb in an arm lock. "I don't think so." He whispered before kneeing her in the chest, making her bed over.

Her sexy ass was thrusted into the air, making Issei's smile grow. "I like that position." Issei commented before throwing her to the ground. "Makes you look even sexier." He added on, looking at the woman now face up.

Grunting, Raynare's eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear of the teen loaming over her form. "How!?" She couldn't help but ask. "You're just a human!" The beauty couldn't understand how he was doing this to her. By her sources, he was a weak human that would be easy to kill. However, it seemed like that was not the case as real life proved otherwise.

"True." The brunette nodded before pulling her up by her wing. His smirk grew when he heard the soft moan of pleasure escape her supple lips. 'Good to know.' Issei filed that away for the moment. "But I'm also a dragon." Watching her eyes widen, he pulled her silken raven hair so she was all the closer to his lips. Hairs with width away, his hot breath made Raynare shiver in lust.

"A dragon that's about to ravage this little crow." That was the only warning as Issei swooped down and ravaged Raynare's lips with his own. His tongue shooting past her open lips and dominated her own in absolute assertion. The teen claimed and roamed all around inside the shocked woman's mouth, enjoying her taste.

Eyes widened in shock as the pinned woman felt her mouth basically getting raped by this powerful teen's mouth and lips. While it was scaring her, it was, strangely enough, turning her on. Issei could smell her arousal and it made him smirk in the kiss. 'Too easy.' The seventeen-year-old thought in triumph.

Leaving the kiss, he looked at her with a dark smirk. "Are you ready to submit to your new master?" He asked, feeling her shiver under his power.

Raynare, to her utter shame, was close to cumming as this brunette's aura was so strong and dominating. 'S-So sexy~.' She moaned to herself. Shaking those thoughts out, she glared at him. "Never! I'll rip your dick off before you even try!" The woman tried to intimidate him.

It back fired as Issei only let out another gruff chuckle. "You seem to forget your position." He tugged harder on her wing, making her moan loudly. "Let me remind you!" Lifting her up, the brunette pushed her to a tree and tilted her chin up so she was gazing into his lustful brown eyes. Kissing, raping her mouth with his, Issei dominated the shivering and squirming woman before him. Slowly, he began to grind his growing erection into the woman's sex.

Raynare tried to get out of the strong hold but found herself unable to. Even if she did, she was getting a little too hot to possibly escape the teen showing her whose boss. "F-Fuck…" She whispered breathlessly after he pulled back.

"Oh~. A little horny aren't we?" Issei asked rhetorically, his hand now cupping the barely hidden mound of her pussy. His fingers already slick with arousal after only teasing her for a few minutes. "And so wet after only two kisses. What an honest body you have, whore." Teased the teen, caressing her lovely face. Going in close to her ear, he whispered hotly. "I can't wait to claim you. You'll be my first prize." Kissing her cheek, he smiled at the red color that appeared.

The way Issei was talking to her was getting her really hot. The way he said he would claim her as a prize, as something to own, was always one of her kinks. Raynare had always wanted for one of her lovers to ravage her like a beast and it seemed like this boy would be the one to do it. "N-No~!" She tried to struggle only to get slammed back onto the floor, her body covered with Issei.

"The more you squirm the more I want to destroy you." Issei whispered, licking his lips in hunger, before all but ripping off her 'top' exposing her large teats to the world. Drool dripped down his lips as he stared lustfully at them. "These slutty breasts are honest." Palming her chest, he smirked at her loud moan. "Your nipples are as hard as rocks." True to his words, the sensitive nubs against his hands were erect. Roughly rubbing her chest, he loved the soft and smooth sensation of her skin against his own. He was sure she would be one of his favorite slaves. "Amazing! You're already moaning like a whore!" He mocked after hearing her louder moans and body squirmed under his touch.

'I-I can't deny it!' Raynare thought to herself with a larger blush. 'H-He's setting my body on fire!' Her body was shivering in delight as she moaned in ecstasy at the man pawing her breasts like an animal. "Y-Yes." The beauty softly said, finally giving into the pleasure after minutes of rough groping.

"Hm?" Stopping momentarily, the teen smirked at her shocked expression, obviously not liking that he stopped paying with her body. "You say something? It sounded like you said fuck me." Issei teased out, pinching her hard nubs. Pulling them back, he let the elastic flesh bounce back into her, shaking erotically for his delight.

Raynare could feel her pussy lips wetting with each word and rough pinch. Finally, she couldn't take it, and gave in. "Yes! I want it! I want you to fuck my slutty fallen angel pussy! Make me yours with your beautiful, powerful, cock!" She screeched out, thankful she put up a magical barrier.

Caressing her cheek and planting a kiss on her lips that made her want more, Issei leaned back. "Good girl." Reaching down, the teen pulled down his pants and underwear. Raynare let out a shocked gasp as Issei's cock was revealed.

'I-I-It's so big!' She shouted in her head as she looked at the twelve-inch cock that was twitching heavily. 'I-I might not be able to take it!' The woman was suddenly nervous of not being able to survive having that cock inside her pussy.

"I can tell you are about to wet yourself." Issei said, seeing her tight cunt lips twitching and her lower nub growing larger. "I bet you like the idea of being dominated in the open. This pussy is about to be raped and you don't seem to be scared. You look to be delighted in the idea of being my cock-sleeve. Your pussy is dripping for my twelve-inched cock." Said Issei, now grinding his large tool against the lips of her cunt.

Looking up into his eyes, she climaxed then and there. His eyes were showing so much lust and passion it was too hot. "Yes! Fuck me! Claim me like the whore I am! I love having my pussy filled with powerful cock's! Please!" She looked at him with begging, teary, eyes. "My body is so hot for that beautiful dick." Raynare whispered, feeling the effects of cumming on just the cock-tip.

"Very well." Lining his cock up once more, he asked her something. "What's your real name?" He wanted to know the true name of his first slave. "R-Ra-Raynare! AHHHHH!" After she told him her name, his cock penetrated her tight walls in a brutal thrust that made her climax all over his thighs and prick.

His shaft easily hit the back of her womb and Issei groaned loud at the tight hold she had over his member. "Fuck yeah!" Shouting out, Issei blurred his hips back and forth, re-shaping her maidenhood into his own sheath. "Such a good Fallen Angel pussy!" The teen moaned out, loving the tight feeling the black winged angel had over his thrusting member. He had to hold himself from not cumming as the juices were so amazingly pleasing along his cock-head.

"YES!" Raynare squealed out, drunk on the feeling of Issei's cock so deep inside her pussy. She had no problem of being a slave to this man's prick by now. The girl had forgotten her mission, her feelings for Azazel, and anything else. All that mattered was prolonging this feeling of being fucked so thoroughly! "Keep fucking this naughty Fallen Angel pussy! I want you more and more! Your dick is so good! Keep fucking me! I'm so close!" Raynare begged, holding onto Issei's shoulders, her giant tits squashed against his heaving chest.

Her words and the way her body moved against his was too enticing to possibly hold off the incoming climax that was churning in his balls. "That's right! Take it all deep into this pussy!" Roaring, Issei pushed his dick as hard as he could, piercing her cervix, and unloading all the stored cum.

Violet eyes shot open in ecstasy as the shaking woman felt her entire womb get coated and sprayed in her lover's semen. 'I'm Ise-sama's slave!' She admitted to herself, continuing to squirt all over his dep dick. "FUCK!" Finally, the woman shouted out to the heavens. "I LOVE ISE-SAMA'S SEED!" The bitch-in-heat yelled like a banshee as she had the best orgasm of her life.

Both climaxed for so long, they didn't even notice that Raynare was now on top of him. The woman on him rubbed her cheek into his chest, loving the heat her master provided her. "So good, Ise-sama. You filled my poor broken pussy with so much seed." She whispered weakly, slowly recovering from the intense orgasm after orgasm.

Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her hotly, making her want more and more over her master to dominate her. Sadly, however, he left the kiss but kept her close. "Oh, don't worry my pet. You'll get all the seed this dirty body can handle.' He promised with a hard spank to her ass.

Raynare moaned throatily at the pleasing pain. "Please, master. Give me more." She begged with a needy expression.

Issei, however, gave her an impish smirk. "No. I don't think so." He was delighted at the shocked expression that now crossed Raynare's face. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I'll fuck you forever. But, I don't think it would be wise to keep here all night. Return to your comrades, tell them you killed me, then meet me at the restaurant we went to today; only keep your mature look." He commanded, his aura flowing out of him to make her submit easily.

"Hai…Ise-sama." Raynare nodded weakly. "Iya!" She yelped out in shock and pleasure when Issei smacked her taught ass after getting up.

"Good. Now, get going." Issei watched with a smirk as Raynare flew away. A perverted grin crossed his lips when he saw the slight semen come out of her clothed cunt. "Can't wait till tomorrow." With that, he walked back home, waiting to fully claim his Fallen Angel whore the next day.

~Abandoned Church~

Landing on the ground with a slight limp, Raynare sighed blissfully, while trying to calm down the crimson blush that she sported. 'I can't believe it…I'm now a human's cock-whore.' The claimed woman thought to herself. Her violet eyes then dipped a little. 'But…he's got such a big cock that it is impossible for me to not be addicted to him.' Letting out a heavy, shaky, breath, she regained her composure.

Walking into the church, she saw her fellow dark winged angels sitting on the pews, waiting for her.

One of the three was another beautiful woman that rivaled, if not surpassed, Raynare's beauty. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight while her raven black hair flowed freely down her back. Her eyes were a raven color to them while her golden necklace hung lazily between the crevice of her chest that surpassed her fellow beautiful Fallen Angel friend. The outfit she wore did nothing to hide any possible curves the woman possessed. She wore a dark collared shirt that looked to be around half her size as it hugged her body perfectly. Going down, she wore a short mini skirt that didn't even go halfway down, showing off her large thick and pale thighs as well as her shapely legs, complete with black high-heels.

The girl next to the gorgeous woman looked to be fifteen. She had bright blonde hair tied up in two short ponytails on the sides of her skull by a large black bow. Her outfit was a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, while thigh-high socks, and black shoes.

The last person was the only male among the group of four. He was a tall middle-aged man in a dark trench coat and black fedora sitting atop his head with his long black sideburns and a small goatee.

"So, did you finish the kid off?" It was the woman to ask her friend. Her deep yet sultry voice would send shivers down even the most devoted of men's hearts.

Haughtily, she smirked. "Of course. It was easy to fool that perverted fool." She lied easily. All of them smirked.

"Good." The man nodded. "Then we can prepare for the next part of the plan." He then looked at the other two ladies. "Kalawarner. Mittelt." He addressed the older woman and younger woman respectively. "Prepare the ceremony and arrival of our target." Nodding easily, the girls walked down the secret stair case. "Raynare. You keep lookout during the day. Make sure no devils catch wind of our plan." Dohnaseek ordered the girl.

Inwardly, the girl squealed in happiness so that she wouldn't have to make up some excuse about wanting to patrol. "Very well." But she kept her excitement under control.

~Next Day~

Waiting at the place Issei had taken her yesterday, the now true formed Raynare was lightly squirming in her place. While it was true she wanted to be dominated, she also wanted to be loved. And, while Issei had shown her kindness in the date yesterday, she now thought he only acted like that to claim her as his own.

Since the woman was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the brunette walking to her. A smile graced his lips when he saw Raynare's expression. 'I guess I took things a little too far last night.' He chuckled to himself as he remembered how roughly he took his bitch just a few hours ago. While he did enjoy fucking her like an animal, he did care for the woman. He'd show her that she meant more to him than just a fuck-toy.

Silently, he reached around Raynare's waist and pulled her close to him. Ignoring her little shocked yelp, he took a small inhale of her raven hair that flowed down her blouse. "You look beautiful today, my little Ray-chan." Issei said the new nick-name for the woman with affection, gently rubbing her stomach. He took delight from the soft sensation of her creamy skin against his hand.

Raynare relaxed after realizing it was Issei who was holding her. A blush crept over her pale skin as she felt his hot breath brush against her neck and the affectionate new name he called her. "T-Th-Thank you, Ise-sama." She whispered with a small smile. 'Maybe…it wasn't a complete lie.' The beauty thought to herself as the feeling of his soft yet firm hands put her at ease while making her a little hot under the collar.

Kissing her cheek, he led her into the restaurant and a table, pulled her chair out for her, and sat across from her. "So, what are you and your friends still doing in town?" He questioned, wanting to know if he should be making some moves if the other Fallen Angels become hostile.

For a moment, hesitation flashed before her eyes before it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Raynare explained they were here on orders to eliminate a possible threat and wait for a nun to arrive and take her Sacred Gears to help their cause. "…And that's why we are here." She finished, looking down a little as her master had not talked since she began.

Issei was thinking on what he was told and what he would do to deal with it. He could either ignor it and continue to fuck Raynare, or he could stop it by trying to destroy the machine. A smirk crossed his lips, however, when he remembered something about the people who were there. "You said…there were two other ladies with you, correct?" A blush crossed her face, thinking of what he might do, and nodded.

"Well…that's very interesting. Thank you, my little Ray-chan." He thanked with a small smile. Raynare's face lit up like a neon sign. Lowering her face, so her hair was covering her blush, she responded in a shy voice. "Y-You're welcome, master. Ep!" The sitting black winged angel gasped a little when she felt her masters' hand sneak under the table and slowly stroke her thigh. Looking at him, she saw the perverted glint in his brown orbs.

"I think you deserve a reward." Pulling his chair closer to her, Issei dipped two fingers past her skirt and gently ran the digits along the edges of her covered maidenhood. He could feel the heat radiating from it and it sent his mind into the gutter. "Wow. Your pussy is so hot and I haven't even touched it directly." He whispered in her ear.

"Mhhhhh!" Raynare had to hold back her loud moan when he cupped her covered sex. "M-Master!" She softly moaned in pleasure. "W-We'll get caught! Stop!" She pleaded with teary eyes.

Her expression only increased his rubbing. His other hand teased her flesh, gently pinching her pale thighs. "Oh, but it seems you like that thought." Issei said, feeling the shiver that ran through his slaves' body. A surge of pleasure flooded his being as he saw Raynare's breathing increase along with her blush. The brunette's pants were becoming strained as he watched his toy quiver in her chair.

"Ma-Master…stop~!" She pleaded once more, while gently grinding her sex against his fingers, her body betraying her words for him to stop as her body naturally enticed him to continue his ministrations.

"I don't think so~." He teased, gently kissing her cheek, after seeing no one was really watching the two nor very crowded, he continued his teasing to get her ready for the next part. "Then why are your nipples so hard?" Removing one hand from her leg, he roughly groped her left orb.

"Iya!" The raven-haired beauty cupped her mouth so the moan didn't reach others ear's. Moving his hand along her breasts while keeping his hand moving along her sex, he bounced the orbs in his hand while tweaking the rock hard nubs. "S-So good." She softly admitted, giving into her master and his touch. "Touch me directly…Ise-sama." Gently grabbing his hand, she directed it so he could move her thong away and latch on to her mound. "Yes!" She moaned a little louder, getting wetter with the thought of getting caught in public. The beauty was finally letting herself go and enjoying the rush of doing naughty things in public, a true turn-on for her.

Issei smirked as he let Raynare direct him. If it was any other time, he would have reprimanded her, but he let this one slide as he was enjoying the wet pussy against his palm. "So wet and hot, Ray-chan." The teen informed, feeling the gushing pussy splash on his two fingers gently roaming her insides. His other hand, getting tired of not groping her directly, ripped open her shirt and bra before kneading the open tit-flesh. As she was about to scream, Issei captured her supple lips in a deep kiss that she moaned into.

Bashing away at her tongue, Issei enjoyed how responsive her body was becoming to his touch. Soon, he felt Raynare's sopping wet mound twitch around his fingers. Leaving the kiss, he looked deep into her lustful violet eyes. "Cum for me, slut." Thrusting into her one more time, while tweaking her chest harshly, Raynare had to cover her mouth with her shaky hand as she climaxed all over his hand.

After she came for a minute, she let her hand hang limply to the side, shaking a little after cumming so hard. Letting out a depressed mewl when he took her fingers out, she looked at her master with submissive eyes and tongue lazily lolling out of her red lips. "Why'd you leave?" Raynare asked with a shaken voice.

Smiling, he gave her a gentle kiss that made her lean in immediately. Ending the kiss, but keeping her close to him, Issei whispered into her ear. "Because I want to see this beautiful whore sucking me off. I didn't get to see those slutty lips suck my cock last night and now, I want it." Caressing her blushing cheeks, he slowly moved her down until she was face to face with his almost ripping pants. "Take them off." Putting some steel in his voice, Issei watched Raynare all but rip off his pants.

The kneeling woman basked in the manly scent of Issei's cock. 'Masters' cock~!' She thought deliriously. Raynare's hands lazily began to stroke him off. "Master, your cock is so hot and pulsing in my hands." She whispered, her hot breath stimulating him.

"Mmmm. So good. Your hands are so soft and hot, Ray-chan. It makes your master feel so good." Issei groaned at the feeling of her hands gently worshiping his cock.

"Huh?" Raynare muttered, seeing the pre-cum that dripped from her head. "Masters' cock is leaking. I must take care of it." With a smirk and blush, she opened her maw wide enough to take his cock in. Plunging herself on his member, she managed to take all the cock-meat, thanking God for what she was because she most likely wouldn't be able to take him as a human.

"Oh shit!" Groaned the blushing teen as he felt his slaves' tongue lick all around his purple cock-head while making soft slurping sounds, enticing him more. "Keep sucking me my little crow." Issei rubbed her head, making Raynare moan happily around his member. "I'll make sure to unload all my seed into your stomach." He promised, beginning to thrust his twitching pre-cum soaking prick into her mouth.

While shocked a little, she soon accepted the harsh pumping and slowly brought her hands around her chest and roughly tweaked her nubs and moan around his penis, sending pleasing vibrations around his hot rod. 'It's so hot! My mind is going numb.' Her motions became swifter, helping her master relieve himself, while running her long tongue up and down the sides of his veiny tool.

"Ah!" Groaning louder, Issei leaned further back into his chair with his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. "I-I-I think I'm gonna' cum soon!" Issei announced, his breath becoming heavy with lust. His eyes widened, however, when her lips removed themselves around his cock. Before he could yell at her, his dick was enveloped by her two flesh pillows.

"I know you love my breasts, master." Raynare said huskily, rubbing her breasts along his shaft. Licking the juicy head, she felt a jolt of pleasure run down her spine. "You played with them so much when you fucked me yesterday." She gave him a coy smirk while continuing to bounce her chest along his rod, her nipples rubbing along his lower stomach, making him moan even louder.

"Shit! Your tits are so good!" Issei groaned out, noticing people had noticed he was getting titty-fucked. A smirk graced his lips. 'Let's give them a show!' With that in mind, he pushed Raynare's head and lips around his lower head and began to thrust up, making her jugs jiggle with each and every harsh hump.

Caught off guard, Raynare could only gurgle around the thundering member fucking her throat so intensely. Slowly, she let one of her hands snake down to her lady-lips and began to finger herself. 'I can feel it! Master is about to cum!' The Fallen Angel thought in ecstasy as the twitching rod in her mouth began to swell. Wanting her reward more, she gently gnawed on the sensitive head.

Eyes widening, Issei grunted loudly, pulling her head so she was face down into her flesh, and let all the stored up jizz line her throat and coat her stomach. Several large robs of cum filled her mouth to the brim, making Raynare's eyes widen at the epic amount of man-milk. It came out so powerfully, she couldn't contain it all and it escaped her lips, staining her milky skin in white.

What she did manage to swallow, she moaned happily at. Her own climax was sent off because of the taste and hold he had over her. 'I'm his slave! I can't be satisfied by anyone other than him now!' Raynare moaned harder, making him shoot out even more of his baby-seed into her.

Needing air, Raynare left Issei's slightly limp grasp, only to be sprayed with even more of his hot spunk. Her face and breasts were masked in white, even some of her raven hair got soaked with his delicious seed. Opening her mouth wide, she managed to catch all the rest of the exploding seed.

"So good. So good master. I love you cock! I love your seed against my skin! It feels like I'll get pregnant with your God-like sperm!" Raynare babbled while slowly rubbing the seed into her skin, licking the white goo that stained her lips. Opening her mouth, she made a show of swallowing his cum. "I want more." Looking up, after she ate the last bit of his white goo, she saw the hunger in his eyes. "Take me here and now! I don't care anymore! Show these people that you're my God and king!" She begged, her hands running along his legs.

Growling, Issei picked her up and kissed her with all his might, not caring for the surprised gasps around them. "Look at those tits!" The teen heard a watching teen with his buddies. Their eyes locked on Raynare's bosom squashed against Issei's chest. "What I wouldn't give to be in that bastards shoes right now!" His friend said with envy.

In the kiss, Raynare barely heard the females curse her out as well. "What a whore! If I had tits like those I would have that hunk too." A jealous flat-chested female said with a blush while looking at Issei's hard cock rubbing against Raynare's gushing lady parts.

"I know and look at that cock! I wish I had that giant meat inside me!" A waitress said with a dazed expression and drool rolling down her face.

Raynare was a little angry at their words and Issei could tell as she frowned and growled a little between the lip lock. "Aw. Is little Ray angry about these assholes?" He asked rhetorically, enjoying the large blush. Kissing her cheeks, he pinned her to the table, making her body jiggle erotically. "Let's have a taste!" With a hard grunt, he impaled Raynare's cunt with his cock, hitting all the way into the back before pumping himself out and back at a forceful rhythm.

"S-S-So amazing!" Raynare moaned out, sweat slowly dripping down her face and getting some of the semen out. "I love your cock! Look! Look at this stud destroys my pussy!" She demanded with a sex-craved smile.

"Uga!" Issei grunted louder when he felt the walls tighten around his member, making it slightly harder to keep his movement so fast. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her slightly and proceeded to pound his sexy bitches' twitching cunt. "You're tighter than usual, Ray-chan. Are you getting off on people watching us?" Asked the brunette, greatly enjoying how her hole massaged his member and the blush that covered her entire body.

Bouncing against his cock harder, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Raynare squealed out. "Yes! I love being watched! Fuck me Master! Let them watch a real man claim a woman!" Raynare begged, wrapping her arms around his neck and captured him in a deep kiss. Saliva dripped between their parting lips that mashed against one another.

Sweat rolled down their bodies and reached their connected sex, making even wetter slapping sounds. Reaching around her body, he gave her plump ass a nice swat. She screamed in the kiss, loving how his hands made her so hot. The teens other hand massaged her jiggling left tit while keeping his thrusts deep and powerful. The table they were on creaked and groaned under the harsh pounding as they coupled in front of the blushing crowd.

After a few minutes of the heavy tongue battle, ass smacks, and tit groping, Raynare leaned back, feeling her climax approaching fast. "Master." She whispered, her breath tickling his skin. "I'm going to cum soon. I'm going to cum so hard on your cock." She announced, making all those listening almost faint.

Smirking, Issei leaned down and kissed her sweaty teat and neck flesh, making her moan while humping her hips against his own, increasing their pleasure. Growling at the feeling of her hold, Raynare pulling his hips closer with her legs, Issei spoke into her ear. "Me too. Your cunt is about to milk my cock. Get ready. Get ready to receive the seed you love so much." Kissing her before she could respond, he rammed his hips even harder, making Raynare unable to even keep up and just enjoy the ride of getting fucked so well.

Scratching his back, Raynare yelled and thrashed around his body, her legs flailing in the air like blades of grass in the wind. Her body could only go along with his dominating thrusts. 'Oh God!' Raynare thought her eyes widening when Issei's cock hit her sensitive spot. "CUMMINGGGGGGG!" The moment he hit her sensitive flesh, she climaxed all around Issei, coating their flesh in female juices.

Feeling the hot liquid douse him and the even tighter hold, that bordered on pain, Issei growled louder in the kiss and exploded all the sticky seed into Raynare's womb. He could feel his head get a little hazy at the powerful suction her pussy lips had over his tool. "Fuck yeah! Take my seed you whore!" Groaning in the kiss, he continued to spurt out globs of spunk.

Finally, after minutes of shaking climaxes, the two lovers stopped coating one another. Leaving the kiss, Raynare caressed his face with love. "That was amazing master. You destroyed my pussy." She said with a happy smile.

Slapping her melons, Issei smirked at the busty bitch underneath him. "Thank you. And, by the way, you have some new fans." He gestured to the men and ladies in the place who sported large blushed and bleeding noses.

"Iya!" Raynare could only cream in embarrassment as she finally realized she was watched getting fucked. "Don't look at me!" Screeching out, Raynare covered her breasts and sex that was connected to Issei's prick.

Chuckling a little at her embarrassment, finding it cute, Issei sucked her teat to make her focus back on him. "Oh, don't worry, my little Ray. These people won't remember the satisfying fucking you just received." Answering her confused look, he turned around to the crowd and suddenly, they all fainted. "They'll wake in an hour with no memory of this."

Her eyes teared up a little, touched at her master making sure no one else but him would see her naked form. "Thank you, Master." Kissing him with all her love, she smiled into the kiss when he reciprocated it. His hands massaging all the thick flesh he loved.

'She's so beautiful.' Issei thought to himself, opening his eyes so he could stare into her violet love filled eyes. Leaving the kiss, he kept her close to his body, lazily rubbing her heaving chest. A thought popped in the beauties mind. "Master, if you want to, you could come to the abandoned church over the hill." Raynare said, making Issei a little confused at the thought process of his slave.

Letting a giggle escape her lips, she explained. "Tonight, only Kalawarner and I are at base. The others are going to patrol the area this night and won't be back until early in the morning." A seductive smirk then graced her lips as she felt Issei's cock rise inside her. "And then, you can fuck her as I watch you dominate her. Would you like that, Ise-sama~?" She whispered in a sultry voice, sending shivers up and down Issei's spine.

His slave's idea was too good to be true. "Very well. I will be glade to claim another Fallen whore. Be ready for it." Issei said, slapping her creamy ass. Smiling at one another, the brunette pulled out, both missing the connection, and redressed. "Shall we?" Extending his arm, Raynare quickly interlocked her arm with his own. The beauties chest squashed against his arm.

Walking out of the restaurant, the two enjoyed the nice day and slight breeze that brushed against their still slightly sweaty skin. As they walked, Raynare couldn't help her mind from going into the gutter as she imagined what her master would do to her friend to claim her. She was much more stubborn than her and wouldn't break easily. 'Master is going to have fun with her.' The beauty thought with perverted drool rolling down her perfect face.

Issei saw the look and smirked. 'What a dirty girl.' Passing an ally, the Sacred Gear user pushed the dazed girl into it and quickly pinned her to the cold wall, face-front. Raynare moaned in ecstasy and slight pain at the rough treatment, before only pleasure entered her brain when Issei had begun to rub her chest.

"Oh God Master!" Raynare moaned, drool leaking down her face. "You just came and can still go?" She wondered with a large blush and light moans because of his feather-light touches.

"Obviously." Issei whispered into her ear, making the girl shiver in excitement. "How can I not when I have such a slutty bitch drooling with a perverted expression on her whore face?" Kissing her shoulder blades, Issei continued to worship her body with light touches and kisses that drove the moaning girl insane.

"Iya!" Raynare was knocked out of her pleasurable haze when Issei had smacked her ass directly after he had pulled down her skirt. "I-Ise-sama!" She squeaked in shock when she felt her master licking her left ass-cheek that was still red from the furious pounding she just took. "That's dirty!" Her protests were ignored by the licking teen. Her voice grew louder when Issei's face buried its way between her soft cheeks and began to lick her un-used rose-bud. She screamed and bucked against his face. Issei held her hips down, making sure she didn't get away, and continued to lick and suck the woman's beautiful ass.

After teasing the little hole for a few minutes, he leaned down to the main course he had enjoyed a few minutes ago. It's honey like juices already staining the ground below them. "N-No-No!" Raynare squealed out, drool dripping down her face as her violet eyes widened in shocked pleasure, her long tongue falling to the side of her pleased face. "I'm feeling it! Your tongue is stirring up my insides! I want it! I need it! Put your cock in my ass! Please!" Raynare begged while bucking her hips against Issei's invading tongue that switched from her tasty cunt to her anal tubes.

Leaving her derriere, he smirked at the bright pink color it now sported after he had spanked it between licks. "Nice and lubed up now." Standing, he kept his hands stationed around her hips and positioned his cock-head against her asshole. "Ah! So good! It's already so hot." Issei breathed, savoring the sensation of having just the tip inside her tight rectum.

Ignoring her piteous whimpers, Issei shoved his entire cock-meat into the shaking woman, and almost came immediately at how tight she was. 'Her ass is tighter than her pussy!' Issei groaned inside his head as he slammed his cock hilt deep into the Fallen Angels anal muscles.

"MY ASS! MY ASS IS SO FULL OF ISE-SAMA'S COCK!"Raynare screamed out in a cry of pain and pleasure, not used to this kind of pleasure despite her incredibly long life. Not stopping at all, gripping her waist in a firmer grasp, the brunette pounded his cock on and off Raynare's soft bottom. Both were panting loudly with sweat leaking down their bodies, making it even hotter for the duo, with large blushes. The strain from going for so long was evident in their faces.

Pain had faded moments after she was penetrated anally and all she could feel was the pleasure of having her asshole claimed by Issei. "Fuck it's so good! Keep going Master! Never stop fucking my ass! It's your personal cum-dump!" Raynare screamed like a bitch in heat, begging for more of his pounding cock. "I love your cum up my ass!" Raynare shouted out, feeling Issei spurt out his cock-milk, but his member didn't soften at all.

A dark smirk graced his lips as he had finally corrupted the woman in pleasure and lust for his cock. Bringing her up by her hair, Issei continued to pound Raynare at the new angle, loving the tight feeling of her ass when he pulled her hair. Looking over her shoulder, he licked his lips when he saw those bouncing orbs.

"YES! Squeeze them! Ravage my tits!" Again, the woman screamed out like a pig while Issei mauled her chest like a wild animal, his lips soon captured her own in a wild kiss with drool flowing down the corners of their lips.

"OG Fuck!" Issei shouted out, leaving the kiss but still holding his whore close to him while his cock thundered its way in and out of her tight butt. "That's a good whore! Give into the amazing pleasure of your masters' cock! I'll make sure to dump all the cum you desire in and on this deliciously sinful body of yours!" Issei promised with a husky grin and voice.

Raynare's head fell limp, bobbing up and down with each hard pump that rocked her entire body like a wave. Gurgles came from her lips, unable to even form words at the world of delicious ecstasy she was introduced to. Between the deep anal dicking, his hands against her chest, along with his now spanking hand, she knew she was close to cumming all over his twitching cock that was also about to explode.

"Oh God damn it!" Issei roared out. Flipping her around so she was face-to-face, he captured her lips in a sloppy kiss while massaging her breasts. "I'm Cumming!" Roaring between the kiss, Issei's thundering tower unleashed, punching straight into Raynare's' womb and filled her to the brim.

Violet eyes rolled to the back of her head that flew up in pleasure and screamed a silent scream of pleasure. A wide smile graced her sultry face as she had the best climax of her life, her pussy juice covering her and Issei's bodies. Shaking violently for minutes on end, holding each other close and kissing deeply, the lovers' fell to the ground in a thump. Leaning away from the kiss, Raynare soon nuzzled her cheek against his neck. "Thank you master." Speaking weakly, she ran her tongue along his sweaty skin. "You filled my slutty ass with so much hot cum. I love it." The dazed beauty moaned softly. "I'm now yours forever." Raynare proclaimed, looking at him with devotion.

Smiling, Issei rubbed along her sides, making sure to caress her red bum and wet chest. "You did good my pet." Kissing her fore-head, making her blush, Issei whispered softly. "I'll see you tonight, my lovely angel." Helping her up, he slowly got her dressed. Before she could take her panties, he kept them in his grasp. "My prize." Issei said with a perverted smile, taking a small sniff of her scent.

Raynare's mind fogged in lust when she saw him sniff her underwear. "So hot~." She softly moaned, thinking of being licked by that tongue again. Shaking her head, she smiled at her master. "I'll see you tonight, Master." Spreading her crow-like wings, she soared into the sky to the church.

Issei watched the girl fly away with a lustful smile and dark thoughts of dominating the woman she explained to him. "This will be fun." Chuckling darkly, Issei walked home to wait until night and the fun would begin.

~Church: Night~

The two beautiful fallen angels were sitting on an abandoned pew bored out of their minds. "So boring." Kalawarner moaned in annoyance. "I wish we could be scouting the area or something." She said to her partner.

"I know." Raynare said, silently thinking where Issei was. 'He should have been here by now.' She thought to herself. "But we have to be patient. Something interesting might happen." The younger raven-haired beauty said with an undertone of something the older woman didn't catch.

"Whatever." Waving her hand in dismissal, Kalawarner leaned against the pew, and crossed her arms, pushing up her massive tits. Just then, the church doors opened. Whirling around, the two saw a familiar enter and look at Raynare and Kalawarner with a perverted smirk.

"Hello, my sluts." Issei said, eyeing the woman next to his slave. Licking his lips, he was very pleased with what he saw. 'Oh, I'm going to enjoy breaking this bitch.' The teen thought, his perverted smirk growing.

"W-W-What?!" Kalawarner screeched in shock. "How are you alive?! Didn't you kill him, Raynare?!" Looking at her friend, she was surprised to see she was blushing. The surprise grew when Raynare walked up to Issei with a seductive sway of her hips and kissed him on the lips like a whore. "R-R-Ray-Raynare! What are you doing?!" The busty woman demanded/screamed at her still swapping spit angel friend.

Rubbing his chest sensually, Raynare moaned in his mouth, loving how dominant he was right now. Slowly, she began to grind her long legs against his hard cock. "Oh Master." A thin trail of saliva connected the two as they continued to rub their hands along each other. Looking to Kalawarner, she spoke sensually, still hot because of her masters' roaming hands. "I have gotten a new master to devote my life to. He fucked me so hard I can't possibly be satisfied by another." Raynare said with half-lidded eyes.

The elder Fallen was shocked as Raynare told her that she was fucked by their target and would worship him, basically. "You bastard!" Looking at Issei with rage, Kalawarner screamed. "I'll kill you!" Rushing at Issei with a light spear to run him through, she didn't expect the teen and Raynare disappear in front of her.

"Ah!" Shouting out in pain, the busty woman felt blood pour down the side of her lips where Issei had punched her. Flying into the pew, she crashed hard enough to make her hazy. "Awe. Did you get hurt?" She glared at the mocking Issei smirking over her. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel really good soon." Knocking her out with a swift chop, he smirked when his cock was taken out by the other beauty in the church.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Looking down, he saw Raynare slowly grinding her naked body against his leg while stroking him off. He let out a soft groan when her hot tongue licked his head.

"I am." She nodded, tasting his pre-cum leak from the slit of his member. "Watching you punch her, dominate her like that, made me really hot." The woman's hot breath stimulated his tool.

"Well, while I would like to have fun with you right now, we need to deal with her." Issei said, running his fingers through her silken hair. "Do you have the things needed to make her my slave?" The teen asked, groaning softly as Raynare kept sucking his cock, taking him deeper and deeper with each head bob. "Cumming!" Thrusting his cock further inside her tight mouth, he gave her his semen directly into her stomach.

'Mh. So good. I love masters' cum!' Raynare thought in a haze. Sucking loudly, eating all she could, the woman took the cock out of her mouth and licked her lips, getting the juices that spilled from her supple lips. "Yes. Yes, Master. We have everything to make Kala your slave." She said. Getting up, she gave him a kiss. "Follow me, Ise-sama." Raynare led Issei, who was now carrying the unconscious Kalawarner over his shoulder, down the stairs and into the alter underground.

Kalawarner stirred awake after a few minutes. Trying to move her arms she found that she couldn't. Eyes shot open to notice she was underground and tied to the alter, her arms over her head, pronouncing her large chest, and legs spread for anyone to see her pussy. "What the fuck!?" She yelled out. "Who did this?!" "I did." Turning to the left, her eyes widened when she saw Issei sitting down with Raynare bouncing on and off the biggest cock she had ever seen.

She watched, unable to possibly look away, as Issei grabbed her ass and shook her up and down his pole with ferocity. Raynare's slutty expression was making her slightly hot and she could feel her pussy becoming wetter. 'Oh fuck…she looks like she's really enjoying it.' Kalawarner thought to herself as she watched Raynare moan against his body, squashing her large breasts against his chest and sensually licking his neck and lips.

"Oh Fuck! It's so good and powerful! Plough my pussy harder! I don't want to walk after this!" Raynare pleaded, her eyes glazed over and drool rolled down her face.

"Fuck!" Issei hissed huskily, holding her soft luscious body against his own while grinding her on and off his pole. He spread her cunt even further, making her latch her lips on his neck and lick sloppily. "Don't worry, my pet." Slapping her ass, he groaned harder when her pussy muscles tightened around his rod. "I'll make sure you walk with a limp for the rest of your life." Issei promised. Pulling her hair back so she was to his face, he captured his whore in a deep passionate kiss that made her foggy.

Grabbing her legs, he stood up with her legs spread wide, her cunt lips soaked with their juices. Pulling out slightly, he pounded himself back in roughly, her legs and melons swaying as he plunged himself over and over. "Hey." Grunting, Issei got her attention. "Look who's up." Bringing her around, Raynare saw that Kalawarner was awake and looking at their coupling.

"K-Ka-Kala!" Raynare panted between hard sultry moans that made Issei's cock twitch deep within her womb. "Watch! Watch as our master fucks my slutty pussy! This will be you after he dumps all his delicious seed inside me." She got out before screeching like a whore when Issei roughly grabbed her jiggling tits.

Kalawarner's eyes widened in shock when she saw the outline of the brunette's cock from her stomach. 'I-I-It's so…big.' She thought to herself, continuing to watch Raynare get fucked and make expressions she would never thought she would see on her face. 'Wh-What!' Shaking her head, getting sexy thoughts out of her mind, she glared at the teen. 'I can't think like that! I'm going to kill this bastard when I get out of this!' She promised herself with a blush on her face.

Raynare could barely focus on anything but Issei's cock rampaging itself in and out of her pussy, stretching it, making it the shape of his cock. "Your cock!" Raynare whispered softly, breath coming out in huffs. A mindless smile graced her lips as she was enjoying the cock inside her. "It's so powerful, it's hurting my insides…Make me hurt more! Your cock is the only thing that can please this slutty body now!" Raynare announced, smile still in place as she helped bounce on and off his cock.

Narrowing his eyes, he slapped her bountiful rump, loving the way it jiggled with his slaps of his hands and hips. "Ah!" She gasped in pleasure. Smirking lightly, Issei huskily whispered. "That's good to know. My cock slave is so devoted to my cock. Here's you reward." Grunting, he pulled her around, captured her lips with his own and dominated her own, before jack-hammering his tool deeper and deeper within Raynare's hole.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she continued to cum all over Issei's punishing cock, her ass crimson red from the combined hip and hand slaps. Leaving the kiss, Issei swooped down and captured her hard teats in his mouth, nibbling and kneading the flesh while his other twisted and groped the other.

The teen's hands manipulated the orbs of luscious flesh while slamming her back onto his humping member. Raynare howled out like a bitch in heat after minutes of fucking. Her body shook like and earthquake as her climax ripped through her entire being. "CUMMINGGGGG! I'M CUMMING ON MASTER'S COCK!"

"FUCKING WHORE! TAKE MY LOAD YOU SLUTTY FUCK-TOY!" Issei roared out and let his seed fly deep within Raynare's womb, piercing her cervix, making her shake harder than before.

'H-H-His dick-milk is pouring out of her!' Kalawarner thought to herself with half-lidded eyes, looking at the over-flow of semen that gushed out of Raynare's twitching pussy. She could feel herself getting wet, her juices staining the ground as she watched Issei growl like an animal, his member pulsing while it continued to spray the woman's womb with the baby-seed. 'Holy shit!' She was blushing hard when she saw Raynare's stomach expand with the amount of cum filling her.

After filling up Raynare, he leaned very close and whispered. "Now, why don't you go and help Kalawarner get ready?" He asked, slapping her sore plump rear-end. Shakily nodding, Raynare got up with the help of Issei.

Slowly walking to her tied up friend, she purposefully shook her ass for Issei's lustful eyes. "Raynare! You don't have to do this! Untie me so we can kill this human!" Kalawarner tried to make the raven-haired beauty see reason.

Not listening to her, she crawled up to her ear. "Don't worry, Kala-chan. When Master fucks you with his magnificent cock, you'll thank me." Raynare moaned sultry, remembering how full she was when Issei first mounted her. Leaning down, she kissed Kalawarner's lips gently before bringing her head back enough so their noses brushed against one another. "Let's give master a show." Leaning down, Raynare kissed her again, her mouth and lips sucking on Kalawarner's tongue and lips.

Passing her lips, Raynare played with her tongue, sucking on it like she had Issei's ridged cock, making a show for the brunette watching the lesbian scene with rapt attention. Kalawarner began to kiss back, slowly giving into the pleasure of kissing Raynare. She and the woman have fucked each other before and it was turning her on to rub her cunt against hers.

The two continued to trade sloppy wet kisses into their mouths, drinking in the other's moans. Raynare slowly trailed her hands down to her friends' bountiful chest and played with them with great care.

Leaning back, Raynare's lustful violet eyes stared into Issei's hazel orbs. "Look master. Can you see how hard her nipples are?" She asked, pulling the teats high up before letting them go. Kalawarner moaned huskily when her tits bounced back in her face. 'S-So good…' She moaned to herself, wanting more of her teasing. "And look at these juicy lips." Rubbing her plump lips, Raynare shivered lightly when Kalawarner began to suck on them. "They just begged to be kissed. They taste like blueberries. I bet you would have loved watching up fuck one another." Raynare said, her voice dripping in lust as she continued to play with the woman underneath her.

Trailing her lips against her slim stomach, making Kala moan in ecstasy, she licked and nibbled at her hard pink nubs. "Her tits taste amazing too." She cooed out, licking the older Fallens chest with great attention.

Issei watched the lesbian scene with a perverted grin. He had always wanted to see girls fucking each other and it was finally happening. His breath and heart-rate increased as he watched Raynare twist and tweak Kalawarner's melons, squeezing them with a firm grasp. Licking his lips, he growled a little in hunger when Raynare slapped her teat, making it jiggle erotically and the woman to moan harder around the treatment. "Fuck! Suck my tits Ray-chan!" Kalawarner screamed/begged the fallen angel resting her soft body on hers.

Continuing to touch and massage her friend, Raynare's left hand moved down her stomach, gently caressing it, making Kalawarner softly moan in pleasure. Slowly, she swung her hips around. Now in front of her cunt, she moaned softly as her hot cunt brushed up against her lips.

Kalawarner looked up and saw Raynare's dripping pussy, begging to be tongued and played with. Humming in lust when a droplet of her feminine arousal drip on her face, she licked it off with a sultry expression. She watched Raynare's hips gyrate above her, her ass meat jiggling with each movement. "Iya! Yes!" The blue haired woman moaned in joy as Raynare's skilled tongue dipped into her pussy, gently lapping up the juices that surrounded her labia.

Raynare soon moaned as well when Kalawarner's hands grabbed her hips and brought them down to her lips. The blue haired woman's mouth and lips already bypassing her pink lips and tongued Raynare's innards with gusto. Looking up, Raynare smiled at her master currently stroking himself off at the sight. "Oh Master." Moaning loudly, Raynare licked at Kalawarner's cunt juice like a whore. "Look at how much this whore is dripping. It looks like it needs something to be shoved inside." Raynare moaned huskily, loving the feeling of a tongue inside her and a slender finger twisting and playing with her sensitive clint.

"Ah!" Moaning loudly, Kalawarner couldn't take the heat growing in her stomach. "Ray-chan! I need your cunt! Please, rub against me!" She begged, thrusting her cunt lips deeper into her face. A joyful mindless smile graced her lips when Raynare lifted herself off the blue haired Fallen Angel's face and mount her dripping mound over Kalawarner's leaking pussy lips.

Issei's eyes widened in arousal as he watched Raynare grind herself on and off Kalawarner's own juicy mound. Their juices mixed together and splashed in his face, making him lick the combined juice hungrily. "I want this." Growling, Issei dipped his tongue between the two and licked up the cunt juice like a mad-man.

"AHH!" Both ladies moaned in pleasure as Issei's tongue licked at their bodies. Kalawarner was shamed that she was this responsive to his tongue but she couldn't deny the pleasure of having a man lick her while having her cunt grinded on by her female lover.

"Oh Fuck!" Both shouted out as they climaxed against one another. Their juices coated their mounds and Issei's licking tongue. He immediately fell in love with Kalawarner's taste. 'I want more!' Issei thought with crazed lust and arousal as the two busty women continued to grind their cunts together. His eyes widened whey they began to kiss like wild animals.

Leaning away from the two, he smirked lustful at them. "So…does this mean you'll be mine like your whore friend?" Issei asked, watching the two end the kiss with a thin trail of saliva connecting them.

Kalawarner, getting her sense of mind back after having such a powerful orgasm, looked at Issei with a glare. "Never!" She refused.

"Aw." Raynare wined, getting off her female lover, and leaned against Issei. "Seems Kala-chan still can't give in." Leaning in, Raynare whispered something. Kalawarner watched as Raynare whispered something into his ear and the giant blush that soon appeared over his perverted grinning face.

"What a wonderful idea, my pet." Kissing her for a minute, he leaned over to the still tied up Fallen Angel. "My pet has given me a wonderful idea. How about a bet?" This made the woman raise her eyebrow. "What kind?" She said, unable to keep her curiosity unknown.

"If I can make you cum ten times before midnight, you'll become mine; if not, I release Ray-chan from my control. What do you say?" He proposed.

The woman smirked at the challenge. "I accept." She agreed, confident in her ability to outlast this boy.

"Ray-chan. I don't want you to interrupt us. I'll deal with you when our fun is over." Issei promised, running his hand through Raynare's silken raven hair. "Hai, Ise-sama." Nodding, the beauty walked to the pew a few feet away from them.

Untying the rope, Issei was somewhat shocked as Kalawarner pushed him down and was now on top of his with a devious smirk on her lovely face. "Get ready you bastard. You'll be the one begging after this." Raising herself over his prick, she slammed herself on his pole in one swift motion. Biting back a loud moan, feeling herself filled up by this teen than any of her other lovers, she lightly panted.

Issei groaned loudly as the hot pussy around him was squeezing him like no other. 'She's tighter than Raynare!' The brunette admitted in his mind, addicted to the mature woman's tight hold over his prick.

Framing his face with her slender fingers, she tilted Issei's head up and captured his lips with her own. The feeling of a woman in control was new to the teen, as he was the dominant one, but was surprisingly pleasing as the blue haired seductress led the kiss and pace of her rocking and gyrating hips. 'This is the pussy of a mature Fallen Angel.' Issei realized the woman was more experienced with sex and it only increased his desire to make her his.

'Shit!' Kalawarner thought to herself as she slipped her pussy on and off his tool. She could feel the increasing ecstasy of having Issei inside her. 'So fucking good! It's bigger than any other I've had before.' She thought to herself with a blush that he didn't see, as he had his eyes closed in pleasure.

Slowly, Kalawarner increased her rocking. Wet flesh slapping together in erotic sloshing sounds resounded through the church, making them hotter for one another. Kalawarner could feel her cunt walls tighten around his member. She knew she was about to cum, but wouldn't be beaten by this tee just yet.

"How does it feel, you little shit!" She sneered, mocking the moaning and groaning youth. "To be dominated by a woman? To be fucked by someone who won't give in so easily? I'll make sure to drain you dry and make you _my_ puppet." The shaking beauty promised before bringing him in a searing kiss that made his mind gloss over and could only enjpoy the feeling of being under her control.

His member twitched and ached inside Kalawarner's mound, milking him for all he was worth, while his tongue was bashed at by the experienced tongue of the slutty Fallen over him. Opening his eyes, he was mesmerized by the bouncing orbs of flesh that were so close to his prone hands that were forgotten to be used.

Smirking, seeing his gaze go to her chest, she ended the kiss for some breath. "You want to squeeze these don't you?" Leaning up, she rubbed her big breasts sensually, licking her moist lips while looking into Issei's brown eyes. "Bad boy!" Slapping his hands away, Kalawarner chastised the boy before doubling her bouncing on his member, her hands fondling herself at a faster pace.

Raynare was not idly in this fuck session. Feeling so hot as she watched her friend bounce up and down her masters' tool, she couldn't help her hands from going to her dripping cunt and aching tits. Her palms massaged the hard pink nubs that were her nipples as she dug in and out of her pussy with two fingers. "Oh God! Master is getting fucked." She said dreamily, licking her wet lips in hunger. "It looks so good." The younger black winged angel moaned to herself, her hot breath coming out in huffs as she got herself off on the erotic show before her violet gaze.

Kalawarner was slowly losing herself to the pleasure and she could feel herself close to cumming along with Issei. Deciding to make him cum, she tightened her muscles to the maximum and slammed her hips back down with great force. The result was shocking to both parties. The busty beauty leaning on him, had her head flung back as she climaxed all over his cock, her head shaking like crazy while her cum squirted all over his lower half.

Issei's eyes rolled to the back of his skull the moment she slammed her tight pussy back down his shaft. He saw a little bit of stars as he had the greatest climax he had in a few hours. His cock-head pierced her womb and coated her baby holder in white, marking it as his alone.

Their climaxes ended after an unknown amount of time. 'I can't take it anymore!' Finally, Kalawarner came back from her fog of the earth-shattering orgasm. Grabbing Issei by the neck and squeezing hard, making Issei look up with shocked eyes and a little gurgle. Leaning down to his ear, she whispered seductively while clenching her pussy around his hard member as tightly as she could, making it hard for Issei to move.

"Fucking bastard!" Even the insult made his dick twitch inside her. "Don't keep still, fuck me. I want you to try as hard as you can just to end up short." Biting down on his ear, she smirked sadistically when she heard the whimper of slight pain.

Her long blue hair cascaded around the two, covering them in a curtain of slightly sweaty hair, so Issei could only focus on her. Trying, he thrusted his hips up into the extremely tight hole of this mature woman. She lifted her hips up when he grabbed her luscious thighs, and helped him slam back down before going back up at a slow pace that was making Issei growl in anger.

Kalawarner hissed in anger. Slapping him hard before turning his face back to hers. The woman's dark blue eyes glowed in anger and sexual frustration. "Where's all that hype from before? Come on you fucker! Show me how you fucked Raynare!" She shouted.

Stunned for a moment, his face split into a giant grin, his brown eyes clouded in nothing but lust that made her quiver. "Remember…you asked for it!" With a loud shout, Issei flipped her over, now on top of her, and violently slammed his rock-hard member in and out of Kalawarner's deliciously hot and wet cunt.

The moment he thrusted back into her, she could have sworn she saw stars lighting around her eyes. Her walls convulsed around his thundering tool that didn't seem disturbed by the tighter hold. Body on autopilot, she wrapped her arms around Issei's strong back and brought him into a deep passionate kiss while thrusting her shapely hips against his pelvis. "OHH FUCK!" She couldn't help but roar out as she came around his member.

Issei smirked in victory as the woman finally gave into his deep dicking. "That's right!" Slapping her flopping teat, Issei continued to plough his new whore like an animal. "Keep screaming my bitch! It makes me harder to fuck you!" Hearing a loud moan from behind, he looked and saw Raynare covered in sweat and her hand leaking her female juices. 'Dirty girl.' The teen thought with a perverted smile.

Raynare was moaning like a mindless whore as she watched Kalwarner make her master want her even more. She knew he would break her and it was increasingly pleasurable to see his dick enter and exit her friends' tight pussy. "Yes, Ise-sama!" Raynare moaned out harder when she saw him take control and ram himself deep within Kalawarner's mound. "Oh no! I'm cumming!" The younger Fallen didn't stop or hold in her voice as she came all over her three ramming fingers.

Grabbing her ankles, Issei stood up slightly, bringing up the moaning Fallen under him. Her neck and back still on the floor, Issei decided to pound his member straight down into Kalawarner's tight canal like a jackhammer. Kalawarner went cross-eyed at the new position and let out loud moans that would make porn-stars blush.

"Fuck yes! Oh God harder!" Getting some of her voice back, she had finally given in to her new master and shouted out like a bitch. "Fuck me Master! It's so good!" Shuttering a little, Kalawarner coated his still ramming prick in her juices, making it easier for him to go deeper into the tunnel of flesh. She urged him to go faster by her bucking of hips.

Following the silent demand, the teen let a dark smirk grace his lips and slammed himself back and forth deeper and stronger with each passing second. His ball-sack hit her plump ass, making a loud erotic sound, until it was red. Looking down, he saw those jiggling orbs that had teased him for this whole fuck session.

Blue eyes widened in pleasure when her new master planted his lips on her extra sensitive teats. This sent off another powerful orgasm to rock through her entire shaking form. "That's right whore. Moan harder for your new master! I'm going to fuck this mature slutty body into the ground! You'll be mine like that other whore cumming on her fingers!" Issei grunted harshly, twisting her melon he was not sucking.

Her breath came out as ragged pants, telling Issei she was close to losing herself to his cock stirring up her tight hole. "I WILL MASTER! I'M YOURS AND YOURS ALONE! FILL THIS SLUTTY FALLEN PUSSY WITH YOUR GLORIOUS COCK-MILK!" Kalawarner begged like a whore, a large bluish on her face, and her mouth open for her squeals to be heard for miles. The way he sucked and massaged her melons were too good along with his member destroying her for anyone else.

Issei groaned huskily as the tight pussy around him clenched around him like a python. Groaning hard, he let his seed out deep within her cunt, filling her to the brim. The access jizz flowed out of their combined sex, staining the floor in fluids.

Orgasm slowly tampering off, his body twitching as his erection pulsed inside his new bitch, he let her fall to the ground in a thud. The smirk on his face grew when he heard her mumble, 'So good. Ise-sama's cock is so good.' Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "Welcome, my new pet. We'll have lots of fun together." He promised as he brought her in a kiss that she lazily fought against.

"Mhhh." Both moaned mindlessly in the kiss, Issei rubbed her large bosom with care while his other hand caressed her red bottom. "Master~!" Leaving the kiss, the two looked at Raynare who had crawled her way to the two. Her expression was one of deep longing and lust.

"Yes?" Issei asked with half-lidded eyes. His hand still lazily groping Kalawarner's sensitive chest. "What is it Ray-chan?"

"Please…fuck me too." She begged, now holding onto his chest. "I want your cock inside me again." Sensually rubbing her hand up and down his chest, she licked and kissed at his neck, leaving a hickey.

"What did I tell you before, slut?" The teen asked, reminding the woman of his command before claiming the other whore who was whimpering as his cock was now out of her.

"I know, master. I am not to get involved." Raynare nodded her head submissively. "But, I'm just so horny. Please, can you please give your slut the release only your cock can give it?" By now, her shaking hand was slowly stroking off his slick member that was mixed with Kalawarner and his own jizz.

The smirk on his face grew as he looked into her deep lustful violet eyes. "Well…I guess I can't say no when my first whore begs so well." Issei shrugged his shoulders before turning himself to Raynare and picked her up by her creamy thick legs.

"Iya! Ise-sama!" The younger Fallen Angel squealed like a whore as Issei impaled her on his member and began fucking Raynare's pussy at a rapid pace. Both lover's bodies were now drenched with sweat and fluids as they held on to one another for dear like.

Her massive tits squashed against Issei's thumping chest, giving her even more pleasure as their nipples rubbed against one another. "So good." The teen grunted out through gritted teeth, his arms straining as he fucked Raynare in the air. Her pussy muscles clenching him in a vice-grip.

Kalawarner looked at the scene with wanting eyes. Shakily, she walked over to the rutting two and squashed her body against Issei's back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her dark blue eyes looking deeply into his own. "Master…don't leave me out of this." Capturing her hot lips in a sloppy kiss, Issei rammed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, while he ploughed the moaning and screeching woman bouncing on and off his prick.

The entire church was filled with animalistic sounds at the trio let their flesh dance with one another. Raynare was breathing heavily, her moans coming out in soft whispers and grumbles, Issei's crotch hitting her plump ass-meat, the sloshing sounds of their combined sex along with the wet slurping sounds of Issei and Kalawarner sharing passionate kisses.

"You're so fucking big, Master! Screw that fat cock inside my slutty whore cunt!" Raynare was finally able to get out coherent words while bouncing her sweaty and slick body against Issei's. "Keep going! Keep fucking your little pet bitch with your huge cock!" The raven-haired beauty begged, bringing her head into the crook on his neck and licked with wild lust.

The woman screamed louder when Issei's hands roughly groped her hanging grape-fruit tits. "Ray-chan, your pussy is so tight, hot, and wet around me." He grunted out as he kept fucking her full force. "And I love this whore body against mine, Kala-chan!" Slapping his rubbing angels' ass-cheeks, he enjoyed the loud yell that soon followed. "I love the way you bitches' bodies seem to be made for me!" He stated, playing with his lovers' bodies. Closing his eyes in bliss, he continued to grunt and groan against the two lovely ladies fucking themselves on him.

Finally, after an hour of senseless animal like fucking, Issei filled Raynare to the brim before going to Kalawarner once again. This time he fucked her ass-hole, pushing past the tight hold it had over him, and fucked her against the stone wall. "MY ASS! MY ASS IS SO FULL OF ISE-SAMA'S COCK-MEAT AND JIZZ!" Kalawarner shouted out, feeling Issei climax inside her ass. It only made it easier for him to fuck her harder.

Issei soon pulled his other bitch close to his and finger fucked her while kissing Kalawarner with great passion and lust. Sweat poured off their bodies, making more disturbingly erotic sounds to get them going, to resound through the walls.

~Hours Later~

The sun just peaked through the hills over the church to illuminate the abandoned church and the occupants inside. Raynare and Kalawarner had long since passed out with all the rough fucking. Their bodies covered in Issei's seed. Issei himself was looking at the two with a large smirk, his member still ridged though. "Finally." The teen said in slight exhaustion. He wiped the light sweat coming down his brow. "You're all mine." Lifting them up, Issei placed them in a resting position on the pews before leaving the church when he felt the other angels getting closer.

Before he left, however, he whispered into their ears. "I'll be back later." They both shook in pleasure, his promise reaching their unconscious minds. Their dreams were filled with all the kinky things Issei would do to them when he comes back.

 **END**

 **Done and Done! Hopefully you all like this chapter and the surprise threesome that came with it. I'll be updating this again in the coming weeks.**

 **P.S. The next lemon will be Grayfia since you most asked for it this chapter. I have thoughts of what to do for her I hope you all like. See you all later.**

 **Storm Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Same Grayfia lemon as before.**

 **Warning: Masturbation, threesome, lesbian, blow-job, tit-job, vaginal-sex, public-sex, BDSM, slave-play, cosplay, anal, and MILF-sex.**

 **This, Donnaseek is the leader of the group. And, if I do Mittlet, she'll be older and sexier.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Grayfia, Raynare & Kalawarner**

Inside a dark large room of a king-sized bed were two people, one sleeping, while sleep was unable to find the other. The male, who had long crimson hair, was snoring softly while the person next to him was softly moaning.

It was a woman of unearthly beauty. She looked to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes that were currently clouded with lust and half-lidded. Her hair, usually tied in twin-braids with blue ribbons on the end, flowed freely to the back all the way to the top of her bountiful bottom. The woman's usually creamy pale skin was flushed red in arousal as her feminine fingers played with her large F-cup breasts while her other hand slid down her hourglass figure.

The woman's elegant voice came out in short husky gasps and weak moans as she worked her hand into her lightly dripping mound. Her other hand massaging her plump bosom while lightly pumping her magic fingers in and out of her private area.

Moaning as softly as she could, her slender fingers dug deep into her womanhood, her silver eyes glancing over to see her faithful husband still sleeping. A shameful blush formed on her face as she continued to furiously finger herself.

Pelvis arching, the dripping female juice leaked out, spilling down to her ass, lubricating her rose-bud before staining the white sheets below. Moving her fingers around inside her, while massaging her clit with the palm of her hand, she tried to find the sweet spot that had not been pleased for a few years, and it was not by the man beside her. Her desperation grew with each pump, three fingers now inside her cunt, moved in a rapid rhythm in search of the spot.

The beauty couldn't find it, however, no matter how much she searched herself over the years. Even her husband couldn't please her like the person who had hit it before. Every time they fucked, she could never find that earth-shattering release. Her fingers greedily wanting more of what he'd awoken inside her.

"D-Damn!" She softly cursed, letting her sleek fingers out of her pulsing cunt. Her damp silver hair stuck to her cherry red lips that were set in a frustrated frown at not finding that feeling again. 'This is ridiculous! I am Grayfia Lucifuge, the Queen and wife of Sirzechs. I can't be thinking of that night again!' The usually stoic beauty thought in anger.

Grayfia's nipples were sharp to a point and red from the furious pinches and tweaks she had done for who know how long as she pleased herself. Her body ached and screamed in sexual starvation and release that continued to escape her after each self-pleasure and sexual encounter by the man beside her.

"It's all your fault…you bastard." She muttered silently, her voice hushed in the dark room as she played out the reason why she was not satisfied.

It was two years ago when the beauty had gone to the human world to let out some steam from the fight she had with Sirzechs. He had made her so mad that she had gone out for a few drinks. That was when she met the man who would soon become her fantasies at night.

It was getting late in the night and Grayfia was walking around in a drunken mess, slurring out curses when she bumped into the fifteen-year-old brunette. His name was Issei Hyoudou and was walking around town because he was sad that his friends ditched him again. Sympathetic, even while drunk, she listened to his sadness.

She didn't know how, but when Issei thanked her for listening to him, she felt something stir inside her. The next thing that happened was a blur in her memory. Grayfia had found herself leaned against the wall of the public bathroom area, her tits out, and having the teen's amazingly large prick begin ploughed deep inside her dripping pussy.

To her utter shame, she had become his slut after that session, moaning out his name like he was a God, while he hit spots inside her no one else had ever touched. After it was all done, she had the greatest orgasm of her life from a boy who had given his virginity to.

Grayfia walked Issei home, and before she left, Issei whispered something into her ear that left a shiver go down her spine. "You'll always be mine, slut." Shutting the door to his home, Grayfia could only lean there, shocked and aroused by the audacity this teen had.

She then returned home and, wanting to forget the boy and his cock, had sex with Sirzechs. The sex with him that night and the nights to follow left her having orgasms that just couldn't compare to the brunette caused her to experience.

Her mind soon wandered to that day and the pleasure the boy caused.

~Two Years Ago~

"Stupid, hic, Sirzechs." A slightly slurred female voice was heard. Even while slurred, the voice held an elegant air to it that would be found in a princess or someone high in society.

The men walking by couldn't help but stop and stare at the woman, ignoring their females on their arms for the woman in front of them. She was in her early twenties with long silver hair that was tied in a ponytail with a braid hanging off her shoulder. She wore no make-up, showing off her natural breathtaking beauty. The woman wore clothes that looked like it was made of the finest silk known to man. She was outfitted with a black shirt with yellow trims on each side that hugged her body perfectly and parted aside at the lower part, exposing a little bit of her midriff, making her sexy yet elegant at the same time. Around her neck and shoulder was a long, light green scarf made from light material, which reached down to her womanly hips. The way her jeans hugged her perfect child bearing hips, showing off her sexy mile long legs, made all those drool at the sight.

The woman was known as Grayfia Lucifuge, a devil and wife to the current Lucifer, Sirzechs. She loved her husband drearily, but sometimes his childish personality could get on her nerves. So, taking her day off, she decided to go to the human world and explore a little. That was when she went into a bar and had a few glasses. Not able to hold alcohol, she left with a light stumble and continued to complain about her husband to herself.

When she finally got a little of her mind back, she noticed she was in the local park and something else was peaking her interest. It was a fifteen-year-old boy sitting on the bench with a depressed expression.

While she was usually a stoic woman, she couldn't help but want to help the younger male. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked, making the teen look up so she could see his brown eyes that widened. She giggled in her mind when she saw the large blush appear on his face.

Issei Hyoudou was not having a good day at the moment. His two friends had ditched him when they got caught peeking. While it happened a lot, them leaving him for the beating, he was getting sick of it and questioned his friends. "Stupid bastards. Wait until I get my hands on them." He promised himself. A sudden female voice called out to him.

Looking up, his eyes widened and a large blush appeared on his face. In front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with the largest pair of breasts he had ever seen. 'W-Wo-Wow!' Issei thought in bliss.

"Hello." Grayfia waved her hand in the kids face, making him shake his head. "Are you alright?" She asked again.

A little unused to a woman, other than his mother, asking that, he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Y-Yeah. Just a little angry at my friends." He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he could trust this woman.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it?" She asked, setting her plump rear on the bench. "Sometimes it's better to get things off your chest." She advised from her years of life.

"Thanks, um…" He trailed off, not knowing her name. "Grayfia." The woman introduced herself. 'Even her name is beautiful.' He thought with a dreamy expression. "My name is Issei." He introduced himself before telling the woman his tale.

Grayfia listened to the boy's story and frowned a little at the boy's friends. Sure, while he was a pervert, she could tell that much, he didn't deserve to get the beating all alone. "Sounds like they aren't your true friends." She said.

Issei nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I know. They are the only friends I have, though." The teen had a sad tone to his voice.

Suddenly, something within the woman stirred, something…primal as she looked at Issei closer. He was cute for his age, with his brown spiky hair and slight built. A blush on her face appeared before turning away, ashamed of herself. 'W-Wh-What am I thinking?! I'm married and he so much younger than me!' Grayfia yelled at herself.

Unknown to the two, the sacred gear locking inside the brunette stirred a little when the aura of Grayfia reached it. The power it released was enough to make the woman a little attracted to its current user.

'Well…maybe a little tease wouldn't hurt.' She thought to herself, looking at Issei with the corner of her hooded eyes. "Hey," Trailing off a little, she scooted herself closer to the boy. "Maybe I can help you feel better." She winked at him.

Issei didn't know what happened next as they were suddenly against the wall of the bathroom area in the park, with him in front of Grayfia. What happened next made Issei's pants become extremely tight and his face to become bright neon red.

Grayfia was looking at the blushing fifteen-year-old with a sly expression. 'Hehe. So cute.' She thought to herself as she looked at the stunned expression on Issei's face. The silver haired MILF had just taken out her F-cupped breasts, making them jiggle erotically, to tease the teen.

"W-Wo-Wow! Boobs!" Issei said in a whisper. It was his first time seeing boobs in person and he had to say, it was better than any porn magazines could describe. "There so big and…beautiful." The teen complemented, his brown eyes never leaving the thing he has been obsessive about since he was a child.

"Well…" Her alluring voice made him look into those lusty silver eyes. "Come on," She presented her chest to him. "Suck on them." He didn't need to be told twice.

Practically jumping the woman, which shocked her, Issei pushed Grayfia against the concrete wall and his hands gripped her chest tightly, making the silver haired maid moan softly. Twisting, his hands molded her orbs and he fell in love with the soft texture.

Grayfia's breath hitched the moment she was pinned to the wall and Issei's hands groped her body with such intensity. A large blush appeared on her face and she knew it was not due to the alcohol still in her system. "Y-You lo-love breasts…don't you?" The silver haired beauty asked, breathing a little harder with each twist of her hard nipples.

"I love them!" Not even stopping for a moment in his groping, his face and lips latched onto her left teat and licked and sucked on the nub vigorously. 'So tasty! They're better than what I have ever dreamed of.' The suckling teen thought to himself in ecstasy.

She moaned and groaned even harder at the hard suction and rough hands against her sensitive body. 'E-Even Sirzechs…doesn't make me feel…this good.' The wife/maid compared to pleasure she felt having Issei touch her against her husband. "I-It's too much!" Grayfia let out a yell of pleasure, thrusting her chest into Issei's twirling tongue.

He was too into sucking and lightly biting the woman's teat to even answer. His body had given into sucking and licking the MILF in front of him. Suddenly, the loud shriek of Grayfia, after five minutes of groping and sucking her melons, the woman held Issei's head into her chest, almost suffocating him, and her body shook like an earthquake.

Pulling back, after her tight grip was released, Issei looked at the slightly limp and huffing beauty in front of him with wide eyes. He licked his lips at the light sweat that dripped between her cleavage. "G-Gr-Grayfia-san…?" He asked, worried if the woman was alright.

Taking several deep breaths, Grayfia continued to feel the amazing climax given to her by a man so much younger than her. 'I-I can't believe it. I came from someone other than Sirzechs.' While she thought that, inside her mind, she was not really bothered by that fact. The pleasure he inflicted was so much more that what the crimson haired man had even given her since they have been together.

Issei was about to shake her, when she finally spoke. "To think…I would cum from a man…so much younger than me." Grayfia huffed. A light and little dopey smile graced her lovely plump lips. The teen looked at the woman with wide eyes. 'I-I made her…cum!' He did a mental happy dance at that.

A giggle escaped her lips at the happy expression on the younger mans' face. Looking down, her face lit up in a darker blush. 'W-Wow! He's erect!' Still feeling hot from cumming, she took charge and pushed Issei against the wall.

Knocked out of his daydream, Issei looked to the kneeling woman with wide eyes. "W-What! G-Gr-Grayfia-san!" The boy sputtered in shock.

Looking up, she gave him a sly smirk. "A good boy like you needs a reward." Pulling down his pants and underwear in one swift tug, his penis flung in her face. "W-Wh-What the hell!?" Grayfia whispered, astounded at the thing pulsing in front of her. "I-I-It-It's bigger than my husbands." She tried to keep it hushed, but Issei still heard it.

Cockily smirking, he took great pride in her words. "If you want to know, it's nine inches." Issei said, his cocky smirk still in place. He knew he was giant for his age and he was over the moon to know a mature woman was turned on by his cock-meat.

Silver eyes widened before drooping in lust. She could smell his erection this close and it was sending her mind in a haze. Just before Issei could move his member into Grayfia's delicious looking lips, a shiver ran down his spine.

He watched the silver haired beauties tongue emerge and caress his pole, gliding over the head and shaft with swift strokes. 'T-This is a mature woman's tongue!' Issei shouted in his head in joy. He couldn't believe it was happening to him, but he didn't want this to end at all.

Moaning lightly, Grayfia pulled her head back until she just had his purple pulsing head against her cherry lips before sinking back down, taking all of his dick with slight problems. 'It's even more delicious than his!' Grayfia admitted to herself, loving this boys cock more than her husbands' own. Looking up, she saw his heavily red face and it made her own gain a few shades, matching his own.

The pleasure was incredible and was becoming too much for the MILF bobbing her head up and down his shaft at a quick pace. Her tongue sucking and licking at his head, licking up the pre-jizz that leaked out.

Due to being a virgin, he couldn't take more than five minutes of being blown. "I-I'm close." He announced, running a hand through her silken sweaty hair. Purring a little, sending vibrations along his shaft, she pulled her mouth to the tip and stroked the rest of the shaft in her soft hands.

Her other hand began to play with his heavy cum-filled sack. "Go ahead." Grayfia spoke, her voice hot and shaky with lust. "Spray my mouth with your cum." Stroking and sucking his dick faster, Issei could only shake and moan loudly as the devil got him closer to the end.

"AHH!" Issei yelled out, pulling Grayfia all the way down his prick, her nose tickling his pubic hair. Slightly wide eyed, Grayfia soon accepted the delicious cum she was becoming addicted to as it continued to explode and pulse inside her tight mouth. 'I'm such a…whore. Sucking an underaged boys cock while I have a husband.' She thought a little shame going in her mind. 'But…' She trailed off, tasting his cum more and looking up at Issei's pleased expression. 'It's just too amazing to stop.' Gulping down the rest of the dick-milk, she released him and gasped for air, not used to having such a massive member down her throat.

Panting, Issei rested his back against the wall, his hair sweaty and breath haggard. It was an amazing feeling he wanted to feel again. "Ug!" A soft hot moan made him look down and his dick stood at attention.

Grayfia, finally swallowing the fluids, couldn't stop her fingers from trailing down her body, taking off the rest of her shirt, showing off her creamy skin, and taking off her jeans to let her index and middle finger to play with her pussy lips. "Oh fuck! That was so much! How can such a young man cum so much?" she moaned wantonly, getting really into having such a hung teen fuck her throat. "I want more. Issei please, give me more." She begged, now looking deep into his eyes.

"Fuck me. Fuck this slutty MILF pussy. I don't care about my husband right now! All I want is your cock inside me." Grayfia spoke with a crazed slutty voice that would make any man cum. "Iya!" She yelped a little when Issei's cock head sprayed her with a little extra seed. Before she could lick it off, Issei had picked her up and slammed her back into the wall.

Peering through her hooded eyes, she gave him a seductive wink and voice that sent pleasing shivers down his spine and to his member. "Plunge that cock inside me. Let me eat that virgin dick." Not wanting to disappoint Issei let his cock fly straight into Grayfia's cunt. "FUCK!" She yelled out, feeling her entire body stretch around to fit the tool. "Keep going!" She begged, feeling him stationed in his grip on her waist.

Grunting loudly, Issei pulled out before plunging back into the tight, slippery, hot, and wet cunt lips. His eyes were pinned to the bouncing orbs so close to his face.

"It's spreading me so much! I'm becoming addicted to this young cock!" Grayfia yelled, not caring if her voice was heard. Her breath was coming out in large breathy huffs that tickled Issei's neck. "Come on! Suck my tits! They need attention!" Slamming his face into her melons, Grayfia yelled out in bliss when Issei's teeth and tongue assaulted her flesh, wetting it with his saliva.

"M-My head. I-I feel weak!" Issei said, feeling more pleasure in his life as he ploughed his member deeper and deeper into the slutty silver haired woman along his shaft. "I won't…be able to hold it anymore!" Getting an idea, one he had seen in those porn movies, he raised his hand and smacked the woman's lush ass.

Shocked at the slap, she soon craved more. "Yes! Slap my slutty ass harder! I want to be red after this!" Grayfia said, her face and body flushed in red. Her silver hair had long since lost its ponytail and flowed freely down her soaked back. "Agh! I can feel it! You're about to cum! It's okay! You can cum inside me! It's a safe day!" She announced, feeling his member twitch painfully around her tight cavern.

Issei barely heard the woman though, he had already decided to fill her up with his cum the moment he plunged his prick inside the new hole. Sloshes and erotic sounds spread through the area as their combined sex fluids and sweat covered their bodies. Their skin stuck together as they fucked and fucked harder with Issei's grip and thrusts becoming more animal-like and firmer.

'He's a natural!' Grayfia realized after having the teen let himself go and pound her tight walls that have not been satisfied like this in her entire life. "I can't hold it!" "Do it! Spill all this young semen inside this adult sloppy cunt!" Grayfia instantly yelled out, holding her closer to her bosom.

With one more powerful thrust, Issei let the control over his member loose. His white seed pierced her womb and flooded her entire baby hole with his white hot dick-milk.

Sweat and drool rolled down Grayfia's face. Her hands cupping her red cheeks as she had a perfect fucked-stupid expression while she coated her younger lover's penis in her love juice. Tightening her hips and walls around his still thundering member, she made sure to eat up all his cum.

After minutes of filling her up with the biggest load of his life, Issei fell to the ground, making her follow with her cunt still wrapped around his veiny member. Both breathed heavily at their fucking, sweat and seed poured off them to the grass below them. "So…much. That was amazing, Grayfia." Issei said, panting harshly and blushing brightly.

"So…good. I'm so full." Grayfia muttered, rubbing her full stomach. Silver eyes widened, however, when she saw the standing prick in her face. "H-H-How?!" She was in shock. After two times climaxing, Sirzechs was usually tapped out.

"Hehe." Issei chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that.' He then looked at Grayfia. "Hey, if you don't want to do this anymore, I understand. You have a husband after all." Issei said in a soft voice, giving her an out.

This made Grayfia have a shameful look and nod in thanks. "Thank you, Issei-san. And for what it is worth…you were amazing." Standing up, she fixed herself and walked away. Unconsciously, she let her hips sway seductively.

Issei watched her go with a perverted grin. Something inside the teen was awoken when he watched the woman walk away. 'I don't care how long it takes. The next time I see her…she will be mine and mine alone.' He promised himself, letting his sex drive control his mind. "You'll always be mine, slut." Even though he whispered it, he never knew Grayfia heard him and it made her female juices that were mixed with his cum leak down her thick thigh.

~Present~

The silver haired woman felt a shiver of pleasure go through her mind as she remembered the teen taking her like a bitch in heat. It was amazing and it had made her loins hot for the past two years.

'I can't take it anymore.' After moments of thinking and inner conflict, Grayfia made her decision about what to do. 'I'm going to see him again.'

~With Issei~

The brunette of Grayfia's fantasies was laying in his bed, his arms crossed behind his head, with a pleased expression. Right now, his two slaves were giving him pleasure by their double titty-fuck. Their soft breasts and their harsh movements made the seven-teen-year-old moan happily. "That's good." Issei complemented the two shaking women.

Said ladies hummed happily at their masters' praise. Their cunts and asses were leaking his sperm, showing he had just filled them recently. "Thank you master." They muffled out their thanks while licking each side of his prick. "Your cock is so good." Raynare said, licking and massaging her masters' member. "I can't get enough." Engulfing his member, she took him deep in her mouth while her nipples scraped against Kalawarner's own hard teats.

The older woman looked jealous but let it go for rubbing her larger jugs along his cock, switching to moving one up while moving the other down, making him groan in pleasure. "That's good. Bounce those tits Kala-chan." Issei demanded with a dark grin.

Kalawarner took his cock deep within her mouth, making a tight suction and slurping sounds, when Raynare left the shaft. "Please master." Raynare said, rubbing her tits against his shaft. She could feel her body getting hotter as she rubbed his cock and the feeling of having her teats teased by her friends own hard nipples. "Cum. We want your cum." The sucking Fallen Angel said, her voice muffled by the tool in her mouth. "Give us your wonderful dick-milk." She pleaded, taking it deep enough so her face was in her melons.

"Ah!" Issei groaned loudly as he sprayed Kalawarner's mouth in his seed. The amount was so great she had to take her mouth off, not wanting to choke, so his spraying member doused his two lovers in his milk. They both moaned happily as they felt the hot cum coat their tits and faces. "So fucking good!" He growled out as his climax finally tampered off.

Leaving his still hard member, the two licked off the large amount of cum that coated their melons. Kalawarner moaned and shiver around Raynare's tit as she felt the younger woman suck her own chest. Her body and face flushed in arousal and lust.

Raynare was in the same boat. She loved the taste of Kalawarner's sweaty skin mixed with their master's seed. "So tasty, Kala-chan." The woman mumbled, still licking and sucking the hard nub.

Issei watched the lesbian act with a large grin and blush. "Hey." The teen said, making the two stop in their sucking. "Get down on your knees. Present yourselves to your master." He barked out, letting his aura influence them.

Shivering in lust at his tone, the two busty beauties did as he commanded. Their plump asses pushed out for him to enjoy. Getting to work, he let his hands massage the soft flesh of their slightly red bottoms. His cum still leaked from the two, making him lick his lips in desire.

"Mmmmm." "Ahhh!" Raynare and Kalawarner moaned in pleasure as the teen let his fingers massage and play with their delicate skin. Making his way down their backs, he finally found their slippery cunts that were leaking their fluids.

"Such tight little cunts. Even after such vigorous pounding I've given them both." Issei teased, enjoying the wonderful hold they had over his hands and fingers.

"Uha! It-It's because we Fallen Angels…are made to please our lovers…we need to have tight cunts." Raynare said, moaning between his manly fingers digging their way in and out of her molten hot hole.

"That's good to know." Issei said huskily before moving between them, and whispered in their ears. "But no other man will ever touch these slutty bodies but me." He asserted himself by biting their skin between their necks, knowing that was their hot spots.

Kalawarner was the one to speak after shuttering in pleasure from the hard, pleasing, bite. "Y-Yes, Ise-sama. No other man can compare to your God-like cock." She yelped when her ass was slapped.

"Well said, Kala-chan." He said, making the older woman blush. Raynare pouted a little as Kalawarner was praised by their master and not her.

"Master~. What about me?" She whined piteously, wanting Issei to complement her and her words. The teen smirked at the woman before leaning down to her and licked the shell of her ear. "How could I ever forget my first Fallen whore? Since you are so needy today, you'll get the first load." Issei said, making Raynare's face light up in happiness. "Thank you master." She gushed out.

Lining his rock hard prick against her, he pushed all of himself deep within Raynare's hungry puss, easily parting her tight lower lips, making her squeal in delight. Her pussy was so hot and tight Issei had to grit his teeth so he didn't immediately climax. Calming himself, he began to aggressively thrust his prick into the sexy Fallen. Screaming in lust, Issei turned his fingers to Kalawarner, making her mewl in delight of having him please her as well. Raynare's large bosom bounced erotically with each powerful swing of his dick.

Grabbing Raynare's hanging fruit, he pulled her flush to his chest, making her shout in delight at the new position, and groped her chest like an animal. "Yes! Play with me more! Make me cum so hard, Ise-sama!" Raynare begged, thrusting herself against her loves rampaging tool.

Issei was grunting and had his eyes shut tight. The combined feeling of Raynare's pussy against his dick and Kalawarner's tight gushing pussy on his fingers was making him closer to his limit. Turning his thrusts up, the teen hit Raynare's G-spot with each strike, making her face contort in a look of pure pleasure, drool rolling down her face, a large blush on her lovely face, and her pussy was coating his tool with her fluids that never stopped flowing.

"Ise-sama~!" Kalawarner moaned out, loving the fingers digging their way in and out of her hot, wet, tight hole. "Please! Stick your dick inside me too~!" But it was not enough for the slutty Fallen. She wanted her master's cock dep inside her. Just looking at the pleased expression on Raynare's face was making her hotter and raunchier, her full his bucking against Issei's hand. The palm of his hand rubbing against her clit, making her squeal and moan in delight.

Growling softly, he addressed his other Fallen whore. "Don't you worry, my bitch. After filling this hungry cunt, you'll get all you can hold and more!" Issei promised, now biting Raynare's neck and pinching her hard nipples.

After minutes of intense pounding, Raynare could no longer hold her voice or constant releases. "Ise-sama! I'm going to cum so hard! Release it all inside me!" Clamping down on Issei's spear, letting out an ear piercing shriek, Raynare made Issei reach his own climax, filling her womb with all his white dick-milk. "Take it all! You dirty fucking bitch!" Yelling out, the male continued to thrust harder, pushing the exploding prick in and out of her filling pussy.

The moment he climaxed, she fell limp against his hold. All she could do was moan happily as he continued to fuck her brains out. 'I love masters' cock!' She thought, drunk on his thundering hips. Issei then took her sticking out tongue and bashed it against his, making her mind almost shut down due to the heat and passion.

"Uga!" Grunting, Issei took his tool out of Raynare. The raven haired beauty fell against the sheets, her body twitching heavily while her voice was coming out in little whimpers. "Your turn." That was all Kalawarner got as a warning before she was pinned to the wall.

Holding her lush ass, massaging it roughly, Issei plunged himself into Kalawarner's tighter pussy. His thrusts making her tits and body shake against the wall and his tight hold. "ISE-SAMA IS SO HUGE! I'VE DREAMT OF THIS COCK FUCKING ME!" Kalwarner shouted at the top of her lungs, not caring if anyone heard her enjoying the intense fucking.

As Issei continued to fuck Kalawarner into a coma, he never noticed the silver haired beauty floating near the window. Grayfia had left her husband for the day, seeing as it was her day off, and searched for the boy she had been craving for.

When she found his house, she decided to sneak in through the window and surprise him. The moment she looked through the window, her silver eyes widened in shock. In front of her was Issei thrusting his cock inside a Fallen Angel at such an intense pace. His face set in a snarl with the squealing woman moaning like a common street whore. Another Fallen Angel was there, shaking on the bed, evident in having been fucked so well by the teen.

Shock soon turned into rage and a little jealousy. While she knew it was two years ago, she didn't expect the boy to fuck another supernatural being. It was only worse seeing it was a Fallen Angel, beings known for beings built for fucking.

Continuing to watch the hard fucking, she couldn't help her hand from going into her panties and other hand groping her chest while pinching and tweaking her melons. Condensation formed on the window from her hot breath. "I'm so horny." Grayfia whispered, her silver eyes shining in lust at the session in front of her.

Capturing her tongue with his own, Issei kissed her like an animal, making disturbingly pleasing sounds, and spanked her full ass. He smirked in the kiss as her pussy clamped around him, showing she had climaxed. Not at all disturbed by it, he kept his hips thundering inside her, using the female juices as lubricant to go faster and deeper and allowed him to really cut loose.

Kalawarner screamed in pleasure as seven seconds later she climaxed, hard and powerful, from Issei's sudden furious pace. The dark blue haired woman felt her pussy walls contrast and stretch around Issei's meat and her female juices began to gush out of their connection, making Issei climax at the sticky liquid pleasing his sensitive rod.

Issei could feel the sexy black winged angels' pussy pulling and milking his member with each retraction. Her cunt walls were so tight and hot it was amazing her had only came twice inside the fallen. Biting her collarbone, giving her a hickey, Kalawarner screamed hotly, before biting his own neck. This was the breaking point for the two as they climaxed together, their juices pouring out of Kalawarner's twitching cunt and stained the floor.

Panting a little, Issei rested his forehead against Kalawarner. "Amazing. Your pussy is so hot and tight, Kala-chan." He caressed her cheek lovingly. "So…should we continue?" The teen asked with a big smirk.

Kalawarner blushed brightly as she could feel herself hold onto his member. A smirk of her own graced her lips. Issei was surprised, however, when Kalawarner pulled herself off him. While shivering in disappointment, she turned her body around and thrusted her ass to him, presenting it to her lords' tool. "Come, Master. We're not done yet." She said seductively, her lips shining with drool and eyes dark with a heat so hot he could feel his sweat dripping down his body.

Once again, the brunette lined himself against her tight asshole, rubbing himself up and down her hole, getting it nice and lubricated with his pre-jizz, making her moan in desire as she wanted to be taken in her ass once more. "Good." Issei said, making Kalwarner look back at him to see the hungry grin on his face. "Because I'm not going to stop until you pass out!" Grunting hard, he pushed past the tight rump.

Not wasting anytime, he grabbed her full hips in a strong grasp before really giving it to her ass, only more powerful and hard than with her pussy. Kalawarner threw her head back and howled in a frenzy of lust, unknowingly waking Raynare. "OH YES! YES, MASTER! MAKE YOUR BITCH CUM, ISE-SAMA!" She screeched like a banshee as she felt Issei pound deeper and harder inside her tight butt.

Raynare watched the fucking two with lustful eyes. Kneeling, Raynare feed her growing desire two fingers while massaging her bountiful breasts. The heat of Issei's cum still inside her made her blush and gush out more of their combined cum. "Oh, master is giving Kala-chan so much love. I'm jealous." She pouted.

Issei heard the pouting woman and looked at her over his shoulder, never stopping his bone crushing thrusts against Kalawarner's red ass. "Don't worry, whore. After fucking this tight ass, your ass is next." He promised before turning his full attention back to Kalawarner who was screaming.

The teen grunted in pleasure as he felt his balls slap against her dripping cunt. Getting an idea, he leaned closer, getting deeper inside, before thrusting two fingers into her tight cavern. "AHH!" Kalawarner screamed out. "Yes Master! Finger fuck me while fucking this slutty ass! I'm so close! I'm so close to coming on that magnificent cock!" The busty woman warned, helping her lover thrust harder into her tight butt.

Growling huskily, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up so he could capture her lips in a deep tongue kiss. Their slobbering tongues made erotic sounds that reached Grayfia's ears. The woman outside the window was beyond hot and horny as she watched Issei claim the slutty fallen angels. His prick exiting and going back into the tight ass was an amazing sight for the woman.

'I wonder what…it feels like?' She questioned herself as she continued to play with her tight pussy and heaving chest. Grayfia had never received a cock up the ass but she always wondered how it felt. It must be amazing, seeing the utopia-like pleasure filled face on the kissing woman's face.

"Fuck! Take all my cum! Here is comes!" Yelling out, leaving the kiss, Issei announced before moaning loudly. His seed exploded out of his twitching head and filled her ass to the brim, making it flood out of her hole still packed with his cock-meat.

Throwing her head back, drool coming out of her open maw, Kalawarner let out an ear-shattering yell as her ass muscles constricted against his milking member. Her pussy squirting all over his slick fingers thrusting in and out of her like an animal. "So good! That's is Master! Keep pouring all that delicious young dick-milk inside your dirty fallen bitch!" Kalawarner begged softly, her voice hoarse from all her yelling.

Orgasm tamper off, after a minute-long climax, he let her fall to the floor, her ass and pussy leaking to the floor below. "That was…amazing!" Kalawarner breathed out in orgasmic bliss. "Mph!" She moaned when Issei brought her in a deep kiss that made her legs quake.

Smirking in the kiss, Issei massaged her plum red ass and tweaked her hard wet nipples. "Good little whore." Complementing the woman, he looked deep into her dark blue eyes. "Wait here. I'll take care of little Ray-chan now." Kalawarner could only shakily nod and let herself fall to the ground in a huff. Her body soon passing out from the amazing pleasure from her searing pussy and ass.

Seeing his second whore down for the count, he stood up and turned to his other fallen angel lover and smirked at the sight. Raynare's pussy and teats were wet, showing she had licked her melons while finger-fucking herself, and blushing brightly. "Don't go passing out on me too." Going in, Issei took her long tongue in a kiss that woke her out of her daze.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she sucked on his tongue, knowing he loved it like that. She smiled in the kiss when she heard Issei moan and the erection pushing against her flat stomach. 'Finally!' Squealing out, Raynare found herself on her knees like a dog. "Yes!" Her world exploded in white as Issei fucked his member into her ass and thrusted into her with all his might.

Issei was groaning and sweating at the moment. His breath was coming out in short huffs as he felt Raynare's tighter ass milking his tool. "I-I-I don't think I can take much more of your tight hole, whore. It's so amazing!" The brunette whispered, now leaning on her slick back and playing lazily with her swinging jugs.

Raynare smiled at the complement and mentally laughed at Kalawarner for having a better ass to server her king/lover. "Don't worry." Raynare said, caressing his cheek lovingly. "Let it all out. I'm close too." She whispered, her voice becoming so quiet he had to strain his ears to hear.

Bringing her into a kiss, they continued their fast pace for an unknown amount of time before they moaned between sloppy kisses. Their combined climaxes stained the sheets and coated the air in musk.

Letting out tired sighs, the two fell over, Issei resting between Raynare's soft tits, while she gently trickled her fingers through his sweaty hair. "That…was the best. You really know how to fuck." The busty beauty said, still running her delicate fingers through his hair.

"Haha." Chuckling weakly, Issei gently nibbled on her chest, making her squirm in happiness. "You are as well. You two milked me for all my worth." He said, blushing in exhaustion.

After minutes of basking in their release, Kalawarner joining them and held Issei as well, Raynare spoke. "Well, as fun as this was, we need to get back." She said, disappointment clearly heard in her voice.

"Yeah, I know." While a little disappointed as well, he knew his fuck toys needed to keep their appearances up to not bring any suspicions to themselves.

Kalawarner's hot breath stimulated his neck as she spoke in her sultry voice. "And, when we get back, you can continue to fuck us into the ground. Does that sound pleasing Master?" She asked, teasing the boy with her grinding body.

Smirking, the teen slapped the doughy ass, making her shake in pleasure. "Oh, that sounds very pleasing, whore. Now, get going and prepare for the night of your lives." Issei smirked at their blushing faces while they dressed in their erotic uniforms.

Grayfia, cumming an unknown amount of times, hid her energy from them and went around the back. She watched the two black winged angels fly off. Narrowing her eyes, she was tempted to blast them out of the sky but decided not to. If she was going to get over on those two, she had to show Issei she was the better fuck and slave for him.

With that in mind, she climbed into his room once more. Issei, now awake of his surrounding, let out a shocked sound. He remembered this cold feeling. With a giant smirk, he spun around to see his first still looking as beautiful as those two years ago. "Grayfia-san! What are you doing here?" He asked. His nose picked up on a distinct smell coming from the woman's lower regions. 'She…saw us fucking!' Issei smirked even bigger at her hungry eyes.

"Shut up!" Grayfia growled out, shocking Issei at the aggression. "I'm here to fuck you! You've left me needing your cock for two years. Then I see you fucking two sluts! I'll fuck you until you forget those whores!" She promised before disrobing, showing off her flawless skin and perfect melons to the man who fucked her so well those years ago.

Before he could demand anything of her, he found himself thrown onto his bed with Grayfia between his legs, her giant jugs already wrapped around his meat. "Ah~. So hot around my tits." She moaned hotly, her breath stimulating his purple head that was still sensitive from the recent fuck.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about these tits all those years ago." Issei moaned, loving the attention she was showing his cock. Her breasts massaged his shaft while her soft tongue licked at his cock, her lips gently slurping at his head while her tongue found the slit of his member. Issei's eyes widened at the new sensation. "F-Fuck! I-I can't take it!" Yelling out, the teen let out another large load into the woman's waiting mouth.

Grayfia squealed as her mouth was drenched by his seed. Her body trembled as his hot jizz shot straight down her tight throat and her stomach. 'This…is what I have waited for! It's so hot! So, delicious!' Her mind was going insane as the feeling of having her stomach bloated with his seed.

Growling lightly, Issei pulled his cock from her mouth and tits. Still cumming a little, he sprayed Grayfia with more of his seed, covering her face, exposed melons, and silver hair with dick-milk.

Silver eyes glazed over in lust as she felt her body getting covered in his white goo. "So hot~!" Grayfia's voice was muffled by the semen still in her mouth. Slowly, she closed her mouth and savored the feeling of his juices flowing down her mouth and into her stomach. "Just as delicious as those years ago. Ahh!" Yelping out in shock, she was once more pushed by the brunette.

Bringing her up, he slammed the woman down on the bed. Licking his lips, he gazed upon the woman's revealed body, after ripping off her clothes. "So beautiful." He complemented. Grayfia blushed at his sweet words.

Locking lips with the well-endowed teen, the maid let her hands run up and down his strong body. She shivered in pleasure at the power her produced. 'It's making me so hot.' She moaned wantonly through the kiss as he dominated her tongue.

Moving his hands down her lovely body, he spread her legs, giving him access to the wet cunt lips. 'She's ready.' Smirking in the kiss, he grunted loudly as he thrusted himself deep into Grayfia's core.

Moaning loudly, she widened her eyes in ecstasy as she was being filled and stretched by the young mans' rod. Working their hips together, Issei and Grayfia began their slowly increasing fuck-session. Grayfia continued to scream like a bitch while they kissed and bump themselves against the other.

"Ah!" Issei left the kiss and moaned out, keeping his head close to her neck and sending shivers down her spine. "You're so tight, bitch. This slutty little pussy doesn't want to let go of my cock!" Issei growled, licking her neck sensually. Looking down at her jiggling melons, he grabbed them in a tight grasp and picked his pace up, making her wrap her arms around his neck, encouraging him to keep playing with her body.

"FUCK!" Yelling out, Grayfia bucked her hips against his as best as she could. Her pussy juice squirting all over his cock, making it easier to fuck her like she wanted to be. "It's so good! I've been waiting for this for two years! Every time I was fucked by my husband, I had to imagine it was you to even climax! And even then, it wasn't as hard as this!" She admitted her eyes flowing with tears of passion.

Going down from her neck, he began to suck on her hard nipples. His ego grew from her words. Squealing like a whore, she pulled him closer to her tits, loving the way he was driving her up the wall. Glancing up, he saw her mouth was open in a long continuous moan, her face set in a happy expression, with her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

'It's so amazing!' She thought to herself, going along with his dominating thrusts that stretched her tight tunnel. His strong body loamed over her and it made her shake with even more lust. 'Fuck!' Widening her eyes, she gritted her teeth as she climaxed around his rampaging prick.

"That's a good bitch!" Issei's voice was muffled by his constant licking and sucking of her twin orbs. "Continue to cum around my cock! The only cock that will please you!" He commanded, thrusting into her with deeper and more powerful sways.

"Yes! Keep going, Ise-sama!" Grayfia begged. "Your cock is so amazing inside my tight pussy! Continue to make it yours alone!" She was then brought into a deep kiss that she was quick to moan in.

Flipping her to the side, while keeping their lips locked, Issei pounded into her pussy at the new side angle, scraping against her moist walls.

"Damn!" Leaving the kiss, Issei cursed out, his body and cock twitching erratically. "You're even tighter than before!" Groping her luscious leg, Issei licked the flesh, making the body below him quiver and moan louder.

Looking into each other's eyes, they knew they were about to climax together. With one more powerful thrust against each other, there fluids collided against the others. Their essence mixed together and flowed down their legs. Issei's legs shook as he felt his sweat drip down to their connected sex organs.

Grayfia's mind was sent into shock at the powerful climax she was hit with along with the semen that stained her womb. "FUCK! IT'S SO DEEP INSIDE MY SLUTTY MARRIED CUNT!" Shouting to the heavens, Grayfia clutched and shivered all over his thrusting tool.

After filling her to the brim, with his cum flowing out of her stuffed cunt, Issei fell between her heavenly melons in exhaustion. "Can we keep going?" Whispering out, he licked the shell of Grayfia's ear.

The sweat covered woman only nodded for him to redouble his efforts. Grayfia screamed in ecstasy. She felt the familiar electrical tingles that ran deep within her pussy as Issei slammed himself into her again and again, his stride never slowing. "Oh shit!" Grayfia whispered out, her voice hoarse. "You're fucking me so good. Keep going! This cock is so good!" Bringing him in a deep smoldering kiss, Grayfia folded her legs around his rutting hips. Her tits bounced against his hard chest now flushed against her. The woman's back arched, shoving more of herself into him, as the amazing pleasure threatened to overwhelm her entire system.

A flash of black and white appeared over her eyes as she climaxed over Issei's slamming cannon. His stamina and power were unbelievable. No one has ever made her feel so alive and womanly.

Shuttering softly, Issei exploded his seed deep into Grayfia's abused cunt walls. Even while cumming, he never slowed his hips, he was too into the rough session. Her sweat matted hair that clung to her delicious body was just so enticing.

Sweating harder, their bodies stuck together before Issei lapped up at her sweaty jugs, loving the taste of her entire juices. The bed creaked and groaned under the intense fucking. The teen felt her inners tighten almost painfully around him, making his dick twitch inside her.

Feeling her climax approaching her closer and closer with each hard rut, she squealed in delight for the bite he inflicted on her sensitive hard nubs. "YES!" Yelling out, Grayfia shook. "FILL ME UP I'M ABOUT TO CUM ON THIS YOUNG MAN'S POWERFUL COCK!"

"GRAYFIA!" Shouting at the top of his lungs, Issei thrusted as deep as he could inside the woman before releasing all of his jizz. His vison was becoming blurry as he felt his dick pulse inside her, coating her in his man-milk. His tongue hung out, coating her sweaty skin in his saliva, and his back arched almost painfully.

The woman underneath him was the same. Eyes rolled to the back of her skull, back arched, thrusting her tits out, and her legs around his waist flung out and shook like a leaf in the wind. Panting like a dog in heat, she was pleased as the hot cum coated her to the brim and even more so.

Gently pulling himself out, getting a moan of displeasure, Issei sat on the back of his heels and watched the woman shake and let out silent happy tears. His prick exploded again at the sight. The jizz sprayed her left cheek and her open mouth. She couldn't count the number of shots that got in her mouth of covered her heaving chest.

'I need it!' Shouting in her drunk lust mind, she launched her boy close to his, holding his hips flush to her face, she ate all the incoming juices that sprayed her tight throat. "Ahh!" Falling on his ass, he groaned at the incredible suction of the woman's mouth. Cleaning up the slightly limp prick with her tongue, she crawled up to Issei and let herself hover over his rod.

"You can keep going, right?" She asked, her eyes crazed in lust. "I need more right here." She rubbed her stomach. "Keep filling me up~!" Thrusting herself of his monster cock, she squealed like a whore and let her hips rock and gyrate around him, getting him to full-mast.

Placing her hands on her wide hips, he let her set the pace as she began to bounce her glorious MILF body on and off his shaft. Grayfia massaged his chest sensually, giving his goosebumps, as she rolled and humped herself off him. Her hair flew through the air, sweat dripping off her glorious body as she moaned loudly at the monster cock destroying her pussy.

She started to ride him a little harder, thrusting herself back down while squeezing her pussy muscles around his cannon, making him go a little cross-eyed. "AHH!" She screamed loudly while cumming on Issei. The sudden climax set off his own, filling her pussy walls with his seed. Almost loosing herself, she leaned against his body, her tits squashed against his chest.

Seeing the shaking woman go a little limp, he grabbed her full ass and began to play with the lush flesh, making her moan in response. Unable to hold himself any longer, her gushing pussy was too arousing, he thrusted himself up against her stationed him and brought her down on his and humped against it.

Eyes shot open, making her mind refocused, before moaning loudly into Issei's ear. "Iya! Again?! Your cock is so amazing!" Grayfia was amazed that the boy could still keep going. Wrapping her arms around her lover's neck, they engaged in a searing lip lock, their tongues making loud slurping sounds. Both were moaning loudly and blushing brightly as they continued to let their crotches meet in the middle, making erotic slopping sounds as flesh clashed continuously.

"Ah!" Issei growled out, holding her very close to him while hammering his cock up. "You're so tight Gray-hime." The new nickname made the silver haired beauty blush. It made her fell younger and turned her on. Issei growled huskily into Grayfia's hair as she had taken to licking and sucking his shoulder. The feeling of her tight cunt walls and kisses were bringing him closer and closer to his release. The twitching of her walls were also a sign of her reaching her own climax.

"Ise-sama! I'm close! I'm close to cumming again!" Grayfia announced, holding onto his body for dear life as he now bucked his hips up like a wild man. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming on this wonderful man-meat!" Screaming like a banshee, her vaginal muscles constricted around his shaft like an anaconda. Gasping loudly, Issei fired another large load deep into Grayfia's baby holder. Feeling spurt after spurt of his warm spunk fill her to the brim, she released her hold over him and fell to the side, missing the prick inside her, and panted like a dog after such an intense session.

The teen was panting as well, his body caked in sweat and combined juices, trying to catch his breath after so much sex in such a short time. "Well…" He panted out, rolling to look at the dazed woman. "You really did make me forget them." Issei said with a smirk and blush.

Grayfia let out a fucked-stupid grin, happy that she had accomplished what she wanted. "Good, Ise-sama." Slowly, she brought her body up to kiss him softly. "Now, you're the only man for me. Never leave me, Ise-sama. I can't be a slave to anyone but you from now on." The beauty said, her breasts heaving as her lungs took in air.

Smiling back at the woman and pets her hair, making her purr in delight. "Don't worry, my Gray-hime. You'll be mine for the rest of your life." Issei promised and gave her juicy ass a good smack and wet kiss.

~Hours Later~

Issei was sitting in the living room chair with a big smile on his face. After he and Grayfia had sex, she told him who she really was. It was a massive ego boost to know he was a better fuck than the king of the underworld. Another thing that aroused him was she was a maid. So, standing in front of him, was Grayfia in a very erotic maid uniform as he was only in a pair of pants.

The woman was blushing hard at the moment at what she was wearing. The woman was wearing a shoulder-less bra that hugged her chest nicely, giving him a good view of her wonderful melons. Around her waist was a black apron overtop a black with white frill thing that showed off her plump sexy ass. Atop her head, she wore a maid headband with her long silver hair flowing freely, after Issei saying her hair looked better undone. On her arms she wore pink sleeves that ran up her powerful arms, with her sexy mile long legs covered with black stockings leading to her sexy high-heeled shoes. She barely had any make-up on, showing her natural beauty to the teen sitting down in only his underwear.

While embarrassing, she wanted to serve her new master. She would do anything to please him, no matter how shameful it is.

"What a wonderful look for you, Gray-hime." Issei complemented, making the woman's face lit up in a red tint.

"T-Thank you, master." The beauty said, her face sporting a small smile. Getting into her maid mode, she waited patiently for his command. "Would you like anything, Ise-sama?" She asked.

"Yes, my lovely maid." Issei spread his legs out, showing his erection pressing against his pants. "It seems my lower half is swollen. Could you take them off and deal with it?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Of course, Ise-sama. As your maid, it is my duty to please and care for you." Slowly, she lowered her delicious body to the floor and let her hands rest on his covered pants. Her delicate fingers gently rubbed along his shaft.

"Lick it. I don't want your hands. I want those cherry lips wrapped around my cock." Issei demanded. He was tired of her hands, while good, just stroking him.

Giggling a little, Grayfia did as commanded and wrapped her hot lips around his cock, her skillful tongue licking the head like a lollipop while stimulating his balls with her gentle hands. "Mhh!" Grayfia moaned loudly when Issei placed his hands around her head and pulled her down, her nose pressed against his hips.

"AH!" Throwing his head back, Issei groaned when he felt Grayfia tighten her throat around his prick while bobbing her head up and down his shaft. The suction was amazing. As he was about to cum, the sensation was lost. About to yell at her, he watched Grayfia let some drool drip down onto his cock-head, making him shiver at the liquid mixing with his pre-cum.

Kissing his prick, she then took the massive member back into her throat and sucked loudly, knowing men loved it when their lover made erotic sounds for them. Running her head along his shaft, she could feel her lady lips becoming moist with her tits bobbing in a rhythm with her head. The constant moaning sent pleasing shocks through Issei's body.

Answering her motions, after a few minutes of letting her please him, he stood up and pounded her face on and off his member at a rapid pace. He loved the gurgle sounds and the spit that leaked down her lips whenever his balls hit her chin.

She sucked on the pole with great vigor while Issei face-fucked her like a wild animal, not that she minded it one bit. "Yes! Yes! Almost! Almost ready!" He groaned through closed teeth. Grayfia answered by harder and louder suctions. "You're the best, Gray-hime!" He shouted. Compared to the other girls, Grayfia was simply the best fuck.

She took pride in that and smirked around his penis. Finally, after furiously fucking her mouth, he let the tidal wave of cum stored in his sack lose. The beauty swallowed her master's juice with lustful enthusiasm. Eventually the spurts ended as Grayfia licked at his head, slurping up the remaining jizz that leaked from the godly cock.

Taking her mouth off his cock, she moaned hotly when her face and melons were sprayed with more cum. "That was amazing, Hime." Issei sighed in happiness, falling to his chair with a huff.

Smiling, Grayfia slurped up the extra cum and looked at her master. "Your cum is so delicious, master. Thank you for giving your whore your seed." She thanked, her seductive voice making his member twitch. The brunette gave the beauty a smirk that made her shiver.

"Well, while it is the job of a maid to please her master, I think it's time I please my dedicated maid." Grayfia let out a surprised moan when she was roughly thrown into the wall with Issei following her, his lips nipping at her sensitive neck while palming her breasts.

"Oh, master." Grayfia moaned at the attention Issei was showing her neck cheeks. "Mp." She moaned in the kiss. Opening her eyes, she quivered in desire at the burning lust Issei's brown orbs held as he continued to ravage her mouth.

Slowly, Issei trailed his hands down her body, playing with her sensitive breasts for a moment, before lightly touching her entire smooth skin, and finally reached her pussy lips. Gently, he let two fingers trail up and down the outer-lips, making her leave the kiss and yell out in pleasure. "Oh. Does my whore of a maid like having her pussy teased?" The teen asked, looking at the hazy look in Grayfia's silver eyes.

"Yes~." She purred through hooded eyes. Her face lit up in a large blush as his fingers continued to gently stroke her but never enter. It was driving her up the wall in need. "I'm just a slutty maid that is used for her master's pleasure. You me however you want to." She said, her voice and body submitting to Issei.

"Glad to hear that." Kissing her cheek one last time, he dropped down to see her dripping delicious looking pussy. Taking in her scent, he decided to tease her a little more. Letting his tongue out, he licked up and down her folds, getting his tongue slick in her womanly juices. Grayfia's loud moans were music to his ears. He glanced up to see the woman had her head thrown back and letting her tongue roll out of her mouth. Kissing her clit, making her scream, he opened her pink folds and entered her moist caverns with hunger.

"Ise-sama!" Grayfia screamed his name the moment he pierced his tongue through her folds and licked at her tight lady walls. The way his tongue swirled up and down her tunnel was turning her on. Eyes widened in absolute pleasure when Issei let two fingers pinch her sensitive nub. "Oh shit!" Screeching out, Grayfia held his head closer to her dripping mound, encouraging him to continue to eat her. "Right there! It turns me on so much!" She begged and got what she wanted.

Sweat was dripping down her body as she squirmed and shivered under the amazing pleasure he was inflicting on her "Oh fuck! You're going to make me cum so hard! Your dirty maid is about to make her masters' face dirty with her dirty female cum!" Grayfia warned, her juices splashing all over his devouring lips and face.

Issei drank all he could of the woman's delicious cum. It was so sweet and he couldn't get enough of it. After a few minutes of slurping her up, he licked his lips of access female cum staining his face. Bringing her down to him, he made her taste her own juice.

"S-S-so good, Ise-sama." Grayfia was able to get out between shaking and shuttering under the amazing orgasm.

"Yes." Issei nodded. "And your cum is so delicious. I think I found my new favorite drink." He smirked when she blushed hotly. "But," Slapping her big round ass, he pulled her up with him. "You still need a punishment for covering your master in your dirty cum."

Letting out a sexy smile and happy sigh, Grayfia looked at Issei with deep burning hunger. "Take me and make me sorry for this, my king." Jumping up a little, she wrapped her arms and legs around Issei. Easily catching her by her plump rear, he gave it a much needed smack. "Ah! So good. Spank me more." She begged with a quiet voice.

"Gladly." Slapping her ass again, he speared her on his cannon and rocketed himself in and out of Grayfia's abused cunt lips. "Iya!" She moaned when he took her hard nipple in his mouth and bite. Pulling his head closer, she began to talk dirty while bouncing on and off his long shaft.

"Fuck! Fuck me more master! Dominate me more! It's so good! Your young cock is so good! This slutty MILF body can only be satisfied by you now!" She screamed like a bitch in heat, her voice becoming raspy, with her tongue rolling out of her mouth.

Grabbing her ass tighter, he began to use the wall he planted her on as leverage to get deeper and go in different angels to really make her scream. He grunted out in pleasure as her walls spasmed around his member, making him bite harder on the hard teat he was licking. "Oh, yeah!" Issei left her teat and grabbed her hair so he had his face in the crook of her neck. "That's right, bitch! Show your master how much you love my cock! Cum on it! Cum on it and I might reward you with the seed you love so much!" Slapping her ass until it was red, Issei ploughed his cock against her hips with his balls smacking against her bottom. Sweat was dripping down their bodies, coating the air in combined smells of sex.

"YES! Cum! Cum inside this dirty pussy! I need your cock! Make me forget I ever had a husband! Carve your shape inside me!" Grayfia begged with a lewd smile and not caring for the hair that was in her mouth or sticking to her jiggling tits and sleek skin.

"Cumming!" With one more hard thrust, creating a massive wet slapping sound, Issei roared out his release. Grayfia mirrored the scream as she relished the feeling of his warm man-milk filling her entire being. Her juices squirted all over Issei and hers' lower half, not that either cared.

Arms and legs falling limp, Grayfia fell to the ground, missing the warmth of his cock before moaning out happily when the still firing rod got her open mouth, hair, and breasts. After swallowing it all, Grayfia looked at Issei with a fucked stupid smile. "Thank you, Ise-sama. Your maid has learned her lesson."

"Good." Issei nodded his head with a perverted smile. Leaning down, he gently kissed her, ignoring the fact he could taste his cum on her lips. "You're mine. Is that right, Gray-hime?" He asked.

"Hai, Ise-sama. I am your forever. You're the only man that can ever satisfy me." Grayfia nodded submissively.

"Come. Let's get you out of those clothes and take a shower. There you can wash your master much better." The commanding and dominant voice sent shivers down her spine. She could only nod dumbly and let her master take her to the shower.

Now standing in the shower naked, Issei watched the maid arrive with steamy eyes. "That looks very nice on you, slave." The teen commented, looking at the maids second outfit he ordered her to wear in the tub.

Standing in the doorway, the steam giving her an even sexier appeal, stood the maid in a revealing bikini. It was light blue spaghetti strap two piece that was tied at the front, showing off a large amount of her cleavage. Like her top, the bottom was light blue and barely hid her dripping with spunk mound. A seductive gleam shined in the woman's silver orbs.

"Thank you, Ise-sama." She whispered, her voice barely heard over the running water. "So," Grayfia trailed off, strutting her way over to Issei. He watched her tits jiggle and bounce with each sensual step. The woman felt hot that her master's eyes were firmly planted on her and her alone. "Would my lord wish his loyal slut to wash him with her dirty body?" Asked the woman, kneeling in front of him, her lustful eyes boring into his own.

"I think you know." Thrusting his hips out, he let his member slap against her giant tits.

Grayfia giggled a little before nodding. "Hai, Ise-sama." Raising her body up a little, she let her covered tits wrap around his rod. The groan in response made her smile. "Do you like it? Do you like the new pressure of my tits on your hard cock?" She asked, her eyes fluttering as she stroked him off with her hands on either side of her jugs.

Issei was happy beyond belief of the woman jerking him off with her heavenly teats. "Yeah." The brunette nodded. "Your tits are amazingly soft." Issei said, moaning softly at the amazing pleasure of his maid pleasing him.

Looking at the dripping rod, she licked her lips before dipping down and getting a taste of her favorite liquid. She lapped up all the jizz that escaped the head whenever it came through her cleavage.

"G-Get ready." Issei announced. The feeling of having the amazing tit-job along with the hot water pouring down their skin were too pleasurable. Grayfia responded by opening her mouth wide, waiting for the explosion to occur.

"Let it out." She whispered hotly, her eyes shimmering with affection and lust. "Spray your naughty bitch with your seed." Grayfia begged, letting Issei thrust his rod between her fun-bags.

"Fuck!" Shouting out his release, he let the hold she had over his twitching member and let the content from his balls spew out of him. Grayfia moaned happily as the first shot hit her chin. Plunging her mouth on his rod, she swallowed all the spewing spunk with vigor. Her tongue massaging the twitching head, milking it for more, while moaning against it.

The way her throat muscles vibrated around his tool made him cross-eyed and unable to stop anytime soon. His legs shook as he tried to keep himself standing from the cum-slurping Grayfia currently dipping her fingers in and out of her snatch.

A satisfied smirk graced Issei's lips when Grayfia took her tight throat off his prick and looked at him with dazed eyes. He could see her throat swallow all the cum she had stored up. "More." That single demand made Grayfia use all her strength to stand up, her body still sore from the previous fucking and fingering.

With each step, she was about to fall, but she thanked her battle experience that she went through or else she wound have not made it to the wall. Planting her hands on the wall, she shook her deliciously firm ass out at him. Issei watched it jiggle with his member standing tall. "My pussy is still sore, master." Grayfia spoke huskily, her eyes dipped down as she looked back at him. "Why don't you punish this slutty maid's ass now?" She requested with another enticing shake of her rump.

"Gladly!" With a yell, he shot to Grayfia and grabbed her taught body and lined his prick against her backdoor. Bracing herself, seeing the raised hand, the beauty let out a pleased moan when he brought the hand down in a hard slap that resounded through the shower. Another slap to the other cheek made her quiver and shake to his pleasure. The cum that was still in her leaked down her long legs to be washed away by the water.

"Here we go. Get ready." Planting his hands firmly on her hips, he used the momentum to thrust really deep into Grayfia's ass, not caring for the loud screech that escaped her lips. "So fucking tight! Your ass is tighter than your pussy!" He groaned out, letting his cock-head get used to the tight hole that was even tighter than the fallen angels he fucked a few hours ago.

"Fuck!" Grayfia moaned quietly, her legs almost buckling from the strain of having her ass invaded by such a massive man-meat. "It's too big~! Take it out~! I'll break~!" She quivered out, her body was shutting down as was her mind.

"Perfect!" Her words only made Issei harder. Grabbing her delicious hard nipples and bringing her flush to his chest, he began to pump his prick in and out of her tight hold at a steadily increasing pace. Kissing her neck, he kept his rapidly increasing pace strong, enjoying the fucked-stupid expression she now sported.

'So…good~!' She thought in a haze, her dopey smile making drool roll down her lovely fucked pleased face. 'I…don't think…I can go back…to Sirzechs~!' Grayfia squealed out when she felt her teats being pulled in opposite directions while he was now going at a bone breaking pace. "YES! FUCK ME! FUCK THIS ASS HARDER!" The bitch screamed out in utter orgasmic bliss.

"SHIT!" Letting out his own shout, he let one hand go down to her dripping cunt and began to finger-fuck her. The added pleasure made her tight asshole tighten even more around his thundering tool. "I don't think I can last much longer." He announced between pants and groans. "I'm going to fill this lovely tight ass with seed! Get ready for it!" Issei commanded, never letting his pace slow for a moment.

"DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP ISE-SAMA! I WANT IT! I WANT THAT GOOEY SPERM DEEP WITHIN MY BUTT!" Grayfia begged, her head rolling to his shoulder.

Capturing her chin, he kissed her with all his might and moaned roughly within the kiss. It didn't take much longer for the teen to let his member explode.

"GRAYFIA!" "ISE-SAMA!" Both shouted their release, coating one another in their large quantities of fluids.

Grayfia could swear she saw her whole life flash before her eyes as the seed exploded deep within her bottom. Her face was set in an utterly pleased expression, her head held high and letting out a silent shriek.

Issei was in the same boat. He was now biting Grayfia's skin, not hard enough to bleed, as he continued to slowly finger her pussy and let his dick continue to spew all his jizz inside her. 'I'm keeping this one!' He thought with joy.

After minutes of cumming, the two fell to the ground in exhaustion. Grayfia and Issei were sweating profusely and panted after such an amazing session.

"I'm…yours from now on." The silver haired devil admitted. Her silken silver hair resting on Issei's shoulder.

"That's right." Issei pulled her closer and let his hand lazily massage her bosom. "You're my cum-slave." The teen smirked cheekily. It would be hours later that Raynare and Kalawarner returned to in for another shock. Their master was fucking _the_ Grayfia Lucifuge **,** The Strongest Queen, into his bed. That night, Issei Hyoudou had the best sex, so far, with the four busty supernatural beauties.

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we start the chapter I just wanted to get this out. For those who keep saying please update soon, know that I am doing all I can to update as often as I can. I have work, school, life, and sometimes I just don't want to write. But, be sure that I remember this cite and my stories.**

 **A/N: This is the tenth chapter I had been working on. Hope you all enjoy it along with what is to come afterwards.**

 **Warning: Vaginal, outdoor, MILF, anal, blow/tit-job.**

 **I own nothing of Highschool DxD.**

 **Grayfia & Rias**

It had been a week since Issei had claimed Grayfia as his own and the teenager was currently running his fingers through the thoroughly fucked woman that laid in his bed, covered in their mixed fluids. Issei was looking at the woman with a small smile. "Did you have a nice day, Fia-hime?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

Grayfia muttered, "Hai, Ise-sama." She nodded softly while rubbing her cheek against his chest. "You're such a beast in the bed. It's kind of hard to keep up with you." The woman muttered. It kind of angered her that she had to rely on the two Fallen Angel whores to keep her master satisfied when she was away. Even if she was devoted to the man for the rest of her life, she had to keep up the charade of being faithful to Sirzechs. Ever since being pounded by Issei again, whenever she and her husband had sex made the woman realize she hadn't cum once with her husband.

"Well, that's why I have the other whores." Issei said with a small chuckle at her angry pout. Sometimes she was so cute he couldn't resist her. "I've been thinking," He added, making her look to him. "Is there anyone else in the underworld I can have? You know I need more than three to sedate my dragon-like stamina." The teenager reminded his first woman who looked like she was about to kill him. "You know it's my dream to be the harem king." Issei reminded his Devil lover of his goal.

The fact that Issei did have so much stamina was something Grayfia loved and sometimes feared as it left her and his other lovers bowlegged after their sessions. Because of that, she had to explain that she had done some vigorous training to her husband and family to throw off suspicion that she's cheating. "I hate to admit it…but you're right Master." She muttered, not happy. "I just have no immediate thoughts of who." That was somewhat of a lie as a few lonely and horny women did come to mind.

Issei smirked happily at who he had in mind. "What about Rias Gremory and her mother, if available. I'd rather take the daughter first. I remember you said you were their maid so it might work more easily to get them both in bed." The teen mused, thinking of that beautiful redhead and what he would do with those giant jugs. A perverted grin and blush appeared on his face.

Silver eyes narrowed in jealously of her lover thinking of her husband's sister. She hated that the younger woman was more well-endowed in the chest than her, and she knew Issei loved big tits. "Very well." Grayfia nodded her head but cupped his junk almost painfully. "But I'll still show you I'm the better fuck." With that promise, she threw herself on the teenager and began to buck her hips on and off his powerful tool that rearranged her cunt walls.

Issei watched the beautiful maid bounce on him like a whore with a big grin. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you with that other bitch!" With a growl, the teen flipped her over and ploughed himself deep into the sexy MILF. Even thought she had a son, she was still as tight as a virgin and he appreciated that. It would be after the fuck-session the two would talk about how to seduce Rias into becoming another one of his fuck-toys that would help him gain Venelana.

~ORC: Hours Later~

Rias Gremory was sitting in the clubroom with a pissed off expression with her peerage behind her with grim faces. She had just met with Riser Phoenix, her asshole fiancé, and he had given her ten days to prepare for the Rating Game that would decide her future. While it stung her pride at being given time to prepare, she knew it was necessary. She only had five pieces, with one that couldn't be used, to assist her against Riser's full peerage.

"Everyone!" She spoke, making her servants/family look at her in attention. "We will be going to the mansion in the mountains to train. We'll leave in the morning." Rias instructed.

"Hai, Buchou." Everyone agreed with determined expressions. They wouldn't disappoint their king and let her fall into a marriage with that filth of a man. The three soon left to get ready, leaving Rias to think on what she could do to possibly give her an edge in this battle. As she began to formulate plausible ways to overcome her opponent's regeneration and team, a familiar voice called out.

"Ojou-sama." She was knocked from her thoughts when she saw that her brother's wife was still in the room, looking at her with her usual emotionless face, but had some concern that was well hidden. "What do you plan to do to prepare?" She asked her sister-in-law.

Rias thought on that for a moment. The only thing she could do, possibly, is ask Sona to lend her some of her peerage members, or get someone very powerful to join within these ten days. Her pride wouldn't allow her to ask for help from Sona so she could only focus on the latter option. "I need someone powerful and soon." She said.

The elder Devil looked at the redhead and nodded. "True. Do you have anyone that comes to mind?" She asked.

A brunette flashed before Rias' sea-foam green eyes. "Actually, I do." Rias smiled a little sneakily. "The person I have in mind has a very strong aura that is very potent." A small blush appeared on her face. "And I know just how to get him here." Lost in her musing, the princess never saw the small smirk on Grayfia's face when she turned around.

Issei was sitting in the classroom with a content smile on his face. Grayfia had left hours ago to get ready for the meeting she had with Rias and her fiancé Riser, who she told him that Rias hated. After she left, he was still horny so he stopped over at the abandoned church and payed his slutty Fallen Angels a visit. After a few rounds of vigorous sex and shooting buckets of jizz inside them, he left them in a sex-induced coma.

'I still feel hot and ready for more. Hope Grayfia puts the plan in action soon.' The brunette mused to himself, feeling his pants strain a little due to him becoming slightly erect. He was in school, after coming in an hour later, waiting for the maid to do what she was ordered to do.

'Glad no one is here to freak out when she gets me.' The brunette was grateful that it was afterhours and he had told his friends that he had other stuff to do. He didn't need to get off with them anymore. He now had his personal maid and two Fallen whores. 'And, hopefully, in the near future, two sexy new Devils.' Issei thought with a perverted giggle escaping his mouth.

He stopped his giggling when he sensed the two coming towards the classroom. Issei got into character as a hopeless pervert when the door slid open. He admired Rias and Grayfia's beauty with drool and blush.

'This will be easier than I thought. All I need to do is promise him to touch me.' Rias thought to herself as she saw the brunette basically undress her with his eyes. She admitted he was cute and something about him drew her in. "Issei Hyoudou?" She got a dumb nod in response. "Could you follow me?" He couldn't have stood up any faster.

"H-H-Hai, Senpai!" Issei kept his act up, hoping to throw her off so when he springs on her, it will be all the more satisfying. Smiling happily, Rias turned around, making sure to show a sneak peak of her panties to the pervert.

Issei just smirked at the seduction technique Rias just did. 'Oh…this will be very fun.' The brunette mused to himself, finding the woman's daring side arousing. He'd enjoy breaking that arrogance he could see behind those orbs.

Grayfia saw her master look at her and blushed lightly. She gave him an air-kiss that made the brunette blush. He winked at her. Issei soon followed the maid and crimson-haired princess to the occult research club where he would put his plan into action. He watched both beauties asses bounce with each step. 'I'm going to enjoy tapping that ass.' Issei mused to himself, thinking of all the ways to take Rias in the ass, pussy, mouth, and spraying her tits in white.

The trio was now sitting in the clubhouse with Rias in her chair, Grayfia standing beside her, and Issei on the couch looking at the two with a wondering look. "Um…Sorry to ask, senpai, but why am I here?" He asked, still playing the fool.

Interlocking her fingers, she looked at Rias intently. "Do you believe in the supernatural?" She asked the standard question.

Issei rested his hand on his chin in mock thought. "Hm…I guess. I've heard about all that stuff but I can't bring myself to believe all that stuff." He played it off with a chuckle. "What does this have to do with me, Senpai?" The brunette asked.

"What were you to say if you are talking with Devils right now?" The beauty asked more daringly.

"I'd say I couldn't believe that my Senpai and this lovely beauty are Devils. You seem more like goddesses." He stated his true feelings. This caught the girl off guard and made her blush a bright red. She didn't catch the small blush Grayfia also sported at the complement by her secret master.

Rias coughed into her fist to regain herself but still had some color on her cheeks. "T-Thanks you, but, I'm telling the truth. We are Devils and I would like for you to join us. I know this might come as a shock-" "No. That sounds cool." Issei interrupted Rias. His words shocked the princess at how well he was taking this.

"R-Really?!" She was giddy at having this teen in her group. While she didn't know how strong he was, she'd hope to find out during these next few days.

"On one condition." He held up his finger, making Rias look at Issei with focused eyes.

"The condition?" She was desperate and usually she wouldn't possibly agree to this but the beauty was in trouble.

"Can I touch your tits?" He asked with a dopey grin. Rias gave him a deadpanned expression but couldn't be that shocked. The boy before her was known for loving breasts.

Sighing, she nodded her head. "Very well." "That's not all, actually." This caught her attention. The beauty didn't believe he would ask another thing.

"I'll only join you if I can give you pleasure you've never experienced and you give me the same thing." Issei requested. He smirked inwardly at the large blush on her face. The brunet knew the princess would be shocked at this and he'd win this bet because he's had experience with women much older than him and have had sex. He could tell the redhead was a virgin, along with Grayfia telling him that her chastity was saved for her husband, like all high-class pure-blooded Devil women.

Slight hesitance flashed before her eyes before nodding in agreement. "Very well. Just be sure to hold up on our deal." Rias reminded the brunette who nodded in response. The hesitance was now gone as she thought it would be easy to please the man before her because from her knowledge, he was a virgin as well.

Standing, she strutted her way to the still sitting teen and stood before her. "Are you sure about this, Rias?" Grayfia asked from her position near the desk, chosing now to ask while staying still.

"I don't have much choice." Rias replied before sitting next to him. "Do what you please." She said, now sporting a small blush at what was to come.

Seeing this, Issei smiled a little before gently touching her cheek. The sudden touch made her jolt a little in surprise. She was expecting him to go right for her bosom. "Can I kiss you?" Rias looked at Issei's own blushing face. "While it is not the ideal situation, I'd rather not force this on you. So, that's why I'm asking." He averted his eyes. Inside, he was smirking in victory as the woman stiffened a little then relaxed at the touch. 'Heh. Good.' Issei was happy she was becoming more comfortable with him. It would make her easier to dominate and please her if she let her guard down.

'Guess I was wrong about him.' Rias mused to herself while looking at the brunette just a few inches from her. She had honestly misgauged him as someone who might not be consider a woman's feelings and satisfy his own alone. "Very well." Smiling a bit wider, she turned his head to her and gently leaned in.

Their lips met in a soft, yet firm, embrace and Rias' body felt a shock of pleasure she had never know. 'To have my first kiss taken in such a way…' It was embarrassing for her to give her lip virginity to someone she didn't really know but the brunette was stirring up feelings she had never experienced before and she could feel her body wanting more.

Eyes widened when she felt Issei's hands begin to fondle her chest. "No!" Suddenly yelling, Rias shocked Issei by pushing him away and covering her chest. "I-I-I'm sorry…but I can't. Not like this." She said.

While a little angry at being denied his prize, he nodded. He was not a rapist. "It's alright. I'll leave you alone from now on. Goodbye, Senpai." Issei got up and sent a glance at Grayfia.

Just as he was about to open the door, the silver haired maid spoke up. "Wait!" Issei stopped and looked at her with Rias doing the same. "I will take her place. If I please you, you must join her." She requested.

"No!" Rias yelled out. "You don't have to do this! I'll think of something else!" The beauty would be damned if she watched her sister-in-law be groped. She knew her brother would kill Issei if he found out.

"It's alright, Rias." Grayfia gave her a smile. "It is my duty to make sure my Lords family is taken care of." She turned her eyes to Issei who was looking at her with a smirk.

"Guess we can chance the bet a little." Issei relented with a shrug. "Here's the new deal. I can do whatever I want with you but I will only join the peerage if Rias, within this ten-day limit, accepts the original contract." He proposed.

Before Rias could shout at him, calling him insane and possibly kill him for his words, Grayfia cut her off. "Very well. But, if I can satisfy you in these ten-days with no assistance, you must join her peerage without complaint." She put up her own deal. The beauty knew Issei needed more than one woman to satisfy his ever-growing lust and they had several plans to make Rias submit to the Red Dragon Emperor.

"But first. Can we get it in writing? Just as a formality." Issei requested, making sure Rias couldn't get out of it with some loophole.

Rias couldn't deny that her junior was cleverer than she gave him credit. Since she was a Devil, she would have tried to make her way around the deal. "Alright." Snapping her fingers, a paper with the deal they had made appeared on the table before them. The three soon signed the document, binding them to the bet.

"Now," The brunette leered at the silverette with lustful eyes. "Time to get busy." Issei planted his hands on the woman's clothes bosom and smirked at the small moan.

Grayfia had to bite back the louder moan that wanted to escape her throat when her masters' hands recaptured her chest. She had to make it look convincing to the princess so she wouldn't be wise to their secret relationship just yet. "D-D-Don just touch them so suddenly." The beauty moaned with a blush on her normally stoic face.

Rias was shocked to see such a look on her usual straight faced sister-in-law. Never in her life would she think Grayfia would let out such a moan. If she was honest…she'd say she was jealous of the woman being groped by the smirking Issei. 'Sorry, Onee-sama.' The redhead mused to herself as she watched the woman continue to hold back her moans. 'If only I was not such a coward.' She didn't like the thought of Grayfia being a substitute to gain her freedom and her cheating on her loving brother.

"Tits as big as these deserve to be free." Issei said, grabbing between the fabric and ripping it apart, making her breasts jiggle in the air as her magnificent milky white bust became exposed. Licking his lips, the brunette latched onto her hard nipples.

Grayfia raised her hand to her mouth and bite on her nails to hold in the moan that wanted to travel through the room. Rias was watching the scene with wide dazed eyes. The way Issei was massaging Grayfia's tits, with such vigor, was very appealing for the woman. She had kept her perverted side to herself. The princess always wanted a man to take charge over her and dominate her entire form while, at the same time, cares for her well-being. Issei was proving to be that kind of guy with his words before and his actions on the strongest queen. Rias couldn't help but imagine herself switched with Grayfia. Those thoughts made her panties get a little wet.

The beauty was broken from her thoughts when she heard a zipper being opened and pants falling to the ground. Green eyes landed on the large meat that made her orbs widen to epic proportions. 'Oh. My. Maou!' She didn't know males' things could grow to such sizes. What she had read about paled in comparison to Issei's tool. It made her core tingle.

While Rias was in her thoughts, Issei and Grayfia smirked as the princesses' attention was not on them. "Let's really get her going." Getting the idea, the silver beauty got to her knees and slowly pulled down her masters' pants. Both smirked when they heard Rias' sudden gasp. Now close to it, the ice users' cold breath against his warm member made the teen groan in pleasure. This made Grayfia gain a satisfied smirk that she hid well from her husband's sister.

"Now. Lick it." The sudden demand made both ladies shiver at the hard and firm voice. Nodding submissively, Grayfia let her tongue extend and slowly lick his shaft, starting from the base to the tip. "Mh…yeah. That's real good." Issei sighed in bliss.

Sending him a mock glare, she spoke. "I'm only doing this to make sure Rias ends this engagement." Grayfia said before licking him again with her other hand massaging his hanging sack.

'W-W-Wow!' Rias thought to herself as she watched the older Devils please the man who had been on her mind for the past few weeks. It still shocked her that he didn't respond to the contract he was given when he went on that date and even more surprised when he showed up the next day. She wanted to approach him but decided not to. Since that day, the Fallen Angel activity ended and the king didn't have to worry about it anymore. Rias had thought it had to be Issei's doing and now her suspicions were conformed because she now knew he knows about the supernatural world.

Leaving those thoughts in the back of her mind, the princess watched Issei getting licked and balls fondled. Absentmindedly, she licked her lips. She gasped a little when she noticed Issei looking at her with a wide smirk. 'He heard me!' Rias thought with shame and embarrassment because of the shuttering breath she took.

'Perfect!' Isei thought while groaning under the pressure of his personal cum-maid's licking of his shaft she held in her delicate hand while her other hand playing with his balls. 'She looks like she's beginning to get hot.' A loud moan escaped his mouth when took the tip of his head into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down rhythmically.

Grayfia had to hold in her shiver of ecstasy at sucking her masters' hard-on with an audience. She blissfully closed her eyes to fully enjoy the twitching erection filling her throat. 'I don't think I can hold this much longer.' The maid kept herself back, knowing her role was to not give into her Master easily. However, his cock was setting her mind and body ablaze with lust.

Green eyes were now glossed over with her face gaining a large blush. Her breath was harsh and her hands unconsciously trailed up her luscious body. Watching Grayfia gag around his cock was making her so hot and it made him even harder to see Rias touching herself. A big grin stretched over his face as his cock stretched his loyal maid's tight mouth.

"That's real good, whore." Issei complemented, running his hands through her silver locks. "But I want those tits wrapped around me." He commanded. Rias was shocked when Grayfia, with some hesitance, sandwiched his cock between her melons and began to rub them along his shaft while licking what wasn't being pleased by her titty-fuck. Slowly opening her eyes, silver and brown gazed into the other lustfully, secretly showing hos turned on they were to have an audience who was slowly losing her mind to her desires.

Grayfia's body trembled in delight when Issei pinched her stiff nipples, helping her in her stroking of his tool. Craning her neck forward, she managed to suck even more of his member in and out of her tight throat. She soon applied more pressure against her chest and doubled her efforts, wanting nothing more than to have her fill of his jizz spurting into her.

"I'm going to cum, Grayfia." Issei announced while pinching his secret lovers' nipples harder.

Rias had been watching for the whole time and her hands were slowly yet firmly rubbing her chest and her eyes were shining in sinful desire to be between his legs, sucking him off. 'He's going to cum. He's going to fill her up with his dick-milk.' The princess thought lewdly.

Letting her tits leave his rod, she shoved her entire face down his tool and to his shaking hips that now thrashed against her face. Tears streamed down her lovely face as she tried to swallow all the release that seeped out of her lips and spilled on her boobs. While a little difficult at first, she had managed to catch her breath and swallow all the firing seed.

Rias simply watched in hot amazement at how much a normal human male could cum with just one shot. 'U-Unbelievable. How much would he ejaculate if he became a devil?' That one thought made the redhead cum a little. Her face lighting up and she sunk her teeth into her hand, hoping Issei and Grayfia didn't see she had already came from just watching.

Unfortunately for her, Issei did see it and internally grinned like a madman. 'The seed is planted.' He thought sneakily. Slowly, Grayfia let his cock leave her mouth with a loud lewd pop. Closing his eyes, he groaned loudly as he let one more shot of his jizz on Grayfia's lovely face. The beauty closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of his batter. She slowly licked her lips for his viewing pleasure.

"That was good." Issei said in bliss. A smirk graced his lips. "While I would like to stay, I have to get home." Rias let a sigh of relief go, thanking whatever deity listened to her. "But we still must continue if you want me, Senpai." She narrowed her eyes on the brunette.

"Fine." She huffed. "But we are leaving tomorrow. It wouldn't be wise for you to just follow us so suddenly." Rias explained.

"That's why you'll just summon me with this paper that matches the circles around the room." Issei showed the paper he had saved from a few weeks ago.

It shocked Rias that he still had this. "That sounds acceptable. I will call you tomorrow night." She said, making Issei nod happily.

"I'll be waiting, Senpai, Grayfia-san." He purred out, making both beauties blush at his seductive voice. Standing up, he sent the two a wink and left with a soft click of the door.

Neither lady knew what to say. Rias because she was still shocked and angry that Grayfia had to please someone else because she couldn't. Grayfia couldn't because she still needed to keep up the act of being against this while, bit by bit, slowly becoming corrupted by her Master's cock in front of Rias. For now, she would continue to play the guilty wife who was doing this for her sister-in-law and play her usual stern and cold persona that Rias knew until the moment when she could embrace being her Master's bitch again.

"Don't worry about it, Rias." Grayfia finally said. She got up and used magic to fix her appearance. "Everything will be fine. If just pleasing him makes sure you don't have to go through with this and lose your purity to someone you don't love, it is a small price to pay." Grayfia informed with a small smile.

Rias teared up. "T-Thank you, Onee-sama." She hugged her sister happily. The princess never saw the sneaky smirk the beauty held.

Walking home, Issei had a giant satisfied grin on his face. "My plan is working just great. I'll soon have every sexy beauty under my control." He said to himself. Arriving home, he put on a smile and greeted his parents. "Hey guys." The teen greeted. "I've got some news. I joined a club and I'm going to be gone for a few days." Issei told his parents.

"That's great." His mother said with a smile. "It's alright if you can spend time away from those perverted friends of yours and have new friends." She said with a happy smile.

Issei chuckled at his mother. "You're right, Kaa-san." The brunette then sat down next to his father with their plates soon following. Thanking her, they dug in while making small talk about their days.

After eating, the son said he was tired and went up to his room. Opening the door, he was greeted to a wonderful sight. On his bed was his sexy Fallen Angel lover's wearing sexy bondage outfits. "Hello, Master." Raynare and Kalawarner said with seductive grins.

Smirking hungrily, he closed and locked his door. "What a wonderful treat. I hope you gave an excuse to not show up at the church. You two won't be leaving until you're in comas." Issei then tackled the two to the bed while hungrily kissing the two moaning whores.

The bedroom was soon filled with moans, shouts, dirty talk, and skin slapping. Raynare and Kalawarner were sure they wouldn't be able to walk straight or even stand without help for the rest of the night as unleashed all his desire he stored from the oral session he had with Grayfia.

~Mansion~

Rias was now standing in front of one of her family's summer mansion in the human world with her team.

Next to her was another beauty that rivaled hers. She had long blond hair that reached to her wide hips and had an H-cup chest that strained against her sport jacket. The girl had a nice toned ass that also strained against her sports pants. Her name was Kiba Yumi, Rias' knight.

Next to her stood a very petite white haired girl with black cat shaped hairclips. Her name was Koneko Tojou, her rook.

On Rias' right was her best-friend and queen, Akeno Himejima. The beauty had long raven hair that was tied in a long ponytail with an orange ribbon. She had violet eyes that shone in the sunlight. Much to the crimson haired beauties displeasure, her friend had a large cup size than her; J-cup compared to her, Rias', I-cup.

Shaking those thoughts aside, Rias smiled at her peerage. "Alright everyone. Get settled in and we can begin training." She announced. Following her lead, they all got ready for some intense training for the Rating Game.

While they were training, Issei was having a private session with Grayfia near the mansion in the woods. Grayfia was bent over a tree with her naked ass being slammed into by her lord's rampaging prick. She had a happy smile on her blushing face as she enjoyed the hot tool destroying her butt.

Issei was panting hard as he was ploughing Grayfia's incredibly hot, wet, and tight hole. "Damn, Fia-chan." The teen moaned out, pulling her full hips against his thundering pelvis. "You're so fucking tight. It's hard to not cum instantly." He commented, his body shaking with pleasure. Grunting, he switched from her ass to her lubed cunt, sliding in easily to pound her even harder into the bark of the tree.

The maid heard this and felt her heart soar that she was pleasing her master like this "T-T-Thank you…Master. My holes will be tight…for you…always." Grayfia said, looking over her shoulder and gave him an amorous look.

Smiling, he leaned in and gave his Devil lover a steamy kiss and replanted his hands that were on her hips to grope her heaving tits. His palms massaged her hard nipples while roughly squashing the soft yet firm flesh together.

Both closed their eyes blissfully as they worked their hips in perfect sync. The beautiful maids ass tapped on Issei's lap and the brunette moaned at the soft flesh while now pinching her hard nipples. Grayfia moaned hotly with her tight inner walls tightened harshly around him.

Ending the kiss, saliva now dripping down their flesh and the grass. Issei rested his head between her neck and panted with sweat rolling down his wet hair. "Damn, Fia-chan. Imagine what people would think of the strongest queen being fucked by a human." Issei teased the woman while licking her sweaty skin.

"D-D-Don't say that!" She cried out when the teen hit her G-spot over and over again in a rapid tempo that was making her body and mind quiver. "I-I don't think I would be able to go back!" Her silver eyes widened when she was suddenly flipped around his cock, making her moan, before slammed back into the tree with Issei following.

"Well, they need to know who your new Master is." Issei whispered, his voice heavy in lust as his body rutted against her quivering hole. "Now tell me." He said, his eyes now peering into hers. "Who's your Master? Who's the only person to ever touch and please this dirty cunt?" The bot said, slamming even harder into Grayfia.

Wrapping her long legs around his hips that continued to slap against her rear-end, Grayfia shouted. "It's Ise-sama! Ise-sama's big cock is the only thing that can be inside my whoreish pussy! Grayfia wants Master Ise-sama's long, hard, hot cock inside her! Please, don't stop! Don't ever stop!" She desperately begged the pounding male.

"Don't worry, Fia-hime." Issei hissed out, her cunt walls pulling on his member. "But, I want to know something." Grayfia weakly made her bobbing her up to her master. "What happened after I felt?" He asked.

The maid blushed. "a-A-Ah…S-S-She went…went to bed and I heard noises and found…found her…masturbating." Grayfia informed between heavy moans and sharp gasps as Issei continued to dig his cock in and out of her abused womb. Silver eyes looked down to see the bulge of his cock appearing and exiting her stomach. It made her very happy.

Grinning like a loon, Issei kissed his slutty maid hard. Grabbing the back of her head, he raped her tongue with his own while inserting one finger deep into her tight ass. Grayfia screamed and lightly beat on his chest. Her light hits only made him growl and pound his tool even harder into the slut.

Grayfia felt like she was about to pass out as she felt Issei's cock plunge deep inside her before painting her walls white. Silver eyes widened to thewir max as she felt his seed spew all the way to the back of her womb, triggering her own intense orgasm that made her hips buck against his still thumping hips.

Finally letting her lips go, Issei and his maid fell to the ground panting harshly. While he was cumming inside her, the brunette felt the tighter hold on Grayfia milk him for his jizz. His head was a little dizzy from such an amazing climax and followed her to the ground. "Ah~." Both moaned out in bliss from the mind-blowing session.

Sirzechs' queen had a small smile on her face as she ran her fingers through her new Masters head. She giggled a little when she felt him begin to suckle on her nub. "Oh master. You're like a little baby." Grayfia cooed out with a happy blush.

"Only with you, my love." Issei said with his own smile and blush. He couldn't deny that this was the woman that changed him and if he didn't meet her those years ago, he would have been a completely different person than he was now. "Though, the thought of her masturbating to me is a real turn-on."

"I thought you might say that." Again, she cooed out. Her soft voice and heart beat calmed Issei down. "We'll just have to continue with the plan tonight. We can fuck in front of her this time. She'll be in the palm of your hands before this trip ends." Grayfia said with full confidence.

Bringing his head from her bosom, he smiled at her. "Thank you, Fia." He kissed her nose, making her blush. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out, both groaning in displeasure, and helped his lover up. Just seeing her naked form shine in the sun made him want to jump her again but he had to hold it for tonight. "Until tonight." He gave her a lingering kiss that made her legs jelly.

~Later~

Rias had just come out of the shower after a hard day of training. She felt that if they continued like this, she might have a chance. She just needed the sure thing that was Issei Hyoudou and the princess knew she would beat Riser. 'Still…I feel really guilty that I'm making Grayfia cheat on Onii-sama for my sake.' Rias thought with a solemn expression.

She was brought back to the real world when she heard a knock. "Come in." In stepped the woman who she was thinking about. "Hello, Onee-sama." Rias greeted.

"Rias." The beauty smiled at the girl before putting on her serious face. "Now would be the time to call him." Grayfia informed.

Sighing, she reluctantly pulled out one of her summon contracts and channeled magic through it. Her family's seal appeared in the middle of the room and Issei soon appeared in a flash of red. "Was wondering when you'd call me." Was the first thing that came out of him.

"Let's just get this over with." Grayfia said and walked up to him. "Please sit." She requested. Smiling, Issei did as commanded, his pants showing the tent of his member.

Just as she was about to kneel, he stopped her. "Not this time. This time, I want your pussy." Issei informed with a lewd smirk. He complemented his lover at the fake shocked look while also seeing Rias' glare after getting over the shock of his request.

The moment Issei said that, Rias was absolutely furious. "This was not part of the deal! You only said that she was to give you pleasure. Not sex!" Rias yelled.

"Exactly." He nodded. "While having her suck me off was amazing, I now what to fuck her." Rias' glare didn't lessen. "That is…unless you don't want me to join your peerage for whatever you need me for." 'Got ya!' Issei mentally cheered at her hesitant face.

'Damn it!' Rias cursed herself for not thinking of the deal fully. He had her and she knew it. The princess just huffed. "Just because you can't doesn't mean you will. Grayfia will never let you- "I understand." Grayfia's voice cut her off and made her look at the beauty with utter shock.

"No! Don't do this!" She begged her older sister figure. Said figure only smiled at her. "It's alright, Rias. Like I said last night. I will make sure you are safe. Even if I must be defiled by this man." Grayfia put some spite in her words while glaring at Issei.

'Wow! She's good at acting!' If he didn't have her under control already, he would have felt a chill go down his spine at her cold words. "You heard her, senpai. I'm going to enjoy this. My first MILF." He said with a lercirous grin.

Rias tried to leave but found the door locked. "Not so fast, Rias-senpai. I locked the door to make sure you watch me claim this dirty maid." Issei told the redhead with a dirty grin.

"Just let it go. Besides, he won't claim me. I love your brother." She did, but Grayfia couldn't possibly go back after experiencing Issei's powerful prick.

That filled Rias with some smug pleasure since she knew it was true. Grayfia loved her brother with all her heart. "Fine. Just get this over with." Calmly walking, she sat on one of the chairs in the room.

'I really can't wait to break that bitch!' Issei roared in his head with a lick of his lips that sent shivers down his maid slaves body. She knew that look and she also knew she would be in for a rough fucking.

Saving the thoughts of fucking the crimson whore later, he grabbed Grayfia by her wide hips and pulled her in a deep kiss that shocked the woman and Rias as the princess saw her put up a fight before giving in and kissing back. 'No!' It was her worst nightmare coming true.

Leading his whore to the bed, he slowly ripped off her shirt, her skin shivered in the air, before tearing off her pants. Pulling back, he smirked at her blushing face. "Seems this wife is horny for young cock." Issei noted, seeing her lewd panties having a nice wet spot.

"N-N-Never!" Grayfia shuttered, her voice a little weak with lust. "Uga!" Her voice soon cracked into a moan as Issei's member stabbed forward, running his length along her hungry lips while hitting her sensitive clit. Looking down, she saw her Master's cock resting between her mound with a mixture of anticipation and fear of being fucked in front of Rias. "I-I'll never let you claim me." The beauty continued the act.

"Really?" Looking deep into Grayfia's eyes with a dark look, he smelled her arousal hit the air. "Too bad, Devil." He hissed, his dark voice sending shivers down both busty Devils loins. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember his name." Issei promised.

Grayfia gave him a glare. "Like you could! You're but a child! You're the one who won't be remembering their name." She said with fake confidence. It was hard for her to keep this up with his constant deep strokes against her mound. 'What was his name again?' The beauty asked herself, somewhat losing the memory of Sirzechs' name.

"I doubt that." Issei said and pushed her down, making her moan mewl as his cock was missing. "You're the one who's gushing like a fountain. Look at it, your pussy is practically welcoming me." The teen said, spreading her legs so she and Rias could see Grayfia's labia was twitching hard and somewhat spread open to receive.

Even Rias couldn't deny her arousal of seeing Grayfia's soaked cunt and Issei's aching member just waiting to penetrate her. 'I-I-I…can't help it.' Slowly letting herself go, she let one hand go to her heaving chest and other hand to lightly pet her mound. Her blush intensified when she saw his large cock lightly enter her mound.

"Ahhh!" Grayfia's voice became a scream when Issei shoved his hips forward, burying about four inches of his cock. Her well lubricated snatch helped ease her entry, along with the cum from their earlier session, but the tightness stopped him from going all the way. 'She really must like to be watched.' The brunette speculated as he would usually spear her to the hilt first jab. "I…I can't believe…it's inside me…and not the whole way! It feels like I'm being torn apart!" Grayfia said, her eyes beginning to glaze over.

Leaning in real close, he spoke loud enough so Rias could hear. "This is nothing. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to tear you up every day." Sending shocks of pleasure down both ladies spines, Issei pulled himself out before plunging his whole member inside her.

"I-I'm cumming!" Grayfia shouted as loud as she could as her tight cunt walls constricted against Issei's twitching tools. Her squirt covering his hips and stomach.

"And a squitter too!" The teen said in amazement as she hadn't squirted for him before. "You're still pretty tight for someone who gave birth." Issei said, enjoying her tight hot walls that held him in a vice. "Guess that bastard husband of yours is small as shit." He insulted with a smug grin.

"Y…Yes." She admitted. "H-He's…got nothing…compared to you." The beauty said, her voice weak in pleasure. Rias was shocked and aroused that this teen was longer than a full-grown man. She wondered how big he would be when he got older. 'Ah!' Moaning in her mind, she felt her walls tighten around her invading fingers with her other hand massaging her hard teats.

Issei smirked proudly. He loved it when she told him he was bigger than her husband. With a jerk back, leaving only the head inside, her jabbed himself back deep, hitting her womb once more.

"Ahhh! Cumming again!" Once again, she shouted out her release. Her silver eyes rolled to the back of her head, tongue sticking out with drool trickling down her lovely face. Delicate fingers clenched the sheets in a death-grip. Toes that were on the side of Issei's hips curled in delicious ecstasy with her mind soon becoming hazy and could barely think of anything but the cock inside her.

'Damn! She can't stop!' Issei was amazed at how much she came from just two pumps. With a smirk, he moved himself in and out of his whore at his usual rough pace. He ignored the fact that she kept coating him in her juices. It only made him glide in and out of her at a faster pace. The bed shook and creaked under the powerful thrusts.

'H-He's fucking me into a coma while Rias is watching!' It was such a pussy gushing thought of being fucked in front of her husband's sister that she couldn't stop cumming. Weakly, she glanced over and smiled a little when she saw that Rias had her fingers inside her panties, her shirt open, and was mauling herself like an animal while watching them.

'I…I wonder…how it feels…?' Rias thought to herself in a daze. Her eyes couldn't leave the enticing sight of their passionate sex. She licked her lips when she saw Issei's sweating and muscles tightening with each pump of his pelvis. 'He's…such a stud.' The princess admitted to herself. 'To be able…to fuck like that!' Moaning softly, she drenched her panties in her love juice. Her pants became noticeable and blushed harder when she saw Issei looking at her with lustful eyes.

"Wow! Just look at her, Fia-chan." The brunette said, pushing Grayfia's head to the side so she could see Rias' disheveled appearance. "I don't know if I can hold out with such an intoxicating sight of my Onee-sama getting off to us." Issei grunted harder while fucking his prick all the way into his lover, not caring for her fingers that wrapped around his back, bringing him closer. Their chests squashed, increasing their pleasure.

Issei's body soon began to shake and the familiar churning in his balls singled his upcoming release. Grayfia could feel it when she saw his scrunched-up face and trembling body. The twitching of his dick also sent shocks of pleasure up and down her body. "Fuck! I'm about to blow!" The teen announced, their connecting hips meeting in a wet slapping sounds that were pleasing to all occupants' ears.

"M-M-Me too!" Grayfia cried out, bringing his ear right up to her constantly moaning lips. "Go ahead. Fill this pussy up with your young semen." She whispered loud enough for both to hear.

Her hot breath, sweaty skin, and enticing voice was the last straw for both teenagers. "Cumming!" Roaring out his climax, Issei let all the stored up cum shoot out deep into his slaves' cunt. The moment he came, his pulsing member engorging erratically, spreading her walls farther. "M-Me too!" Screaming along with her master, she coated the bed, herself, and Issei with their combined juices. Some even hit the floor and Rias who looked at the cumming pair with wide eyes and blush coating her entire face and body.

Still cumming, with a smirk, Issei pulled his spewing member out of Grayfia's stuffed cunt and let his seed cover her hair, face, stomach, and wonderful tits. "Hm…That's a wonderful look for you." The teen said with a lick of his lips. Seeing as she couldn't say anything, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and only sound coming from her shaking body were constant weak moans.

"While I'd like to take that beautiful ass, I've got to go. Don't want my parents to worry about me." Issei informed the two blushing women. Turning to Rias, he smirked at her blush that resembled her crimson hair. "Could you please?" He asked.

Nodding shakily, she lifted her hand underneath him and her families crest appeared to teleport him away. As he was about to vanish, he left her with something that made her moan and leak out more love juice. "I'll be back tomorrow to claim her ass and you." It was a promise that made her hot and bothered.

That night, Rias couldn't fall asleep as her mind was focused on the shaking Grayfia covered in jizz with Issei's sexy smirk that drove her wild. Her fingers barely held in her undying lust for Issei.

~Next Day~

After another wonderful night of fucking his two Fallen Angel slaves, Issei was just waiting patiently for his soon-to-be slave redhead to summon him and complete his plan. A perverted giggle escaped his lips as he lied in bed. 'Can't wait for later. She'll be mine.' He promised himself.

At the Gremory training home, Rias was training with her queen but her mind was somewhere else while she fired her family's magic to counter Akeno's lightning. She didn't know if she could handle just watching the two have sex anymore. Last night she had almost thrown her pride to the wind and let herself be taken by Issei.

Akeno saw her best-friend's mind somewhere else and it somewhat concerned her. The beauty knew she was having a hard time but she also knew Rias wouldn't talk about her feelings until she felt necessary. 'I can only hope we can win in the coming days.' Akeno mused to herself.

Grayfa, who was in the home, watched her sister-in-law fighting with her queen. The mature Devil knew, even with all the training, she couldn't defeat Riser. Only Issei could. She knew because she had felt his power and it continued to make her hot every time she remembered the overwhelming feeling. 'No!' She shouted to herself as her hand had slowly crept its way to her dripping pussy. 'Save it for tonight.' With that, she held in her lust and went back to cleaning and preparing the bedroom for her master.

Night soon greeted the team as they retired to their rooms for the new training day. The ladies just didn't know that they would have an extra member when they woke up.

In Rias' room was herself, Grayfia, and Issei who had just arrived. The teenager was looking at the two with lust that he didn't bother to hide. "Time for the fun." With that said, he pushed Grayfia to the wall, ripped off her bottoms, to show her white skin that shone in the moonlight that peeked through the blinds.

"Uha." Grayfia lightning moaned at the manhandling. The moan grew in volume when she felt Issei probe her asshole with his index finger. "N-N-No! Not there!" She said in fake horror and shock. "I've never taken anything up my ass!" That was a lie and both knew it.

"There is a first time for everything." Saying that, Issei pumped his fingers in and out of Grayfia, making sure she was nice and stretched out before he fucked her butt. Thrusting one finger for some time, he soon introduced another finger, making her legs shake and pussy tremble.

'H-How can she take it?!' Rias thought as she watched Grayfia's ass take two of his fingers. Blue eyes widened when she saw Issei take his fingers out of her ass and bring his mouth between her soft buns. Grayfia's voice and moans died when she felt Issei's tongue trace her sphincter along with his fingers soon being sucked into her vagina.

"Oh fuck! Master! Your tongue feels amazing~!" The maid finally found her voice and cried out her pleasure. Her wide hips soon bucked against Issei's invading tongue and pumping fingers. His other hand soon joined in the pleasure by rubbing her cheeks and spreading it so he could tongue-fuck her deeper.

"That's good." His muffled voice reached both ladies ears. "It's good to hear you finally giving into your new king." Slowly bringing himself away from her, making her mewl in disappointment, before pressing himself close, her back resting on his chest.

Bringing his hand that sank into her anus and pussy to her lips, he smirked at her dawned look when she caught her scent. "Go ahead." It was all she needed to hear. Grayfia lurched forward and sucked on Issei's finger like an animal, making lewd slurping sounds.

It enticed the boy with his rock-hard tool wedged between her butt-cheeks twitching. Slwoly taking them away, leaving a trail of saliva to plop down her lips and melons, he brought his head on her shoulder. "Do you want me cock up your ass now? Do you want my hard cock to claim the last part of your dirty body I left untouched?" He asked, his voice heavy with lust.

Grayfia was reduced to a moaning mess of her masters' lewd talk, fingering, and rubbing cock. Shakily turning her head, she spoke softly. "Yes…please. Take my ass. Make me forget about my husband. I can't wait anymore. I need your cock." She begged. Her tongue soon licking his cheek, showing her absolute devotion to him while grinding her butt up and down his shaft.

Happy with her answer, he turned her around so that they could see the moaning blushing Rias who had her hands deep inside her pants and furiously fingering her dripping pussy. "Before that." He trailed off while lining his prick to her nice and lubed asshole. "Who's the owner of this asshole, pussy, tits, and mouth?" He asked. With only the tip probing her butt, he could feel the walls constrict against the gland. It was hard for him to not just plunge right in. It was only because he remembered the plan that he didn't take her now.

"My Master! Ise-sama! Ise-sama is the owner of this dirty MILF's sloppy cunt, tits, mouth, and ass!" Grayfia cried out, her head hanging limp. She was desperate to be fucked and would do just about anything for her Master.

"I intend to." Grunting loudly, Issei jammed his veiny member deep into Grayfia's tight butt. Both lovers gasped at the feeling of being connected again. "Holy Fuck!" The brunette shouted in lust. His hips were relentless in their pounding that made the silver-haired beauty being impaled to quake and shiver at his assault. "Your ass is so fucking tight! It's like it's trying to never let my cock out! What a depraved whore!" Issei said with a dark grin.

Grayfia's body was flush as she could barely move. Her only thought was pushing her large ass against her pounding hips while making sure to tighten her butthole around his rod. "Y…. Yes! I'm such a cock-starved whore! My husband hasn't fucked me in years! And he can't even compare to you! I can't live without your cock anymore!" Grayfia cried, her face stained with a blush and tears of utter joy of being fucked.

"That's good. But, I'm not your husband. I'm your master. And you're my whore to fuck whenever I want!" Issei announced. His hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her back against his thundering hips. The sudden pull made Grayfia's head shoot up. Before she could cry out in pain and pleasure, Issei captured her face in his hands and jammed his tongue past her lips and down her throat.

Rias was reduced to a moaning mess as she watched the older Devil being fucked so well by this human that didn't seem to have a stop button on his lust. She licked her supple lips in need as she watched Grayfia get the consciousness fucked out of her.

Silver eyes rolled to the back of her skull as Grayfia squealed like a pig while getting her ass pounded like an animal. "You're the only man who can satisfy me now! Keep going! Never stop fucking me~~!" Another loud scream erupted as her pussy juices gushed out, squirting it all over the watching Rias. Her ass muscles constricted against Issei's member, making him grunt harder.

His churning balls that slapped against her squirting heat added on to the already incredible sensation of fucking Grayfia's tight ass while having an audience who was covered in the mixture of jizz and female squirt. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Issei felt himself getting closer to his climax with each pump into his whores rectum.

"I'm cumming, whore!" Snapping his head back, he roared out his release. Thick white ropes of cum exploded deeply into her abused bum.

"Holy Fuck!" Screaming as loud as she could, Grayfia's entire body shook in rapture of having her backdoor filled by her loves spunk. Standing still, while shaking ever so lightly as she continued to climax, their sweaty bodies shone in the light in the room.

The crimson haired beauty couldn't take her eyes away from the utterly orgasmic sight before her. She didn't know how many times she came just from watching them shake. Slowly, Rias licked the fluids that stained her face. Once tasting it, her mind was clouded in a fog of lust and need.

Rias watched the brunette shakily walk over to the bed and leaned down, making Grayfis lay down, before taking himself out with a loud pop. She watched Grayfia shake in disappointment of not being filled. Both watched the abused red anal passage spew out his spunk, staining the sheets in their combined fluids that also gushed from her cunt. "That was fucking good." Issei said with a proud smirk. "But, I still need more. This time," He trailed off, grabbing her by the shoulders and flipped her over. "I want another taste of this pussy."

"Yes…" Grayfia moaned, her lust clouded eyes staring at Issei's cock alone. "Make me full again, Ise-sama. Take me again. I'm so lonely without you." She begged, slowly pushing her abused pussy lips along his shaft.

"No!" Rias' sudden shouted alerted Issei to look to the sider only to be tackled to the ground by the redhead. He grunted a little when he hit the back but he smirked a little as he felt another beautiful busty woman atop him. "I can't let this go on! I'll take her place! I won't let her contine to cheat on my brother!" She told him, now determined to give herself to the man under her.

Smirking, Issei grabbed her by her slim waist and flipped her over, his body loaming over her. Not letting her speak, he smashed his lips against her and took advantage of her shocked gasp and raped her tongue with his. He took pleasure in her strawberry taste and let his hand wander her spectacular body until he reached her unclothed magisty. 'Must have taken it off when we were fucking.' Issei mused to himself while enjoying the light weak moans Rias was letting out between their lip lock. He could tell she was gholding back on giving in. That only made him try harder to break her.

Seeing as she was wet enough, he took his hand away from her mound and shoved his whole took inside, breaking her hymen, and groaned loudly into the kiss. He could see the tears welling from Rias' now wide eyes. She tried to hit him, but he soon pinned her arms to her side. Needing some air, he released her lips and gave the pained girl a smug smirk.

"Your pussy is really tight. Something I can appreciate from a virgin like yourself." The brunette said with his grin still in place, not at all caring for the glaring redhead.

"F-Fuck you!" She sputtered out. When he pushed past her barrier, all she could feel was great pain and felt her insides bleeding all over the intruder that was Issei's giant cock. Rias felt herself liking the feeling of being so full but she'd never admit it to this bastard who took her purity so savagely.

"Oh no my dear. It's I who will fuck you." Pulling himself out to the tip, he plunged back in, making her body move with his motion. A strangled moan tried to escape her supple lips but she held it in by biting her cheek. Issei could see she was holding back so he decided to play dirty.

Keeping his thrusts hard, deep, and strong, he soon let one of the hands holding her slim waist to buck against his cock move its way to her plump backside. Raising himself up a little, getting her in a new spot that raised her hips high, he soon smacked her ass.

"Iya!" Finally, Rias couldn't hold in her voice after the vigorous dicking and the new sensation of being spanked. She had never been spanked before and it was shocking to her that she enjoyed it. Her body craved more and Issei was giving it to her with each pump back into her stomach. "S-S-Stop! I-I-It hurts!" while she said that, the brunette could feel from her tightening cunt that she was really enjoying being hit while fucked like the whore she is inside.

"Don't think so." Issei breathed out, his body straining under the amazingly pleasing pressure of this virgin cunt. "Your cunt is so fucking tight I can't stop. Hell, even your hips are fucking mine." The teen pointed out as he felt her hips unconsciously buck against his own thumping prick. Grabbing the back of her head, he slammed his lips against hers again and mashed his tongue against hers while mercilessly fucking her pussy.

The humiliation of having herself taken in front of the masturbating Grayfia caused her shame and an odd sense of arousal of having an audience. Issei's bashing tongue was also making her lose her mind deeper and deeper into lust the longer he jammed his dick in and out of her abused mound. The head of his tool kept bumping against her cervix, making her scream in the kiss while coating his cock in her love-juice. Her face resembled her hair and eyes widened all the way when Issei got even higher up and piledrived himself in and out of his new woman.

"Damn!" Leaving the kiss, his lips soon descended upon her creamy neck. His tongue licked and soaked her sweaty flesh in salvia and gave her a small hicky, marking her as his. Grayfia was cumming so hard as she watched her master fuck the princess like a wild man. "What a fucking slut you are. Can't believe you came so quickly. You must really love my cock." Issei said with a smug grin.

"N-N-N-No~! I-I don't!" She protested with a weak voice and slightly cross-eyed. Rias could feel her tongue wanting to leave her lips but barely held it back, which was difficult because her open maw that was releasing moans of intense pleasure. 'H-H-H-He's going to make me cum again!' She realized the familiar burning sensation deep within her loins.

"So…" Issei grunted harshly as he felt his balls begin to churn from strain. "Are you going to say…you're my cock slave? If you do, I'll fuck you like this forever!" He promised with a grin while pumping his hips on and off Rias reddening hips.

Weakly, she shook her head, her hair dragging into the carpet. "N-Never! I'll never submit to your cock!" Rias yelled out. 'F-F-Fuck!' But her mind didn't really mean it as her body was beginning to work on its own. Her hips slowly but strongly jumped back to Issei's retreating hips. 'I-I-I can't take much more! I feel like I'm going to blow up! My head is getting weak~!' The beauty moaned loudly, her tongue finally leaving her lips. "Cumming!" Rias screeched out to the heavens as she squirted all over Issei's rampaging dick.

Teeth gritting harshly, he could feel them struggle under the pressure, he managed to, barely, hold off his climax that would have rocked her world. 'That's…for when she…accepts!' Issei thought to himself, trying to rein himself back from exploding.

Eyes widened a little when he felt the woman's still squirting cunt coat him. It was so enticing it made him realize he might blow if he doesn't leave. Quickly, he pulled out and moved to his other whore who gladly opened her maw for her Master to release.

Suppressing her gag reflex, she took all her Master's cock down her throat, his balls slapping her chin, and heated her throat up to squeeze all the cum out of his pulsing tool. Silver eyes looked up in a seductive manner while making a show of taking him out of her throat in a deep loud pop. "Thank you for the meal, Master~." She purred out, her bright cheek nuzzling his still hard prick.

Rias felt empty inside when she felt Issei leave her and was angry when he gave Grayfia the cum she had worked so hard for to exact from the teenager. The beauty didn't even think of her thoughts as her mind was slowly needing to experience the feeling of being soiled by Issei's cock.

"I-I-Ise~." Both looked to the side to see Rias on all fours. Her pussy presented to them. "P-P-Please. I need it now! I don't care about the bet anymore~. I-I-I need you cock to destroy my pussy. Don't waste anymore on Grayfia-nee! Pour it all into me~! Ise-sama~!" She begged with needy eyes that spoke of her submission and desire of Issei to own her as his own. To treat her like a toy he could play with whenever he needed a quick lay.

"Well said." Issei said with a happy smirk. He soon laid down on the floor, his member awaiting Rias' cunt. "Now. Ride me." He commanded.

Rias could only do as command and quickly crawled her way to her master. Lifting herself up so her pussy was over his cock, she was about to sit down but Issei was impaitient and grabbed her wide hips and harshly brought her down.

Rias' eyes widened at the sudden intrusion but that shock soon turned into orgasmic pleasure. Letting out a loud shriek, the beauty squirted all over her new Master's cock. Issei groaned as the woman, even while cumming, began to bounce on and off his prick. His brown eyes were drawn to her jiggling tits so close to his lips. For now, he let his hands rest on her waist and assist her.

"Damn Rias! You're cunts so fucking tight! Keep going! Keep riding my cock like the whore you are on the inside and now outside!" Issei encouraged and let one hand slid up her body and palm her tits. Rias moaned at the rough hands touching her that only made her walls squeeze his thundering hips tighter.

"I want it, Ise-sama!" After getting some of her breath back after cumming for the fifth time since this began. Her voice was somewhat weak but still very seductive. "I need you to keep fucking me! Ah! I've had my eyes on you for so long! Just…looking at you made me hot for some reason. Now I know. It was because of your cock! You're such a stud!" The princess said, wildly rutting on and off her lover. Her hair whipped around in the air as she stared at him with love and devotion. "Please! Please give me your cum now!" She begged. Her mind was lost in the sounds of the loud slaps of flesh and the maid that was moaning while she got herself off just a few feet away.

"Good. You're my little whore to fuck now, right? I can do whatever I want to you from this day forward isn't that right?" Issei asked as he slapped her red ass until he felt her cum once again. 'She's really been deprived of pleasure.' The brunette realized as the amount of times she squirted over him was staggering.

"I am, Master!" Yelling out, Rias threw her hands over her head, running them through her sweaty locks. "Just keep fucking my slutty pussy and grace it with your delicious cock-milk!" Ria begged again. The speed of her bouncing quickened to an almost painful degree but Issei met her with his own speed.

The princess felt her speed going down after some time of just bouncing on his cock like a trampoline. Issei felt this and slapped her on her tight and firm ass that he would soon claim after he was done having his fun with her pussy. "I didn't say you could slow down!" He sneered up at the girl. Bringing her down to him, he wrapped her in his arms and thrusted his cock deep into her womb. "Keep bucking those slutty hips against me, Slut-senpai! You're not allowed to stop until I cum and even then you have to get down on your knees and suck whatever other juices your sloppy cunt covers me with! Got it?!" Issei roared out, his body straining under the pressure of fucking the crimson haired whore who was moaning like a bitch in heat.

Tongue sticking out of her lips with her eyes glazing over, Rias screamed. "I'm sorry, Ise-sama!" She cried out before helping her master fuck her. The beauty managed to lift her sore lower half on and off his still rampaging prick and bring herself down when he pulled her by his strong hands. "Just, please! Keep going! Punish this slutty princess body for being so shameful for loving a cock this much! I'm a whore! A whore who loves getting fucked by Ise-sama!" Rias yelled out, not caring who would hear her pleasurable cries as she had the life fucked out of her.

"Just look at you." Issei said, making her focus on his voice while he slapped her plum bottom, that had been hit by his swinging sack, until it was red while his hips banged in and out of her tight moist vaginal walls. "The Gremory heiress wanting my cum inside her dirty cunt while having her brothers' wife getting herself off to her sister-in-law begin fucked by her shared Master!" He sneered, his lips soon catching hers in a sloppy duel that Rias couldn't possibly win even if she had her mind clear.

"So fucking good~!" Screaming between the heated lip-lock, Rias had tears of lust flowing down her eyes as she was brutally pounded into. "I don't care anymore! Just keep going! I'd rather have your giant cock inside me for the rest of my life! Please, please make sure Riser doesn't win!" She begged, remembering the match coming soon.

Smirking in the kiss, he pulled her head down and whispered. "Don't worry, my crimson-cumrag." He said, running his fingers through her hair as he ploughed himself in and out of her womb at the same insane pace. "No one will have this delicious cunt but me." With that said, he recaptured her lips before flipping her around so he was now in control of her again. Leaning on his toes for support, he used the new strength given to make the woman shake and cry as she came again and again from the even deeper dicking and more exciting dicking.

"Oh! Master! You're even deeper inside me now!" Rias screamed out loudly, her voice so high it almost shattered the glass of the window. She was shut-up again by Issei keeping her close to him and raped her tongue while his other hand slapped her sensitive tits. The beauty squealed like a pig at the new punishment/ecstasy.

"F-Fuck!" Issei breathed out between the kisses. He could feel his balls churn and his legs begin to strain from the constant force he had used from railing Rias into his personal slut. "I'm cumin!" That was all she got as a warning as Issei's seed shot deep into her wide-open womb.

Her eyes widened all the way, the pupils rolling to the back of her skull, dribble spilling from their combined mouths, while shaking erratically against his still humping prick that forced all the cum to stay inside her. By the time he stopped cumming, it looked like she was three months pregnant. The thought of having her Master's child made her earth-shattering climax continue until she felt like her mind was about to slip into unconsciousness.

Panting, Issei picked her up by her slim waist and gently laid Rias on the bed in the puddle of cum Grayfia had stained. Pulling out, Rias' glazed eyes snapped back to awareness. She missed the warmth of his cock and she felt some of his seed spilling from her womb. Propping herself up with her elbow, she looked at her Master with deep desire. "Ise-sama? Why'd you pull out? I don't want that beautiful cock out of me anymore. You've made me your slave so you have to take responsibility for it. Please, keep pounding my pussy. I can still satisfy you. Don't go back to Grayfia. My slutty pussy needs you again." Rias said quietly as she turned around, thrusting her big ass to him.

While it was true that he was about to turn to Grayfia for his still hard cock, the look and plea of Rias was very exciting. Glancing at Grayfia, he saw she was shocked too. 'She never seen her like this.' He mused to himself. "Sorry, Fia-chan. This slut needs my cock." Issei apologized.

Sighing, Grayfia nodded. "I understand. Just promise to fuck me after you fuck her." The maid asked her master with a sultry smile.

"You can bet on it." Issei said before the turning to the pouting Rias who obviously didn't like him not paying attention to her. Making his way to her, he grabbed her supple butt and gave it a nice spank, making her yelp with spit flying from her mouth. Firmly gripping her hips, heh jammed all his cock into the dripping cunt. "Holy Fuck!" Issei roared out in true bliss as he hammered himself at full force into his new whore that seemed to want nothing but his cum inside her womb.

"Iya! Yes! I have you back inside me!" Rias said with a happy fuck-stupid smile. "Yes Master, that's it!" She yelped when he spanked her shaking booty while fucking her like the whore she now was and accepted. "Keep fucking me! Spank this sluts dirty ass harder! Fuck my pussy then my ass! I want it there too!" Drool rolled down her lovely face as she begged for it up her backdoor after filling her womb with his juice.

Smirking, he decided to do as asked. Pulling out quickly, he didn't give Rias enough time to moan her displeasure of not having him inside her, before he plunged deep into her red bottom.

The sudden intrusion to her ass made Rias fall forward and screamed into the sheets while tears streamed down her face. "Don't stop, Master! It hurts so good! Keep ploughing my ass with that big meaty cock I love so much!" She begged, her voice, while muffled, caused Issei to pull her lush hips back harder onto his rampaging tool.

"That's good, you fucking whore!" Issei grunted hard. Seeing her long flowing hair, he pulled it up so she was flush to his chest. His tongue soon went to her marked neck and sucked on it. Rias could only mumble incoherently as Issei fucked her stretching asshole like a beast. "I'm going to keep filling this beautiful ass of yours with my cum and cock every chance I get! From now on, like these other bitches, your entire reason for being alive is to be my fuck toy to get me and the others off." He growled while letting his other hand, that was slapping her jumping tits, and slapped her cock-filled ass.

"Yes, Ise-sama! Keep fucking me like this! My holes, breasts, heart, and soul belong to you! All I need is to be fucked by you!" Rias announced, her screams echoing through the room as she managed to buck her aching hips against his member. She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter with each pounding of his cock and spanks.

"That's good, my Gremory-whore. Who knew the heir to the Gremory family was such a whore." Issei mocked with a cock smile.

"I'm such a whore, Master! But only for Ise-sama! He's the only one who can possibly fill me stretched ass and pussy!" She said before turning to him. "Please. Kiss me while I cum!" She begged, puckering her lips.

Leaning into her he captured her lips with his own, their tongue fighting in the air as drool dripped down their bodies and to their connected sexes. Closing their eyes, Issei and Rias groaned loudly into the others mouths as they climaxed together. Rias' eyes rolled to the back of her head as she soon fell into a blissful orgasmic induced sleep. She mewled a little when she fell of his cock, making the cum that filled her butthole leave. Her legs were sloppily opened as his semen leaked from both her holes.

Sweating a little more, Issei smiled at his new whore and the soft mumbling. "Ise-sama filled me…I'm his whore…I love him…I love his cock…Ise-sama's sperm…" Even in her sleep she kept her fucked-stupid smile and blush covering her face. "Ise-sama~." He groaned loudly when he felt Grayfia embrace him from her behind. Her bountiful melons squashed his back. "Fuck me too~!" She begged before pulling him down for another round that left her bowlegged.

~Hours later~

Issei was panting hard as he held Grayfia's unconscious body by the hips. He had covered her entire being in his white seed and she had finally hit her limit after fucking her delicious pussy for the countless time. Taking himself out, he pulled his silver whore with him and his redhaired whore and pulled the blanket over them. Rias and Grayfia quickly threw their arms around him for warmth. "Ise-sama~." They both moaned in happiness of feeling their Masters warmth.

The Red Dragon Emperor just ran his fingers through their sweaty, cum-covered, hair as they slept. His stupid grin couldn't be taken from his face for one second as he had these two busty Devils under his command.

 **END**

 **While I wanted to put the sexy Venelana in this chapter, I decided to hold it off for the next chapter which will include her along with another I will keep a surprise.**

 **Storm Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The fourth chapter of DxD Conquest is finally here and the long-awaited chapter where a certain brown-haired MILF along with a familiar purple-haired Queen gets fucked. Hope you all enjoy it. Also, sorry if last chapter didn't have much Rias. This one, however, will along with the other two in mind.**

 **Warning: BDSM, threesome, lesbian, incest, anal, blow/tit-job, and MILF. Not for those under 18!**

 **Requester: There will be more. For the lemons in that story, the challenge said he didn't want it to be just straight up lemons without character development and romance, something I agree with. With that, it won't be until a good couple chapters away.**

 **anonymous: I've said it multiple times. I don't do loli's! It's something I won't change, no matter how much begging people do.**

 **Anon: I will do them both, don't worry about that.**

 **Requiem81: I know and I'm sorry about that with Irina being later. With Asia, I might make her appear later and a little different as I don't really like her timid nature. She'll arrive in the coming chapters, I promise, along with the other Church beauties.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Rias, Yubelluna, Grayfia & Venelana**

It was another great morning for Issei as he watched his redhaired Devil beauty give his morning wood attention with her slutty mouth. He had his hands resting under his head while he enjoyed his new beauties hot tongue running along his shaft. "Yeah. That's really good, Rias-chan." The brunette moaned out his appreciation of the redhead giving him a nice morning blow-job. "It's sad Fia-chan went to the Underworld, but she needs to keep up appearances." Issei said, remembering his first Devil lover leaving before Rias began to suck his standing cock. He was disappointed as he couldn't get enough of that pussy.

"Please focus on me~." Rias pouted with his cock in her mouth. Issei found this side of the girl cute and she just looked so sexy with his penis in her mouth. It made her mad that whenever he thought about Grayfia, he'd lose all his focus on her. As a Devil, she loved having attention on her along with her being a teenage girl. She felt extremely jealous when he did think of Grayfia instead of her.

Chuckling, he ran his fingers through her crimson locks. "Alright, alright." Framing her head, he smirked at the beauty who realized what he was about to do, her lovely eyes shining in lust. "But you'll get punishment for telling me what to do." With that, he slammed her head down on his cock while thrusting up. His member hit the back of her throat violently, but the beauty enjoyed the rough treatment and savored the feeling of his pre-cum leaking dick ramming in and out of her mouth.

The crimson-haired princess was happy to be a Devil. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be able to handle the rough pounding of the Red Dragon Emperor. She was so happy she now had such a powerful piece in her peerage and she could now beat Riser because of her eight Pawn pieced servant was so powerful. Rias didn't expect him to take that much, and she also didn't expect his cock to grow a few inches, now standing at fourteen inches tall.

"I think today would be perfect to see how much stamina I now have." Issei announced darkly, making the beauty getting face-fucked to shiver, knowing what he meant.

"Thank you…Master…" She thanked while gagging on his tool. Her majesty was beginning to leak out love juice as she was quickly losing her mind deeper into the lust of having Issei back inside her, rearranging her pussy.

"Damn. Your throat is the perfect cock-sleeve." The brunette complemented his lover while still bashing his hips in and out of her sweet mouth.

While the redhead loved being in control, she found it thrilling to be under his thumb. Shakily, two of her fingers, index and middle, found her entrance and began to thrust in and out.

Issei, seeing this, groaned harder before fucking her on and off his member even harder. The sudden pace made her eyes tear up and her fingers increased as well, hoping to bring herself to her own climax while sucking on his cock with her tongue when she could.

Looking down at her, his smirk turned feral as the redhead was just waiting to be fucked. 'Well…who am I to keep a horny bitch waiting?' With that in mind, he stood up, pressing her face to his hips, before banging himself on and off her bobbing head, not caring if she got off. She would afterwards.

Body twitching, Rias gagged and slobbered all over the battering-ram he calls a cock while coating her fingers in her juices. 'Mind…so…gone…!' That was the only thing Rias could think of as she was so pleasantly face-fucked by the dragon boy.

Growling, his eyes turning emerald, he thrusted himself a few more times before unleashing his first load of the day deep within the waiting Gremory's throat. "Cumming!" Roaring out, he held her face to his hips and let all the spunk stored in his balls to shot straight into her stomach.

"Guagura!" She gurgled, trying to swallow and milk all the spewing fuck-hammer for all it was worth. Tears streamed down her face at the rough treatment and effort but it was worth it.

Letting out a pleased sigh, he shivered a little as he felt the vacuum that was her throat squeeze out even more juice. "That was damn good, Rias-chan." He complemented while running his hand through her crimson tresses. He smirked as she mewled around his cock, making it squirt one last blast as drool dribbled down her mouth and coated his balls. "But, now I want the main course." Before the busty princess knew it, she had the delicious cock out of her mouth, flipped onto her stomach, with her master behind her, his steel-powered cock teasing her entrance.

"Yes! Thank you Ise-sama! Give it to me! Grace your bitch with your cock!" Rias begged, trying to buck herself back, but couldn't as Issei kept a strong hold on her full hips.

"That's a good whore." Brushing back some of her hair, he licked her neck, making her shiver with a large blush, before plunging himself deep into her tunnel with one thrust.

Rias gritted her teeth as she was injected by her lover's giant cock. "So fucking good! Your giant cock is fucking my tight whorish princess pussy!" She screamed, loving the way his tool stretched her cunt so well.

"Good. That's my intention." Issei grunted as he used his legs to get even deeper into her and really make her scream while making the bed creak and groan under his humping.

The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princesses face was a mask of pleasure as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her face as red as her hair, with her seafoam eyes glazed over. She never knew sex would feel this…good! Rias could feel the stinging sensation of her ass being brutally slapped by her Master's dominating thrust and she finally understood why Akeno liked to be punished. 'Guess…I can't…blame her now!' The beauty barely though coherently.

Smirking at his silently screaming lover, he grabbed her hair and used it as a lasso and pulled her up with him. She shouted a little louder at the sudden change, but soon began to love it as the new position was much appreciated along with the pulling of her hair.

Peering over her shoulder, the brunette licked his lips as he watched her bouncing orbs jiggle and flop around, erotically, the air. "Such big fucking tits you got, Rias-chan!" Grunting, he roughly groped her tit-flesh, making her insides grow tighter around his thundering meat-rod. "I can't wait to see how big they get when you mature!" His imagination ran wild at her future beauty and it made his hips go harder at those steamy thoughts.

Grayfia had showed him a picture of Rias' mother and, frankly, he knew where she got her huge tits from. Her name was Venelana Gremory was a beauty that rivaled many other gorgeous women in the supernatural world and could pass off as Rias' older sister rather than mother. She appeared to be in her early twenties with a true hourglass figure; a large bust that appeared to be in the J-cup area, a thin waist with wide and flaring hips which showed off her ample bottom.

She was fair-skinned with a face soft in shape, jewel-toned amethyst eyes with long eyelashes and full kissable lips. Her hair, brown in color, stopped just shoulder-length with a strand of hair sticking out from the top. Some of her long hair formed bangs that covered her forehead and side bangs that framed her beautiful face. For attire, she wore a snow-white dress with sheer sleeves that stopped just above her knees, the skirt being two-layered and wore long bicep-length bridal gauntlets. To finish it off, she wore low-heeled white shoes.

Just thinking of her made the brunette grunt and slap the younger beauty on her bare ass, making her choke out a strangled squeak.

Rias was feeling her body convulse from the onslaught of pleasure of having her cunt pounded by Issei. A dumb smile graced her lips as drool dripped down to her flopping tits that were being slapped by her master. "Oh…God!" The added pleasure of saying the Lord's name caused her to release a small scream and mini-orgasm to run through her delicious form. "I can't…take much more! You're…so…rough!" She yelled, her head thrown back as she kept cumming all over Issei's leaking prick.

With the amount of female cum coating his member, the teenager couldn't hold back. Pulling her back, he planted a hot kiss on those beautiful lips before spurting all his ball-juice deep into the beauty. Both moaned hotly into the kiss as their bodies shook and sweat mixed together with the overflowing combined jizz that stained the sheets.

Minutes of shaking and cumming, Rias finally felt her and Issei's orgasms tamper off. With happy tears and smile, the crimson-haired woman fell off his prick, moaning a little, and her face buried itself into the pillow. "Huff…so…fucking, huff…good, Ise-sama~." She said. "But…please…let me rest." Turning her head back, she pleaded with watery eyes.

Trying to hold strong, as he could still go plenty more rounds, he couldn't hold it and sighed. "Very well." But that didn't stop him from spanking that supple rear-end of hers. "But, because of this rest, I want to test you on how loyal you are to me and what you really are." The brunette smirked at his sleepy lover.

"H-Hai, Ise-sama. I'll do anything for you." She said with great devotion and love brimming in those orbs of hers.

"Good. The first thing I want you to do…" As he whispered, Rias' face grew to resembled her hair color.

~Later~

Rias had just introduced her lover/master to her peerage in the small field. Like she expected, they were surprised to see the perverted brunette before them.

"Hello everyone. Looks like I'm part of your group now." Issei sheepishly chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Buchou." Yumi was the one to finally speak after getting out of her shock. "How is he here and when did you reincarnate him?" She wondered.

"Well, I had given him a contract seal a while ago, and he had finally used it last night. We talked, and I learned some interesting things about Ise." Rias said with a small blush adoring her face.

"…Like what?" Koneko said, doubting the pervert had anything to offer them.

Smirking at the Rook, he raised his left arm. "Boosted Gear." Appearing on his arm was the legendary Longinus, Boosted Gear, the Sacred Gear that held the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig. The teen relished in their shocked expression. "Hehe." He chuckled.

"How?" Akeno managed to ask.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Issei said rather seriously, throwing the girls off as they had never seen a serious side of the boy.

Before they could ask anything else, Rias spoke after some fidgeting. "It doesn't matter now. Right now, we have training to do. I have…brought Ise up to speed and…he is ready." The beauty said while trailing off a few times.

Her pauses made them wonder what was wrong but they brushed it off, seeing as they didn't have the time to question what was wrong.

'Damn you, Ise-sama!' She thought with some anger and embarrassment at what he made her do. Right now, she had a vibrator deep in her pussy. He had made her do this for his enjoyment and to test her loyalty to him. Issei told her if she was a good girl and didn't let them catch on, he would give her two rewards. One of his choosing, and the other of hers.

'Still…' The beauty though as she felt her cunt becoming numb under the unbelievable pleasure inflicted upon her womanhood. Rias' voice almost came out when her master had turned up the speed on the device he kept in his pocket. She saw his smirk and pouted very softly.

While she was embarrassed, she couldn't deny the pleasure of being caught by her friends. Deep inside, even if she did get caught, that would only make her cum harder that she was now. Small little orgasms slipped through her body as she barely hid her arousal that was filling her panties.

Issei was glancing at his redhaired lover with a small smirk. Putting his hands in his pocket, he grabbed a small device and pushed the knob a little further up. He was satisfied by the sudden gasp of his second Devil lover.

"I-I-I'm…alright." Waving off her peerages concerns, she got herself under control, barely, and spoke while her luscious body shook. "K-Koneko-chan. I want…you to help with Issei…in hand-to-hand…" She ordered her Rook.

While not happy of training with the pervert, she nodded reluctantly. "…Hai, Buchou." She turned around. "…Follow me." Not waiting for a reply, she walked ahead.

Shaking his head at the small white-haired girl, he spoke to the others. "I'm happy to meet you all, and I hope we can talk later." After saying that, he caught up to Koneko, but not before turning up the thing in his pocket to maximum. He cackled in his mind as he saw Rias shake even harder and a small trail of liquid dripped down her inner thigh.

Sighing a little, her eyes widened when she felt the vibrator in her pussy begin to slip out. Turning around quickly, she pushed the vibrator back in her pussy, holding back the choked moan. Shaking softly, she turned back to her friends with a smile and blush. "Come…Come on. We…We can practice…now." Her words were shaky and soft as her mind was still reeling in her climax.

~Underworld~

Grayfia and Venelana were engaging in their usual activities. The activity was licking the others pussy in the master bedroom. The MILF's were in a 69 position with Venelana on top, her tongue dipping in and out of her favorite silver-haired maid's delicious cunt. "Hmm…" Her voice sent pleasing vibrations through Grayfia. "You're as tasty as always, Fia-chan." She complemented while sucking on her labia while lightly teasing her clit.

"T-Thank you…Venelana-sama!" Grayfia moaned out while also devouring her female masters' womanhood.

This lesbian relationship has been going on for many years. The two had been left sexually unsatisfied by their husbands for some time and they found pleasure in one another. Grayfia hadn't told her about Issei, but was planning on doing it today as her male master was going to claim her today with the assistance of Rias. "Iya!" the beauty suddenly moaned as the lady of the house roughly squeezed her ass.

"Don't let up now, Fia-chan. I don't want to punish you so soon." Venelana said with a small smirk before diving back in with her tongue slurping and adding one of her fingers to go into the beauties plump rear-end.

"Hai. Sorry, Venelana-sama." Apologizing, the maid went back to her duty of bringing the brown-haired beauty to climax.

'She's gotten really good at this.' The MILF beauty thought as the beautiful maid and wife of her only son was bringing her closer to cumming all over her face. She knew it was cheating, but she didn't care that much. Her husband and her son had left them both unsatisfied, so they took to each other. Also, she missed the touch of a man, but she couldn't fully cheat on her husband like that.

Oh, how naive the woman was. She never knew by the end of the day she would belong to a Pawn.

~Training Camp~

Issei was smirking as he had just finished the spar with Koneko. She was strong, but even she couldn't last long enough with his dragon strength. He mentally thanked Ddraig for making his body that of a dragon when he was younger and had helped him get strong enough to fight supernatural beings.

He frowned a little as he felt something watching him. Discreetly glancing to the side, he saw a flash of purple hair in the tree line before it disappeared. 'Hm…Seems this Riser guy is a stalker.' The brunette though, remembering what Rias and Grayfia had told him about the turkey he would destroy in the Rating Game.

'Oh yeah. That Queen, Yubelluna I think her name was, of his had purple hair!' Issei remembered the picture of the Queen of Riser. He subtly licked his lips as he felt his desire for the spying Devil bitch to be under his body with those large tits of hers in his mouth. 'I'll deal with her later.' Thinking to himself, the Red Dragon Emperor focused back on the little white-haired neko. An idea formed in his head as he let his smirk turn a little dark before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. 'I'll let her know.'

'…The pervert is strong.' Koneko mused to herself as she continued to pant while staring at her senpai with hidden shock and respect. She had though he was pathetic, even if he had the Boosted Gear, but was proven wrong. It also shocked, happy, and suspicious that he was not looking at her slightly naked form.

"…You're strong, Ise-senpai." Koneko voiced.

Issei smiled at the praise. "Thanks, Koneko-chan. You're pretty strong too. Buchou told me your pieces and what they could do and, I can't believe how strong you are. I thought I was gonna' die when you punched me." He rubbed his sore arm that he blocked one of her punches with. Even if he was part dragon, it didn't mean he was invincible.

While the Rook and Pawn were training, the Knight, Queen, and King were doing their own training. Through the sparing, Rias was having some trouble as she had tried to keep her mind focused on the match and not the toy still lodged inside.

Smiling a little, she was happy to see that the day was finally coming to a close and her friends hadn't caught on to her getting off on the toy. 'Finally! I can have master fuck me again!' Rias thought giddily. "Good training today, everyone!" The beauty said to her team while still blushing. "Koneko, how did Ise do?" She asked.

"…Surprisingly well." She said. "…He has skill." The little girl added on.

Yumi and Akeno were somewhat surprised at Koneko's complement. They all knew that she didn't like Issei, but to hear her complement him was something they didn't expect. "That's amazing, Ise-kun." Akeno said with a smile.

"Hehe. Thanks." The brunette thanked the busty Queen while thinking of all the things he would make her do to him when he fucks her along with the Knight.

"Alright. Tomorrow, we'll have Issei train with Yumi with swordsmanship and Akeno with magic." The King informed.

"I look forward to tomorrow, Ise-kun." Yumi said with a small smile as she was waiting to see what the Red Dragon Emperor had to show.

Akeno was in the same boat and nodded. "I'm sure it will be fun." She said while subtly looking him up and down, fully taking in his appearance after not doing so before. The busty black-haired beauty liked what she saw.

"That's all for today. Rest up for tomorrow morning." The heiress ordered, wanting to get her alone time with her Master. "Hai." Nodding to their King, the peerage began to walk off, with Issei trailing behind.

Walking through the halls, they all went their separate ways. When the final door shut, Rias launched herself at her master and moaned into his chest. "M-M-Master! You're so mean to me~!" The beauty huffed as she let all the liquid stored in her panties out, making a puddle form on the floor.

Smelling her arousal, he smirked at her shaking form. "Sorry, my dear. But, you did well." He lifted her chin up and lightly kissed her pouting lips. "And, I'm a man of my word. What do you want as a reward for being so strong?" Issei wondered what his redhaired lover would want him to do to her.

Grabbing his hand, she turned to the near door. "Follow me." Without warning, Rias dragged her master to the patio to a near gazebo a few yards away, with a few trees covering the area. "Please…" With watery eyes, she leaned her arms on the small bench and wiggled her supple rear-end. The toy came flying out, landing on the floor with a small clunk and a wet spot forming from where it rested. "I want your cock in my ass this time." She begged.

Chuckling, he let his hands roam her beautiful bottom. "Anything else?" He asked, hoping she wanted more and to know what else she desired in her sinful heart.

"Yes!" She cried out. "Tie me up! Fuck me like a wild animal! I want to squeal like a pig while you fuck my dirty ass with your huge cock like last night!" Rias showed her inner masochist. She had lived with Akeno, the biggest lover of BDSM, for years. It was obvious that she would pick up on some of her sexual fantasies.

"How naughty of a princess." He chided with a fake sigh of disapproval. "I guess I'll have to do just that to teach this shameless woman proper manners." Issei said.

"Please do!" Rias cried out. "Can you summon some rope and blindfold?" The teenage asked. Nodding to her master, she quickly summoned what he desired and presented it to him.

"Good." Taking it in his hands, he smirked at his crimson-haired bitch with shameless lust. "Time to hurt." Saying that, Issei tied the rope against her skin tightly, making her moan and shiver, before blindfolding her.

"Iya!" Rias suddenly cried out in a mixture of pain and arousal as her lover/master slapped her ass. The stinging sensation was very enjoyable for her. "Hit-Hit me harder." She begged.

"I don't think you're able to order me around in such a position." Turning her head to him, even blindfolded, she could see his eyes turn bright emerald green, showing his feral side. "For that, I'll take my time with your ass." Pushing her head back down roughly, he got down to his knees and massaged her plump ass before giving it another much needed spank. "Seems you've never gotten a spanking before. You're gushing down here." Issei noted as her pussy was leaking her female juices like a fountain.

"N-No. I…haven't." The princess admitted while panting between the spanks she was given. She never imagined herself getting spanked and, now feeling it, she wished her master would always spank her bottom during sex.

"Good to know." Storing that for later, he dived into her plump rear cheeks. His tongue lightly licking her backdoor. While it seemed weird, he was glad the woman had her rear hole clean. He really didn't want to fuck a dirty ass. 'Guess it's a supernatural thing to have tight and perfect sex organs.' He mused to himself as his girls he had claimed continued to stay as tight as they were when he first took them.

"M-My ass! My ass is being licked by Ise-sama!" She shouted out, drool coming from her lips as her body shook in his grasp. "More! I want more! Lather me up before taking that battering-ram you call a cock deep into my ass!" She begged, pushing her ass deeper into his face.

'Wonder if her mother is a big a slut as she is?' Issei would soon find out. Putting that to the side, he let one hand leave her ass and lightly play with her gushing mound. His other hand gave her shaking ass some strong swats, increasing the pleasure of the Gremory girl.

She didn't think she could last much longer. The beauty couldn't keep track of time and was losing her mind from his ministrations. 'So…So close. I'm going to cum all over his fingers!' Rias thought as she was getting closer and closer to achieving her climax.

Issei could feel her tight cunt squeezing his fingers. 'Don't think so.' Taking his fingers out of her entrance and his tongue from her bottom, he smirked at the redhead suddenly whimpering in pain at the loss of ecstasy.

"W-What!?" Shocked and angry that he stopped, she turned around. "W-W-Why'd you stop? I was so close!" Rias said, tears of deprived release streaming from the cloth covering her sinful seafoam eyes.

Getting tired of not seeing those orbs, he took the blindfold off and she was greeted to a cruel smirk. "To punish my slutty bitch for flaunting her body around school like you do." He stated. His possessive side was now showing. Since she was his mate, he wouldn't stand for Rias to continue to show her body to any other male than himself.

"I-I'm sorry, Master! I won't do it anymore! You're the only man I want!" Rias proclaimed, devotion, love, and lust clear in her eyes and voice.

"See that you do." Nodding, he grabbed her shoulders and placed her on the ground. "Before fucking that fat ass, I want a titty-fuck." Taking his hands on either side of her milk jugs, he sandwiched them around his throbbing member and moaned in pleasure. "That's good. You got bigger tits that Fia-chan." He complemented.

Hearing the complement filled the heiress with pride. She was a naturally competitive girl and it made her extremely jealous that she wasn't her master's first girl. Her breath soon became a little labored as his hammer kept lightly touching her lips, giving her a small taste of his pre-cum that slowly leaked out of the pulsing head. "It's so hot between my breasts." She whispered. "Do you like it, master? Do you like fucking my tits?" The beauty asked, never taking her eyes off the appearing and disappearing member.

"Yeah. They're pretty damn good." Issei said, relishing in the fact he was getting titty-fucked by the most wanted girl in his school. "Lick it." He demanded before pushing it past her melons and into her throat while using one hand to push her head up and down his cock while using his other hand to keep the pressure of her tits around his prick.

Gagging for a few thrusts, she soon accepted the invading member and began to lick at the head fucking her throat. Her thighs were slowly rubbing together, trying to quench the heat from her core. 'I want master to cum already!' Rias redoubled her efforts to make Issei cum so he could finally fuck her ass like he promised.

The sudden suction added to her licks made Issei grin and groan in appreciation. "You must really want my cum." He took her hum as a yes. "Well, here you go!" Grunting hard, released her tits and grabbed the back of her head with both hands and jackhammered his cock on and off her bobbing head. He enjoyed the slapping sounds of her tits against his thighs along with her crimson hair flowing through the wind.

'Thank Maou!' Rias though with greater arousal as he was using her mouth as his fuck-toy. Her eyes soon widened in delight when he roared and his torrent of cum was finally released deep into her tight throat. 'I-I'm cumming!' Yelling in her mind, she had another orgasm that stained the floor below her.

"Sh-Shit!" Growling, Issei continued to pump her head off and on his shaft, making sure to keep the pressure up and squirt all the sum she wanted inside her stomach. Thrusting for a few more seconds, he finally let loose a sigh and let his still standing tool escape her lips in a loud 'Pop!'

Finally having what she desired, her face was a mask of ecstasy as she relished in tasting his seed. Her brain finally rebooted when she was, once again, thrown and her back was pushed against the railing on the patio.

Just seeing his crimson whole drinking his cum broke Issei's restrain on teasing her and just get to business. Said business: fucking Rias' ass as hard as he could. Wetting his member with her female juices, he lined his prick to her bottom. Ignoring her slight whimpers and saying to wait, he grabbed her full hips and rammed himself all the way to the back in one go. Her screams of pleasure were music to his ears and it only made him go harder in bringing the beauty back when he pumped forward.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you Master! You're finally fucking my ass! It feels so fucking good!" Rias shouted, her voice high in pleasure as she helped her master by bucking her hips on and off his jamming tower. "It's so fucking hot in my ass! It feels like I'm going to melt~!" She yelled out harder when Issei had pulled at the rope that bound her hands, making them dig deeper into her flesh.

As he was fucking the living shit out of her, Issei could sense someone was watching them. He smirked when he knew it was the beautiful Queen of Riser. 'This is going better than I thought.' With his dragon senses, he could smell the arousal high in the air above them.

Above the two lovers was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back. She had matching eyes and wore purple lipstick. As the front, the right side of her hair fell over her large, E-cup breasts and covered her right eye, giving her a very seductive look. The left side of her hair fell near the top of her skirt.

She wore a navy-blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Her top revealed much of her cleavage, and was held together by a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over it, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons.

Finishing off her look, she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead, keeping her hair in place. Along with a staff-like scepter in her hand.

This was Yubelluna, Queen of Riser Phenex. And, right now, she was shocked to see what was happening below her. The Gremory bitch had gotten a new peerage member and they were fucking. She knew her King/Lover wouldn't stand for this and would most likely kill this endowed young man when he finds out.

"Still…" Yubelluna trailed off, watching the two fuck like wild animals. She could hear Rias' pleased screams and could even heard the slapping of skin. It was rather arousing along with how big the younger man was. 'He's even bigger than Riser-sama.' While she hated to admit it, the brunette was truly gifted with his ramming cock destroying the princesses' asshole.

Her hands slowly made their way down her body. One hand latched onto her supple breast while the other slowly began to rub her wetting cunt as she watched the two.

Deciding to go even harder, he made sure to make his cock brush up against her anal G-spot with each pump. "Damn, Hime." When he said that, it made Rias gasp in surprise and growing love at him calling her that. "Your ass is so deliciously tight! I'm getting really close to blowing my load in this virgin ass of yours. You're my Gremory whore, right? Tell me how much you love me and my cock!" Issei demanded while thrusting as hard as he could and giving the shaking beauty powerful slaps to her reddening flesh.

"Yes! I'm Ise-sama's slave! I love the way you fuck me! I've waited all day for this! I couldn't stop thinking about you, even when I was training!" She admitted, screaming again and again as he was really giving it to her bottom. "I love your cock! I love it so much! I also love you, Ise-sama! You're so powerful, kind, and demanding! Everything I want in a man!" Rias said with drool rolling down her lovely face.

Shakily looking over, she could see his powerful man-meat exit and enter her sore bottom at great speeds that made the rail she was leaning on to creek. The pain of the ropes dug deeper into her skin as he pulled her higher into the air, letting her tits hit her chin, caused her to screech in utter bliss.

Pulling the rope harder, he kept her back flush to his chest before releasing the hold so he could use her huge tits as handles. Before she could scream out from the sudden switch from pleasure, Rias' mind went a little blank when Issei swopped in and took her tongue with his own and made-out with her with his usual wild, lewd, passion.

Humping himself in this position made the teen groan in pleasure as her butt was squeezing his cock hard as he rearranged her lower-hole. The hold only increased and made it a little harder for him to fuck her when he was mauling her big tits and tweaking her sensitive nipples. Leaving the kiss, he let his mouth nip at her ear.

"How does it feel, Benihime-chan?" Rias blushed at the affectionate nickname she was given by her lover. "To have your giant tits played with while you get fucked in the ass in the open? I can tell you feel good, because your ass doesn't seem to want me to go for so long." Issei told her while gently kissing her neck. He was relishing in the fact her body was completely submissive to him, even after he began to fuck her just yesterday. He hoped it would be this easy for his other whore's he hoped to get, but he did enjoy a good challenge.

"It feels so good, Master! And, yes! My ass doesn't want you to leave for long because it feels too fucking amazing!" The sweating woman said weakly, her voice a whisper from her never-ending screams. "I can't believe I went this long without this glorious cock deep inside me!" She said with a dopey smile.

"Good to hear." Smiling, he put his face in her neck and took a deep inhale of her natural scent. "And, I think I have a plan for after this." He whispered, his voice husky with lust.

"W-What do you desire…master?" Rias asked between pants and moans. She would do anything for her master if it would please him. He then whispered something that made her shocked and very angry. She would have yelled, if Issei didn't pull her hair back and stop her from speaking by raping her tongue with his.

Taking her tongue out of her mouth, his tongue fighting with hers in the air, he spoke. "Not yet. Let's enjoy this for now. You're the only one my mind is on right now." Issei said, making the redhead calm down and focus back on her love and the incredible feeling of having her ass muscles filled by his veiny tool.

Rias was in heaven as she was slowly losing her mind of having her ass fucked while her melons were being tweaked and played with so roughly. Her groans and moans of pain had long since passed and only the desire of his cum up her ass existed. "Ahh!" She screamed in surprise when she was twisted around him and was now face to face with him. "M-Master!" The beauty said, staring into Issei's burning emerald.

"Let me watch that beautiful face of your while I cum inside you." Saying that, he held her close to him and recklessly pounded into her backdoor with his giant member. Her screams and murmurs were music to his ears and he continued to soak up her juices that stained his tool and the sweat that mixed with his own.

"I-I-Ise-sama…please…cum inside me…I've been such a good girl! I've been such a good girl to her master for not letting people know. Please. Please allow this bitch to cum and grace her asshole with your seed." Rias begged between labored breaths and lustful eyes that bore into his skull.

Finding this side of his newest lover very arousing, he decided to give her what she wanted. Pulling her by the hair, he returned his tongue back into her mouth while pumping a few more times before releasing his seed with a deep growl with Rias shaking heavily against her master's form.

Her head soon rolled back with saliva, sweat, and mixed juices dripped down their bodies. "So good and hot! Ise-sama's taken all my holes and made me his personal cum-dumpster and I love it. I love your cock. I love you, Ise-sama." The princess said, regaining her speech and looked at her lover with undeniable love and devotion.

The look she was giving him made him blush a little. Sighing, he let his crimson whore's hand go and was happy when she wrapped them around his neck and pushed his head between her luscious chest. She giggled a little when her master began to lick at her skin. "Master is so greedy." Even while she said that, Rias wasn't upset about that for one second.

Cock pulsing in her ass for a few more minutes, releasing more shots of seed inside, before letting himself out with a sigh of sadness that his new lover shared. Putting her down on the bench, he sat next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and brought her head on his own.

After a few minutes of silence, Rias spoke. "Master, when should we do it? And make her pay?" The beauty whispered with anger laced in her voice.

Smirking at her readiness of taking the spying Queen, he pushed some hair out of her eyes. "How about now? She's just over there." He subtly pointed near the tree-line where Yubelluna had landed when she had finally climaxed while watching the two go at it like the horny teenagers they are.

"Then, let's go." Rias said with a sinister smirk befitting of a Devil. Chuckling a little, the brunette looked towards the purple-haired beauty and vanished from her sight.

Yubelluna couldn't stop herself from masturbating from the intense session of the two below them. This teenager was taking the redhead in such a way Riser had never taken her or the other girls. It made her jealous. But, she pushed those thoughts away as she was loyal to Riser and Riser alone.

But, that didn't mean she couldn't get herself off while watching them. She had licked her lips, imagining it was Riser while furiously fingering herself. During her self-pleasure, she couldn't stop herself from imagining herself in Rias' position. When those images came to mind, she had climaxed hard around her fingers and floated down to the trees near them and was panting against a tree.

Groggily opening her eyes, she saw that the brunette had pointed to her and saw the smirk Rias had. 'They know I'm here!' That was all she got before she was introduced to darkness.

Issei and Rias were standing over Yubelluna with lustful smirks at the beautiful woman. "Shall we?" He asked his King.

"We shall." With a big smirk on her own face, she nodded to her Pawn and teleported the three to a place she had thought she would use when she was married.

~Secret Room~

The Queen of Riser woke up with a sudden jolt to her system and quickly scanned the area. To her shock, she noticed she was in a dimly lit room with multiple candles and was chained hand and legs to a cold wall. Her eyes settled on many whipping and BDSM toys. "Wh-Where the hell am I?!" Yubelluna hoped to find the answer.

"You're in my parlor, said the spider to the fly." The sudden voice sent shivers of fear and arousal through her spine and whipped her head to the voice.

"Release me!" Now seeing it was the new Pawn, the Queen ordered the lowly Devil to let her go. She wasn't too surprised when he laughed in her face.

"No, no, no. That won't be happening anytime soon, my dear." Issei said, now walking close to her and got a good look at her form. He licked his lips hungrily. "Only when you submit to me and call me your new master, I will let you leave." He informed the beauty in a dark seductive voice that Yubelluna had to hide her slight shutter.

Glaring at the boy, she spat. "Never! When Riser-sama finds out about this, he'll roast you alive, but not before fucking that whore in front of you!" She promised the boy.

His eyes narrowed at that. Pulling his hand back, Issei slapped the purple-haired beauty. Her head went to the side but he roughly grabbed her cheeks and made her face him. When she looked at him, she felt fear course through her body at the dangerous edge in his eyes.

"Please, my dear. This Riser." He spat out his name like it was poison. "Will never have Rias. She is mine to have. And, he will never find out when I take you as my own." Issei promised darkly before slapping her again.

She watched him take a step back and glance over his shoulder. "Rias!" He called out.

Yubelluna saw the princess come from her left in a rather revealing attire. The young Gremory was wearing a black BDSM dominatrix outfit. In her hand was a whip. On her face was an uncharacteristic sadistic smile that scared and aroused her, again, for her utter shame and embarrassment.

"Yes. What do you desire of me, master?" Rias asked, looking at Issei with love and submission, that would surprise many as Rias was a very independent and strong-willed woman who wouldn't bow to anyone.

"Get this bitch nice and ready for me." He commanded while crossing his arms and waited for his redhaired slave to do what he demanded.

"Anything for you, Ise-sama." With one last smile to him, she turned back to the enemy Queen with her sadistic smirk returning.

"Stay back, whore! If you so much as touch me, Riser-sama will have your head!" She smirked when she stopped just short of her, thinking that had stopped her, but it was lost when she laughed at her and whipped her across the face, leaving a small red line.

"I don't think so, bitch." Rias said with confidence. "My master will crush Riser and make you his slave and you'll be our little pet bitch to fuck whenever he needs a lay." The beauty told the woman.

Before she could say anything else, she gasped when Rias suddenly ripped her shirt off and slapped her tits with her whip. Her other hand soon went to her barely covered womanhood and the princess felt the palm of her hand becoming wet the moment she touched it. "Wow! She's already wet, master!" Rias laughed while letting her hand leave her covered maidenhood to show her master her wet hand.

Issei just smirked at this. Unknown to them, he had been releasing some of his power in short bursts that served as an aphrodisiac to the females of his life, making it easier for him to dominate them and make them his slaves. 'Seems to be working just as well for this one as the others.' The Red Dragon Emperor thought in victory.

Yubelluna couldn't understand why she was feeling so hot. She had never felt this aroused, even with Riser. The beauty then muffled her moan when the princess before her tore off her lover coverage and directly touch her mound. Her eyes widened a little when Rias swooped in and kissed her hotly.

The Queen had kissed many girls, Riser found it hot to see, but she never expected the redhead to kiss her so suddenly and with such passion. Finding this very arousing, Issei slowly began stroking himself.

A hand then came up to palm her chest, making her moan harder into the kiss while her hands and legs tried to get the woman away. It was futile as the chains were short and kept her close to the wall where she could cause no damage to either Devils.

Needing air, Rias left the kiss, both ladies tongues were out with a string of saliva falling between their tits. "You taste good. Wonder how this tastes." Rias said with a smirk when she let one finger go into Yubelluna's slick cunt. While somewhat embarrassing to her, the princess followed her master's demand to get her ready to receive his Godly member.

Her lips soon moved down to her heaving chest and began to lick one while her other hand tweaked and played with the rock-hard nipple. The suction of her sensitive nipples were very pleasing to the woman and she finally let her voice out, moaning loudly.

"Use that whore mouth for something else." Before Yubelluna could ask what she meant, Rias shoved her fingers that were digging in her into her mouth. The chained woman could do nothing but suck and lick her juices off Rias' fingers, moaning like the whore she is.

"Oh, master. Look at her." Rias said, moving her body away and let her lover see her shaking body and twitching lower-lips. "It's twitching, looking for something to fill it up." She then smirked lustfully at her master. "Would you know what to fill it with?" She asked.

Issei saw where this was going and, since he saw her cunt lips gushing juices, he decided to take her now. "I believe I do, Ri-chan." Walking to them, he saw Rias take her fingers out of her lips and make her turn to him.

Purple eyes were drawn to the large python between the legs of the Pawn. Just looking at it and his muscular frame made her core quiver in lust. "Step aside." He commanded of his redhaired lover who did just that. Issei rested his hand on Yubelluna's cheek and softly caressed it. "You look good like this." The teen noted.

"When I get out of here, I'll fucking kill you. I swear!" Yubelluna swore with anger. Her response was his hand roughly squeezing her neck, making her choke a little and her eyes widen in fear at the sudden powerful grip.

"I don't think so. Here's what's actually going to happen." He leaned in and whispered darkly. "I'm going to fuck you into submission and make you my whore that will get down on her knees and suck me off when I'm done filling this cunt." Issei said, tapping her dripping cunt.

Shivering with lust and a large blush on her lovely face, she tried to deny the arousal rising inside her. "Never! I'd rather kill myself than suck you off!" Her body began to quake, making her chains shake, when she felt the air around him increase.

Issei, having inserted a finger into her tight twat, smirked. "Hm. So, you're one of the types that submit to power alone." With that knowledge, he let his power increase. It had the desired effect on both ladies, especially Yubelluna as he was slowly kissing her neck.

Rias shook from her spot, on the floor on her knees, as she had one hand deep on her breast while her other hand was buried between her dripping wet legs. "Master…is so…strong~." She muttered out with haggard breaths and a large blush.

'Oh, oh fuck!' Yubelluna thought with half-lidded eyes with her breath becoming labored with his power increasing as his lips seared her sweaty skin. 'I-I-I feel so close!' Her knees were getting weak as she tried to rub her legs together, hoping to release her heat, but was unable to. In fact, the heat in her neither-regions only grew.

His lips then nipped at her neck before coming up to her cheek and whispered once more. "Just let it all out. I can see and feel you're getting close. Your body is flush. Your breasts are heaving. Your dirty cunt juice is staining my cock. And, above all, you've stopped resisting." Issei pointed out as he had noticed that Yubelluna had stopped in her thrashing of trying to get out when he began to kiss her body. The male then let his power release to the max.

That was the final nail for the beauty. Head throwing back, Yubelluna screamed as loud as she could, her female juices squirting all over his twitching rod. Shaking like a leaf in the wind, the blushing woman panted heavily and her head dropped with sweat dripping down the side of her gorgeous face. "Iya!" She moaned softly when he made her look at him.

"Well…have you given in?" It was rhetorical as he could already see the submissive gleam in her one cocky orbs. "Are you ready to be mine and mine alone? Are you ready to be fucked by a real man with a cock that is easily larger than any other man in the world?" His dirty words broke her mind.

"Yes, Master!" She yelled as loud as she could, which was a little weak. "Please, put your cock in my pussy! I need it! My slutty pussy needs that beautiful cock inside, reshaping me! I'll cheat on Riser and let you fuck me!" Yubelluna begged her new master.

Happy with the answer, he captured his new bitch with a kiss before thrusting his cock balls deep into her moist mound and went full speed. He wanted to hurt the woman since she was spying on them with the intension of selling them out in the battle they, the ORC, were going to win.

Yubelluna found herself bucking her hips against her new lover without any hesitation. This man was stronger than Riser and she would do anything for him now. She'd let him fuck her in front of Riser and she wouldn't mind it for one second.

Issei was groaning heavily in the kiss as her pussy was incredibly tight and hot. It was like his member was caught in a steaming vice-grip that kept sucking him in whenever he pulled himself back out.

"Oh, fucking God!" Yelling out the Lord's name, after leaving the mind-blowing kiss, she let her pleasure of being fucked by him known. "Your cock is so big and powerful!" She complemented her new master.

Yubelluna had never been so deliciously stretched as she was with Issei's massive prick. It felt absolutely wonderful. His cock far surpassed Riser's in width and size. Any feeling of pain was transmitted into pleasure as her cunt juices coated his rampaging in liquid, making it eaiser for him to go deeper and faster with each splash.

Issei was banging his hips inside her tight pussy like he did with his other bitches. Forcing himself as deep as he could, his hips firmly pressed against her clit and cock hitting her cervix, he watched the beauty fling her head back and let out a silent scream with gurgle sounds escaping her wide open maw. The bulge in her stomach was all the more arousing for the teen who was going was going faster and faster into his new bitch with each passing second. Emerald eyes glanced over to see that Rias had her front planted on the floor, with a toy deep inside her mound while playing with her squashed melons.

'It…looks so…rough and…good!' Rias moaned like a bitch in heat as she fucked herself, pretending the toy in her vaginal walls was her master. Even though it was big, it wasn't the same. But, she'd make due as he wouldn't like it if she interrupted him while fucking Riser's favorite whore.

"Damn, Luna-chan. This cunt of yours is fucking tight! Guess that Riser fucker had a small dick!" Issei mused with a cocky grin when she bobbed her head in agreement. Her once proud appearance now one of a whore who was getting the fucking of her life. Sweat dripped down her forehead and mixed with the sweat on his chest which was squashed against her own chest.

"Yes! He's nothing compared to you, Issei-sama! He's never made me cum like you do! You're the first one to go this deep!" Yubelluna announced with a large blush as she enjoyed the new nickname he had given her. It showed that he somewhat cared about her as not just a fuck-toy for him to use whenever he was hard.

Smirking in pride, he leaned back a little so he could look at those jiggling orbs of delicious flesh. Licking his lips, he swooped down and began to devour her tit while his other hand massaged the other, not wanting it to feel left out.

Having him suck on her sensitive nubs was a pleasure that she vocalized. "Oh, fuck yes! That's so amazing, Issei-sama! Bite my nipples! Make them bleed while you punish my dirty cunt for spying on you!" She begged, her voice filled with need of him filling her up with his seed. She lost count of how many times she came on his cock since ten.

Issei was feeling himself getting closer to his climax with every pump into her highly responsive body. Also, he kind of needed his energy if he was gonna' fuck that Venelana bimbo a little later. With those in mind, he quickly brought her into another searing kiss, muffling his roar, as he released his seed into her womb.

Yubelluna's eyes widened in shock and pleasure at the sudden release of her new master's twitching rod that spewed out so much spunk that she could feel it leave her body. 'No~! Issei-sama's delicious seed!' She moaned piteously in her head at not tasting his man-milk.

Growling lightly, he pumped himself in and out of her in a shaky fashion before finally letting himself out of her pussy. His seed began to flow out, making her moan in disappointment. "No~!' She finally moaned out in sadness of not having him inside her.

Smirking at his new slave, he caressed her cheek. "Don't worry, my pet. You'll be able to hold all the cum you desire after a few more sessions with me." He promised.

"Thank you, Issei-sama. I won't disappoint you." Yubelluna promised her master.

"I know you won't." Issei gave her a peck on the lips before releasing her from her binds. She fell to the ground on shaky legs. "Hehe. Why don't you get cleaned up and head back to that bastard? Remember to just give him bullshit." The teen told the woman, steel in his voice.

Loving the tone, she nodded her head. "Hai, Issei-sama. I will do as you command." With that, Yubelluna made her way to the shower Issei pointed at to get washed up and leave to her former master. While she walked, she moved her hips seductively, knowing her new master was looking at her behind. She smirked a little when she heard a small growl. "Wait!" He yelled out, making her stop.

"Yes, Ise-sama?" She turned around with a sultry smile.

"Do you know any other girl's in your peerage or anyone else that are left unsatisfied?" Issei asked with a smirk.

Yubelluna felt a little jealous and angry at the but stopped those feelings when she saw her master stare at her. She could tell he liked her and she had a place in his heart like the other girls. "There is the Knight, Karlamine. The Rook Xuelan. And Riser's sister, the Bishop, Ravel. And, maybe their mother, Layla-sama." She listed the ladies she knew would want someone else to give them love that Riser couldn't.

The sister part made his eyebrow raise in some wonder. "Why sister? That's pretty weird." Issei commented.

"They haven't done anything, master. He's just doing it to finish his harem." Yubelluna answered her new master.

"Hm…" He hummed before nodding. "Thank you, Luna-chan. You may go now. I'll call you when I'm ready to take them." Issei promised with a kind smile that made the Queen's heart flutter and face blush.

Now that she was gone, and his arousal to take that bountiful ass was stowed for later, he turned to his crimson whore who was looking at him with a cock-starved expression. "Now, now my pet." The brunette chided as she tried to take his cock in her mouth when he got close.

"Why~!?" Rias pouted like a little girl having her favorite toy taken away.

Chuckling, Issei explained. "Because, Grayfia had contacted me before this and told me Venelana would be ripe for the taking tonight. I need your help for that." The beauty understood and nodded her head while still not liking she was not sucking his tasty tower.

By the end of tonight, Issei made a vow that he would make the MILF that was Venelana Gremory his alone.

~Gremory Mansion~

In the late hours, Venelana couldn't get any sleep as her husband had, once again, left her unsatisfied and unable to climax before he left, saying he needed to do something important with another clan head. So, she was now sitting in the living room with Grayfia at her side, having the same problem as her with Sirzechs leaving for something as well. While that was one reason for being up this late, Rias had also called and told her that she needed to talk to them privately. Thus, the ladies were wearing formal attire and Grayfia had set up some tea for the ladies.

Venelana wondered what he daughter wanted, while sighing inwardly as she would probably try to make the wedding between Riser and her null. The mother knew she didn't like the man, and neither did she. But, it was a law to have two pure-bloods to marry. While she wanted to help her daughter, she knew it was time for her to do things on her own if she ever wanted to lead the clan.

"What do you think she could want, Fia-chan." Venelana asked her lover with a raised eyebrow. "I have no idea, Venelana-sama." That was a boldface lie as she knew of the plan her master had to claim the lady of the house.

Nodding her head, the two waited for the girl to arrive. After a few more minutes, Rias appeared in a flash of the clan seal with someone else Venelana didn't recognize. But, she knew he was a part of her daughter's peerage since he had similar demonic energy to that of her other peerage members.

And, if she was being honest with herself, he was handsome and someone she wouldn't mind fucking if she wasn't married. "Hello mother, Onee-sama." Rias greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Rias-chan," She greeted with a smile. "And, who is this young man?" The mother pointed at the brunette.

"This is my new Pawn I had wanted to introduce to you. His name is Issei Hyoudou." Rias motioned to her secret master.

"Hello, Venelana-sama." Issei greeted his next victim with a bow. "Rias-sama has told me a lot about you. And you are even more lovely in person." Issei said with a smile. If there was one thing he learned from Grayfia, it's that older women loved to be admired by younger men and let them feel desired since their husbands don't give them that at home.

He was proven right when Venelana blushed at the praise. "Why thank you, Issei-san. Complementing this married woman like that." She giggled into her hand.

"Mother." Rias gained her mother's attention. "I had wanted to talk to you about the marriage agreement and hope you could talk to father about this." Venelana sighed at her daughter and was about to say something but the girl stopped. "I know I'm supposed to do this on my own, which I am prepared to do, I would just like to try this route once more before continuing with our training." The beauty said diplomatically.

Venelana smiled a litter at her daughter but it soon vanished when she spoke. "Trust me dear. While I would like to help you, seeing as you don't like Riser and his reputation, but my hands are tied. This had been agreed since before you were born. I am sorry, but you can only try and beat him in a Rating Game to stop this." She said with some regret in her voice.

Issei looked at his slave with some sadness as he could tell she wasn't happy with what the mother said. But, he could understand what she was saying. His redheaded whore needed to stand up for herself and not rely on her family who won't always be there for her.

Wanting to help her, he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, Rias-sama. We'll make sure to get you out of this. I promise." He said with a small smile. Issei wouldn't let anyone touch his girls and he showed some of his caring side to Rias that made her heart flutter a little.

"Thank you, Ise." Rias thanked her secret master/Pawn.

Venelana smiled at her daughters Pawn and his words. Grayfia smiled as well as she expected that from her young lover, even though he could be rough when he was in the bed. 'What a nice young man. Rias is very lucky to have him in her peerage.' The busty brunette MILF thought to herself.

"Well, now that that's done, how about we have some tea Grayfia prepared?" She suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Rias and Issei said with the brunette grinned inwardly. The three watched as Venelana picked up her tea and slowly drank from it.

When the liquid touched her lips, the beauty suddenly felt drowsy and her eyes fluttered open and closed for a few seconds. 'What the…' That was all she could get out before falling to sleep.

Seeing her out for the count, Issei got up and kissed Grayfia, loving the taste of her lips. Leaving the kiss, with saliva connecting them, he smirked at his first lover. "Very good, Fia-chan. Just like we planned." He said.

The brunette and redhead had called Grayfia before and told her when she prepared some tea, that she cast a small but powerful sleeping spell on the mother's tea alone so they could execute the plan to make her his. "Thank you, Ise-sama. I am happy to serve you." Grayfia said with a smile.

Rias got up and moved her seductive body around the table and hung on Issei's shoulder and looked at her mother. "Is it time for the next phase?" She asked her lover.

"Yes. Let's head to her bedroom." Picking the beauty up, loving her soft yet firm body, he nodded his head for his girls to follow.

Venelana groggily opened her eyes with a light moan. 'That tea was good.' She mused to herself if she had fallen asleep so quickly after one sip of Grayfia's tea. Her mind soon woke up when she heard screams. Opening her eyes, she was greeted to a sight she thought she'd never seen in her entire life.

Her beautiful daughter was bouncing on and off the larges cock she had ever seen with the Strongest Queen was having her cunt licked clean by the newly born Devil. The MILF was in shock as she watched the three fuck like that. She never expected her daughter to have sex and, from her constant moans, she was really enjoying it and had been going on for a while, her sweat matted hair and dried cum on her breasts being a sign.

'W-Wow!' Venelana mused to herself in arousal as she watched the three go at it like wild animals. Slowly, she let her hands trail down her body and cup her deliciously large melons and give them a nice squeeze. 'They look like they are both enjoying it.' She thought as she saw the pleased happy expressions of her daughter and lover. Letting her eyes trail to their connecting sex organs, her eyes widened in epic proportions.

'Holy Fuck! He's got a giant cock!' That was no lie as Issei had much bigger penis that her husband had by a great amount. Her insides quivered as she thought about that giant man-meat inside her. It wasn't hard to imagine herself in Rias' position since they looked so similar.

Grayfia and Rias were enjoying their master pleasing them with his tongue and dick as they bounced on and off him like the cock-starved whores they are. "Oh, fuck! It's so fucking good Ise-sama! I love this giant cock inside my young pussy!" Rias yelled, groping her tits.

Grayfia was grinding her mound along Issei's mouth and tongue like she was possessed with a large blush and tongue hanging out of her lips. She reached her hand down and began to rub her sensitive clit. "Fuck! Right there, Ise-sama! You're making me so hot! My pussy! It's gonna' melt all over your tongue!" The beauty screamed with happy tears rolling down her face as she looked at her sister-in-law engorging herself on their master's tool.

"Nee-sama! His cock! Master's cock is twitching inside me! I-I think he's going to explode soon!" Rias shouted, leaning closer to the older beauty. Their tits squashed together, making the two moan as their erect nipples rubbed against one another.

"Are you? Are you really going to spray your load in that young cunt, master?" Grayfia asked. She took the vibrations against her mound as a yes while she screamed a little louder at the sensation. "Oh, thank Maou! When you're done filling this whore, cover me in your juices too!" The beauty begged with a needy expression he couldn't see but knew was on her lovely face.

'He's going to cum.' Venelana thought to herself as she kept plunging her fingers in and out of her hole while massaging her tit-flesh. 'He's going to fill my little girl with his young dick-milk. He's probably going to get her pregnant.' Even thought that would be almost impossible, as birthing a Devil child is tough, she felt like the man pounding her daughter might give her another grandchild.

Leaning into one another, the two Devils began to swap spit that leaked down their bodies and got onto Issei's chest making him shiver a little at the sensation. Smirking into Grayfia's pussy, knowing the two were making-out, he pounded his cock up, deeper into his moaning younger lover while letting his tongue dig deeper into the older Devils drenched cunt.

The sudden faster pace and deeper tonguing were what caused the two to break their kiss and scream as loud as they could. "Cumming!" Both beauties shouted to the sky as they coated their shared lover with their female cum.

Groaning at the sensation of Rias' tight twat squeezing his member, along with tasting Grayfia, caused the brunette to finally release his load into his redhaired whore who happily took his seed. He barely heard her mumble. "So, good. Ise-sama's sperm is filling my poor broken pussy. I love it and I love him." That made him smile. He took a deep breath after his first lover fell off his wet face as she softly shook from the intense orgasm induced by his tongue.

Falling down on Issei, Rias groggily saw that his face was covered with her sister-in-law's female juices. "Onee-sama covered Ise-sama in cum. I must lick it off for him." Her tongue soon bathed his face while licking the female juices. 'Hm…she tastes good.' The beauty thought in lust.

Issei smirked as he could see and feel that Rias was becoming aroused as she licked his face off. When she made sure he was clean, she moved her lips to his and kissed him slowly, which was not his style. So, holding the back of her head, he pushed his tongue deep into her throat, tasting herself and Grayfia.

Out of the corner of his eye, Issei could see the busty MILF panting with her fingers drenched her liquid, her cum, and her tits out in the open. It was a sight that made his cock twitch inside his second Devil lover.

Moaning as she felt his hot prick move, she left the kiss and smiled sultry at him. "Oh, Ise-sama, again? You really are a horn dog with amazing stamina." She said, loving the fact her master could go all night long without rest.

"Thank you, Benihime-chan, but Fia-chan needs my attention." Issei said as he noticed Grayfia had gotten her mind back and was near her master with her sweaty body shaking with need.

"Hai, Ise-sama. I need that big, beautiful cock back inside my pussy. You've given Rias-chan enough already." She pouted a little as she had desired his cock since last night, her fun-time with Venelana-sama making her wet for him to destroy her like only he can.

Sighing, Rias rolled off her lover. "Go ahead." She moaned in displeasure of not going another round.

"Hop on." Grayfia did as ordered and happily mounted her master. Her pussy gliding on his shaft and took him all in. "Ahh!" She sighed/yelled in bliss of having his cock inside her after a few hours. "It's so wonderful!" The maid yelled, her hands going through her disheveled hair that flowed freely. Her tits were thrusted out, bouncing for her horn-dog of a master who loved breasts.

"Uga! Damn! You're even tighter than before, Fia! Is it because you're fucking in front of your mistress? Is it because you find it hot that you're getting defiled in front of her and her daughter?" Issei asked with a dark grin while letting his hands rest on her wide hips than continued to shake and ride his twitching tower.

"Yes, Master!" Again, the busty maid screamed out as she came a little on his shaft, making it even more pleasurable for the duo. "It gets me so hot to have an audience! To have people watch me…it's a feeling I can't describe!" Grayfia announced as she bounced her ass harder along his member, letting the head hit her womb with every thrust down.

Venelana and Rias were watching the session with lustful eyes. The mother was getting rather jealous of this boy making Grayfia scream louder than she had ever done with her. It also made her rather hot to know the busty maid was getting fucked by such a younger man who was also giving it to her daughter.

Rias was in the same boat as her mother while she lightly fingered herself and ate let the left-over cum that was deep inside her womb. She soooo~ wanted to join in, but stopped herself as it was Grayfia's turn with her Pawn. As much as she hated to admit it, her sister-in-law was his number one.

"Fuck! Yes Master! Screw that fat cock up my naughty cheating cunt!" The beauty screamed when Issei finally started to move when he brought her hips down on his tower while he thrusted up, screwing up the rhythm so he could control the speed of the coupling.

"That's the plan…whore!" Issei said between heavy pants. Some of his stamina was draining out of his body from the countless sessions he had been through today. Fucking Rias in the morning, the night, then Yubelluna, then Rias again while licking the silver-haired whore's cunt for some time. But, that still wouldn't stop him from arousing the brown-haired MILF, who he knew was watching them, so it would make it easier to make her his slave/lover. "And, I'll fill this slutty little pussy with so much seed it will look like your pregnant." Issei promised while moaning as he felt his cock hit every muscle of Grayfia's flesh tunnel.

Grayfia kept her position, hands behind her head, hair shaking in the air as sweat dripped down her glowing body, with her tits occasionally hitting her chin when he thrusted hard enough. Her screams of pleasure resounded through the room whenever he hit her G-spot or when he slapped her jumping ass that was becoming red with each slap and hip thrust.

Seeing that this had gone on for long enough, and his dragon side demanding her fuck her like he always does, he flipped her around and pushed himself even deeper into his first whore, who screamed at the sudden change and hard thrust that caused her eyes to become unfocused.

The sexy maid couldn't contain her scream when he changed it up and dominated her like he usually does. She smiled sexily when he let go of her ass and buried his head between her jiggling tits and began to suck on them like a baby. "AHHH!" Grey eyes widened in upmost pleasure when another amazing orgasm rocked through her body.

"Fuck, Fia-chan! You're so fucking tight tonight. Where do you want it?" Issei groaned between grunts as he lightly bit her sensitive teats.

Grayfia responded instantly while hugging his head into her bosom. "Inside! I want all that hot baby batter inside me, Master!" She then wrapped her powerful legs around his rutting hips, not letting him escape from giving her the reward she craved.

Issei couldn't hold it any longer. Everything about her sexy body was driving him up the wall. Getting out of her arms that locked his head between her chest, he kissed her wildly before shooting his load deep inside his personal cum-maid. The two shook against one another as they both came as hard as they could. His seed exploded deep into her womb and she could feel her stomach beginning to bloat. It only made her smile into the kiss.

Groaning for minutes on end, Issei finally pulled himself out of Grayfia, letting one last spurt of his white goo stain her creamy flesh. "As usual, Fia-chan. You're the best." He complemented, not caring if he insulted Rias, as he was stating a fact all his lovers would know.

Shakily pushing herself up, she gave her master a small smile. "Thank you, Ise-sama. It's nice of you to hold me in such high regards." The beauty thanked with a large blush and moaning slightly as she felt some of his seed escape her womb.

Before anything else could be said, the masturbating Venelana, who saw his drenched cock, was the moment she let all her reluctance to cheat on her husband go. Getting out of her chair, she tackled him back to the bed with her head going down to his crotch, eating him whole. "FUCK!" Not expecting the woman to do that, Issei shouted as his sensitive member hit the back of her throat in one go.

"It seems Venelana-sama eager to receive you, my lord." The brunette heard his silver-haired lover speak with her deliciously big tits against his back. "And, I can say she's got spectacular skills in the bed. She's licked my pussy to climax so many times I've lost count." She informed with a hot whisper.

Knowing the ladies had been lesbian with one another made Issei and Rias, who had came multiple times while the two had fucked, shocked and even more aroused to see them going at it. Issei's mind already imagining what the two could have done to the other in the bedroom.

"Gua!" Spit flying, the teenager let another load pour into the sucking MILF's mouth which she greedily gobbled up like a common whore. Slowly slurping it up, making a show of it, she let the giant cock out of her mouth with a loud pop.

"Such a naughty boy." Venelana's seductive voice made his somewhat wilted cock stand back at attention. "Fucking my daughter and personal maid like that. Now I know why Fia-chan's been acting strangely for the past two years. You must have fucked her." She mused, remembering how she came back that one day looking rather satisfied.

"Guilty as charged." Issei said with a cocky grin while rubbing Grayfia's bottom. "She came back to me a while ago and I've been fucking her ever since." He told the mother before bringing the beautiful maid in a steamy kiss that she reciprocated.

Kissing for a few more seconds, the two left with the teen looking back at the shaking with desire MILF. "Now, do you want another taste?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hai." Venelana said as she got on her hands and knees and showed him her large bottom and dripping cunt lips. "Fuck this dirty cheating whore's cunt. I want to cheat on my husband with that giant cock of yours." She enticed him with a shake of her butt.

Leaving his first whore, he made his way to his soon-to-be MILF and let his hand spank her cheating ass. He loved the view of her ass-meat shake from his harsh slap. "Don't need to prep you." Issei noted as her mound was leaking out large amounts of female cum. Framing her hips, he lined up his tool to her mound, before pulling her back while thrusting himself in.

"Iya!" The brunette beauty screamed in pleasure as the biggest cock she had ever seen speared her to the back of her womb, a place where her husband had never reached. "It's so big!" She screamed, her bountiful chest-fruit shaking with each hump. "It's so much bigger than my husbands! I can't get enough of it! Keep going! Keep fucking this adultery cunt!" Venelana begged with a slutty face.

Issei was happy to oblige to her demands. But, wanting to show her he was the man, he leaned in and grabbed her tits in a firm hold. Enough to hurt, but still give pleasure while his strokes went longer and deeper into her tightening tunnel. "Don't get too a head of yourself, whore. Remember, you're mind to fuck and control. I'm the master here like I'm the master of your whore daughter and slutty maid." He whispered while tweaking her soft yet firm J-cupped tits.

"Hai, master! Your whore is sorry for that, master!" Venelana screamed with tears streaming down her face and sweat dripping down her skull as she was getting the fucking of her entire life. "I only live to serve you and your monstrous cock! Please! Just please fuck me harder! Make me forget about my husband!" She begged as she helped him get deeper inside by rutting her wide hips back.

The brunette was amazed at the woman who had given birth to two had such a tight twat it made him wonder if she wasn't the one to birth them and say they were hers. "Good." Issei muttered, sweat dripping down his own body as it was getting harder to hold himself back. He was usually not this sensitive, but this MILF's pussy was squeezing him better than any of his lovers so far could. 'Guess that's the benefit with age.' He mused before pushing her head down and mounting her like a wild animal.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" She shouted with her breath increasing while she moaned and squirmed like a bitch in heat at the new position and hip breaking pace. Her eyes crossing a little with drool escaping her open maw. "Cock! Your cock! Give me! Give me it! Give it to me harder you magnificent stud!" The beauty begged.

"That's the plan, bitch!" He slapped her red ass, making her cunt lips grow even tighter around his rampaging member. "I'm going to imprint my cock's shape into your body like I have to those other whores who are fucking themselves to us!' He moved her head to se Grayfia and Rias scissoring while tweaking one another's heaving tits.

Seeing as their master was occupied with the lady of the house, the two decided to get each other off and hope to make their master happy when he looked over when he heard their shared moans as they grounded their cunts' together.

Smiling sexily at each other, they began to speak naughtily. "Ua! Your young pussy is so good, Rias-chan." Grayfia said as she fondled the young woman's tits while grinding her vagina along her labia, making disturbingly erotic sounds.

"N-Nee-sama! Y-Your pussy…It feels so fucking good!" Rias yelled out, her face sex in a happy smile with a large blush while she humped Grayfia's hips along her own. "My pussy…feels like it's on fire!" The beauty continued as she grabbed the beauties strong legs to help fuck herself against the older Devil.

"AHH!" They saw the Pawn fuck the MILF even harder than before. Her pussy juice gushing all over Issei's hips and staining the bed as she continued to bounce her cunt lips on and off his shaft while their shared lover fucked her senseless. "So fucking hot! Keep fucking me, Ise-sama! Keep fucking me while my Rias-chan and Fia-chan grind their slutty pussies against the other! I'm so close! I'm so close!" Venelana announced with her eyes dimming in pleasure.

Issei was in the same boat as his breath was becoming hard and short as he ploughed the cheating whore. "Damn! Me too! Let me cum inside this slutty cunt of yours! It will show me that you're mine forever!" The teen demanded with a husky grin.

Venelana grinned like a common street walker. "Yes! Yes Master! Cum inside this dirty cunt of mine! I don't care about my husband anymore! Just keep fucking me like this, you beautiful stallion!" She begged.

The bedroom was filled with wet skin slapping against each other as the four fucked like wild animals. After minutes of agonizing pleasure and holding off, Issei brought the beauty around and kissed her while spurting out his seed that pierced her cervix and filled her to the brim with his semen pouring out of her stuffed mound.

Seeing the two climax against the other, caused the lesbian pair that was Rias and Grayfia follow in their example and kissed each other sloppily while squirting on the other.

Orgasms tampering off, Issei took his cock out of Venelana, who panted with a flush smiley face with the two other ladies falling to the bed in a huff and eyes shut in exhaustion. Taking a small step back, Issei saw his three Devil lovers were satisfied and that made him satisfied.

His emerald eyes saw that his new whore had gotten up on her elbows and looked at her new master with submissive hot eyes. "I'm not done yet Master. I'll show you how a woman like me can fuck a young stud like you." Like a lioness, she pushed him back down and slammed her child-bearing hips down on his shaft and began to bounce on him like he was a trampoline. She helped herself fuck him by resting her delicate hands on his strong chest with her breath growling labored with each bounce.

Venelana let her head hang down as she panted like a bitch in heat as his member filled her up so good with him hitting all her walls as she moved faster and faster. Her body stopped bouncing for a moment before gyrating her hips, letting out a loud moan, before falling down and bucking her hips up and down his shaft.

Issei could feel the woman on top of him let loose of all those desires she must have stored inside her since her husband couldn't satisfy her like he is. The brunette could feel that as her female juices continued to pour out of her and make his balls even warmer.

Reaching his hands from her waist and let them rest on her firm behind, fingers pressing into her doughy flesh, he enjoyed her scream of pleasure as he added to the pleasant sensations of the session. Both parties' hearts were beating faster and faster with each thrust.

"Keep going. Stir my insides up!" Venelana begged with her body becoming hotter and hotter with each passing second. "It's so fucking good!" She shouted harder when his cock bashed itself up into her womb. "Your cock's shape is so amazing!" The beauty said, leaning down so her lips were inches away from his own. "Just like this! Just keep fucking my dirty body like this until I am covered in this young man's semen." She whispered seductively while licking his sweaty/female cum coated face.

She then stopped teasing him and gave him a full kiss; the sloppiest, nastiest kiss she had ever given a man before and it aroused the hell out of them both. Saliva dripped down their naked bodies as their tongues mashed together in a mad dance of passion that was equally as nasty and sloppy as their connected organs.

'Oh, fuck! I'm now this boy's cock-slave!' Venelana admitted to herself as she was losing herself into the passionate kiss and the huge cock rearranging her insides. Leaving the kiss, she brought her head to his ear and let out a soft scream as she came around his member. "I-I can't stop myself. I'm going to cum again. It's going to be a big one too." She told the young stud who responded by bringing her nice ass back on his hips as hard as he could, making the beauties eyes widen in a mixture of shock and pleasure.

"That's good, Ven-chan." Issei said his new woman's new nickname, which caused her to blush. "Because I'm about to cum too. I'll fill this whore hole up before fucking that nice ass of yours. Would you like that?" He asked with a dark smirk as he licked the shell of her ear.

"YES!" Regaining her breath, Venelana shouted her answer. "Cum inside me then fuck this ass of mine. I want all of me to be owned by you, my new master and King!" The lady of the house told the young dragon.

Growling like a dragon in heat, he flipped her around and banged his hips in and out of her gushing cunt like a madman, not caring for her fists lightly beating on his chest. Teeth bared as he was getting closer to his release. Narrowed emerald eyes locked on to purple eyes, giving her a silent message. 'I'm going to fill you up now!' It was a message she wanted to hear and she nodded softly before burying herself into his strong chest with her nails scraping along his back, making him tingle in pleasure.

Venelana's legs kicked in the air as she felt his hot load shoot into her womb like a firehose. Her orgasm hit her like millions of spells and it rocked her entire world as she saw stars. 'So…fucking…much~!' She muttered in her head as she was drunk on feeling his cum surge through her form.

Even while still shooting out his load, Issei couldn't wait for her nice ass, so he took himself out of her spasming pussy. Grabbing her hair, he threw her to the ground, picked her hips up in doggy-style, he plunged his still lubed up and shooting cock deep into her anal muscle without warning and mercy.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Venelana screamed as loud as she could with painful tears streaming down her lovely face. "KEEP IT UP! KEEP SCREWING THAT FAT YOUNG COCK UP MY DIRTY ASS!" She begged as she humped herself back against her Ise-sama. The beauty could feel him pushing past her husband's size and reach the back of her tight hole, making it so he was the only one that could possibly please it. Knowing that only made her squirting cunt shoot out more female spunk.

Issei groaned like an animal as he felt his already soaked balls get drenched by her liquids as his swinging sack hit her hypersensitive clit like a battering-ram. His face was set in a pleased snarl as his cock felt like it was going to be ripped off by her deliciously tight, hot, asshole. "Don't worry, slut. I'm not gonna' stop until this asshole is spewing cum for hours." Issei promised with a lewd smile Venelana shared as she moaned and squirted all over her master with her anal muscles constricting around his pumping tool.

"Thank you, Master! That's all I've ever wanted! A young stud like yourself with such stamina and strength that I'll be left bowlegged afterwards!" Venelana announced happily. It was always her dream to have her husband leave her like that, but he never could. But now, she had someone who could and she was loving it. "Iyua! That's good! Spank me harder!" She shouted when she felt his strong hand slap her red bottom he was fucking with all his power.

Grunting, he smirked a little when he had an idea. "Boosted Gear!" Summoning the gauntlet, he let the incantations of 'Boost' store up for an entire minute before he felt like it was enough. "Let's see how you handle this." **[Transfer!]** With the call, his member suddenly grew to great lengths. His once fourteen inched prick, grew to a pussy punishing eighteen inches that made the woman scream out in the perfect mixture of ecstasy and pain that caused her head to fall to the floor while her body shook in rapture.

"Oh, FUCK!" Venelana screamed to the heavens as the sudden growth blew her mind. "IT'S AMAZING! YOUR COCK IS EVEN BIGGER! I LOVE THIS POWER! KEEP IT UP! SCREW THAT GODLY DICK UP MY ASS HARDER!" She babbled with a fucked-stupid expression.

Issei didn't hesitate to do as told. His hands grabbed her breasts and used them to pull her back against his rutting hips while tweaking and pinching her sensitive nipples. The boys tongue soon licked and sucked and her neck flesh, hitting another one of her hot spots that prolonged her never ending orgasms.

Minutes passed as the two continued to rut like animals. Issei grunted heavily while Venelana screamed, panted, and talked like a common whore. As thirty minutes passed, the teen could feel his giant cock began to twitch and pulse, begging to release the load into Venelana's tight bottom.

Without warning, he pulled her by her hair, making her squeal, before kissing her like he does all his bitches and released his giant load with a deep growl while helping his semen stay in by thrusting his member in and out of her clenching asshole.

Venelana's eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she had the best orgasms of the entire night while her master kissed her like she had never been kissed before. 'I…love…him!' The mother admitted to herself in her mind as she had tears streaming down her beautiful face. Her mind was completely broken and drunk on lust of the thrusting teenager. Venelana knew her MILF body was his and his alone. No one, even her husband, would be ever to make her cum this hard and intense.

Finishing his load, the increased size brunette took himself out of his new woman but kept her close. "Now…I want those tits…wrapped around me." Issei whispered through pants.

"…Hai…Ise-sama." Venelana whispered back as she was dropped to the floor but quickly turned around and went to her master who had sat himself on the ground, his still enlarged member standing, waiting for attention. The beauty gave it the needed attention.

"Uga!" Moaning in happiness, the teenager watched as the MILF wrapped her giant tits around his member and began to bounce them along his tool like she bounced on him before. The speed was truly enjoyable and he let his pleasure be known by running his fingers through her sweaty locks.

She purred while she took his head into her mouth, making it even better for him, with her tongue licking his cock-slit. Her skillful tongue greedily got all the pre-jizz that was leaking and shivered at his taste. Her moaning became louder when his other hand began to tweak at her nipple. "You really know what to do, Ise-sama." Venelana complemented with a sultry smile before taking his head back into her sucking mouth.

"Shit!" Issei moaned loudly with a blush adoring his face as he was beginning to shake a little at the skill that she was showing. She was much better than Grayfia and it pleased him to think that as his silver-haired whore was amazing at pleasing him. Some drool was leaking from his mouth from the constant moaning. "Your tits are so soft, big, and firm." The teen continued his praise while pinching her a little harder, increasing her own pleasure.

Her eyes closed as she savored the feeling of his cock between her bosom. She felt like her heart was melting from how hot it was. Venelana added a little more suction while adding some of her saliva to make the blow/titty-fuck even nastier, thus hotter. It worked as his hands stopped in their ministrations and his moaning turned into a shout of, "Fuck!"

Not expecting this, Issei couldn't stop his shout and his hands from framing her face before basically skull-fucking her as hard as he could. Her tits were forgotten as he was only focused on spilling his seed into this horny bitches' throat.

Violet eyes widened for a few seconds before accepting her master's thrusting and went along with it and tried to please him by running her tongue along his thrusting penis. She could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter with his rough treatment and she soooo wanted to get fucked in the pussy after he's done filling her throat. Her vision was becoming hazy as the only thing on her mind was to feel his manly meat coat her throat and body in his baby-juice.

Issei's muscles tightened, green aura surrounded him, his teeth becoming longer, and his growling becoming more feral. His speed of his thrusts increased to a neck breaking pace that made the gagging woman's majesty leak out cum. Giving one harsher pump, he roared like a dragon. "CUMMING!" He announced before ejaculating all of his seed in his sack, that hit her dribbling chin, into Venelana's mouth. His tool twitched heavily as he felt all of his semen trail down through her throat and enter her stomach. The slurping sounds made him look down to see the beauty's throat expanding as she gobbled up as much cum as she could with some leaking down her chin and stained her chest.

Letting out a little more groans and pushing his cock into her mouth, he stepped away with a happy sigh and smirk. "Damn. That was fucking good, Ven-chan." The teen said as he looked at the beauty who quickly got her mind back and licked off her cum covered teats while looking at him with a seductive smile and burning eyes.

"Thank you, master. I've been practicing since I was young. But, my husband could never skull-fuck me like you can." She whispered huskily. "But," The woman trailed off before tackling him once more and lifted her dripping cunt above his standing pole. "I want this giant cock in my pussy now." Letting herself fall, her head flung back, her body shook, as the bigger cock pushed even deeper than before, making her cum and squirt all over his body.

Issei was a little worried that the woman had passed out. So, putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay, Ven-chan?" He asked.

The still quivering mother moaned deeply before opening her eyes. "I am better than fine, master. I'm finally filled to the brim and I love it." She kissed her young lover, this time gentle and showed him she liked/loved him. "And I want this to fuck me until I see stars." Venelana told him with a seductive smirk while softly grounding her wide hips along his shaft.

After looking at her with moments of shock, he shook it off before grabbing her large bottom and smirked at the slutty woman. "It will be my pleasure." Bringing her up, he plunged her back on his cock while thrusting up. Her screams were music to his ears along with her jiggling tits were a feast for his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her slim back and held her close while pounding his tower in and out of her shaking body.

"Fuck yeah! Keep it going master! Keep fucking my slutty pussy like a real man! I don't care if my husband comes back! Never stop fucking! Young cock is the best! But, I only want Ise-sama's giant cock deep inside me!" Venelana cried out as she helped rutting her hips against Issei when he brought her down, letting his cock scrap all around her slippery hot walls.

Nothing else was said by the brunette as his mind was completely focused on banging this brown-haired MILF into a coma with his cock. Her womb was constantly hit by his pulsing tip that pierced her cervix with every thrust. The teen could see his new slave's eyes were crossed, face set in a happy smile and large blush while making small squeaking sounds.

Venelana's mind was completely broken at this point as she was fine with that. She was fine with being this boy's slave and serving him whenever he wanted. Hell, she'd fuck him in front of the whole Underworld if he desired.

"So, good. So, good." She muttered as she let her head rest in the crock of his neck, licking his sweaty flesh. "Your cock is destroying my MILF cunt and I love it." Venelana whispered as she continued to grind her heat against him.

Issei couldn't describe how wonderful it felt to have this totally stacked woman fucking him like this. She was quickly becoming one of his favorites he would make sure to fuck whenever he had the chance.

Minutes of quick humps and groans of both parties, they felt their sex organs beginning to pulse and release whatever they had left inside them. "Cumming." Issei announced as he pulled Venelana to his face to see her fucked-stupid face with her eyes barely focused.

The beauty barely heard him so she kissed him before speaking. "Me…too! Just…release all that…you dick-milk…inside me!" Venelana begged with a dopey smile.

"My pleasure." Crashing her lips onto his, breeching past her lips and tongue fucked her throat, he bashed himself harder into her aching cunt before blowing his last load of the night into his Bael whore.

Her world exploded in white when his seed shot out of the twitching purple head. All Venelana could see were stars and white splotches around her vision as her mind turned to mush. Squirting, for the unknown time, all over her lover, she soon passed out in his arms.

Shaking a little as he pushed into her womb for a few seconds, his spewing member finally stopped with his softening prick falling out of her. Panting a little, he looked down to see the utterly satisfied face of Venelana as she clung to his body like a life-line.

Just looking at her was making him horny but chose not to fuck her. He liked it when his partner was awake when he pounded them. So, the teenager turned to the bed and sighed in disappointment when his silver and redhaired lovers were still asleep. "Guess I'll just have to wait till they get up." Issei mused to himself before grabbing the brown-haired beauty and sat her on the bed. He then pulled his other two lovers close to him and laid down between them.

Rias quickly latched herself onto his left arm. Venelana made her way to his right arm. And Grayfia was stationed on his chest. Issei could only grin as he would grow accustomed to this sight before drifting off to slumber and get the hell out of there before those limp-dicked husbands of theirs got back. 'They're mine now!' The brunette thought in victory as he could tell these bitches wouldn't want anyone but him fucking them. He was getting closer to his goal with each lay.

 **END**

 **Wow! This is one of my longest chapters of the story; 32 pages! I hope you all like the claiming of Venelana and Yubelluna along with the small foursome of the Devils. It's my first time doing that, so sorry if it's not good. Also, I'll be adding more Venelana next chapter.**

 **I've got who I'll do next on my mind. I had the idea just after I posted the poll that's been taken down.**

 **Got this harem list idea from an author David115. Check it out as he's got pretty steamy Fairy-Tail lemons.**

 **P.S. While this is smut, there MUST be some plot and action. I got to have it in my stories. So, while this is smut, there will be action and all that good plot stuff. Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Main Harem**

 **Alpha: Grayfia & Irina**

 **Beta: Raynare**

 **Delta: Kalawarner**

 **Charlie: Rias**

 **Harem** **: This is in order of who had gotten it and going next. (W.I.P)**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Venelana**

 **Karlamine (next chapter)**

 **Xuelan (next chapter)**

 **Older Ravel (next chapter)**

 **Lady Phenex (Layla) next chapter**

 **Yumi**

 **Akeno**

 **Xenovia**

 **Kuroka**

 **Tiamat**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Serafall**

 **Storm Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here comes the fifth chapter of DxD Conquest and Issei dominating even more of Riser's peerage! Hope you all enjoy it. Nice to see that this story had 493 favs, 499 follows, and 98 reviews after only four chapters. I'm happy to see so many people like my story. Also, if people keep asking for who's in the harem and who goes next, just go to the bottom A/N to see. I make those to tell you guys what's up. I won't be answering any of the questions of who's next because of that. Lastly, to those who are waiting for Lemon chronicles, don't. I won't be updating it any more. That's why it's got the complete status.**

 **Warning: MILF, anal, blow/tit-job, masturbation, BDSM & oil.**

 **Mr. Anonymous01: She will. Be patient.**

 **Guest: Interesting idea you got. I'll think about adding Gods later in the story, when he becomes strong enough to attract them.**

 **Friendo: I think I'll keep the girls I spoke of last chapter.**

 **MIKE202303: Maybe.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Yeah to lesbian scene.**

 **Ragna: Maybe. Don't know yet to either ideas given.**

 **Soul: All ladies will be taken, and I might do a wedding dress part at the end of this one, if I feel up to it.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Venelana, Yubelluna, Kalawarner, Xuelan & Karlamine.**

"Fuck! That's damn good, Ven-chan!" The familiar voice of Issei groaned as his new whore was bouncing on and off his cock like a bull rider. After he had claimed the MILF, he had to leave before the husband arrived. Issei didn't want to get killed by the strongest Satan and man of the house for fucking their wives.

When he got back to the training mansion, he quickly fell asleep with Rias going back to her bed, not able to take anymore of her master fucking her. He had felt something on top of him in the morning and saw it was the brown-haired MILF riding his sleeping form.

"Oh, fuck! This is what I wanted! Eight hours is too long away from this glorious young cock!" Venelana screamed out as she let her fingers run through her brown locks. The former Bael couldn't get much sleep last night as all she could think about was having her new master/lover back inside her aching sore cunt, tearing her apart like a real man should.

The sight was very enticing for the brunette and he let his arousal for the woman be known by grabbing her large hips and brought her down on his thrusting up prick. "Damn! This tight MILF cunt is so fucking good and tight around the dick you love so. You know that, right? You know that you'll never be fucked by that limp-dicked husband of yours and be satisfied like I make you, right!?" Issei asked with sweat dripping both parties bodies, making Issei lick his lips in need to lick all of her juices off her delectable figure.

"You're right!" The woman in heat announced with a shout. "He could never make me scream like you do! He pales in comparison to you and your magnificent cock!" She then leaned over and helped bounce on and off his prick by balancing her hands on his muscular chest. Even her husband didn't have such a strong physical form as the brunette. "That's why I had to come here to early! I needed you to fuck me like you did last night!" Venelana shouted to her master.

Pride filled the brunette as the woman was so horny that she had to leave her home just so she could ride his cock. "That's a good fuck-toy, Ven-chan. You look so beautiful having my cock so deep inside that cheating cunt." Issei complemented the woman while he stared at their connecting sex organs.

Venelana blushed at his kind words and rewarded him by jumping even harder along his pulsing shaft. "Thank you…Ise-sama~!" She moaned out heavily when her young lover tweaked at her heaving bosom. "And…I love how you look while…fuck yeah! Fucking me!" She told her lover while screaming out when he slapped her bottom.

Just as he was getting into it with Venelana, a familiar purplette came out of a magical circle with a happy smile on her face and wearing nothing but a see-through nightie. "Sorry, Issei-sama, but I couldn't stay away from you. Please, punish me for being so rude as too…" Opening her eyes, she stopped in what she was about to say with her mouth opening wide at the scene.

Venelana was riding her master like a whore and Issei-sama bucking against the mother with great passion. "V-V-V-Venelana-sama!" She yelled in complete shock to see Rias' mother bouncing on and off Issei's cock.

Both lovers looked to see Yubelluna and her shocked expression. Venelana, not knowing of his claiming of the Queen, let her eyes narrow. "Well, what are you doing here, Yubelluna-san? And, give me a good reason to not send you back to Riser in a body-bag." She demanded on the scared woman with her power surging in her hands, ready to annihilate the busty Queen.

"Now, now, Ven-chan. Don't worry about her. She's another one of my pets." Issei said as he brought her face to his. "And she is willing to betray the bastard to help Rias and me. So, don't get so worked up. Bell-chan is mine, right?" He glanced at the purplette who nodded so fast it looked like her head would fall off.

"H-Hai! Issei-sama is my new master!" Yubelluna said with a smile directed at her master.

Staring into her soul, Venelana made sure she wasn't lying and was happy to know she wasn't. The woman was loyal to their shared master. "Alright." She turned off her power before turning back to her lover/master with a lewd smile. "Back to business." Pulling herself up till she only had the tip in, she plunged herself back on the monstrous cock and moaned happily. "Fuck yeah! That's such a big cock!" She screamed out as she bounced on and off his shaft.

Yubelluna was watching the mother of Rias bounce on and off her master like a whore and she was quickly becoming jealous. She had left her former masters home to come and get the climax she couldn't receive from Riser last night when he took her. Compared to Issei, his tool was lacking.

Issei sensed this and glanced to Yubelluna who was looking at them with hungry eyes and her mound dripping some juices. Narrowing his eyes, he knew it wasn't his cum and it made him angry. "Yubelluna!" He barked at the woman who yelped. "Come here now!" Yubelluna did as commanded and appeared before her master.

"Yes, my lord?" She hoped her would fuck her but was surprised when he slapped her. Some tears left her eyes as she looked at her master. "Issei-sama?" Yubelluna was now a little frightened, but aroused, by the rough treatment.

"I can see you let that fucker fuck you! That's not right. Remember that you're mine and mine alone. When I said only I could fuck you, I meant it." He ignored the shocked Yubelluna at him knowing she let Riser take her last night and turned to the happily moaning and bouncing Venelana. "Ven-chan, stop!" The boy roared at the woman who did as told.

"What is it, Issei-sama?" Venelana asked quietly, still high on the pleasure. Her sexy wide hips slowly grinding along his hard shaft.

"Get off me!" Venelana looked like he kicked her favorite puppy. "I need to remind this whore who her true master and fucker is!" He added on, making sure she knew that he did enjoy fucking her, but needed to show who the Queen belongs to now.

With great reluctance, she let their connection end and moaned in disappointment as losing her pleasure stick. Before Yubelluna could apologize for letting herself be taken by someone other than him, she found herself pushed to the ground with some rope tied around her arms and neck, making sure it wasn't possible for her to get up and hard to breath. Her large rear-end was sticking up in the air for Issei's pleasure. The brunette gave the shapely ass a nice strong swat, making the beauty whimper in pain and pleasure.

"I-Issei-sama…" Yubelluna whimpered as she looked back but was greeted with a green-eyed glare. Fearing him and that glare, she turned back instantly.

"This is your punishment, whore! I won't fuck you until I make sure all that bastards pathetic seed is out of your slutty cunt." Issei said darkly as he let his hand smooth over her creamy white skin. Deciding to use this as a form to practice his skills at pleasing a woman with his hands, he let his strong hands come down on her supple bottom and shook with each harsh slap.

Riser's [Queen] held in her pleased moan as best as she could. 'His hands are so…strong and…warm!' Yubelluna could feel herself getting closer and closer to her release with each powerful strike to her bottom. Juices leaked out of her not abused pussy. Riser was nothing compared to Issei-sama's powerful prick that was so close yet so far away.

After five more powerful slaps, he smirked when he saw the beauty quiver erotically before panting harshly, sweat dripping down her forehead. The brunette's smirk grew as he saw that cum of that other bastard leave his purple-haired bitch. "You took your punishment well, Luna-chan. Now you get a reward." Kneeling, he let his tongue extend and slowly lick her red cheeks.

"Iya! Issei-sama's tongue is licking my ass!" Yubelluna moaned with her body shivering at the foreign feeling as she had never taken anything up her backdoor. It seemed her new master was going to claim the last virgin part of her body not that she minded. When he fucked it, she would be his forever.

"Have to get this nice plump ass ready before I fuck it into submission." Issei commented with a dark grin and husky voice that she loved to hear. She would have happily said yet but her voice failed her when his tongue entered her tight sphincter. 'Holy Fuck! Why does this feel so good!?' Yubelluna wondered but the question soon left her mind as the pleasure of being licked was getting the better of her mind.

She knew that anal would feel good, but she never expected being tongue-fucked would be so mind numbing. The [Queen] could only guess it was this good because he had fucked Rias, Grayfia, which shocked her to know that he had the Strongest Queen in his back-pocket, and now Brunette Madame of Extinction was his whore. "Oh~! Fuck your tongue is good, Master! I've never felt this good before!" Yubelluna said as her face was blushing red.

The perverted Red Dragon Emperor chuckled in his mind as he massaged the still red cheeks. Feeling she needed more before he fucked her asshole, he let two of his fingers dig into her moist mound that constricted against his slowly pumping digits. His hum of appreciation made the bound beauty moan deeper.

"So good…So good~." She said, happily with pleased tears rolling down her face. "Trust me, it will feel even better soon." Issei said as he slowly brought his face back, leaving a small strand of saliva that connected them, and got up with his fingers leaving the mewling bitch.

Grabbing his pulsing tool, he guided it into her twitching warmth and strongly pushed himself deep inside. "Oh, fuck! That's real good! This pussy took my cock easily!" Issei moaned as he started to pump himself in and out of the stolen [Queen's] clutching mound at a quick pace.

"M-M-Master~! It feels so good…but what about my ass~!?" She questioned her master as she had expected her to have her asshole stretched so far.

Yubelluna's voice echoed in the room as Issei had brought his hand against her plump derriere. "This…is just…the warm-up." He told her between heavy grunts as he helped himself fuck her by grabbing the rope to buck her against him when he ploughed forward.

"Thank you Master! You're so kind to this slut who let that limp-dicked bastard fuck her!" In her mind, she hoped what she said would make him go harder on her pussy. It worked as she heard him growl like a feral beast. "Iya!" Her voice cracked when she felt Issei let go of her rope and took her by the hair and brought her flush to his chest.

"You really like to remind me of that bastard, don't you?" Issei whispered darkly. "But, since you've told me about how great I am, I'll let this slid…once." The brunette said with a manly smirk and harsh grunts as her pussy muscles felt great around his tool.

"You're too good to me, Master!" Yubelluna screamed out as her mind was getting hazy from the ecstasy of having her fuck-hole stretched so wonderfully by her Issei-sama.

"Uhaa~!" The sudden sensual moan alerted the two lovers to look to the bed. Venelana had her fingers deep inside her cum-leaking mound with her other hand playing with her hard nipples while roughly massaging her heaving left bosom. "You look so hot fucking that whore, Ise-sama~." She cooed with a heavy blush and labored breaths. Her fingers were nothing compared to Issei's own fingers and rampaging meat stick. Seeing that her master was looking at her, she took momentarily took her hand off her left tit to bring the other one to her mouth and greedily suck on it before going back to massaging the other giant jug.

"Hm…You look so delicious like that, Ven-chan." Issei's husky voice made her blush. "Can't wait to see what you look like when I stuff that beautiful body with my cum." He said with a dark grin before focusing back to the panting whore who couldn't stop squirting over his member, making it easier for him to slide in and out of another one of its personal holes. It was also good because he was turned on by watching the slutty MILF suck on her own nipples while finger-blasting herself.

"So fucking hot, Issei-sama! You cock! Fuck your cock rougher inside my sloppy pussy!" Yubelluna begged, letting herself be at his mercy. She soon found herself on the ground again, tits squashed against the floor, with her master mounting her with his hips crashing into her at top speed. "AHHH!" Letting out an ear-piercing scream, the woman had the best orgasm of her life around his twitching tool. Her body shook in rapture as she saw little stars clouding her vision. All that was on her mind was making sure she had all of her master's seed inside her cunt. The pulsing rod deep inside her didn't stop at all from the tightened hold it had against his shaft. Harsh manly grunts filled her ears, telling her that Ise-sama was getting closer to cumming inside her. Her orgasms lasted longer at the thought of being filled by his spunk again. A stupid smile graced her lovely face that was now wet with sweat.

Issei was panting hard with a large blush on his face and sweat dripping down his body. His purple haired bitch's body continued to tighten around his member with her soft skin reddening from his brutal humps. After minutes of fucking, her squirting over him seven times, he felt like she was ready for the next phase of his punishment. Slowly pulling himself out, making her mewl at the feeling of her womb being empty, he raised himself with his cock lightly pressing her asshole.

Eyes shot open when she felt his tool prod at her backdoor. "Master! It's too thick for that part!" Yubelluna protested, her shaking head looking back. Issei smirked at the dazed look in her eyes as she continued to cry as he fed more of his dick in her bottom. "My poor ass won't take it! I'll break!" Her desperate cries were ignored by the dark, yet still kind, Issei.

That only made Issei want to fuck her beautiful ass more. "Hear that, Ven-chan?" He glanced over at his panting MILF lover. "She thinks she can't handle it." He smirked

"Fufu. I thought so too." Venelana told the Queen. "But, just let it happen. When he fucks your asshole, he'll introduce you to a new world of pleasure, like when he fucks your dirty pussy." She said with a sultry smile and voice, her core quivering as she remembered her first session with him and how he dominated her and showed her how a real man fucks his woman.

Yubelluna was shaking in lust at the voice and his tool playing with her bottom, and she couldn't do anything except shake in pleasure as Issei's hands lightly slapped her skin. "M-M-Master!" The beauty screamed as the feelings inside her were building up, begging to be released.

Knowing what she wanted, and his own desire to finish her off as the bodacious ass was gripping his cock so tight, he decided to give her what she wanted. "Fine." Sighing a little, he swopped down and planted a steamy kiss that set off their combined climax that left them a little light-headed, Yubelluna more so than Issei.

Even though his seed was spilt, that didn't decrease his punishing hips that continued to rock her world. "So much~!" Yubelluna moaned hotly in the kiss as the feeling of him fucking her bottom while letting his spunk fly was making it hard for her to think properly, not that she could since the other day. The brunette was panting as his balls emptied themselves into the tight ass of Yubelluna while they slapped against her squirting cunt, making disturbing sounds of arousal.

"Fuck!" Roaring out once more, he picked her up by the rope around her neck, tearing off the ones of her hands, and slammed her against the wall. His hips soon returned to their brutal, wall breaking, pace that would crush any normal person's pelvis. She, like his other lover's, were thankful for being supernatural creatures because she knew that she wouldn't have been able to take his cock and live if she were human.

Issei, needing some air, left the kiss but soon let his lips lick and nip and her delicious neck. "Hm. So tasty." He whispered into her ear while letting his hand spank her stuffed with cock and sperm rear-end.

"Ah! Yes! Taste more of me, Issei-sama! My entire being is for you to enjoy and ravage whenever you want!" Yubelluna said as she let one of her hands trail against his manly back while letting her fingers run through his sweaty locks, encouraging him to keep up his ministrations. "Oh fuck!" She moaned loudly when he suddenly bit into her heated skin. Her voice came out in soft whimpers as her tight bottom grinded against his length. The beauties face was bright red as her master let his face reach hers. The sheer lust behind them was enough to make her squirt against his abdomen.

Tongues met in a slobbering battle of sinful pleasure as their cores tightened, wanting to let their release fly one last time as they were both becoming a little tired at the romps. Holding the back of his head possessively, she screamed into the kiss as she and Issei climaxed together. Their combined juices leaked out of their connection, staining the floor.

Ending the kiss, Issei slowly let the woman slide down, his cock popping out of her leaking bottom, with both panting with sweat dripping down their naked bodies. "That…was something else, Bell-chan." The brunette said with a happy smile.

"I'm…I'm glad you enjoyed it as much…as I did…Issei-sama." Yubelluna flashed him a bright smile that made him blush. Issei wasn't given any rest as he was grabbed by a familiar pair of slender hands and thrown to the bed. Groaning loudly, the teenager smirked as Venelana's slick cunt slobbered over his tool, making it easier to get deep, while her large globs of flesh bounced inches above him.

Before he could suck on those delicious orbs, the door soon opened to show a sexily smiling Rias with only a flimsy transparent nighty on, showing her hard nipples and wet mound. "Ise-sama! I'm well rested and ready to receive a nice morning drink!" Opening her eyes, said eyes widened when she saw her mother bouncing off her master with Yubelluna fingering her dripping pussy while licking off the cum she scooped from her ass.

"Oh, hi Rias." Stopping for a moment, Venelana greeted her daughter with a motherly smile. She acted like she wasn't riding her daughter's [Pawns] giant cock.

"No fair, Okaa-sama! I wanted the first load!" Rias complained with a cute pout.

Smirking at her, Issei reached his hand out. "Well, as compensation, let me lick that dirty cunt of yours while I fuck this slutty mother of yours." Smiling, Rias did as told and moaned as loud as she could when his tongue entered her dripping mound, the door closing after she entered the soon lust filled cries of the four lovers. Issei wouldn't let them leave until they, and himself. were satisfied.

After the fucking, that lasted for three more hours, was done, he told Yubelluna of what he wanted her to do to make sure he'd claim the girls she talked about and she responded that she would do it and wait for her call. Venelana soon left afterwards, making sure she was presentable, and gave him a sweet kiss before teleporting to the Gremory mansion.

Because of all this, Rias and Issei were late to morning training with very satisfied smiles that made the girls a little suspicious. Akeno took it upon herself to find out about this when she and her best-friend had a moment.

It was now time to train with Yumi and the brunette was smirking a little as he stared at her sexy body that filled out her tracksuit. She was going to be a good conquest along with that busty black-haired [Queen]. He'd love to stick his head between those jugs and motorboat them while he ploughed her and Yumi's virgin, Rias told them they were all virgins, bodies.

Shaking those thoughts for later, he focused on the beauty waiting for him. Seeing he was actually paying attention to her, which was a pleasant surprise as he never looked at her body, Yumi spoke up. "Alright. You have a good grip. Show me what you've got." Nodding, the two rushed each other with great speed.

Yumi was again shocked at how fast he was moving. He was actually keeping up with her. The competitive side of her emerged as she was beginning to lose herself in the small spar that was supposed to gauge where he was in power.

Issei was the same. The beauty was damn good and her moves were fluid and blocked his powerful strikes and made counters that he barely managed to pull off. This continued for minutes. The two blocking and parrying before landing a few feet from each other, panting a little.

"Wow, Ise-kun. I never expected you to be this good." Yumi said, unconsciously using the suffix and using his nickname.

Issei smirked at the beauty. She was slowly beginning to like him and it would make it easier for him to take her. "You too, Yumi-chan. I've never been pushed like this before." He complemented.

"I have a question, if you don't mind me asking that is?" Yumi said. Getting a nod, she continued. "Why haven't you shown this side of you at school?" The blonde wondered because if he showed this side of him in front of the school, he'd be much more popular and not hated for being a pervert by everyone.

"Heh. Well, I guess you can say I like throwing people off before showing them what I'm really like. Don't ask me why, I just do." Issei half-lied with a shrug. He didn't want to reveal why he did what he does to people he doesn't trust and, right now, that's the Gremory peerage.

Yumi understood that there was something he wasn't telling, but she decided he would tell it to them whenever he would. It was his secret and she wouldn't pry. Everyone had the right to their own little secrets as she knew her friends, and her, had their own that they wouldn't share with strangers.

~Later~

During the break between training, Issei decided to take a little break in his room to relax, telling the horny Rias, who wanted to join him in the bedroom for some… _stamina_ training, that he wanted to be alone for a bit. He promised that he would take her out on a date after the Rating Game as a consolation for denying her, making her smile brightly. When he walked into his room, he saw something that would be his stamina training.

On his bed was Kalawarner wearing a size too small shirt and only a silky blue-laced panty that showed off her dripping arousal. "Hello, Ise-sama~." The beauty purred out.

Smirking, he closed his door and came to the end of the bed with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here? And, where's Ray-chan?" He asked as he hadn't sensed his first Fallen lover.

"She's at the base right now. She was called in for something, so I decided to pay you a visit master." Crawling her way to him, she let one of her delicate hands rest against his pants, that showed his rising tent. "Because you haven't given either of us this cock for some time now. May I?" Kalawarner asked, giving him a sexy look.

"You may." With the permission, Kalawarner fished out his prick and sultry licked her lips at seeing his glory once again. "Use those tits of yours." Following his demand, she ripped off her shirt, making her master drool, she squashed them around his member. "Yeah! These tits are good, Kala-chan." Issei said as he let his hand run through her hair as she got to work her luscious sweaty melons along his shaft.

Kalawarner let her supple lips wrap around his head, gently licking at the leaking slit while rubbing her sweaty nipples against his lower half, making him shiver in ecstasy at the dual pleasure. "I aim to please, Ise-sama." She purred out between lewd slurps, wetting his prick in her saliva, making her titty-fuck sloppier, making her masters member between her big breasts twitch. She was in shocked arousal at his new sized prick but it only made her quiver in desire at the idea of it rearranging her insides once again.

"And you are." Issei groaned out, running his fingers through her silky blue hair. Seeing her blushing face that contrasted against her pale skin was very arousing for the brunette. Mature women, in his opinion, were the best as they knew what they were doing with a man. Perfect examples are Yubelluna, Venelana, Grayfia, Raynare and Kalawarner. "Yeah! Take this big dick deeper in the whore mouth!" The Red Dragon Emperor shouted out as the teasing of just having the tip of his dick swallowed was getting on his nerves.

Following his command, blushing harder with her mound gushing, she took his cock deeper into her mouth while continuing to bounce her titties along the meat she wasn't eating. Her hard nipples scrapping against his chest and the sexy look she was giving him were making him hit the wall of his release at a fast pace. "Come on, Master. Cover this pretty face in your seed. I can feel it. I can feel you want to cum. Do it. Release it all over my face." She mumbled sultry along his rode while continuing to bounce her head and globs of flesh on his power stick.

Needing to cum in this bitches throat after that begging, he framed her face and rammed his twitching cock in and out of the gagging beauty. Her saliva making it easier to fuck her tight throat. "Make sure to drink it all!" Issei called out before roaring out his release that spilled straight into the sucking woman's stomach.

'Oh God! His cum is so delicious~!' Kalawarner thought with a hazy expression while doing her best to slurp it all up and please her master for doing a good job. The taste of his seed caused her to reach her own climax but she shook off the amazing feeling for swallowing the great amount of jizz that kept firing.

A few more spurts later, Issei took his still hard tool out of Kalawarner's mouth with a loud pop and some cum leaking out of her mouth. She sensually licked the goo that stained her lips with a happy smile. "Thank you, Ise-sama." Her sexy body leaned back into the bed with her legs spreading wide, inviting him. "Why don't you warm that big cock up by fucking my cunt?" Kalwarner requested of her master while letting her hand trail down her body and land on her labia and spread it, showing how wet and twitching her mound was for him.

Licking his lips, he pounced on Kalawarner's sexy body and captured her lips in a deep tongue filled kiss and rammed himself into the beauty who screamed into the hot kiss. His hips were already a blur as he slammed himself in and out of his thrashing Fallen bitch who accepted him with her hands clawing at his back, squashing her tits to his chest.

Issei growled into the kiss as the feeling of the pleasing pain of her dainty fingers scraping across his back. He used his hand that framed the sides of her head to get deeper into the squirting beauty. The teen switched from long and powerful strikes to shallow but hard thrusts that made her juices stain their thighs.

Needing air, Issei let her lips go with saliva stringing them together with his face close to her lovely flushed face. "Fucking tight!" The brunette groaned through gritted teeth. "Can't get enough of this pussy!" He said with labored breaths.

"Thank you, Ise-sama!" Kalwarner thanked in a heated whisper, her hot breath tingling his skin. "My whole body is for your pleasure." She said with utter devotion in her lustful orbs while she bucked her full hips against his member. "Good. But, I also have your heart and soul, Kala-chan." Issei said as he kept fucking himself in and out of her crevice.

"You do! Everything I have and am are yours for the taking!" She said as she let one of her hands caress his cheek lovingly as she used the muscles of her cunt to tighten around his thrashing prick. "Just please, make love to me harder!" Kalawarner begged with tears streaming down her face.

Doing as asked, Issei let his head go down to her jiggling orbs of flesh and began to suck on one while massaging the other he wasn't pleasing with his tongue. "Iya! My breasts are so sensitive against your tongue! I love it!" The beauty hugged his head into her bosom, encouraging him to continue to play with her chest. To Issei, there was nothing better than breasts on the female form. He's thought that since he was a kid.

'These tits! I can't get enough of them! Any of them!' Issei groaned out in his mind as he thought about all the large breasts he's fucked so far and the bountiful bosoms he would soon dominate along with their hearts, minds, and souls. He'd also make sure to make them feel special to him, and not just some fuck-toys he'd get rid of when he got tired of them.

Taking his head away from her teats, making her mewls in disappointment, he lifted her leg over his shoulder and bit into her earlobe. His hot breath and grunts filling her ears as she rutted her wide hips against his own. Issei was fucking Kalawarner so had that she couldn't focus on anything except the cock that was reshaping her pussy. Combined juices stained the sheets as it spurted out of her sex, with the bed creaking and groaning with each merciless thrust inflicted upon her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ise-sama! This position is even better!" Kalwarner screamed out as another amazing orgasm passed through her, as her master soon leaned in and soundly kissed her. Their tongue sloppily battling while they fucked against the other. "Fuck your Fallen bitch like the whore I am!" She pleaded after leaving the steamy kiss.

"Take my cock, Kala-chan!" Issei whispered huskily, his voice raw with emotions. Kalawarner's cervix was slammed into by Issei with relentless pleasure from the multiple orgasms inflicted. "Uga!" Issei groaned out when he felt his woman's walls tighten around his soaring tool. The added stimulation only caused the teen to go harder and deeper into the tightening bitch's hole. His hands soon began to swat at her sweaty red orbs of flesh that was her bottom.

Her sweaty blue locks shook as she shook her head in utter pleasure of being fucked so good by her master, having her ass slapped, and the hungry look in his eyes that bore into her. "I'm so close, Master! Cum inside me! I want to cum together!" Kalawarner reached her hands around his head to make him look at her.

"I will! I'm close too!" Growling out, he gave the woman one last harsh push and came directly into her honey pot. "Fuck!" Issei roared out as his body shook a little as his head pushed past her walls and spilled all his semen into her womb.

Kalawarner screamed silently, her eyes wide, tongue refusing to go back in her mouth. Her legs quickly wrapped themselves around his thundering hips, making sure he couldn't leave, with her toes curling in delight. The intense pleasure of having her baby chamber filled with his hot sticky cum was amazing and she was disappointed as she was filled to the brim and some was beginning to leak out.

Orgasms tampered off with a strand of blue hair sticking to the woman's open maw that blew as she took in large amounts of air. Her body was flush, her eyes unfocused, and a lewd smile plastered across her lovely lips. Seeing her supple lips red from the kissing they had, he leaned down, after letting her leg fall, and gave her a gentler kiss that was still full of passion.

Rolling them over, having Kalawarner and her form over his chest, he ran his hands up and down her slim back, making her mewl between the soft kiss. Needing air after minutes of slow kissing, she rested her head against his chest and was calmed by the beating of his heart and heat of his body. "Thank you, Ise-sama. As always, that was amazing. My pussy is so sore." She giggled with her hands drawing seductive circles across his chest.

Issei smirked at his lustful beauty. "Glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." The teen let his own hand trail up and down her body, lightly playing with her breasts and bottom. "But, we'll save anal for later. I've got other whores I'm about to conquer later today. I'll make it up to you later after I see Ray-chan." Issei promised one of his mature lovers who happily nodded in thanks.

~Later~

"Is everything set, Bell-chan?" It was now night time and Issei was standing in the field of the mansion, looking at the [Queen] of Riser. "Hai. Everything is set-up for you, Issei-sama." Yubelluna informed with a happy smile.

"Well done, Bell-chan." The teen patted her head, making her blush deeper and smile widen. She was in bliss of being praised by her lover/master. Yubelluna pouted a little when the head patting ended too soon, in her opinion. "Take me there so I can have some fun with them." He demanded his first lover of Riser's peerage he'd steal. Doing as told, she let the magic circle surround them and teleport them to the resort she had begged Riser to let them, the ones she had told him about, attend for the progress they had made. That was the only reason she let her [King] fuck her last night. It was pure luck that she managed to get the mother of Riser and Ravel to attend.

The first of the women in Risers peerage was a well-endowed beauty who was of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-styled buns on either side of her head, with the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. She wore a navy-blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black high-heeled shoes. The qipao was opened around the chest, giving a nice view of her large bust and cleavage. Finishing off her look were two black armguards over her forearms and wore nothing underneath the clothing. Her name was Xuelan, the [Rook] of Riser.

The second beauty was another young woman with light brown that reached her mid-back and green eyes. She wore a full set of silver armor with black accents that appeared to be a cross between a European knight's and Japanese samurai, that strained against her sizable bosom, and wore a white headband that goes across her hair and forehead with a brown belt around her curvaceous waist. She was Karlamine, the [Knight] of Riser.

The next was a golden blonde-haired beauty with her hair styled in two twin-tails with drill-like curls and blue ribbons that kept them in place and dark-blue eyes. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging from her forehead with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front that strained against her sizable breasts that wanted to pop out. Her name was Ravel, the sister and [Bishop] of Riser.

The final woman was the oldest of the four, appearing in her early twenties. She shared a high resemblance to the third girl but only mature and womanly with golden hair that was tied in a ponytail and a lovely dress that showed off the largest chest of the girls in a classy manner. One would think they would be sister, but they were actually mother and daughter. She was Layla, the mother of Riser and Ravel as well as the wife of Lord Phoenix.

"It's nice that Yubelluna got Riser-sama to agree to this." Xuelan said as she took in the fact that they would relax at the spa they were standing in front of. It was famous for being one of the best in the Underworld.

"I know." Karlamine agreed with a smile.

"That's Yubelluna for you. She can make Onii-sama do anything." Ravel said with a huff. "How shameful of him to be ordered around so easily by his [Queen]."

"Fufu." Layla giggled while she raised her delicate hand in front of her face. "It will be like that when you marry, Ravel-chan." She teased her daughter, enjoying the atomic blush that spread across her face. Ignoring the indignant shout of 'Okaa-sama!' from her daughter, she ushered the girls to follow her inside.

They were greeted by Yubelluna who bowed to Layla. "Thank you for coming, Layla-sama." She said politely. "It's nothing dear. I thought it would be fun to spend time with my daughter and some of my son's peerage." The mature blonde-haired beauty waved her off with an elegant smile. "What's first?" She wondered.

Standing up, she spoke. "All of you will have special treatment for you alone before meeting at the end of the day. Xuelan, you're going to get an oil massage. Karlamine, you'll be in the sauna. Ravel-sama and Layla-sama, you'll have a mud-bath." Yubelluna told the ladies of what they would get, leaving out that her lover would take them individually, except for the mother and daughter duo.

~Xuelan~

Taking off her clothes, she wrapped herself in a white rope that barely covered her glorious body and entered the white room that had a massage table and scented candles that made her feel at ease. "Are you ready mam?" What she assumed to be the masseuse asked.

"Hai." Stripping down, she covered herself in the blanket and put her head in the hole. She didn't know that in walked Issei with a lewd smile on his face as he gazed at the first bitch he would gain during this little spa-day.

"Just relax, mam." Issei advised before letting the oil run down his hands before letting his fingers sink into her lovely skin, her shoulders being his target. He smirked as he felt the woman shiver in pleasure and let out a small moan. He also licked his lips as the oil was giving her skin a silky shine that had his blood shooting to his rising dick.

Xuelan was blushing hard as she felt the man's strong yet gentle hands dig into her skin and release all the tension she had in her body. While she had been massaged by Riser-sama, this man was making her feel things that her [King] couldn't make her feel. 'No! I-I can't think like that!' She shouted at herself as she imagined herself getting fucked by this man. The beauty never knew she was having these thoughts because Issei was slowly letting out his dominating dragon aura flow through his fingers and straight into her body, making her core heat.

'She's losing herself. I can tell.' The brunette mused to himself as he could hear the somewhat louder moans from the beautiful Chinese Devil. His oiled hand slowly went down her strong arms, releasing the tension she had stored up. Wanting to make her putty in his hands first, he poured more oil on her skin, making her arch into the table, and his hands slid up and down her sides, teasing her plump breasts.

"Ohh! That feels real good." Xuelan cooed out, letting the man know she was enjoying his hot oily hands run across her heating body. Taking his hands off her body, making her mewl in disappointment, she almost yelled out when more oil was poured on her legs which he soon got to work on. It took all Issei's will power to not just jump on the table and fuck the oiled-up woman as he massaged her tense calves. Spending a few minutes there, he got a little daring and decided to massage her bubble butt. He felt her tense a few seconds but let out a silent sigh as she didn't kick him and let him continue his ministrations.

If she wasn't in such pleasure, she would have kicked the man in the balls for massaging her ass like this. But, because of the pleasure, she couldn't bring herself to do it. "W-What are you doing!?" The [Rook] screamed out when she felt one of his fingers wander between her legs, brushing against her dripping cunt.

"Don't fight it." Issei leaned down and hotly whispered while letting his finger play with her mound. "Just let me take you to new heights of pleasure that Riser bastard could never do." He softly licked her ear, making her squeak.

"Fuck you!" She tried to get up and beat him up, but she found herself restrained by his strong body keeping her to the table. She'd never admit this aloud, but she loved being dominated by a strong man. While Riser could do that, the beauty felt like there could be another man who could dominate her like he never would. Besides, when he was finished, he fell asleep, leaving his harem having sex with each other to satisfy their still hot cunts. "Get off me now or I'll tell Riser-sama and he'll kill you when he finds out your doing this!" Xuelan threatened but only made him get bolder and let his finger dip into her cunt, making her shout out in anger and tingles of ecstasy.

Pulling down his pants, his prick flinging out, he turned the bitch around and smirked at the gasp she let out when her eyes landed on his giant cock. 'H-H-Holy fuck! That's bigger than Riser-sama's!' Xuelan thought in growing arousal that slicked Issei's invading finger.

"Hm. Seems you like my cock's size. I bet you'll like it even better when it's inside you, reshaping you to only be satisfied by me." Issei said darkly. His eyes kept her orbs with his as he let one hand play with her erect nipple and his other hand to continue to slowly, yet strongly, thrust his two fingers in and out of the softly moaning woman. "Sit up." Issei commanded.

Unable to resist, she did as told she blushed and moaned harder when he let more oil drizzle down her breasts and left a trail down her stomach and rest on his moving fingers. Releasing her teats, he rubbed her tummy softly before decided to seal the deal with a hot kiss.

Xuelan's eyes widened at the bold move this man did but her body betrayed her want to kick him away. In fact, she leaned into the kiss, squashing her squeaky boobs against his chest and moaned into the tongue kiss. Letting her shaky hands trail up his powerful torso, she framed his face, letting him deepen the kiss.

'Yup. This whore is ready.' Smirking in the kiss, he left while continuing to make him feel good with his rubbing of her sexy body. "Are you ready now, my beautiful Chinese bitch?"

His dark smooth voice made her shiver lightly and she didn't even mind him calling her a bitch. It only increased her arousal that leaked down onto the table. "H-Hai. Please…give me more. My body is so hot." She begged with her eyes glazing over in desire.

"Then let me cool you down." Teasing the beauty, he moved her down so he could lower himself to her dirty pussy. He let one of his fingers play with her swollen clit while his tongue reached out to softly lick at her entrance. She whimpered and moaned loudly at the pleasure. Riser had never given her or his lovers oral pleasure and only focused on his release. So, this was a very pleasing alternative to just getting fucked without being prepared.

"Oh, fuck! This is so good! You're tongue and fingers are so good against my pussy! What's your name? Mines Xuelan." She asked, after gaining some of her mind back and introduced herself before wondering what name she should call out when she climaxed; which was quickly approaching.

"It's Issei. But, you can call me Ise-sama." The licking teen said, his muffled voice sending vibrations through her core. "Hai, Ise-sama! Make me cum! Make me cum so hard against your face and fingers!" Xuelan begged with a lewd smile and blush with drool escaping her gritted teeth.

Deciding to make her squirt all over his face and get to his own pleasure, he pinched her clit while pushing his face till his lips were directly on her mound with her tongue as deep as he could get it. The effect was instantaneous. Her strong legs framed his face, making escape impossible, as her hips bucked against his head as she let out a loud scream as she let all the juices stored inside fly straight into his waiting lips that lapped up all of the female cum. 'Delicious!' Issei mused to himself as he continued to drink his favorite type of fluids.

Her mind went a little hazy when she felt her lover continue to lick at her spasming walls, prolonging her intense orgasm that wouldn't stop until he left her insides. 'Mind…gone!' Xuelan thought as she continued to sake against her new lover's mouth. Minutes of cumming passed, before the beauty was finally released from his constant tongue bath as he got on his knees. The beauty was panting hard with sweat dripping down her lovely face, hair, breasts and stomach.

"You still good for more, my dear? I'm not even close to being done with you." Issei moved himself till he was over her head with his hard member right in front of her face. Xuelan's eyes widened when his smell reached her nose and she felt herself waken in lust. "My cock needs attention." Without warning, Issei shoved his whole length straight into her throat, ignoring her loud gagging. She's most likely never had such a big dick inside her mouth. 'She'll get used to it.' The Red Dragon Emperor thought before bringing himself out before slamming himself in her hot and wet mouth.

Xuelan's eyes watered as Issei slammed his shaft down her throat that was clogged up by his strong tool. She kept feeling her throat twitch from having such a big cock in her mouth. Saliva leaked down his member, making it easier for him to get deeper with ever thrust. Her face was flush in deep arousal as she found her womanhood leak more juices as being used by the young man was titillating.

Gaining some of her motor function back, she let one of her hands trail down to her entrance and let two fingers gently play with her labia before thrusting them in and out at a slow but strong pace. Her other hand wasn't idle as it latched onto her breast which she tweaked. The sudden hot moaning around his prick made the dragon Sacred Gear user growl and pump his hips harder against his gagging bitch. The brunette could smell her arousal being spilt against the sheets and it turned him on to know that she was finger-fucking herself as he jerked himself off with her throat.

Muscles twitching, he framed her head before thrusting in one more time and let lose a loud roar, the only warning she was given as he released his seed straight into her stomach. Eyes widened in shock at the sudden ejaculation, her arms and legs going stiff, before letting out a muffled cry around his pulsing cock, telling him she came too.

Thrusting himself into her head a few more times, he let out a peaceful sigh as his jizz tampered off. Even though he stopped, he didn't pull himself out of her skull. 'So…fucking…delicious~! Riser has nothing compared to Ise-sama!' She gave up on the '-sama' suffix for her former master and reserved it for her Ise-sama.

Seeing she was tired, he decided to wake her up by twisting around, his cock doing the same, before bringing her lower half until it was in front of him. His eyes locked onto her perfect ass. Spanking it once, making her moan around his tool, he smirked. "You're pretty sensitive, Xuelan-chan." Issei teased, making the blush on her lewd face deepen. Framing both cheeks, he pulled them apart before licking her rose-bud, making the woman moan as loudly as she could with a cock in her mouth. Taking his tongue out of her rear-hole, he let his thumb play with it. "While I'd like to take this ass, seeing as you're moaning like a whore, before taking your pussy, I want to keep playing with your mouth." Issei said before sliding off the table, bringing Xuelan with him.

His moth attacked her backdoor, licking it for a moment, before plunging his tongue deep inside the hole. It was tight around his tongue, and was as clean as all his other lover's backdoor. Bringing his hips back a few inches, he thrusted in, fucking her throat while standing in a 69 positon.

Xuelan was moaning around the fucking rod that she gagged on. Her tongue licking at his leaking head, making the teen growl into her ass. Deciding to give her something else, he slapped her bountiful ass, making her squeak around his thundering member. After slapping her ass a few more times, until it was red, he let two fingers play with her soaked majesty.

"Ugah!" Xuelan's muffled voice cried out as her juices squirted over his fingers. The fingers slid in easier through her wet cavern while he tongued her butt-hole and thrusting his twitching cock at a rapid pace.

After a few minutes of fucking her tight throat and licking her bottom, he grew tired of just oral pleasure and decided to make her officially one of his girls. Throwing her back onto the table, his cock leaving with a pop, he turned her body around so she was bent over, her ass sticking out. Looking back, Xuelan gave her master a lustful stare and shook her ass, inviting him. "Take me." The [Rook] whispered softly, her skin shining with a light sheen of sweat that her master had from the vigorous face-fucking and anal licking.

Nodding, he lined up his twitching prick against her butt-hole and lightly trailed up and down, making her shake. Shivering a little, she whimpered in pain of denied pleasure. Hearing it, he let himself go and stopped teasing. Letting his tip probe her black cherry, he pulled back before sheathing himself in one hard thrust.

Saliva flew from her maw that couldn't stay closed the moment he slammed himself inside her tight butt. "OH FUCK!" Xuelan screamed as loud as she could as her master began to fuck himself in and out of her. The pain mixed with pleasure was an amazing feeling and her body responded in kind, bucking against his running hips and her mound letting out little squirts, staining the floor.

"Shit! You tight assed bitch!" Issei groaned out with his face flushed, enjoying the heat of her tight sphincter that was stretching to accommodate his large package. Watching the red flesh that was her ass bounce and ripple from his hip banging against her was also making him hotter with each deep pump. "Guess that bastard hasn't fucked this ass in some time! It feels like a virgin's!" Issei commented, slapping her jiggling ass.

"No!" She screamed out, shaking her head, her sweaty black locks moving with her movement. "He hasn't fucked my ass in so long! And, even if he did, it's nothing compared to you, Ise-sama! Your cock is monstrous! I love it! Keep going! Keep pounding my ass before fucking my tight pussy! It hasn't been fucked in so long!" Xuelan pleaded, her face lewd with a fucked-stupid smile and somewhat crossed eyes, which had tears streaming, that were fogged in sinful lust. "Iya!" Eyes widened when her master gave her ass a particularly harsh slap.

"That's fucking good, whore! Don't worry, when I'm done with your body, you'll be craving me to fuck you again!" The brunette promised. He knew that from past experiences as his whores always tried to get another round in, even when they were on the line of passing out.

Nothing else was said between the two new lovers who continued to enjoy each other's flesh to their hearts content. Issei was enjoying the body of this [Rook]. It was different from the [Queen] and [King] pieces he's fucked so far. It was tighter and could stand his rougher pounding for longer than they could, except Venelana and Grayfia as they had years of experience under their belts. Xuelan couldn't believe she was being fucked by another man. She had thought she would only allow Riser to fuck her, but that died when Ise-sama began to play with her. The moment his fingers touched her skin, somewhere inside her told her she would only allow this powerful young stud to ever touch, fuck, grope, and use her.

Growling like an animal, Issei grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to his chest. Her back arched, tits flopping in the air, as she was getting fucked at the new angle, punching at new hots spots she never knew existed in her butt. His hands soon groped her chest, palm rubbing her hard nipples, while he kept her to his back in a strong grip that was now wrapped around her slim, shaking, waist. "How about I give you what you want? Do you want my cum in that slutty ass of yours?" Issei asked, his husky voice making her body shake and quiver.

"Thank you, Ise-sama! Cum in my ass! Spray your seed in my bowels! I want to have my ass spewing out your cum while I walk around! Cum inside me!" Xuelan begged, her tongue laying limp against her delicate, flushed, face.

Xuelan's plea, combined with her thrusting back ass was too much for the Red Dragon Emperor to handle. With one more powerful cock thrust, his erratically twitching cock turned up in speed, shocking the beauty at the brutal speeds. If she wasn't a [Rook] she was sure her pelvis would be broken. With the last bit of this strength, he pulled her back while thrusting at full power, getting as deep as he could, before letting his man-milk fire in her hot asshole that tightened around his shooting prick. The brunette licked his lips in hunger when he felt the woman squirt all over his legs. Drool escaped both lover's mouths as they coated one another in juices. Little gurgle sounds escaped her sweaty lips with Issei growling in her ear.

Finishing filling his bitch up, he let go of her waist, letting her fall into the table. He saw his cum leak out her bottom, with the beauty whimpering in disappointment of it leaving her. Issei was surprised and aroused when she clenched her anal muscles, sealing her hole closed so she didn't lose any more of it.

Shakily turning her body, she smiled at her master, with her master returning it. She panted and huffed as she regained her breath. "Thank you, Ise-sama. My stomach is so full of spunk." Her eyes went down and blushed. "And, it looks like you're still hard."

"Yup. Remember; I'm going to claim your cunt too." Issei reminded the beauty who giggled a little before nodding.

"Hai, Ise-sama." Xuelan spread her legs wide, showing the teen her leaking pussy. "Shove your hot cock in this fuck-sleeve, Ise-sama. Let my whole body be covered in your spunk." The beauty begged with a slutty smile.

"Time for the main even, then." Issei smiled, his eyes glinting in lust. Making his way between her stretched out legs, he let his swollen penis tap her dripping pussy. "Time this slutty pussy get acquainted with the cock that destroyed that nice ass."

Xuelan moaned deeply when Issei's cock began to slowly enter her hungry womb, spreading her wider than what Riser's cock ever could. As he entered her, he marveled at how tight she was. 'These Devils and Fallen Angels were made for fucking!' Issei thought as he compared the tightness of their bodies. With every inch of his cock, Xuelan could feel her walls spreading itself to accommodate and grip the magnificent cock that dug its way inside deeper than anything Riser could ever hope for.

"Damn. I might blow at this point. Get ready, bitch. I'm gonna shove it all the way in." Issei warned as he grabbed her wide hips and smashed the remaining length straight to her cervix. The moment her cervix was hit by the head, she let out a silent scream with her mouth set in an 'O' as Issei began to fuck himself in and out of her. Loaming over her, he couldn't resist those supple lips anymore and captured them in a deep lustful kiss while letting his length piston in and out of her at the still merciless pace she was growing used to.

His other hand then went to grope and tweak at her heaving bosom. The walls around his prick tighten, making him grunt in greater exertion as he put more power behind his thrusts. Her muffled screams were music to his ears and her constantly massaging walls told him she loved what he was doing. Feeling encouraged by her responsive slutty body, he fucked, tweaked, and played with her body even rougher.

'His cock! His cock is so good inside me!' Xuelan thought to herself as she did her best to please her new master with her slutty tight body. "AHH!" Released from the kiss, she took a deep gasp before losing that breath when Issei turned around, resting against the table, with her bouncing on top of his tower. "Fuck! This position is so much better! Your cock is so deep inside my pussy!" Xuelan shouted, drool dripping down the side of her lips, as she jerked him off with her tight pussy.

Issei smirked as his hands reached up and grabbed her firm breasts, making the beauty scream out a little louder with her walls tightening around him. "That's a good whore! Keep bouncing that beautiful body off my cock! You look fucking hot like this! I can't wait to see your face when you climax all over my dick!" The brunette said, waiting for the woman to cover his lover half in her female juices.

She pushed her breasts into his hands, letting his stronger fingers please her more. "Yes! Watch me! Watch me cum on your glorious cock that is destroying me! Make me yours, Ise-sama!" She begged, leaning down, letting her hands rest on his heaving chest, and bounced even harder on his joystick.

Sweat dripped down their sinful bodies as they continued to bang against the other. Their wet skin slapping lewdly against their connection. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Xuelan whispered hotly, her voice hoarse from the constant screams of pleasure. "Your hands are so hot against my nipples! More! Play with them more!" The [Rook] begged, her constantly leaking mound leaking juices that stained his genitals.

Keeping one hand on her breasts, he let the other hand grab her waist and bounced her harder and faster against himself. "That's my plan, bitch! I'll make sure this whole body can't live without me and my seed!" The brunette said, thrusting himself up deeper into her hole.

Half-an-hour of rough fucking later, Issei was satisfied and let out a blissful sigh as he looked over his new bitch. She was covered in his semen with her pussy, breasts, mouth, and ass leaking his cum. "Ise-sama…so much cum…so fucking delicious…I love it." Xuelan let out soft whispers as she soon lost consciousness.

Smiling, he gave her one last soft kiss before covering her up with the blanket. "I'll see you after I take the others, my lovely Chinese bitch." The only thing that he received that she had heard him was a light murmur.

Leaving his Chinese whore to rest, he saw Yubelluna waiting for him outside. A slutty smile was on her gorgeous face. "Did you enjoy giving her a 'massage', Issei-sama?" She giggled a little when he nodded with a content smile.

"Sure did. Make sure she gets cleaned up. Who should I go for next?" Issei asked his second claimed [Queen].

Thinking for a second, she nodded to herself. "Karlamine should be next. She might be a little harder to crack. She's all about a [Knight's] honor. But, I'm sure you can make her break." Yubelluna said as she sashayed herself to him and let her delicate hand rest on his prick. "This beast can break any woman." She gave him a light kiss. "She's the first door on the right at the end of the hall. Have a good time, Issei-sama~." The purple-haired beauty cooed out before going into the room to make sure Xuelan was taken care of.

Issei smirked a little when she had successfully turned him on. "You know I will." He mused to himself before walking to the sauna where the [Knight] of Riser would be found.

Karlamine was sitting in the sauna, letting the sweat and tension pour off her being. Training for the upcoming Rating Game with Riser's fiancé was going well. She knew they would win because Riser had experience while Rias was just a child who didn't know what she was getting into.

Because the woman was so engrossed in her thoughts, she never heard the door open and the light footsteps that creaked across the wooden floor. Making his way through the steam, he caught the sight of the beautiful light-brown haired beauty. Her skin had a nice shine of sweat, giving her body an alluring luster. Issei licked his lips. He let his dragon aura out of his body, surround the room, so it would be easier to take her without much of a fight.

Using the steam to his advantage, he waited until the woman stood up. He didn't have to wait long as a few minutes passed before she got up to pour more water against the hot rocks, making it steamier. 'It'll get steamier when I'm done with her.' The brunette thought with a silent perverted giggle.

As she leaned forward to pour the water, she froze as she felt something hard, hot, and powerful rest against her backside. It was something she knew too well, seeing as who her master was. The only difference was the size of it. This massive man-meat eclipsed her [King's]! "Ah!" Karlamine moaned out when a pair on strong man hands cup her heaving tits. "Wh-Who are you, you bastard!?" She shouted out, an angry face that was not intimidating because of her large blush.

"I'm your new master." Issei whispered hotly, his hands roaming her mid-section and he nibbled her ear. "And I'm gonna' fuck this pussy real hard." The brunette smirked a little when he felt the woman go for an elbow strike he saw coming.

Karlamine gasped when her hand was caught and he maneuvered her hand around until her palm rested against his hard shaft. Her eyes widened and blush deepened as she now directly touched it. 'So…So hard…and big' The woman moaned in her head as he made her slowly jack him off. She showed some resistance that was slowly draining with each pump he made her do. "Stop…If you don't…I'll kill you." Her words didn't hold any strength as she let out soft whimpers as the heat from his tool was making her head fuzzy.

"I don't think you will." He said, his voice soothing and soft. "I think you like what I'm doing to you. I think you like getting the obvious attention you aren't getting with that bastard Riser. And yes, I know who he is. I'm a part of Rias' peerage. Hell, I've already taken your [Queen] and just took your [Rook] a few minutes ago." Issei told her, making her body freeze in shock. "And, like them, I'll show you a world Riser never could. Just let me." Issei said before taking a step back and waited for the woman to let herself go.

The [Knight] saw red as she heard that he had taken the [Queen] and [Rook] as his own lovers and she would have attacked him but her body wouldn't move. Her brain told her to move, but it didn't listen. 'I…I have to strike this beast down! For Riser-sama's sake!' Karlamine yelled to herself but still couldn't move an inch. Glaring into his eyes, she saw that his eyes shined with lust and some affection in them that she had never seen from Riser. It was just lust with him.

"W-What's your name?" Karlamine asked. "Issei." He answered. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, her voice shaky with lust. "I just want to have a harem of women to love for the rest of my life and to fuck whenever I want. I won't be a bad master. I'll be fair. If you let yourself open, I can give you that." Issei offered with a smile.

Minutes of mental debate later, Karlamine came to a conclusion. When she came to said conclusion, her body moved on its own. Slowly strutting her way to Issei, she stopped an inch away before slowly resting her delicate fingers on his strong chest. "Please, Issei-sama. Make love to me. I want the thing I've been deprived of since becoming part of Riser's peerage." The light-brown haired beauty whispered longingly.

"Can you get down and suck me off first?" Issei asked the beauty. "It would be my honor as your [Knight]." Smiling softly, she got to her knees and looked at the twitching member staring at her. With a blush, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before licking at the end before letting her tongue lick at the side, making the brunette moan at the soft sensation of her skilled tongue.

She moved her head up and down his shaft with her tongue slithering with her head bobs. Letting her head stay at the tip, she softly licked at it, teasing him, before letting one of her gentle fingers play with his cum-filled sacks. The teasing ended when Issei grabbed the side of her head before plunging her head down onto his member, making her choke a little at the sudden hump.

Shaky hands slowly went to her wet vagina and rubbed herself, teasing the outside, before letting two finger take the plunge. The moaning around his cock made the brunette thrust harder into her mouth. "It feels really good. Karla-chan! Your mouth is so tight around my cock!" Issei smirked at the large bluish she sported when he called her 'Karla-chan'.

Karlamine was blushing because she had never gotten a little nickname, even from Riser. It made her heart flutter a little. She wanted to treat her new master as thanks for being kind enough to give her a nickname. Relaxing her throat, she took him all the way to the back of her throat and massaged her muscles around his thundering tool. Issei gave the woman a deep growl at the sudden tighten and intake. "Yeah! Take that dick!" The Red Dragon Emperor groaned out in pleasure.

Her fingering speed increased when his face-fucking did. Karlamine's mind was becoming overwhelmed in lustful pleasure of the powerful dick destroying her mouth. 'He's…making me lose…my mind!' The beauty shouted in her head as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers, getting them nice and wet with female cum, before thrusting them in and out even faster and harder than before.

Issei could see and feel the woman cumming on her fingers and the way her throat tightening up before relaxing and letting him go deeper. Looking down, he saw the woman staring directly at him with a lustful look in her eyes that he shared. Neither party said another word as they continued to fuck themselves off the other. The only sounds were the light gagging, sweaty balls that hit her face, and the small groans Issei let escape from his gritted teeth.

After what seemed like twenty minutes of just oral pleasure, Issei felt his load coming. Eyes shining emerald, he took a firmer hold of her face and skull-fucked her at full speed, making the beauty's eyes widen in shock and scream a little. The sudden scream only made him want to hear her voice when he dumped his load into her stomach. Three pumps later, the brunette let out an animal roar as he shot out blast after blast of his spunk.

Karlamine's eyes dilated and rolled a little as she was greeted to her reward for all her hard work. 'YES~!' She squealed like a pig inside her head as she let the man-milk pour down her mouth. The taste and amount being shot were ten times better than Riser. Growling for a few seconds, Issei let her head go and let his still shooting head pop out of her mouth. The brunette relished in the sight of his new whore lunging on his prick, drinking up the cum that was still spurting.

Sweat was dripping down their bodies with Karlamine moaning in the blow-job as she felt his hot cum on her sensitive skin. Making sure she had his head clean, she leaned back and swallowed the last of his semen. Opening her mouth, she showed him that she had drank him all. "Thank you, Issei-sama. My drink was very delicious." Karlamine cooed out with a large blush and happy smile.

Smirking, he pulled her up and thrusted her into the wooden bench where she rested. She yelped a little before letting out a pleased moan that was muffled by her new master now kissing her with his strong hands massaging her pillows. Needing some air, after minutes of kissing and fondling, Issei leaned back with his mouth still close to her. "Time for my treat." He whispered hotly, lining up against her dripping mound and rubbed it a little, getting a mewl of pleasure out of her, before grunting when he impaled her on his tool. The shriek of ecstasy was music to his ears, spurring him to continue to make her scream like the bitch in heat she was.

"So good~! Issei-sama's cock is so deep inside me~!" Karlamine cried out, voice slightly muffled, through the tongue battle. Her hips bucked against his thundering hips, assisting him in getting as deep as possible. Issei's hands held onto her juicy ass, helping her grind his length that was pounding her insides, with their hips slapped together in perfect sync.

Leaving her lips, Issei soon went to licking at her sweaty neck, slobbering it in saliva with their sweat caked bodies slapping together in a disturbingly arousing sound. "Damn! Your skin is so soft and delicious!" Issei complemented as he continued to devour her flesh, leaving a hickey from his constant licking.

Small gurgling sounds escaped her lips as she couldn't form coherent words. Karlamine wrapped her arms around his head, shoving his face deeper into her neck, while her long legs pulled him closer to her mound. 'Amazing~!' The [Knight] sang in her head as she was drunk on the pleasure from the rough fucking.

Leaning into his body, she bucked her hips on and off his shaft, tightening her vaginal muscles around his veiny prick. "Love…this…cock!" The beauty got out before biting into his shoulder, making him growl while his hips sped up.

"Uga! Your breasts against my body feels so good!" Issei groaned out, loving the soft and firm texture of her bosom against his heaving chest. Pushing off the ground, he brought her in a sitting position before beginning to buck up, hitting her core with every thrust. Licking down her neck, he buried himself between her cleavage. The woman leaned back and screamed out when he bit into her sensitive hard nipples.

"No! don't bite my nipples so hard! If you keep doing that, I'll…!" Karlamine trailed off, her sweet voice resounding through the room with her hair soaked in sweat and mixed love juice. "I'm…beginning to not know where I am~!" She screamed out, focusing on the meat-rod sliding in and out of her mound.

"You're getting railed by a real man!" Issei reminded her with a manly grunt before grabbing her red ass and bringing her up in a standing position, Karlamine wrapped her legs around his waist, and helping him buck his tool in and out of her dripping cunt.

Pulling back a little, the two stared at the other with such intensity that it heated their bodies up and the steam to increase around the room. Both leaned in and shared a deep tongue battle as they fucked. Her long arms wrapped around his head, keeping him close to her lips, while letting her fingers play with his sweaty hair.

Issei massaged the dough that was her ass while raping her mouth with his tongue. Her ass was incredibly soft to the touch and it proved to be her sensitive spot as she quivered against his body and her tongue stopped battling his. Getting a kinky idea, he let one hand slide down her bottom and let one finger go inside her black-cherry.

Feeling something go inside her butt, she ended the kiss and screamed loudly. "No! Ise-sama! Not my butt! If you keep fingering me there…I'll go crazy!" Karlamine said, her face and body crimson red in arousal and embarrassment of having her backdoor fingered while having her pussy pounded.

"Let yourself get crazy then, Karla-chan! Let me see your crazy side while I fuck this tight body!" Issei commanded as he pushed his finger deeper into her asshole along with his hose going deeper into her garden.

Karlamine's eyes widened when he hit her anal hot-spot and G-spot at the same time. "CUMMING!" The woman screamed to the heavens as she let the torrent of female cum squirt all over his twitching cock. "TAKE IT ALL!" After feeling the hot juices of her cum being spilt on his tool, he couldn't contain himself anymore and let his seed fly straight into her womb, passing the wall, and filled her to the brim. A small river of jizz poured out of her mound, but she didn't care as she was now kissing the man who had ruined her for anyone else.

Firing shot after shot into the beauty for a couple minutes, he felt the pulsing of his tool, along with her fountain, come to a stop. The brunette kept the kissing beauty close to him as he lowered them to the seat and just continued kissing. Karlamine just hand her hands through his hair with Issei lightly pinching at her hot and sensitive body.

Leaving the kiss, she pressed her forehead against his. "Why don't you fuck my ass now?" Karlamine purred. "Was planning on it. Also hope you don't want gentle. I don't do that." Issei said with a hungry grin.

Giving him a peck on the cheek, she let herself leave his dick, missing the warmth, before turning around and shaking her bountiful ass at him. "Stuff that fat dick up my tight asshole." The beauty begged with a seductive quiver in her voice.

Slapping her big round ass once, he framed her red cheeks before slamming his schlong into her puckered asshole. Her scream of pain/passion made his raging hard on twitch deep inside her asshole he was quick to fuck himself in and out of. "Fuck yeah! Fuck yeah! Use me as a sheath for that giant sword you call a cock, Ise-sama!" Karlamine begged, drool dribbling down her sweaty face.

"My thoughts exactly, my whore!" With harsh grunt that thrusted her into the bench, he bent over and continued to hump in and out of her tight door with his lips returning to licking at her sweaty flesh. "This ass is mine! Damn! It's so fucking hot too! It's defiantly becoming one of my favorites!" Issei said as he slammed in and out of her deliciously tight asshole at the usual insane pace.

"Thank you Ise-sama! My body is your to please!" Karlamine yelled out, happy that her body was to her masters liking. "Iya! Yes! Bite me! Bite me more! Make sure I bleed after this!" The woman screeched in pain and pleasure when her new master bit into her neck while his other finger now went into her dripping pussy.

Rotating her around his member, wanting to see her lewd face, he was pleased to see her flushed face and 'fucked-stupid' smile. Tongues met in the middle and played with the other as they bashed their hips in sinful delight. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck, she squeezed her anal muscles around his rampaging prick with her front hole squirting out her juices, giving off lewd slapping sounds as her master used her asshole for his pleasure. "I can't take…much more!" Karlamine barely got out, her voice so soft from all the constant screaming.

"Yeah baby. Keep squeezing that nice ass around my cock. It makes me want to spray you with my seed." Issei hissed out, his hot voice in her ear making her shake harder around his manly body that's dominating her.

"Amazing! Gimme that cock! Gimme more of that giant cock! Oh! I'm becoming addicted to this monster!" Karlamine yelled out, her body shaking from her constant orgasms. "Yesh!" She moaned out harder with her blush growing when she felt his skilled fingers dig into her dripping mound. "Finger me! Finger-fuck this naughty [Knight] while pounding my asshole!"

Issei was thrusting his fingers in and out of her splashing cunt while slamming her body into the floor with great passion. Sweat was rolling down his face that was now scrunched in pleasure. He could feel the familiar churn coming from his dripping with female cum balls. "Leaning down, he breathed into her ear. "I'm gonna' cum soon. I'm gonna' fill this nice fat ass with a nice creampie. Would you like that? Would you like your master fill your dirty asshole with his seed?" The brunette asked, his voice husky and rough, showing how close he was to erupting.

"Yes! Please, grace your new bitch with you cum! I need it! I crave your cock-milk inside my asshole!" Karlamine cried out in utopia-like pleasure. Her own voice was soft and haggard, walls constricting around his powerful tool, telling him she was about to shoot all her juices against his lower half with her ass doing everything to milk him of his baby-milk.

"Well, here, it comes!" Grunting with each word, he finally roared out his release as he pushed himself as deep as he could inside her tight butthole before unloading his seed. Karlamine's eyes widened, tongue rolled out of her lips, and a happy smile graced her lips as she squirted all over his lower half. Sweaty bodies shook as they continued to soak each other in their release.

An unknown amount of time passed before Issei, spent, took himself out of his new whore who quickly dropped to the floor with drool rolling down her face. "Ise-sama's…cock is so…good. My pussy…mouth…and ass belong to him now." Karlamine whispered out, drunk on lust, before passing out. The experience too much for the poor woman.

Shaking a little, his stamina wearing a little, Issei smiled at his new lover before bringing her up on the bench and giving her a small kiss on the lips. Leaving the kiss, he smoothed her sweaty hair. "That's right. Everything you have belong to me." Whispering in a calm voice, he told. Chuckling a little, he laid her down before wrapping his lower half in a towel and walked out to see Yubelluna, once again, smiling at him.

"Luna-chan. Did you take care of Xu-chan?" Issei asked. "Hai. She's resting right now. Should I do the same with Karlamine?" She asked.

"Yeah. Where are the last two?" Issei asked, a lecherous smile gracing his lips at fucking another mother daughter pair at the same time.

Giggling at her master's look, she pointed down the hall. "At the end, take a right and they are behind the large doors. Right now, they are taking a mud batch so, enjoy." Yubelluna purred while trailing her slender finger across his chin before making her way inside to get Karlamine's prone body.

 **END**

 **Decided to save the mother and daughter for later and added Kalawarner instead. Next chapter, for sure, will include Ravel, Layla, Raynare, Rias, Yumi & Akeno (in that order).**

 **I'll do an abridged version of the Rating Game, showing how Issei kicks Riser's ass along with the girls he had claimed from his peerage making sure they don't lose like they did in cannon, meaning holding back a good amount.**

 **Next update I'm working on is LM (Levantain Mage).**

 **Storm Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry to those who were hoping to see the beat down of Riser. While I truly wanted to write it, I thought I'd save that for next chapter along with Yumi, Akeno and Rias. But, this one still has Layla, Ravel & Raynare.**

 **OmegatherFirePrince: Like I keep saying, Lemon chronicles is complete and I won't be adding any more chapters to it.**

 **War Historian: I might add Sona. If I do, she'll be bustier. And, yes to adding Tsubaki.**

 **UsanMusho: She's just training off screen.**

 **CCG's Rider 66: Thanks. And yeah, I do understand what you mean about splitting between action and lemon. But, I also want to show that Issei isn't just a fuck machine and he had power to back him up. And I am planning to add girls from other series that would fit into the DxD world.**

 **Mike Kromer: I don't think so for getting other girls from Riser. To me, the girl's I currently took from him are the best.**

 **lameduck987: Yeah, I know it kind of weakened at Karlamine; sorry about that. And, I don't think there are any pictures of the mother of Ravel. Just picture a mature version of Ravel.**

 **Guest: That chapter will come in the Excalibur arch. And, you'll see who he had claimed after Grayfia. I had planned how he would become this good and show it at that arch from the beginning.**

 **the Composcreator: You'll see in the coming chapters.**

 **Warning: Lesbian, incest, MILF, masturbation, hand/blow/tit-job, threesome, anal & BDSM**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Ravel, Layla & Raynare**

Inside the spacious room was the mother daughter duo releasing some stress build up from being the only ladies of the Phenex House. They were doing a deed that they had done for a couple years.

"Hm…Okaa-sama~." Ravel moaned as her mother was on top of her, skilled hands gently caressing her busty daughter's tits while letting her other hand massage her legs, teasing her by getting close to rubbing her cunt before moving back.

"Your tits have gotten bigger since last time we played together." Layla teased her daughter while flicking the sensitive bud of her nipples, making her cry out in pleasure. It was true through. Her daughter shared the same genes as her and it showed on how similar they looked along with her large tits at the growing age of seventeen.

"S-Stop, Okaa-sama~! It's embarrassing!" Ravel moaned out with a large blush as she was played with by her mother, who knew all her weak spots and how to dominate her. Trying to make her mother feel good, she let her hand out and grabbed her Okaa-sama's larger bosom. "Your boobs have…gotten bigger…too." The youngest Phenex noted.

While she did feel good from her Ravel-chan's hands, it wasn't enough to make her slow in her own skills, just yet. Having enough with the teasing, she let her rubbing hand palm her dripping mound. Before she could let out a scream, Layla took her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Ravel was losing herself in pleasure, like every time they did this. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't dominate her Okaa-sama. It was always her that would end up in a screaming, squirting, mess. That didn't mean she couldn't please her, but it was usually Layla making her pass out before she did.

Since they were so into their taboo lust, they never saw that the door had opened and in walked Issei. His tool sprang to life the instant his eyes landed on the playing two. "Oh, yeah~." The teen groaned out as he let his hand slip to his shaft and get himself off on the hot scene he'd soon join in after they were done and easier to bend to his will. Issei licked his lips as he watched their bountiful bodies grind against the other while kissing so hotly. "I'm gonna enjoy fucking them."

The two were getting into enjoying the other's body. Ravel loved how her Okaa-sama knew all her weak points and how to make her scream like a pig as she climaxed. Layla loved how sensitive and responsive her daughter was to her touch. Moaning in the kiss, the mother let her hand trail up and down Ravel's slender form, goosebumps appearing.

Wanting to drive her daughter wild, and getting tired of just teasing, Layla let her finger, pointer and middle, soar into her tight majesty. She smirked into the kiss when she felt Ravel moan harder and shake a little.

Ravel wasn't expecting her sexy Okaa-sama to begin to finger-fuck her and instantly loved it, her body shaking for the pleasure. Her shaking increased when she felt the older version of herself heat her fingers, setting her entire being on fire.

Layla had used the natural power of her house to make her lovely and cute Ravel-chan quake. Leaving the kiss, she smirked at panting youth. "You're really enjoying yourself, Ravel-chan." She teased.

"N-No fair…Okaa-sama~! You're…using your fire to…make me shake~!" Ravel said between her heavy panting and huffs after her mother had left the kiss, leaving saliva drip down their hot bodies. Ravel moaned harder when she was given a sexy smile and her finger speed increasing.

"All is fair in the thrones of passion." Layla told her daughter with a husky voice. She replaced her index finger with her ring finger. She then pulled Ravel to her lips and captured her daughter in a hot lip-lock while fingering her.

"Mph!" Ravel continued to scream out into the kiss as her mother's tongue was tasting her mouth so well. Her skilled tongue left no place left untouched and slobbered with her tongue. The younger woman's toes curled as the combined feeling of being fingers, kissing so lewdly, and having her tits massaged were sooo~ addicting. It was driving her crazy!

The blonde MILF left her daughter's lips and kissed down her neck, then her shoulder, sucking on the sweaty skin to leave a hickey, before going down to her collar bone, leaving more hickeys on her skin. Kissing around there for a few more licks, she then went to feast on her hard nipples. Layla loved the taste of Ravel's body and would have a taste of her every day whenever they had the chance to fool around. Her lips left her breasts before trailed down her tones stomach.

Ravel whimpered when she felt her Okaa-sama kiss at her stomach. 'Why can't she pick a spot!?' Her eyes widened when her mother stopped at a spot. Her vagina. "AHH!" Ravel screamed into the room as she felt her mother kiss at her sensitive clit. "So, good~!" Getting over the sudden licking, she began to enjoy the feeling of being licked by her mother's skilled tongue. Her eyes widened a little more when slender fingers pinched her sensitive nub with Layla's tongue reintroducing itself with her daughter's entrance. Her tongue stretched out her lips, accommodating the intruding appendage.

"Hm. Tastes so good." Layla's muffled voice reached Ravel's ears as she could only moan with a large blush of embarrassment. Her lovely daughter's reaction only made her increase her licking speed. Letting her tongue go to her clit, she let her middle and ring fingers dip back into her sopping pussy. Ravel screamed with pleasure, her face resembling a certain Gremory heiresses' hair as she panted and sweated harder.

"N-N-NO!" The beauty shouted when her mother lightly bit into her clit with her fingers curling in her walls. "I-I-I'll cum!" Ravel's warning only made her go harder to please her. Not even a minute later, Ravel squirted all over Layla. "Cumming! Drink all of me, Okaa-sama~!" Layla was doing just that.

Layla made sure she got all the delicious liquid of her daughter by leaving her clit and framing her mound with her mouth. She took all the squirt that poured into her body. The taste, like the rest of her, was divine and it caused her to leak out a small orgasm.

Issei was loving the scene before him. He stroked himself a little harder as he imagined how they would scream when he fucked them. The teen could only assume that Ravel was a virgin from how responsive she was. His eyes widened a little when the mother, after drinking all the younger woman's squirt, pushed the huffing daughter to the ground before bringing her pussy against hers.

"O-O-Okaa-sama! Your-Your pussy feels so good grinding against mine!" Forgetting about all her teachings of being a proper lady, Ravel screamed lewdly as she bucked her hips against Layla's. "M-My body is so hot!" Reaching out, she palmed her mother's large breasts. "And your boobs are so big and soft!" She said, amazed at how wonderful her mother's body was.

Layla finally gave her daughter the moan she worked for. Her moans increased when Ravel did what she did to her cunt. The beauties hand heated up, causing a pleasant shiver of heat to run through her form. "Oh~. It seems like you're learning, Rav-chan." Layla teased her daughter by using the nickname she had given her when she was younger.

Her plan worked. Ravel's hands stopped for a second and before she could yell out in embarrassment for being called that, her voice came out in a loud moan when the MILF lightly pinched her clit. "Okaa-sama! N-N-Not there-Hmp!" Her screamed died down in a moan as Layla leaned in and captured her in a heated lip-lock while continuing to ground her pussy against the younger Phoenix.

Thrusting her to the ground, Layla laid her body against Ravel's and continued to ground her cunt against hers while keeping the kiss steamy. Sexy bodies began to get sweaty as the continued to trib.

'Fuck.' Issei mused to himself as he continued to stroke himself off to the lesbian mother and daughter act. 'They look close to climaxing.' The teen noted as both ladies were slowly shaking harder and harder against the other. He watched the younger one slowly rub her mother's tits while Layla slapped her bountiful ass, making the creamy flesh bounce.

Because he was so focused on stroking himself off while watching the lesbian scene before him, he didn't notice the purple-haired beauty behind him until her gentle fingers wrapped around his own hand. "Are you enjoying the show?" Yubelluna whispered while gently licking her master's ear.

"B-Bell-chan~." Issei groaned out as he let go of his cock and let his beautiful purple-haired [Queen] get him off while looking at the two blondes grind their cunts against the other. "Yeah, I am. I didn't expect these bitches to be like this." The brunette said.

"Fufu. We were too. But, it's true. They've done this since Ravel-sama hit puberty. It's a very arousing sight for us to watch." Yubelluna told her new master while keeping up her stroking. "And, I can see you're looking forward to fucking them too. Is it true? Do you want to fuck those tight Phoenix cunts?" She asked with a slutty whisper.

"You know I do." Issei growled in arousal and large blush. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to shooting out his load on her hands.

Ending the kiss, Layla let her tongue flick against her hardened nub. Her other finger going down her daughter's creamy body to play with her sensitive clit. Ravel's heavenly moans were music to her and Issei's ears. "Your body belongs to me, Rav-chan. You can't even cum without me touching you." The mother said, voice muffled by the teat in her mouth.

Ravel continued to squirm under the grounding cunt, licking mouth, and pinching fingers. She couldn't stop herself from moaning and crying out. "Yes, Okaa-sama! Only Okaa-sama can make me cum~!" She yelled, squirting all over her rubbing womanhood.

Quickly getting off her body, she thrusted herself against Ravel's squirting mound, getting all the delicious fluids that came. Her mouth was firmly planted on her lower lips and practically drowned in her love juices. "Hmmm~." Layla's rumbling voice prolonged the growing woman's orgasm.

She didn't know how long she squirted on her mother's face but once she stopped, she laid on the ground, huffing with a large blush. "T-That…was…. wonderful…Okaa-sama." Ravel panted out before closing her eyes, the aftermath of her orgasm too great.

Layla gently smiled at her daughter who was too tired to please her. "Oh well. What can you do?" The beauty mused to herself before putting her daughter in the mud bath. Wanting to have her own big 'O', she saw on the edge of the spa and summoned a large vibrator.

"Go get her, Ise-sama. I'll handle Ravel-sama." Yubelluna whispered, taking her hand off his pulsing prick. Issei saw this as his chance and wouldn't waste it. With the woman horny and wanting to climax, he rushed her at great speeds.

The beauty was busy letting the vibrator tease her outer lips, her moaning in pleasure, to know that a man was behind her. Layla imagined the vibrator she shoved in herself was a large male's rod; not her husbands. Her husband was average and couldn't please her at all. "Yeah. Get that cock nice and deep~." Layla breathed out, sighing in bliss of her self-pleasure.

"I will." A dark male's voice responded. Layla gasped as she didn't sense someone in the room but her gasp grew louder when the man took her hand teasing her bosom and placed it against his giant hard cock. "Is this what you want? Is my cock big enough to please you?" He whispered hotly, his breath making hair on her neck stand.

'This…this is the biggest cock I've ever felt!' Layla thought in shock as this was, undoubtedly, the biggest prick she ever felt. It made her core quiver. Her un-sedated lust was beginning to come to a head. All she could think about was this man, whoever he was, she didn't care, fucking her into the floor.

Issei smirked as he saw the woman shake in loosely restrained lust. The longer he made her stroke him off, the easier it would to break her. He licked his lips when he spied her large breasts. They were the same size as Venelana; J-cup. 'Dam! All these supernatural bitches are stacked!' Issei thought with a perverted dark grin.

While the stroking off was good, he wanted to play with those globs of flesh. So, his other hand now circled around and reached her breasts. Reaching his destination, he let his hands dig into her soft flesh. That seemed to be the breaking point for her.

The second his strong hands dug into her flesh, was the last time Layla thought about her husband. Throwing caution to the wind, wanting to feel like a woman again, she turned around and didn't give him time to speak as she smashed her lips against his.

Issei wasn't expecting this so it was easy for her to dominate the kiss. Their tongues wrestled and saliva was swapped. When Issei tasted her saliva, his rubbing hand and mind numbed. She tasted so delicious and all he wanted to do was drink her for the rest of his life.

Layla's hands then shot up and began to run up and down his strong chest. The feeling of his flesh sent her insides blazing. She moaned deeper into the kiss. 'So, strong~.' The older Phoenix purred in her mind. The beauty kept him in the kiss by wrapping one arm around his head while continuing to stroke him off in a firmer grasp. His moans were music to her ears.

Blue eyes widened when the man suddenly pushed back against the kiss and took control of her. 'Yes~!' She squealed in happiness. This was exactly what she wanted! A man to make her body his play thing. Brown eyes opened and saw the blushing face of the beautiful Phoenix and was proud of himself.

'This bitch is mine. Thank you, you limp-dicked bastards!' Issei thanked Layal and Venelana's husbands for not pleasing them. If they had, he'd be dead for touching them. His hands now wrapped around her big booty and gave it a nice squeeze, making her moan into the lip-lock.

Tongues wrapping around one another for a few seconds, Issei needed to breath and ended the kiss. Both panted heavily with large blushes. Layla had a dazed look in her eyes. "Hm~. You taste good~." Issei teased.

Snapped out of her fog, she looked at the man who kissed her so passionately and it made her quiver. He was handsome with his wet brown hair, intense brown eyes digging into her own orbs, strong built, and powerful aura that poured off him. "Y-You too, handsome. What's your name?" She asked, her voice husky.

"Issei. What's yours?" Issei introduced himself. "Layla. Layla Phoenix. Now, now that I care, but you could get in some serious trouble if someone found out what you're doing." Even though it sounded like a warning, she knew she would tell on this handsome young man.

"Because," He leaned in and whispered. "By the time I'm done with you and your daughter, the last thing you'll think about it your husband." Issei promised with a dark grin.

The confidence was a serious turn on that the married woman couldn't resist. Her hard nipples fused into his chest. Letting the hand stroking him off leave, she let it join her other hand around his neck, pushing her even closer. "That confidence…how appealing. Why don't you show me, young man? Show me how a young man fucks a MILF." Layla demanded.

"Don't worry. You'll be like Ven-chan and Gray-hime when we're done." Before Layla could speak out her shock, only knowing two people who had the first syllables to their name, Issei stood up and thrusted his cock into her face. His natural scent made her forget about what he said. "Now use those dirty daughter sucking lips to get me off." Issei demanded, letting his dragon aura out.

His scent and power aroused her to no end. Grabbing his shaft in her dainty hand, she slowly stroked him off with her tongue soon joining, licking at the leaking head. Issei shivered a little as her teasing tongue felt good against his head. After getting his head wet, she opened her mouth wide before taking him to the back of her throat in one go.

"Ugha!" Issei moaned out, saliva spilling from his moaning mouth. "This is why MILF's are the best!" The teen shouted out, not caring if Ravel woke up to see her mother giving him head. His hands went to the side of her head. Taking this as a sign to begin, she bobbed her head up and down his shaft at a fast pace.

Layla gagged on his cock, making lewd sounds to make him cum harder. Her taste buds were alive as she continued to run her mouth and tongue along his shaft. Seductively opening her eyes, she made sure he was looking at her while she was sucking him off. 'That's right. Keep looking at me. It gets me so hot~!' The beauty thought in lust as she felt like her body was going to burn under his gaze.

"Holy Fuck!" Issei shouted in pleasant surprise when her mouth heated up into an inferno of pleasure. He forgot that she was a Phoenix and could heat up her body. The teens body shook a little with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Grabbing her face, he jammed himself into her hot throat while banging himself in, making her choke a little. "That's right, you hot throat bitch! Choke on my cock!" Issei demanded of his new MILF lover who didn't even question him and let her saliva store up and dribble down her chin and trail between her jiggling boobs.

Shaky hands went to her dripping mound and began to gently play with herself. The moaning she gave out along his tool made the brunette cry out and kept her head close to his hips. 'He's so strong~!' Layla thought to herself as she felt herself getting skull-fucked so hard by this younger man. "Oh, your cock is so delicious~!" Layla's muffled voice reached his ears. "It's filling my mouth better than my husband!" She told him.

Issei liked hearing that and he showed it by running his fingers through her silken golden hair. "That makes me very happy, Layla-chan! The other whores said the same thing when I fucked them!" He remembered the two other MILF's he claimed and how they screamed out he was way better than their husband's in the sack. "I'm gonna mess you up just like I did them!" Groaned out the teenager as he continued to fuck her throat and loved the fact she was getting herself off to having him brutally throat bang her.

"To think you fucked Ven-chan and Gray-chan. How naughty~." She teased out, making the brunette growl harder. "But, let me show you how a Phoenix MILF fucks a stud." Layla suggested.

Wondering what she had in mind, Issei reluctantly let himself out of her mouth and took his hands away from her head. He expected her to push him down and ride him like a bronco, but was pleasantly surprised when she took him into the mud bath with her dipping her body neck-deep.

The teen licked his lips when he saw her rise from the bath, hot mud covering her sexy body. Leaning into him, she smirked at his blushing face. "Let's get this cock nice and dirty before I clean it with my cum." Layla purred before trailing her muddy body down his chest, making him shiver.

Getting to her prize, she cupped her huge tits and sandwiched his cock between her bountiful cleavage. "Shit! This is soooo hot~!" Issei groaned out. He had never had this kind of titty-fuck before. He's only seen it on a porno and it was even more pleasing that what he imagined. The mixed heat of her body and the soothing mud was driving his mind crazy as she began to bounce her jugs on and off his standing shaft.

"That's right, big boy. Just enjoy my tits getting you off. Oh~. I can't wait to have this inside me." Layla shivered in anticipation to be filled by this prick that twitched between her breasts. Her slutty voice only made him harder and wish he could fuck her. But, he also wanted to see her covered in his cum before drenching her insides with his seed. He'd then go to the unconscious daughter who still hasn't woken up. It surprised him that she wasn't even bothered by the noise.

Issei rested his hands against the side of the bath and continued to watch his new lover use her skills to make her titty-fuck more enjoyable. He let out a pleased groan when her skilled tongue licked at his dripping head. The Red Dragon Emperor let his hips pump slowly into her mouth.

She took more of his thrusting tool with ease while continuing to heat up his man-meat with her J-cup. The beauty could feel her woman juices mix with the mud and the feeling of his dirty cock entering her dripping, dirty, pussy made her go harder in her bouncing and licking. All she could think about was getting him inside her.

"Ahh!" His head flung back as he cried when she tightened her hold against his member, and the heat of her mouth grew hotter than before. The increase of heat, pressure, and the slutty look on her face were beginning to make him lose his restraint. "Take it!" After a few more pumps of her tits and licks, Issei roared out a warning before letting his seed hit Layla's beautiful face.

"Uga~! There's so much~!" Layla moaned out happily before taking the erupting head in her mouth, swallowing all the spewing jizz. Blue eyes widened when the taste of his seed reached her. 'Cumming~~!' She couldn't believe it! Just his taste alone caused her to have the best climax of her life. 'I don't think I'll live when he cum's inside me!' The thought only prolonged her orgasm along with his as her throat tightened harder against his pulsing prick.

With another throaty moan, he let one last spurt of cum mix with the mud and her saliva, her muddy breasts, cheek, and lovely face. Layla licked her lips, getting the wondrous cum off her supple lips, before dragging her fingers across her cheek to suck them clean while giving the staring teen a seductive look. She could feel his member harder to full size at the look she was giving him.

Gulping down the last of his spunk, Layla stood up and moved her way out of the bath and onto the floor. Her body shivered a little as she could feel the intense stare that was on her. Looking back, she winked at him while parting her dripping with mud and cum cunt. "Come here, big boy. Shove that big twelve-inched cock in this cheating whore's gaping cunt." She begged her new lover.

"You bet!" Roaring out his desire, he shot out of the bath and let himself get behind her lush bottom and gently smooth her delicate skin. It was soft to the touch and he was tempted to just bury himself between her butt cheeks and just lick her rosebud, but held that for later. He had a pussy to tame. Rubbing himself against the wet mound, he teased her for a few seconds before lining up and spearing all the way in.

"Ahhh!" Issei and Layla screamed as they were now connected to the hip. Issei roared out because, out of all his current lovers, Layla had the hottest twat. Layla screamed because he was the biggest man she had even taken and it amazed her that she had reached an amazing climax with only one thrust. 'This…will be…spectacular~~!' The shocked in lust woman thought of what was to come for this giant dicked stud.

Getting himself under control, he soon began to thrust with the same speed he fucked MILF's; full speed. Like Grayfia and Venelana, she was reduced to a screaming mess within the first few heavy thrusts. If he were to see her face, he would have seen the perfect ahegao expression. Face set in a happy smile, tongue refusing to stay in her mouth, drool escaping her lips, and a dazed look in her eyes.

"Fuck me harder! You've no idea how long I've waited for a dick this big!" Layla screamed as she shook against her lover's thundering hips. She could see little white spots dance around her vision.

Issei was losing his mind as he continued to fuck his new bitch's tight twat. She was saying such dirty things that it was making him want to hear what other sounds and faces she could make. Flipping her around, and shoving her to the ground by her tits, he continued to fuck his new lover with the same speed, never relenting as Layla's legs circled around his ass, bringing him deeper into her womanhood. "Shit! Layla-chan! This is the hottest pussy I've ever fucked!" The brunette told the screaming blonde.

"Thank you! Thank you, Ise-sama~!" Layla moaned out as she took great pride at being the hottest pussy he's fucked. She could tell he was experienced by the way he was hitting all her G-spots. He was tweaking her nipples hard, but in the most pleasurable way. The teen's large prick going up and down in her pussy t new angles, wanting to keep her guessing at what she was about to experience.

"I like how that sounds from your slutty lips." Issei said with a husky whisper as he brought his face close to hers. Their sweaty foreheads touching as they continued to couple. "I can't wait to see what you look and sound like when I shoot my cum in this slutty married cunt." He didn't give her time to respond as he crashed his lips onto hers.

Tongues battled in dominance with Issei winning this time, seeing as he had complete control over this slut's body. 'She tastes so good!' The brunette thought in bliss as he continued to taste her with his mouth and cock. His hands roughly massaged her giant globs of chest flesh while pounding away at her innards. Issei gritted his teeth in pleasure as her cunt walls tightened around his rod the second he began to play with her bust.

Layla was in a world of bliss she never knew existed when she was with her husband. Every time they made love, she had to wait till he was asleep to climax with her toy she kept in the nightstand. But, with this man, she knew she wouldn't need that toy unless he wanted to do some kinky shit. A particular kinky idea came to her mind when she opened her dazed eyes and glanced over at her passed out daughter.

Issei saw his lover look at her daughter. Ending the kiss, he let his lips go to her ear and lightly kiss and nibble them. "I saw you fucking that daughter of yours. You're such a dirty mother for fucking your little girl. I can also tell you want me to fuck her too. Trust me, I do too. Just thinking of fucking that untouched twat gets me so hard and hot." He whispered huskily and hit her with a strong thrust that made her scream erotically.

Her face was a set in a large blush with the color that was common to see in the Gremory family. The woman's beautiful daughter had grown into a fine young woman and someone she loved to mess around with sexually when her father left her needing more. "Yes." Layla whispered, her voice soft and seductive. "I want to have Rav-chan wake up and see her mother getting fucked by such a big cock. I want her to see me sucking you off and covered in your cum. Then, I want you to dominate me slutty, submissive, daughter." She told her lover while rutting her own womanly hips against his never-ending hips.

Tired of just fucking her missionary for the last ten minutes, he grabbed her supple leg and rested it against his shoulder and turned her to the side. He licked his lips as he watched her boobs get squashed against the floor, before restarting his thrusts. This time, Issei's hand went to her bouncing tits and pinched her nipples while his hand massaged her strong leg. All she could do was moan and submit against her new lover and his demanding thrusts and body, loaming over her.

"Iya~!" Layla screamed in shock and a little pain as Issei let his hand massaging her leg go and slap her bottom. Slapping was one of her turn-on's, and she let Issei know. "Yes! Slap that fat ass more! Fuck my cunt while you make my fat ass red!" She begged her lover, reaching her arm around his neck to pull herself closer.

Releasing her bouncing tits, he grabbed her long blonde hair and smashed his head into hers, lips mangling in the middle of the air. Sweat and liquids from their sex poured off them with a sinful shine glowing. Issei was growling into the kiss as he felt the tightened walls of his new Devil slave.

While she enjoyed the hair pulling, ass slapping, rough kissing and fucking, the woman could tell he was holding back. Finally being released from the kiss, Layla glared at the new Devil. "If you're going to fuck me strong, do it! I can take it! This whore can take a rough fuck by a strong stud." She demanded through her heavy panting.

Issei grinned at this selfish whore. He could tell she was already drunk on his thrusts, but she just wanted more of his strength and cock. Deciding to make her squeal like a pig, he took a firmer grip on her hair and pulled even harder, pulling her into his stronger and rougher thrusts. "That's perfect! Fuck that cunt harder, big boy!" The moaning blonde ordered with her tongue rolling out of her mouth.

Wanting to show this woman he was her new master, not the other way around, he picked her up by the legs, before fucking up hard. She screamed at the sudden change and hard hump. Her tits jiggled in the air, her hard nipples drawing invisible lines. The second that happened, Layla's mind blanked for a second as her walls tightened around him. 'It's hitting the…back of my womb~! It's so fucking good!' Layla thought with a fucked-stupid smile and sweat rolling down her sweaty, supple, flesh.

"Oh, yeah! Your pussy is amazingly tight! You're such a deprived slut to want my young cock!" Issei roared out as he continued to plough the MILF in the air.

Ravel softly groaned with her eyes fluttering open. "Uga." Moaning slightly, she rubbed her eyes. 'Okaa-sama just can't stop teasing me.' The beauty mused to herself with an embarrassed blush as she remembered how hard her mother made her cum. Blue eyes shot open in shock when she heard her mother's moan.

Looking for her mother, she saw something she thought she'd never see in her life. Her beautiful mother was getting fucked in the air by a handsome brunette. Her blush reached neon levels when she saw how large the shaft was. She had read about male anatomy, even watching porn with her Okaa-sama while they fucked, but this was the first time she saw it in person. "O-O-Okaa-sama!?" Ravel got out of her shock and screamed.

"Be…Be quite dear. Fuck yeah! Right there! You'll get your turn next!" Layla told her daughter between pants and screams as her new master/lover, Issei-sama, ploughed her cunt. The daughter couldn't move as she continued to watch in shock as he mother was cheating on her father with another man.

What the younger Phoenix didn't know, was that Yubelluna was standing in the doorway and had casted a spell on the panting Ravel when she had climaxed and Issei rushed the MILF. The purple-haired beauty was drenched as she watched her master fuck her previous master's mother like a wild beast. "Oh~ I wish I could join in~." She moaned to herself in aching arousal as she continued to finger herself while letting her other hand sink into her large tits. But, she stopped herself because her master wanted his attention completely on his new additions.

"Master!" Layla screamed harder when his hand slapped her bountiful ass. Her face was a mask of pleasure as she felt Ise-sama play with everything she possessed.

Growing a little tired of the air fucking, the teenager let her stand on her own two shaky legs, he held her by the arms and rutted her back against his thundering tower. "Layla-chan! You know you're showing your daughter a very shameful face, right?" Issei decided to tease his lover.

"I know and I don't care!" Layla screamed as she stared at the blushing Ravel. "Look! Look Ra-chan! Watch how this big manly cock fucks your Okaa-sama! Don't worry. After he's done fucking me, he'll make you a beautiful woman!" The MILF promised her daughter as she moaned and gasped from the intense pleasure being inflicted upon her.

Ravel could feel her body heat up in arousal. Her lower lips were slowly dripping love juices as she watched them fuck. She subconsciously licked her dry lips. The beauty never knew that her hands were playing with her bountiful bosom. Her lips quivered in lust as she continued to watch her Okaa-sama/lover get fucked so mercilessly by this brunette.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Harder! Plough me harder, Ise-sama!" Layla begged her master. Her unfocused eyes rolled up to the back of her skull with her tongue rolling down her beautiful face. "I want all that cock-milk deep in my pussy!"

"And you'll get it!" Issei roared out, bringing the slutty MILF closer to his body. Her sweaty back met his strong chest with a wet slap that was added onto the constant slapping of their hips. The teen was slowly losing himself in the lust of fucking this woman in front of her busty daughter with his purple-haired stolen [Queen] watching them while masturbating. His hands left her arms and cupped her large tits and squashed them against his palms, making her walls tighten around his cock. "Damn! I'm almost there! I can feel you are too! Just let it out!" The brunette told his blonde-haired lover.

"Oh, thank God!" The pain of saying the Lord's name only increased her pleasure. "Give it to me! Give me all that delicious milk inside my womb!" Layla begged while looking back at her lover. "Kiss me! Ravage this bitches mouth while you spill that seed inside her dirty body!" She puckered her lips, waiting for Issei-sama to kiss her while they climaxed.

Issei did just that and pulled her in a deep kiss that rocked her world. Tightening her caverns around his prick, she moaned deeply into the kiss as she came around his thundering member. He soon followed her example and moaned just as deeply into the kiss as he shot blast after blast of jizz into her baby chamber. Her blue eyes rolled to the back of her skull as the feeling of his hot cum pouring into her was a jarring feeling. The new Devil also loved the feeling of having his new bitch squirt all over his power tool while shooting out his sixth load of the day. 'Thank you, Dragon/Devil stamina.' He thanked what he was or else he'd be dead from all the cum he's spilled in his bitches/lovers.

His erupting prick shot too much and it began to spurt out of her full womb, making Layla moan in anger of not being able to take all of him. 'No~~!' The woman thought to herself as she continued to climax all over her king.

Ending the kiss, air becoming a necessity they couldn't ignore, Issei smirked at his smiling MILF lover. "Did you enjoy that, my Layla-chan?" He asked softly while brushing the stay bang from her lovely face.

"Hai, Issei-sama. You filled my poor cunt with your delicious seed. Thank you so much." She thanked her new lover while enjoying the gentle touch after such a rough fucking. Her eyes caught some movement and she looked to see it was her sexy daughter slowly crawling towards them. "Fufu. Issei-sama, it appears Rav-chan is horny." Layla giggled to her master who now looked at the young Phoenix.

Ravel couldn't control her body the second her nose caught the scent of the brunettes cum that mixed with her mother's delicious female cum. Her eyes were full of lust as she made her way to the connected sex organs. Her breathing became more haggard as she saw the man take his cock out of her mother. The seed that filled her up came pouring out. Some even got on her lips. Unconsciously, she licked the seed off and was instantly in love with it.

She never saw that her soon to be master had walked around her and now crouched right next to her, looking at Layla's spoiled cunt. "Can you see it?" Issei's soft, dark voice reached her ears. Instead of hitting him, she froze a little. "Can you see my seed spilling out of your fucked mother? Does it make you hot? Are you horny to see your Okaa-sama so thoroughly fucked?" He asked, lightly tracing her skin sending shivers through her form.

"H…Hai." Ravel whispered, not able to hold in her voice anymore. "It…it makes me…hot to see this side of O-Okaa-sama." She said, never tearing her gaze from Layla's dripping pussy.

"Good. Now, Layla-chan. Go ahead and give your daughter a reward for being so honest." Issei requested of his new lover.

"Anything you desire, Ise-sama." Layla cooed out as she let herself get closer to her daughter's lips. "Oh~! That's right, Rav-chan! Lick all that creamy white cum out of me! Your tongue feels soooo good~!" Layla moaned in lust as her hands grabbed her daughter's head, making sure she didn't stop her licking.

"Hm. That's right, Ravel. Eat out your mother's pussy. Keep licking all my cum out of her and show me how slutty you are." Issei said as he let his fingers go down to her dripping mound and gently press into her core. The moment his fingers entered her, she moaned deeper into Layla's cunt, making the woman scream louder than before.

Ravel couldn't believe what was happening. She was eating out her mother, like she usually does, but was licking out her man-cum filled pussy while said man who filled her was fingering her. And, to embarrassment, she was enjoying the feeling of being dominated by this man. Like most female Devils, she found power attractive and Issei screamed power. 'He might even be stronger than Onii-sama.' She thought as she continued to eat her mother.

Because of the whole situation, along with still being sensitive, Layla couldn't stop herself from cumming within the next minute. "Cumming!" Screaming into the room, she threw her head back as she squirted all over her Rav-chan.

Licking his lips at the hot scene so close to him, he pulled the girl away from her mother's still leaking cunt, he brought her close to his lips. "Let me have a taste." That was all the warning she was given before he smashed her lips against his.

Ravel's eyes widened in shock. This was her first kiss with a boy and it wasn't like anything she imagined. But, she couldn't stop herself from responding by kissing back. Shaky hands wrapped around his neck, holding herself closer to him.

Issei smirked in the kiss as he let one of his hands trail down and palm her ass. He gave it a nice squeeze, making her moan and shake in the kiss. Using the advantage, he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth, tasting all of her. Having his fill of her mouth, after minutes of deep kissing, he pulled himself back to see the dazed look in her eyes. Her lips were puffy from the intense make-out session.

"W-Who…are you?" Ravel asked breathlessly, her mind trying to comprehend who this man was and how he knew they were here.

"I'm the man who is going to dominate the whole supernatural world. And, I'm also the [Pawn] of Rias Gremory, my mate. Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you, Ravel-chan." Issei introduced himself with a smirk.

Her eyes widened in shock to hear this. She didn't know the redhead had gained a [Pawn] since the meeting they had a few days ago. "H-How? And, why would you possibly control the supernatural world? You're just a low-class." Ravel gained some of her haughtiness and smirked at the teen.

It was the wrong choice as his eyes turned emerald with his pupils becoming slits. "Oh, really. Well, let me tell you something. While I am going to take you, I'm going to make sure you know I won't let anyone take my mates from me. Not your brother, not Rias' brother, not anyone." The brunette said passionately.

Ravel couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her face. The way he spoke without fear and what he said was something she always read from those books about a hero saving the in-trouble princess. The young fire bird house member always wanted to be one of those princesses; having her knight in shining armor. "S-S-Sorry, Ise-sama." The beauty stuttered in shame.

"I like that coming from your lips." Issei said with a dark smirk and husky voice. His voice sent shivers down her spine and how handsome he looked right now. "Now, why don't we have a taste of this virgin pussy?" The teen asked rhetorically as he knew she couldn't deny his charm. Blushing brightly, Ravel slowly nodded as she squeaked a little when she was gently pushed to the ground with Issei over her.

"I-Ise-sama. Just…be gentle." She muttered out, embarrassed to be showing this weak side of herself. "Don't worry. Just accept me." Issei soothed the Phoenix with a gentle caress of her face. Lining his giant tool against her tiny unused cunt lips, he let the head spear her. "Iya!" Ravel moaned out as just the tip of his prick slowly entering her was making her body react in a positive way.

"Wow. You really are a slut if you're already screaming like this with just my head inside you." Issei said with glee at what sounds she'd make when he's fully sheathed. Ravel just blushed before looking to the side. "A-A-As if! T-Th-There is no way…I'd feel good from…this." She tried to deny it but it didn't work from her full body blush and visible shaking.

Yubelluna decided to walk in. The appearance of Riser's [Queen] shocked the two blondes. "Fufu. Stop being so hard, Ravel-sama. Just let Issei-sama take you. Tryst me, you'll feel so much better." She purred.

Layla got out of her shock and giggled into her hand. "Fufu. So, you took Luna-chan too, Ise-sama. How naughty of you to take my son's pieces. I can only guess you took the others." She guessed with a blushing smirk.

"That I did." Issei said, sparing the MILF a glance before looking back at the jealous Ravel. The teen chuckled at her expression. "Now, now. No need to be jealous. My attention is focused on you, Ravel-chan." He reassured the young Phoenix.

"W-W-Why w-would I care about-about being yours?!" Ravel tried to put on the tough girl act but couldn't pull it off as she had a cock going deeper and deeper inside her with each passing second. Right now, Issei had stuffed five inches of his thirteen-inched dick inside the beauty. "T-T-This is what c-common-commoners are the wo-worst." She moaned out when he plunged another inch in. Her eyes widened when he hit her barrier. Fear trickled into her being at being deflowered.

Sighing, Issei made her look at him. "If you don't want this, that's okay. Just tell me and I'll stop. I might want to fuck you, but I'm not a rapist." He told the girl who seemed like she wouldn't accept his member.

The blush on her face became atomic at his words. She slowly found herself growing to like this man with every word that came from his lips. Tentatively, she reached her arms around his neck. "N-N-No…I-I will be fine. I-I want to become…a woman. Please…make me a woman like Okaa-sama." Ravel begged with teary eyes.

Happy that his new woman is accepting him, he smiled gently at the woman below him. "Thank you, Rav-chan." He thanked the woman with a small tease. The blush that was given made him think she looked even more beautiful and sexy.

Taking a calming breath, she readied herself to have herself be penetrated. Giving him a nod that he returned, he inched himself past her barrier and broke through, blood escaped her womanhood. The pain soon subsided and her injury healed, making her feel easier with his giant cock all the way inside. "It-It's so big~!" Ravel screamed, her legs shaking.

"Shh~." The soft shushes of her mother reached her ears. Her head soon found itself placed in a familiar pair of tits. Ravel looked up to see her mother giving her a soft smile. "Don't worry, my lovely daughter, our master will make you feel sooo good." Layla promised her lesbian lover.

"Iya~!" Ravel soon moaned louder when she felt a soft pair of hands massage her left breast. Her eyes moved down to see her brother's [Queen] gently playing with her hard melons. "Y-Y-Yubelluna-san!" She said in shock, not expecting to see her touching her. The beauties hands felt so good against her skin and she was beginning to crave her touch.

"Trust us, Ravel-sama. Issei-sama is going to give you the best fucking of your life." Yubelluna said from experience and Layla just nodded, having gone through the same spectacular experience.

"B-B-But…it's so big~!" Ravel moaned out in some pain as her new lover was slowly rutting his hips in and out of her newly speared mound. "I don't think…I can take more of it!" She yelled, feeling pleasure when he hit one of her hot spots.

Issei decided to ease his new lover. "No need to worry, Ravel-chan. I'm taking things slow. Tell me when you get used to me." The brunette said, letting one of his hands rub along her stomach that was showing the bulge of his giant tool.

"H-Hai. Th-Thank you…Ise-sama." While it was somewhat embarrassing to say, she got out in a small squeak. His gentle but firm thrusts were slowly making her feel good. It also helped that Yubelluna and her Okaa-sama were teasing her with the [Queen] playing with her breasts while the mature woman spoke soothing words.

After a few minutes of gentle humps, Ravel was beginning to crave his rougher treatment. "I-I-Ise-sama…please…do me harder. I'm ready." She said, giving her new master a head nod.

"You heard her, Ise-sama." Taking her lips from her sensitive nipples, making the shaking beauty moan in disappointment, Yubelluna purred to her master. She seductively crawled to him and hugged his side, pushing her large breasts against his hot, soaked, skin. "Show her pussy no mercy." She licked his ear, making him shiver.

Nodding back to his lover's, he pulled himself until his head was the only thing inside, he jammed his cock all the way back. The responding scream of pleasure was what he wanted along with the leaking female juices that sprayed from their connection. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her on his member when he thrusted back in at great speed.

Ravel's face was atomic red as she felt Issei's manhood hit her womb with each powerful thrust. She could feel her body heating up with each hump and she was absolutely loving it. "I-I never knew…sex would feel this good~!" Ravel shouted, a smile adoring her beautiful face.

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself, dear." Layla whispered, letting her daughter's head fall to the ground and lay next to her, a motherly smile in place. "He's amazing, isn't he? It's a wonderful feeling to have yourself so full of his man-meat, isn't it?" She asked her moaning daughter with a blush.

"Y-Yes, Okaa-sama! It's so different from when you fuck me with a strap-on!" Ravel's shout and admission of her and Layla getting it on with a strap-on only made the teen rock his hips into her harder. Issei planned to see that sexy sight soon. "Uga~!" The teenager moaned hotly when he felt Yubelluna's fingers trace up and down his spine.

"Fufu. Watching you fuck her is making me hot, Issei-sama. Will you give me some attention?" She asked with a small pout. The beauty had waited too long for another round with her master since this morning. And, knowing he was fucking other women made her rather jealous. "Ah!" The purple-haired [Queen] cried when she felt her lover's finger dig into her dripping cunt. "That's good~." She breathed out, leaning her head on his broad shoulders. Yubelluna could feel his powerful thrusts and it made her think of herself being in Ravel's position.

"H-Hey!" Ravel shouted, making Issei look at her. "L-L-Look at me~!" The beauty told her lover with a large blush. "N-N-Not that I-I need you too. It-It's just-just proper to-to look at the woman…you're making love to." She said, looking off to the side with a huff.

This side of the woman made Issei smile and lean down, his face close to hers. Gently cupping her cheeks, turning her to him, he kissed her nose. "How cute, Rav-chan. Trying to act like you don't love my cock inside you when your pussy is telling me otherwise." Issei said, as her walls were constricting possessively around his thrusting manhood. "I think you're what's known as a tsunadre. How adorable." He gushed with a teasing smile.

"How right you are, Ise-sama." Layla giggled in her master's ear. "She's always been like this. Why don't you give her your full treatment? Luna-chan. Let our master focus on our lovely Rav-chan." Layla advised the [Queen] of her second born child.

Pouting a little, she nodded reluctantly. "Hai, Layla-sama." With shaky legs, she stood up and walked away from her master with Layla next to her. They sat a few feet away from them and decided to watch the fucking while touching each other's pussies, imagining it was Issei's touch.

"Yeah! This pussy of yours is so tight and wet!" Issei said, loving how hot and wet her cunt is around his rampaging tool.

"S-S-Sorry, Ise-sama! It-It just feels soooo, good~!" Ravel apologized with a large blush and her eyes rolling to the back of her skull. Her blush increased with her eyes widening when her lover brought his face on hers and captured her lips in a deep, passionate, lip-lock that made her shake. Her walls constricted tighter against his member, telling the teen that she was cumming. It made him smirk inside his head at the first of many orgasms he'd give her before he left.

"No need to apologize, my dear Rav-chan." He grunted out between kisses. When he said, 'my dear Rav-chan', it made the woman taking his tool blush and prolong her orgasm. She liked the thought of being his. "It makes it easier to fuck you." Issei said, thrusting himself deeper and harder into his second Phoenix lover.

She screamed into the kiss when Issei did just that, fuck her at full speed. The friction of his member along her walls made her climax after the first one ended. And, every time that one ended another, stronger, orgasm began. He was fucking the life and sense out of her and she loved it! Absentmindedly, she wrapped her strong legs around his hips, bringing him deeper inside her womanhood.

Issei felt his new lover keep him stationed inside her with her legs and it made him do a little dance in his head. Everything was go to plan. He now had two Phoenix lovers, both high standing in the Underworld, and mother and sister of the bastard he was going to battle. It was liking giving him a giant middle finger every time he fucked them.

That thought made him thrust one more time and roared into the kiss. His seed shooting deep into her womanhood, breeching her cervix and flooding her womb with his baby-milk. 'I'm…Ise-sama's whore now~!' Ravel thought with happy tears rolling down her lovely face. Her teary eyes soon blanked out, showing she passed out from the greatest orgasm she'd ever have.

Shaking a little more, Issei pulled himself out of the passed-out woman, he sighed in bliss as he shot out one more blast of jizz. He smirked when his cum got in her mouth, her tongue unconsciously licking it off. "Sleep tight, my dear Rav-chan." Caressing her cheek, he turned his attention to the scissoring mature beauties who were giving him sexy smiles. "I've got more energy. Let's have some fun." Issei warned them before he tackled them to the ground, thrusting his hard member into the screaming purple-haired [Queen] who had been starved of his attention.

The next two hours were spent with loud female shouts, dirty talk, and rough wet slapping of hips and hands slapping supple bottoms. The spa day ended with the cum covered bodies of Yubelluna, Xuelan, Karlamine, Layla, and Ravel, all having happy smiles on their faces as they looked at their strong Ise-sama who had just sprayed them with another one of his loads.

~Mansion~

It was now a few hours since he had claimed the members of Riser's peerage and his mother and sister. Issei was now in the small hot springs of the mansion on the male portion taking a nice soak. After he had claimed them, he told them all to go back to their home and act like nothing but a normal spa day happened, something they agreed to. But, he made sure they knew that he was their new master and informed the girls to take it easy on his team when they battled, but making sure it seemed believable. He also told Layla to make sure she didn't let her husband know she was fucked by someone else and tried to make the impact of the upcoming engagement breaking soften on the family.

The teenager couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. Everything was going smoothly as he had claimed some of the strongest standing women in the supernatural world. He didn't know where Kalawarner and Raynare stood in the Fallen Angel world, but he knew they'd be stronger with him as his mate. He wouldn't let any woman he made love to be weak. The teen would begin their personal training when he was done kicking that Riser's bastards ass.

Since he was so focused on thinking about who might be next, Akeno and Yumi at the for front, he didn't sense the incoming woman. Raynare had gotten back to Kalawarner a few hours ago and she had told her that their master needed her company and where he was. While it shocked her that he became a Devil, Kalwarner told her that because of it, he had a lot more stamina and was rougher in the sack. That destroyed all her restraint of letting a Devil take her and made her way to the mansion to get her fill of her Ise-sama.

Raynare was now walking behind her naked master in the bathroom. Since he was naked, she left the towel behind and let her breasts, the part of a woman she knew he loved, be the first thing he saw when he looked back. It seemed like he was in deep thought so she snuck up on him easily, a sexy smile on her face. She saw her Ise-sama lean her head back so she shot forward.

As the teen was thinking about his ladies, he threw his head back and decided to just enjoy the heat of the bath. His eyes widened a little when his head rested between familiar soft pillows. A familiar husky moan followed. "Fufu. It's good to see you too, Ise-sama~." Raynare's sexy voice reached his ears. Looking up, he saw his first Fallen Angel lover looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here, Ray-chan?" Issei asked, even though he could smell the reason why she was here, seeing as he was so close to her maidenhood. He shivered a little when her slim fingers go through his wet hair.

"Kala-chan said you needed me, Ise-sama. And, I've needed your cock since the last time you fucked me. It's been too long, in fact." She said in a weak and lustful tone. While the last fucking was amazing and had sedated her for the time, hearing her master take more Devil lovers was making her jealous.

"Then I'll have to fix that." Gently rubbing her thigh, enjoying her soft moan, he pulled himself out of the bath and smirked when her purple eyes were drawn to his standing penis. "Before I have a taste of that delicious pussy and asshole, I want those soft, supple lips and plump breasts around me." He requested of his second supernatural lover.

"Hai Ise-sama~." Purring, Raynare crawled her way to her master and gently wrapped her soft hands around his tool. "Wow. It's still so hot and big after fucking." She would never stop being amazed at the stamina of her Ise-sama after fucking so many women.

"Hard not to when I've got such a sexy woman at my side." Issei said, letting his fingers go through her silken hair. He enjoyed the soft texture of her raven hair and he couldn't wait to hold it while he fucked her into a coma. His third favorite part of all his lovers, almost tying with their asses, were their long hair. There was just something exciting about how their hair felt in his hands as he pounded them into the ground.

Smiling at the praise, she stuck out her smooth tongue and gently gave his hot head a nice lick. "Tasty." She purred, loving the taste of his washed cock. Opening her maw wide, she took him to the base, gagging on him loudly, before taking him back while wetting the tool with her saliva. Her hand stroked what she didn't have in her mouth, before taking him deep, the tip hitting the back of her throat.

Issei showed his appreciation of her ministrations with loud moans and his hands running through her hair. His moans of pleasure made her suck harder and sexier as she bobbed her head along his shaft. "That's a good whore. Take my cock nice and deep." The brunette said with a pleased growl.

Wanting to make Ise-sama happy, she did as told and took him deep and let her hands fondle his balls that were filled with sperm, waiting to be milked. 'I want it!' Raynare thought with mad lust as she took him deeper and faster with each head bob and tongue licking, making the blow-job even dirtier. Letting her head only lick the tip, she took him to greater pleasure by wrapping her large tits, something she knew he loved, around his massive tool and bounced them along his shaft. "Just enjoy, Ise-sama. Enjoy your whore giving this cock its much needed titty-fuck." Raynare told her master with a husky whisper.

His hips shook in lustful pain. All he wanted to do was frame her head and jam his cock down her throat and skull fuck her while he played with her titties. "H-Have your breasts…gotten bigger?" Issei asked, feeling that they covered more of his tool than before.

"Hai." Raynare said with a bright smile. "It's because Ise-sama has played with them so much that they've gotten so big." The beauty blushed, giddy her master noticed the difference about her body. She rewarded him by increasing her speed and the pressure around his member, making him release a louder moan of appreciation.

The smile on his face grew the harder she pleased him. 'She really is a needy whore.' Issei mused to himself as he could tell Raynare wanted to be praised above anything else. He was more than happy to give it to the second supernatural woman he claimed. "And it shows. You're doing wonderful, Ray-chan. Keep it up. Your Master feels like he wants to cum soon." He said, running his shaky fingers through her black tresses.

Hearing this, she picked up the pace, rubbing her breasts even harder against his member. Raynare now adding her mouth and tongue into the mix, coating what wasn't being pleased by her cleavage in her saliva. "Ise-sama. Please. Please blast your whore with the hot creamy white like the dirty Fallen whore I am." Raynare whispered sultry, looking at her lover with devoted eyes.

"Yeah! Take it all!" Jamming her head all the way to his hips, he launched all his seed straight into the dirty talking woman's throat and stomach. His head flung back as he relished the feeling of filling his Ray-chan with cum. Raynare was in the same boat. The second his cock exploded and tasting his milk, she climaxed, soaking her thighs and floor in her female cum. Her loud moans of pleasure only made the twitching rod between her lips and tits pulse and shoot more.

After shaking for a full minute, coating the Fallen Angel's inside with his seed, he let his still standing member out of her lips with a loud pop. His still erupting prick shot out three more shots on her tits and face. Issei smirked as he heard and saw the woman shake with a large blush on her beautiful face. He could also see her thick thighs dripping with her arousal.

Gasping for breath, Raynare's hands rubbed in the cum on her breasts while letting the left-over on her face go in her mouth, one of its homes. With blissful eyes, she looked up at her master with a sultry smile. "That was wonderful, Ise-sama." She thanked before leaning back a little, showing her dripping cunt lips. "Now, can you please make the fire in my insides go out? It's rather unbearable." Raynare teased, spreading her lower lips wide for him.

Chuckling, he leaned down and picked her up by her bountiful ass. Giving her a sweet kiss, he walked back into the hot bath. The heat coming from her and his body so close to one another made them shiver. Ending the kiss, Raynare gave her Ise-sama a sweet smile before turning around, pressing her back against his strong chest.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her shapely form and rested his chin on her shoulder. His hands began to roam and play with her flesh. "You smell so good, Ray-chan." Issei said, taking in her natural scent. It was something he liked to do to his lovers as all their scents were different and he loved taking all of them in.

"Thank you, Ise-sama. And you're so strong. You feel even better than before." The beauty stated, feeling that her lover felt more defined than before. "Hehe. Training can do that." Issei said, rubbing her thighs, getting teasingly close to her dripping mound.

"Fufu. I think I'll let my cunt have a taste now." She said, lifting herself up and positioned his tower underneath her opening. Raynare slowly brought herself on his glory, moaning the whole way down as Issei kept her close with his arms wrapped around her toned stomach. "Oh~ yes!" Raynare yelled, loving the feeling of being so filled by her lover/master.

Bucking his hips into the beauty, both moaned at the new feeling of having sex in the water, with said water entering her tunnel with each pump. His hands trailed up her body, lightly pinching her skin, before they reached their destination; her bountiful bust. Wanting to taste her, he let his tongue out and lick the side of her neck, making her shiver and gasp in ecstasy in his grasp.

Smiling, she reached around and rubbed his cheek, telling him she was happy with his ministrations on her body. She wiggled her hips along his banging cannon, wanting to make her master coat her insides with his man-milk. Ripples were formed in the water as their combined movements rocked through the liquid that was beginning to mix with their natural fluids.

"Ise-sama~!" Raynare yelled like a bitch-in-heat when he let his longer canines sink into her sweaty, hot, neck muscles. The teenager held her orbs and used them as handles to fuck her against his rampaging prick that soared into her tight crevice. He bountiful derriere smacked against his lap as she was brought back down. "My pussy! It's so full of you cock and water! I love it!" She screamed happily, tears rolling down her face with her eyes crossing a little with drool streaming down her lips and into the bath water.

"I know! Shit this feels so fucking good!" Issei yelled, also enjoying the new feeling. The heat from her pussy and the bath water were amazing against his sensitive rod and it was taking him a lot of will power to restrain himself from exploding. Taking one of her jiggling orbs in his hand, he lifted it up till it was near his lips. Swooping in, he sucked on the hard nipple like a baby, getting it nice and wet while ploughing his tool in and out of her stuffed hole.

"Ahh! Ise-sama! Your lips feel so good! Suck me harder! I love your lips on my skin!" Raynare screamed, shaking her taught waist along his shaft she was grinding on. Violet eyes widened in sock when her lover pushed her other tit into her face and in her mouth. Finding this erotic as hell, she followed his lead and sucked on her own nipples while fucking herself on and off his shaft.

Issei's lips sucked on Raynare's nipples harshly while grinding his teeth against the sensitive nub, making her insides tighten against his manhood. 'Fuck! I don't think I can hold myself back!' The brunette growled in his head and outside as he felt his insides churn, wanting to release what was stored in his sack deep inside his Fallen Angel bitch.

Glancing over, he watched, with hot eyes, as Raynare was sucking on her own teat. His arousal skyrocketed when she must have felt his eyes on her and was now staring right back at him while licking her pink nub. Wanting a taste of those lips on his, he used the hold on both flesh-bags and pulled them from their mouths. Before Raynare could moan in disappointment, Issei flipped her around, her front leaning on the floor, before turning her face to the side and kissed her, his tongue raping her mouth.

Raynare's world exploded in upmost pleasure as she was getting railed by Ise-sama doggy-style while having her mouth raped by his strong tongue. She could feel her insides unleash a torrent of cum that continued as Issei never let up on his harsh pumps of his cannon. It was just one long orgasm that was shaking her body and mind. "Ise-sama…So…hot~!" Raynare slurred out as their tongue played in the air.

"I…know." Issei groaned out, body on fire with lust as he pounded his rock-hard tower in and out of his Ray-chan. "You're just so…sexy!" The brunette complemented while between panting and kisses. Raynare lit up in a large blush and rewarded him by tightening her inner muscles, making him release a pleased growl from his chest. Her voice grew louder when she felt his hands replant themselves on her breasts, palms massaging her nipples.

The beauty could feel her lover about to blow his load, his erratically twitching rod giving it away, and she worked herself harder along his shaft to get the second treat of the night. Even though he had fucked other women in the day, she knew Issei would have more than enough stamina to fuck every girl he claimed until they were unconscious. "Master…please…release it all inside~! I want it! I need it~!" Raynare begged her lover, leaving the kiss with saliva dripping down her sexy body, with a sultry smile and soft voice.

Burying himself into her hair, loving her scent, he banged his hips in and out of her a few more times before roaring. "Cumming!" With his yell, he released all his stored semen straight into her womb.

Raynare screamed as loud as her master at the feeling of being filled by all his milk. "Ise-sama's seed is all the way inside meeeee~!" The woman yelled with a dopey smile and blush. After shaking for an unknown amount of time, both coating the other with their climax, the first session ended with Issei pulling himself out with his hot prick milk shooting over her back.

"Ahhh~!" The Fallen Angel moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his milk on her creamy skin. "So…hot on me~~!" Raynare sighed in bliss, her eyes drooping down in lust.

"Hehe." Issei let out a gruff chuckle at his bitches' words and the smile on her sexy face. "I love that face you're making, my Fallen slut." The teen said, cupping her cheeks so he could see her lovely face.

"Thank you, Ise-sama." Her voice still weak, she managed to thank her lover with a blush. "What are we going to do now?" Raynare asked rhetorically. She knew the answer as his standing tool was slowly grinding against her butthole, getting her nice and lubed for his member.

He could see the anticipation in her eyes and smoothed her ass cheeks, enjoying the sigh of bliss that was given. Her sexy lust-drunk voice was something he loved to hear. "Trust me, my dear, we aren't close to being done. I haven't fucked this ass in some time. Let me fix that." Issei teased his woman with his words and cock rubbing against her plump backdoor. "But, I want to see that sexy body of yours on me." The teen said before taking a few steps back and laid on his back, waiting for her to mount him.

Seeing where her lover was going and what he wanted, Raynare nodded softly before taking her gorgeous body and letting her backside rest along his standing tool. Lowering herself on his member, she moaned in pleasure as she took all of him in her ass. "Ise-sama~! Yes! It feels so good! Rape me! Rape my fat Fallen ass!" Raynare cried for her master who was holding her by the hips. Leaning down, she roughly kissed her lover as she slammed her bottom on his cock.

"It feels so good, slut. You've got such a nice and big ass! Shake it for me! Shake that nice tight ass for your master!" Issei said, slapping the inside of her legs, making her flesh ripple from the harsh treatment. Doing as commanded, she steadied herself by resting her hands on his heaving chest and used it to help herself slam harder and harder on his rumbling prick destroying her asshole.

Issei let one of his hands leave her hips and caress her bouncing orbs of flesh. His hands sunk into the soft flesh and he licked his lips at how the woman's frontal liquids shot out onto his stomach. "Slut! You're really loving my cock up your ass!" Issei said, relishing in the sounds of her wet skin slapping against his.

"I am!" Raynare yelled, her head leaning back as her eyes were losing focus from the onslaught of ecstasy. "I'm a horny slut who has craved to have her Ise-sama's cock back up her asshole! None of the toys could please me like you do! The real thing is sooooo~ much better! And, your cock is even bigger than before! You're carving the new shape in my walls!" Raynare cried, tears rolling down her flesh as she continued to orgasm against her lover, making him shine in her fluids. It only made her bounce harder on him, wanting to see what he looked like with all of her cum on him.

Growling, Issei leaned up and took her other hanging fruit into his mouth and greedily sucked at it while fondling the other. He loved the taste of all his lover's bodies and he couldn't get enough of them. The teenager groaned into her flesh as she tightened her anal muscles around his thrusting prick he began to move, tired of being idle in the fucking.

"Yes~." The soft, seductive, voice of Raynare reached his ears as her fingers ran themselves through his sweaty locks. Her eyes were full of emotions as she watched her master suck her nipples while fucking her butt. "Keep suckling. Everything I have and am belong to you and you alone. Take all of me." She begged her lover who glanced up at her. Brown and violet eyes stared into the other as they grounded their hips against the other.

Needing to taste her mouth again, he left her sleek with saliva teat and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that made both of their heads hazy as the heat from the lip-lock and sweaty bodies clashing was becoming too much for them to handle. Issei's hands left her hip and tits and let them go up to her hair and let them run through her silky hair and keep her close, not wanting her to end the kiss too soon.

'God! He's making me go crazy~!' Raynare thought to herself as she continued to let her master take her body while encouraging him by pressing her breasts into his chest and letting her fingers run through his brown hair, not that he needed any encouragement. Issei wouldn't stop fucking her deliciously tight asshole until he was finished with her. She screamed into the kiss when his strong fingers dug into her mound.

Letting one hand leave her black tresses, he trailed his fingers down her sexy body, making her moan deeper into the kiss, he stopped at her sensitive and dripping pussy. Issei blushed brightly as he felt his fingers get soaked in her love juice, making it easier to finger-fuck her. 'Fuck! Her body is addicting!' The brunette thought, enjoying how her body reacted to the simplest touch.

Air was becoming too much of a necessity for the lovers and ended the kiss, both panting heavily as they kept their lips close, foreheads resting against the other. "Can't…stop…fucking you!" Issei said, his breath growing harder and harder as he continued to please his Fallen whore. His lips went down to nibble at her hot skin, making her shutter in his hold.

"Don't…" Raynare weakly screamed, too drunk on pleasure to let out a louder scream. "please…Ise-sama~! Make…make love to me…harder!" She begged her master while letting her master heat her body with his kisses. "Iya!" The beauty screamed when he suddenly wiggled his fingers inside her tight cunt, stimulating the nerves.

"Your wish…is my command." Issei whispered as he licked Raynare's neck, giving her a hickey while he pounded his erection harder into her bottom. Grunting harder and harder, he brought her in another deep kiss before unloading his seed into her tight black cherry. Both lovers moaned happily into the kiss as they came on the other. Raynare's female liquid coating his lower half as her booty squeezed his cock for all its worth.

Shaking in their climax, Raynare and Issei soon fell to the side, still kissing, and relished in feeling one another's wet bodies. Needing air, after minutes of passionate kissing, they pulled back with smiles. "Thank you…Ise-sama. Your new cock made me scream so hard." Raynare panted with a large pleased blush as his fourteen-inched prick destroyed her walls.

Issei gave the beauty a cheeky grin. "Happy you enjoyed. I know my other bitches enjoyed it." The teenager said before picking her up bridal style, making her squeak with a cute blush adoring her pale cheeks. "Let's get you to bed now." Even after the passionate bathroom fucking, Issei wasn't done with his sexy Ray-chan. Her sweet voice and the loud slapping of wet skin was the only thing that went on in that room until the morning.

 **END**

 **Again, while I wanted to add the queen, knight and king, I decided to save that for the next chapter. Also hope you liked the threesome and while it wasn't the best for Ravel, I hope you liked it and Ravel will come in the next couple chapters.**

 **Don't know what I'll update next and I won't make any promises.**

 **Storm Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the seventh chapter of Conquest with more steamy sex. Happy to see that this has 763 Favs, 750 Follows and 182 reviews. Thanks for enjoying my stories, everyone!**

 **Zenith Tempest: Don't worry, she'll, along with the ladies of her peerage, come in the next chapter.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Thanks, and it will be the next time I show them and I hope you enjoy them getting their turn.**

 **Freedom2134: I'm always thinking about doing a Serafall and Sona lemon and that's a good idea. I'm also thinking about showing their mother, even though she herself was never shown. I'll think about his mother and if I do, she'll be hotter.**

 **superhyoga: Don't worry as this Issei will take all women from any faction I desire.**

 **Xeroz LotCN: Already thinking about some stuff, but Koneko will be added when she gets bustier, something that will happen as the story progresses. And I don't like Saji either and will do one where he sees the girl he likes, along with the rest of her peerage, get fucked by Issei. Decided to have a Fem. Vali for the beginning and the Red Dragon will dominate the white and I'll think of gender swapping the Vali team.**

 **Redstar Henry: Don't worry. Those two will appear and the younger fox transforming into an adult form.**

 **Guest: To Irina visiting her home country, no. Grayfia was his first but something else happened that made her number one, along with the silver-haired beauty, in his heart. It will be shown when they meet again. That will be two chapters from now.**

 **Deathslayer1996: Most likely.**

 **Guest: Be patient, like I tell everyone about me updating. I've got a life and preparing to transfer to college.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Warning: Outdoors, blow/tit-job, anal, MILF, lactation & BDSM**

 **Murayama, Ravel, Rias & Grayfia**

It had been two days, two more days till the match, since he claimed the four ladies in the spa and the brunette was now smirking as he stood in the middle of the woods outside of the mansion. The reason he was smirking was the woman down on her knees, his pants down, and his hard prick in her hands.

"Does…does this feel good…Ise-sama?" The small voice of Ravel Phoenix asked her master with a large blush on her lovely face as she had her dress opened, showing her large breasts. Her blush grew when his fingers ran through her golden locks.

"You are, Rav-chan. You're getting better." Issei complemented the sputtering woman who tried to keep her noble appearance but it didn't work since she had his cock in her hand. The brunette had called his love here today because he felt like he didn't give the woman enough attention last night. He wanted to make up for that by fucking her brains out. "lick it." Needing more he demanded the woman to use her mouth.

She couldn't stop herself from following his demand to lick him. His power and domination over her was too arousing. Ravel's young tongue licked at his head, getting it wet, before lashing out with more small licks that made the brunette groan in lust. "Fufu. You're such a perv, Ise-sama." The beauty teased her master as she alternated her bouncing, shaking one up while the other down.

As he was getting the titty-fuck, Issei's mind wandered a little. His mind went back one year ago and how he began his little sex capade and how he got so good at screwing women.

~Flashback~

Issei was running away from the kendo club. He could have gotten away from them with ease, but he didn't want the Devils in the area to let their eyes watch him. So, he let the women beat him up but didn't feel any pain as his dragon body increased his pain threshold greatly.

When they were done, Issei heard most walk away, but he saw one of the ladies stay back, standing over him with a frown. Her name was Murayama, co-captain of the club. She was someone he had liked for some time. Like many girls in the school, she was a beauty. The girl had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and wore the standard keno club outfit that hugged her still developing D-cup and toned stomach from all the training she went through.

"I don't understand why you do this, Issei." The woman's voice made him focus and stare at her beautiful face that was set in a frown. "You weren't this back a few years ago." She reminded him of a few years prior as he wasn't such an open pervert who spied on girls. If she were honest with herself, Murayama had a crush on her fellow brunette. But, she had to hide it from her friends as they would freak out about her feelings and say she was 'corrupted' by him.

"Sorry." Issei whispered as he managed to sneak a peek at Murayama. It was true he wasn't this bad, but after his first time with that sexy MILF Grayfia, he had been craving for another taste of a woman. He hasn't even touched himself because it wouldn't be the same. And, he was glad he had Murayama as a friend since he'd probably do something crazy if it wasn't for her. "And, again, sorry and thanks for the beating. You're a good friend." The brunette gave her a smile.

His smile made her blush before scoffing to the side. "Whatever. You'll have to make it up for me later, you know." Murayama told the boy still on the ground. "Come to my house later. You're making me dinner." She didn't give him a choice as she walked away, adding a little sway to her hips.

Issei blushed heavily at the woman and her demand. He's been to her house sometimes in the past but, he didn't know why, he felt like this was something different as to why she invited him over. "Why now though?" He wondered aloud as he stood up. Issei blushed brighter when he saw the tent in his pants. 'Damn it!' Shouting in his head, he sat down, taking calm breaths. Ever since he fucked Grayfia one year ago, he almost stopped his jerking off as it couldn't compare to the real thing. When he did, all he could think about was having that MILF pussy around him again.

As Murayama was getting changed, she couldn't help but blush and the light smile from gracing her lovely face. Today was the day she would put her plan into action. She had waited for this day for a long time and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. "Mura-chan." She was knocked from her thoughts when she heard her best-friend call her. "Want to hang out after this?" She asked.

Smiling, she shook her head. "Sorry, Katase, I've got things to do for my parents. We can hang out tomorrow though." Murayama said. "Alright." Katase said.

~Later~

The brunette beauty was at her home, waiting for the other brunette to come to her house. Luckily, her parents were out for the night, date-night, so she had the house to herself. Standing in the mirror, she looked herself over. Murayama was wearing comfortable cloths, a plain white t-shirt that showed off her growing curves, and black yoga pants, showing off her nice shaped bottom. Her hair was let down, flowing past her waist, giving her a sexier look when she has in in a ponytail. Under all her clothing, she wore a flimsy red bra and panties. "Good." Nodding to herself, happy about her appearance, she went to the living room to wait, watching T.V.

Issei was somewhat nervous as he walked to Murayama's house. It had been some time since he went to her house and he now felt a little weirder than before. He felt his body getting hotter and hotter, even though it was cool outside. 'I thought I had it under control.' The brunette mused to himself, looking at his boner. Looking around, he sneakily slipped his standing tool under his waistband, hiding it from the kendo beauty before he reached the door. "Murayama! It's Ise!" Knocking on the door, he called.

Smiling, Murayama stood up, her tits bounced. "Coming!" She called back. Reaching the door, she opened it. "Hi Ise." She greeted. His attire, like hers, was comfortable with a black shirt and comfy pants with simple shoes. "Come on in." Stepping aside, she ushered him in. When he walked past, he didn't know Murayama looked at his ass.

"Thanks. I got the stuff. Hope you enjoy what I'm gonna make." Issei told his friend as he dropped the items on the counter-top.

"If it's by you, I'm sure I will." Walking up behind him, she pressed her body into his, and whispered huskily. 'Yes!' She mentally fist pumped when she felt him stiffen and the blush that appeared.

"A-A-Alright!" He said that a little louder than he wanted. "I-It'll be ready in a bit." Issei said as he couldn't stop the blush, even after she left. Taking a breath, he got to work. It took thirty minutes to prepare. Setting down the plates, he smiled at Murayama, who was watching him cook. "Hope you enjoy." He said before sitting down.

The two didn't rush the dinner at all and made small talk about idle things, enjoying their night together. Issei just didn't know he'd get something better after dinner. Finishing after a bit, Issei got the dishes cleaned and put away before following Murayama to the living room.

"Let's play some cards." Murayama requested as she had a deck of cards on the coffee table. "Alright." Nodding, Issei sat across from him and she dealt the cards. The male brunette noticed that the living room was set up in a rather romantic scene. The lights were dim and soft music was playing.

"Oh." Murayama's voice made him snap back to her. She looked distressed. "I forgot to buy some chips. But, I'm sure we can use something other than money." He didn't know why, but her voice took a huskier tone and it sent shivers of anticipation to run through his spine.

"Do you have any snacks?" Issei asked, still oblivious about what she was trying to do.

"Sorry, but no." Murayama shrugged, making sure that he saw her breasts bounce. She smirked lightly when she saw his eyes drawn to her melons. "Though, I can think of something to use instead."

"And that is…?" He asked a little dumbly. "Our cloths." Murayama shocked the teenager who looked at her with wide eyes and a large blush. "A-A-A-Alright…" Issei said, still a little shocked about the development.

The first hand went to Issei, making Murayama take off something of hers. Brown eyes watched her take off her shoes and slip them under the table. "Ah!" Issei jumped a little when he felt her leg go for his. "M-Mura-chan!?" The Hyoudou asked in barely restrained arousal.

"Fufu. Just teasing. Lighten up, pervert." The kendo captain teased the blushing teen with a light blush of her own. It was Issei to be taking off his shoes. Murayama was sad that he didn't take off his shirt, but was determined to see his chest. She had to take off her shirt then, showing her bra that barely held her bosom. She made a show of taking off her shirt. Lifting it over her head, making her hair go with it, she threw it to the side. Her hair fell in a sexy way that made Issei lick his lips and pants strain under his rising dick.

Murayama was blushing up a storm at what she was doing. While it seemed good in her head, to be doing it was a different matter. But, her love for Issei pushed her past her embarrassment. Her determination to finally make her his shone through.

Issei was blushing as well at the sight of the sexy beauty before him. The sight of her rather sexy bra was making his animal-like instincts to rise and just jump over the table and fuck her. Taking a deep sigh, calming himself from doing that, he dealt the cards. It turned out to be Murayama's turn to win. Issei's blush returned with a vengeance when he knew what was going to happen.

The lovely brunette was waiting with anticipation for Issei to take off another thing of his. She wanted it to be his shirt, but she was pleasantly surprised when he reached for his pants. What she saw shocked, and aroused, her to the core.

Taking a soft sigh, Issei took off his pants, shaking a little since he was stripping, revealing his cock. Issei smirked in his head when he saw her eyes widen to epic proportions when she saw his standing dick. 'N-N-No way! Are they supposed to be that big!?' Murayama thought with some juices leaking down her thigh. Issei was beginning to see what was going on and decided to play to as he found her attractive and wanted her tonight. And it appeared that she wanted him too.

Next had dealt was Murayama's turn to lose. Knowing how much he loved boobs, she knew what she was to take off next. His brown orbs never left her hands that went for her bra. His heart rate increased so much he could hear his heart in his ears. Giving him a sexy smile, she let the bra unhook and slowly leave her form. The second it did, he was sure his eyes popped out of his head like in one of those old-time cartoons.

Murayama's bright pink nipples were shown that were accentuated by her large, white, creamy breasts that just screamed to be sucked. His throat became dry as all he could think about was sucking those hard nipples like he did Grayfia a few months prior.

The girl was fidgeting a little as the intensity of his stare was making her self-conscious. But, she was happy that he liked what she showed. 'I…I never knew being watched by Ise-kun is so arousing.' Murayama thought with a mutter and bright shimmering eyes.

Droll ran down his lips as he couldn't focus on the game as his brown eyes never left her swaying tits that shook with each motion. Because of his distraction, he lost another hand and teased her right back and took off his shirt, revealing his slightly muscular shirt and growing six-pack. Like him, she licked her lips and small amounts of droll escaped. She soo~ wanted to run her hands over him while kissing the skin. Next came Murayama's pants, revealing her dripping mound juice panties.

'Fuck!' Issei roared in his head as she bent over, showing her big round ass and soaked panties that he wanted to lick. He was sad to see the pants go, but this was an even better treat for the pervert. "W-W-Wow." Issei whispered in a daze.

Murayama heard it and blushed. "D-D-Don't stare so hard, pervert." Even though she said that, she was happy he was so entranced by her body. Calming herself, she dealt another hand. This time, she lost again and she had to take off something of hers. The only thing being her panties. Standing, she shakily reached for her panties.

Issei was watching Murayama grasp the last remaining coverage with rapt attention. This was it! He was finally going to see Murayama's young pussy! He had waited for this day for so long! The brunette gulped when he saw her slowly take them off. Her liquids trailed down with her panties she let fall to the ground in a soft wet slapping sound.

'I'm so embarrassed!' Murayama thought as she let her hand cover her maidenhood. While it felt good to have his undivided attention, she was still sky about showing herself like this to him. "I-I-Ise-kun…please…stop staring so hard. This is so embarrassing for me~!" She said in a weak voice that cracked with her emotions.

"S-S-Sorry!" Yelling, Issei brought his face down into the cards, blushing madly. "I-I-I guess I win?" He said, trying to make conversation and forget the fact she was naked and he was one article of clothing away from being the same.

Murayama didn't like the thought of being done with this. So, taking a deep breath, she uncovered herself. "Ise-kun~." Her alluring voice made him look up. His face dropped with blood leaking from his nose as he saw Murayama in all her glory. "G-G-Gorgeous!" He couldn't stop himself from saying it.

"Fufu. Thank you, Ise-kun." She thanked with a bright smile. "But…I don't want to stop." Murayama moved her way to him and leaned into him, her large breasts pressing into his chest. "I don't want to be the only one naked. I want to see you, Ise-kun. It's only fair." Murayama begged with soft eyes and voice.

Brown eyes widened in shock as he still couldn't believe this was happening. The strong kendo girl Murayama was begging him to take off his underwear and show her his cock. He couldn't refuse such a request. "A-A-Alright." Gulping down the lump in his throat, he stood up and went for his own underwear.

Unlike Murayama, he quickly took off his last remaining coverage. His dick flung out in front of the awed/scared beauty. 'O-Oh. My. God!' She thought with deep arousal and amazement. "You're so fucking big!" Murayama let out her amazement at his size.

"A-Are you sure." Seeing no need to play around, he wanted to make sure she wanted this, even though he knew she did. He was correct when she nodded and slowly got up, bending her front so he could see her shaky boobs easier.

Sexily crawling to him, she let her hand softly rest against his hot cock. "I've liked you for so long. Let me please you as a way to say sorry for the beatings." Murayama begged with watery eyes.

Issei looked at her with loving and soft eyes. "I've liked you too. It would be an honor to let you do this." The brunette said with a blush that made her smile happily.

"Thank you, Ise-kun." Thanking her soon-to-be-lover, she dipped her head down until she was eye-level to the giant cock. "So…big. Eleven inches." She mumbled in a daze. "Can I?" Glancing up, Murayama asked. Receiving a nod, her hand, shakily, reached his pulsing prick. "Iya! It's hot and hard!" Murayama was amazed at the living thing in her soft grasp.

"Take your time, Mura-chan. No need to rush." Issei soothed the beauty as he ran his fingers through her brown locks, enjoying the soft texture.

Nodding in thanks, she gave it a few firmer, but soft, pumps. Her eyes never left his slightly twitching tool. She was too entranced by the manly smell and the fact she could feel his heart beating. "W-What is this?" Yelped the beauty as she saw the light liquid drip out his cock slit and stain her hand.

"T-That's my pre-cum. It means I like what you're doing." Issei groaned, gritting his teeth to hold back from cumming. It had been a long time since he got a hand-job from a woman so it was amazing to feel the touch of a woman again. "You make me wanna cum." He groaned out harder when she stroked him off.

Giggling, happy she was pleasing him, she spoke. "Then…let me make you feel better." Voice turning sultry, she extended her tongue to the base of his prick. The second she touched his member, she was in love with the taste. Slowly, almost agonizingly, Murayama ran her tongue up his shaft until she hit the tip. Her tongue sloppily licked the head, his juices making her mouth wetter.

"Fuck! That's really good!" He shouted, his head thrown back to enjoy her licking of his head while she stroked off what she wasn't pleasing with her mouth. "Your hands and mouth are making me shake!" Like he said, it took all his power to not thrust into her mouth and throat-fuck her like he did Grayfia.

"Good." Murayama's muffled voice reached his ears. "Shake harder for me, Ise-kun. I've wanted to do this for so long." Opening her mouth wide, she steeled herself and dived down.

"Gyha!" Spit flew from his mouth at the sudden deep throat from the kendo beauty. "M-My cock! Mura-chan is taking my cock!" Issei was loving how tight and wet her mouth was. While it wasn't as good as Grayfia, it was still amazing.

Getting used to having the big dick down her throat, she began to slowly take him in and out of her maw. His words made her blush and smile around his cock. Wanting to make him feel even better, her hand went down to his hanging sack and she bobbed her head faster. Her speed growing with each thrust. 'My body…Ise-kun's cock is so hot inside my mouth!' Murayama thought, her female juices ran down her inner thigh.

Issei's hands framed her face and helped her take his dick. He didn't thrust in, not wanting her to gag, but helped her take him deeper and dirtier that before. Her tongue licked the sides as she gouged herself on the man-meat. The teen's scent was getting her horny. Murayama's tongue then moved to lick the slit. 'It's so…big. My mouth is starting to hurt a little.' She thought with some pain in her jaw that tried to take the massive prick in and out.

The brunette watched the beauty take his cock deeper and deeper while licking his tip. While it was good, he wanted more. "Move your head a little harder." He instructed.

Stopping for a second, she glanced up, giving him a little annoyed glare, before doing it. Her throat grew, showing the outline of his cock. 'Oh God! Hearing him tell me what to do…is hot!' Murayama thought, shaking her hips to try and cool off the heat from her garden. "Move your tongue along the sides and head thoroughly." Murayama followed his command. She moved her tongue and lips around his cock with even greater enthusiasm than before.

'Fuck! She's taking my instructions good. Wonder…' Issei thought in amazement before smirking a little. "Hey, Mura-chan." She stopped and looked at him with loving, submissive, eyes. "Try putting your boobs around me." He requested.

Arms resting on her D-cup, she nodded before enveloping his cock between her melons. Her mouth went back to pleasing what she wasn't jerking off with her tits. 'Uga~! It's getting even hotter and twitching so much!' Murayama thought as she could feel even more of his juices pouring from the tip she licked, the ministrations on the tip and side of the shaft showed he loved it by the slight bucking of his hips.

'Her tits…There so soft!' Issei groaned, a large blush and amount of drool on his face as he enjoyed the titty/blow-job. He was angry at himself that he didn't make Grayfia do this when they fucked, but he's happy with Mura-chan doing it. Her hard nipples scraped against his chest, making his growl harder and buck a little stronger, making the woman's eyes tear up a little.

'He's…fucking my throat and boobs!' Murayama thought in delight of Issei using her body to get off. Happy tears ran down her face as she continued to rub her tits and lick his prick. 'I can feel it. I can feel he's getting close to blowing.' Murayama muttered in her head as she felt the cock she was eating twitching harder than before and his juices leaked faster. 'Ise-kun's going to fill my throat with his milk. I'm going to finally taste his manhood!' She thought with excitement and arousal.

"F-Fuck!" Issei grunted as he framed her head with his hands. "I'm cumming!" Thrusting his hips into her mouth and breasts, he let his long-held release out.

Murayama's eyes widened at the thrust of his cock and pull of her head, plunging his dick all the way within her lips and down her throat. His heat swelled before bursting, his hot jizz gushed down her throat with powerful pulses and twitches. 'So…much! My stomach is being filled with him!' She could feel her tummy get a little bigger from the amount of cum pouring into her. 'such a long orgasm!' Murayama thought with arousal as more of her lady juices leaked down herself, very close to cumming too.

"Gha!" With one last burst, he let the last of his man-milk fill her full lips before falling back with an exhausted sigh. Taking big gulps of air, Murayama pulled herself from his dick and sat straight. Opening her mouth, she showed him his cum that rested on her tongue. She smirked inside her head as his cock twitched alive, before closing it. Her throat budged, showing she was swallowing it; joyfully if she said so herself.

Sighing in bliss, she smiled at him. "So much cum. Are you feeling better?" She asked, blush still on her face. "Y-Yeah." Nodding dumbly, Issei said with drool and a large blush of his own.

"That's good." Murayama said with a happy smile before it dipped down into a lustful one. "But, Ise-kun, because of sucking your cock, I've become like this." Leaning back, she showed her lover her dripping maidenhood. Her juices streamed down her entrance, past her asshole, and onto the floor. "Can you help me with my problem?" It wasn't really a question.

Issei couldn't move any faster. He was in front of her pussy and the second he was, her erotic scent filled his nose. A little dazed at the scent, he slowly stuck out his tongue. "Your scent." He didn't need to look up to know she was blushing with her head cocked to the side in embarrassment. Tongue finally hitting her mound, both moaned loudly. Murayama because it was even better to have his tongue on her womanhood than she ever dreamed of and Issei because it was the first time ever tasting a pussy with his mouth. It was a taste he instantly fell in love with.

"Ise-kun~!" Murayama screamed, her eyes shut tight as she felt his tongue go to work and greedily lap at her dripping folds. "My pussy…my pussy is on fire!" She yelled, her hands tightening into fists at her side. His tongue was gently gliding up and down her outer lips, tasting all the gushing liquids that poured out.

"Good. Keep getting on fire." Issei's muffled voice reached her ears. Before she could moan in protest of him teasing her, he took his tongue away and plunged it straight into her tight walls. He traced the shape of her unused mound. His hand then went to the sensitive nub just above where he was licking. "Iya~!" Her sudden squeal told him she liked the light touch.

"My head! My head is going blank! Your tongue…is stirring my insides up! I'm…I'm going crazy~!" Murayama's hands went into his brown locks, shoving his head deeper into her soaked womanhood.

His tongue continued to trace the outer edged of her insides before straightening his tongue and going in and out at a fast pace. Her juices squirted all over his face and tongue, making it easier to tongue-fuck her. As he twirled his tongue up, down, and side-to-side, he felt her walls try to keep him in place with more of her love milk coming out. "Delicious." Issei's muffled voice reached her ears. She couldn't say anything other than let out a louder yell as he suddenly hit a good spot.

"Again! Hit that spot again, Ise-kun! It makes me hotter! Tongue-fuck me harder!" Murayama said without shame. If she was in a coherent mind, she'd probably die of embarrassment for her lewd words.

Issei hit the spot that made her so responsive and the reaction was something he wanted. Her hands dug deeper into his head, pushing his tongue deeper into her garden and yelled at the top of her lungs. 'I can't get enough of her!' The brunette thought as he continued to devour her womanhood, getting her ready for his cock. His nose continued to brush against her sensitive clit, making her legs around his head quake.

Her eyes flung open as her head dipped back, her brown locks gaining a light shine of sweat, with her hands digging into the carpet. 'He's…going to…make me climax!' Murayama thought with barely contained lust as his tongue pleased her womanhood in ways her fingers never could. "Ise-kun…" Even those words were hard to get out for the panting, moaning beauty.

The teen heard her call and could only smirk in delight at the effect he was having on her. He hadn't felt his powerful in the past year and it was something he wanted to keep from now on. 'I need her now!' Issei thought as he lightly bit her sensitive clit.

Her response was what he wanted. Murayama's legs shook in the air, shaking, as her female liquids squirted all over Issei's waiting open mouth. "AHHH! I'm cumming! I'm squirting in Ise-kun's mouth! He's drinking me! He's drinking my cum!" Murayama yelled at the top of her lungs, her chest heaving.

Issei's eyes darkened in lust the second her juices flooded his mouth. He was drunk on her now. Greedily slurping all of her naughty cum, making lewd sounds for them to enjoy, he finished the last of her climax off before he took himself out from between her legs. A trail of her orgasm stuck to his chin. The teen quickly licked it off, humming as he enjoyed the aftertaste of his lover.

With lidded eyes, Murayama stared at Issei. Reaching out, she whimpered. "Please…I need you, Ise-kun. Make love to me~." She begged with watery eyes.

Smiling softly, Issei waddled his way to her stretched arms and legs. Leaning in, he pressed his cock against her womanhood before pressing his chest against hers. Their moans were muffled as they engaged in a passionate lip lock. Murayama's arms clung to his head, making sure he never left. 'My first kiss!' Happy tears rolled down her face as she had given her first kiss to the boy she loved.

Issei's hands trailed up and down her toned body. While she wasn't as mature as Grayfia's body, it still felt good for the young brunette. He truly wanted to see what she looked like as he had his member buried into the soaked pussy wetting his prick. The need for air becoming too great, Issei left the kiss, saliva connecting them, and stared deep into Murayama's orbs. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I've waited long enough. But…just be gentle. This is my first time." Murayama said with a shy blush and small smile. "Thank you for letting me be your first." Issei thanked the beauty as he lined his twitching rod against her virgin cunt lips.

Both taking a deep breath, Issei slowly fed his prick, inch by inch, into the tight twat of Murayama. Issei was gritting his teeth as she was much tighter than Grayfia. Murayama had tears rolling down her face as she felt the pain of having his big dick enter her. His tower surpassed any toy she played with.

"Ahh!" Eyes wide open, head flung back with her mouth open, the beauty cried. "It's all the way inside! Ise-kun's cock took my virginity!" The kendo captain wasn't bothered by that idea for one second.

"Fuck! Your so hot! Your insides are melting my cock!" Issei yelled, his hips slowly grinding in and out of her slightly bleeding hole. The teenager restrained himself from going full speed. He was saving that for when she was ready.

"Iya! You to~! Your cock penis! Your penis is stretching my…pussy!" Murayama blushed brightly as she said the dirty word, her orbs staring into Issei's lustful brown. Her arms wrapped around his neck went to his strong back, scratching his skin.

The feeling of her nails digging into his skin made him hiss with pleasure as he went a little harder, making her squeal in delight at the growing speed of the tool she was getting used to. "Shit! Shit!" Issei repeated as he felt her insides tighten to an almost painful degree around his thrashing member that bashed away at her caverns. He made sure to memorize all of the content of her walls and for her to memorize his dick shape.

"Ise-kun! Ise-kun! I love you! I love being fucked by you! Go harder! Fuck me harder! I want this dick to stir me up harder! I can take it now!" Murayama cried as she told her love to give it to her.

Finally set loose, he brought himself out until his cock was out of her womanhood, before slamming himself deep into her pussy. "Yes!" Roaring, Issei continued the intense new pace that rocked into Murayama's person. The floorboard creaked under the strain of the harder session. "I can't believe you can take me like this! Who knew my Mura-chan could be so slutty?" He teased with a manly grin and grunts escaping his parted lips.

Murayama blushed hard and shook her head, the sweat from her lustful body and hair staining the floor. "I…I am not! Ise-kun please! Just fuck me harder! Make my mind go numb!" She begged, her eyes locked onto his own. "Kiss me! Show me how much you love me!" Murayama was silenced by the deep in lust Issei who did as told.

Their lips met in the middle in a passionate, but loving, battle while their hips worked against the other in perfect rhythm. His hands went to twisting and tweaking her hard nipples, making her insides tighten around his member, making him groan into the kiss as the brunette put more force into his thrusts.

'His dick…His hands~!' Murayama thought in delirious lust as his hands and prick made sure to mess her inside and outsides up. Her mind was already close to blanking, her vision seeing black splotches around the peripheral. Using what knowledge she had from watching porn, something she kept secret, she tightened her sopping vaginal walls around his pulsing manhood. The kendo beauty inwardly smirked in victory as he shook into the hold and kiss. She used it to her advantage and kissed back, pushing his tongue back into his mouth and took her turn to taste him.

Issei was surprised at the sudden tightness and the vigor she had to push his tongue back. But, he wasn't complaining as her sudden strength turned him on. The teen let her to what she wanted with his lips as he focused on her lower lips and boobs. 'So…soft and firm~.' He thought with hazy eyes. The feeling of breasts against his hands was something he missed and was truly glad to have the familiar sensation. While he wanted to suck these orbs, he decided he'd do so after Murayama had her fill of kissing. 'This girl…' Issei moaned hard into the kiss as Murayama began to suck on his tongue.

'I'm loving this!' The beauty thought to herself as she sucked on her lover's tongue while massaging his cock with her hot, tight, walls. Murayama moaned as she was pounded into by his twitching prick. Having him inside her was well worth the wait, in her lustful mind. His taste was divine to her and she couldn't get enough of it. Murayama could feel her insides heat up to molten levels as she continued to get worked over. "Going…to…cum soon." She mumbled between tongue kisses that caused droll to dribble down her chin. Her brown orbs beginning to roll.

"Me…too!" Issei exclaimed between the lip-lock as he felt his dick twitch erratically and the familiar churn light in his balls that slapped against her red booty. "Together!" Opening his brown orbs, he locked onto her own that gained focus and matched his thrusts with her own.

With one mighty thrust, Issei roared into the kiss as he let his semen shoot into her womanhood, his cock-head opening the entrance for his milk to enter. Brown eyes widened before Murayama let out the loudest scream she's ever done as she had the greatest orgasm of her life. His hot seed mixed with her female juices onto the floor as it spilled out of their connecting organs that continued to climax and spurt their juices.

Neither knew how much time had passed before their respective orgasms pandered off. Issei left the great kiss with a large huff fell to the side of her sweaty form. Issei wiped the light sweat from his brow before having his cheeks cupped and turned.

Murayama was in complete bliss as she was filled with Issei's sperm, her hand rubbing her belly. 'He came inside me!' While it was a safe day, it would be an honor to have his children. Rolling over to face him, she cupped his cheeks to make him look at her. "Ise-kun. You've got to take responsibility for this." Murayama advised with a large blush and smile.

~Flashback End~

Issei smiled lightly as he remembered his first time with Murayama. She was his first girlfriend and he couldn't be happier. While he had two number ones in his heart, she came at a close second that he's loved this entire year. They kept the relationship a secret but managed to go out on dates and Issei treated her like a queen. 'The sex is even better too~.' The brunette thought with a dopey grin as the sex between the two had become more exciting and daring each time they screwed. It was also because of her that he found out about her dirty side along with his own, aka dominating. Murayama seemed to like having sex in the shower. She said she loved getting dirty while being cleaned.

Ravel could feel her lover daze off and it made her upset. Lightly glaring at him, she took his dick deep, making him groan and turn to her. "Pay attention to me, Ise-sama~." She pouted cutely.

The second year chuckled. Seemed all women in the supernatural world didn't like attention off them. He ended his chuckle with a manly smirk. "Very well. But, don't cry because of your decision." Grabbing her twin-tails, he jammed her head back on his cock while he thrusted into her cans.

Her eyes widened and watered the instant her lover shoved his cock down her throat. 'So deep~!' Ravel thought in arousal as she was roughly face-fucked and her tits hitting her wet, with saliva, chin. Her gagging didn't stop his face-fucking, it only made him go faster. "Ise-sama's cock." The busty blonde's voice muffled around his twitching cock that was squished around her melons.

"Good. Talk about the cock you love so much." Issei groaned out, loving the vibrations sent around his rocking man-meat. He smirked happily when she hummed harder. The teen rewarded her for following his command by tweaking her sensitive breasts. It appeared that all of Issei's current lovers were sensitive to his touch and he played on that every time he screwed them.

"This cock is so…delicious." Ravel moaned around his cock, her muffled voice heavy with lust. "It's so hard to breath but…I love it! Your cock! Your cock is making my head foggy!" The beauty groaned out as her womanhood was dripping pussy juices. Her head and breasts moved in perfect unison to the hard thrusts of Issei-sama's prick.

Issei's hands dug into her pig-tails, the blonde threads wrapped around his fingers like a rope. Pulling her head up, taking Ravel's head back enough to where she was just sucking the leaking tip. After a few seconds of just licking and titty-fucking, he pushed her head back down his fourteen-inched rod, cramming all of it down her tight throat that expanded around the meat.

Tightly holding her hair, he continued to slam her head along his shaft, ignoring her tits for the moment, to just coat her warm mouth in his spunk. Her loud gagging spurred him on and throat-fucked her harder. The teenager could smell her arousal and it made him growl through his teeth. Pressing her mouth till his stomach, he roared out a deep release. Ropes of sperm stained her throat and expanded her stomach.

Ever so slowly, Ravel took the shooting prick out of her maw, with saliva mixed with cum staining her chin and full tummy. Issei watched with delight as Ravel slurped all his left-over jizz that stained her white breasts and cheek that his still twitching rod shot. Groggily opening her lustful eyes, she gave her master a happy smile. "Thank you, Ise-sama. Thank you for filling my tummy with your milk." She thanked, her muffled voice making his tool twitch in readiness.

"Iya! Mph!" Ravel's pained yelp when Issei pulled her up to stand was interrupted by the teenager pulled her supple lips into a deep kiss that made her quake into the lip-lock. She let out a pleased moan as her Ise-sama rubbed his hands up and down her sides, giving her goosebumps. The young Phoenix daughter let out an appreciative hum/moan as Issei began to play with her large, plump, bottom.

His strong fingers dug into her skin and Issei continued to smirk into the kiss as he played with his new lover however he wanted to. 'Thank you dragon powers and aura.' Once more, he thanked how his power made women quiver and submissive to his touch and words.

Ending the kiss, leaving her dazed in arousal, the brunette let his hand rub up and down her thigh, teasing her womanhood. "Why don't we take this up a notch?" He asked rhetorically as he knew she would do anything for him.

"Any…Anything thing you want, Ise-sama. My body is yours to use however you want." Ravel said with a beautiful smile that made him blush. Seeing her master blush at her words made her happy as hell. "Oh~." The beauty moaned out when she was turned around, her tits squashed into the rough tree bark, with Ise-sama's prick rubbing her jiggling red ass cheeks. "Go on, Ise-sama. Take my ass. You've played with it so much that I'm surprised you didn't fuck it last time." The daughter of Layla wasn't ashamed around her words any more. With Issei, she could let her slutty side out without any troubles.

"Then let me correct that." Issei said as he smacked her large bottom, enjoying the satisfying sound and quiver of Ravel. Grabbing his hard-on, he lined up his still wet cock to her asshole before easing himself in until he was all the way inside. Her whimpers of pain and tears didn't stop him from going in for one second. The Red Dragon Emperor knew she's love getting her ass fucked by the time he was done with her.

'Ise-sama's…cock is so deep in my…asshole~!' Ravel thought with a large blush. Her eyes were closed and her teeth gritted in pain and discomfort of the tool slowly rocking into her backdoor. She was thankful her master was taking it easy until she was ready. It only cemented that Ise-sama loved her and that thought turned her painful tears turn happy.

After minutes of slowly sawing his cock in and out of the moaning blonde, he felt her buck against his cock. The message was clear and Issei responded by grabbing her hips in a tight grasp before pulling himself until; the hilt, before slamming himself balls deep. The wet slapping sound of his balls touching her dripping cunt and the sight of her beautiful ass reddening made him go rougher. "Ise-sama! Your cock! Your cock is so delicious! My ass is so full of Ise-sama's glorious cock-meat!" Ravel's head hung limply with sweat dripping down her flowing locks as her tits continued to rub against the hard surface, sending even greater pleasure and bliss to flow through her.

"Yeah. That's great! Take my cock up that slutty princess ass of yours! Is every princess a whore who likes taking a cock!?" Issei questioned with a manly grunt and grin as he hoped it was true. If it was, it would make his plans of taking them much easier. So far, the conquests have been somewhat hard, but nothing he couldn't handle. And, if they weren't, it only made him want to take them with greater vigor until they were begging to suck his female juices drenched cock.

"No…But they will once they taste your cock!" Ravel screamed, knowing that some of the other princesses would be harder to take for her Ise-sama. "But…we will help you…Ise-sama! Whatever you desire, we will do without question!" A louder yell ripped through the air as she was suddenly picked up and slammed into the tree.

"Fucking bitch!" Getting in close, his head dipping into her neck, he growled lustfully. "That's what I love to hear! You bitches will help me take every and any bitch I want with a smile!" Issei said as he continued to slam his cock in and out of her butthole with his strong chest squashing against his own. Their equally hard nipples scraped one another, making them hotter as they continued to couple.

Drool escaped the screaming beauties lips with loud, strangled, gurgle sounds were the only thing heard as her master fucked her bottom like a madman. Her eyes were crossed and her anal muscles constricted around his rampaging prick like a snake, hoping to squeeze his cock-milk.

Issei was blushing hard and making animal growls as he licked her neck flesh, making the beauty thrash harder against his thrusts. No words were exchanged from the two anymore. The teenager left her neck to kiss her while he banged her back into the wood. Ravel could do nothing but let him have his way with her and enjoy the ride while bucking against him, hoping to make him happy with her.

Getting tired of this position after a few more intense minutes of pounding, he let the kiss go and threw her to the ground. Ravel let out a pained whimper as her master took his cock out of her. Before she could beg, he was already on top of her with his cock plunged into her. "AHHHH! Cumming!" With wide eyes, tongue rolling out, Ravel screeched as her pussy squirted all over the green grass and his sack.

Biting his inner lips, holding off his orgasm, Issei continued to fuck his bitch. His hand now grabbed her hair and used it as a rope to fuck her like the animal she was. The brunette growled harsh as he felt himself growing harder his heart was beating hard in his chest that was slick with his sweat. Even though he was panting like this, it was more of a habit as he knew his stamina was monstrous and the only time he was tired was after he fucked the girls in the spa.

Ravel's eyes were crossed and rolled to the top of her skull as she couldn't stop climaxing from her Ise-sama's dominating fucking. His stamina was incredible! It seemed like an orgy is the only thing possible to satisfy him, which was proven in the spa. Not that she minded as his libido continued to please her without rest. "Harder! Pull my hair harder Ise-sama! Punish this whore for being so slutty to get off on having her ass fucked!" She begged with a tired voice.

"My pleasure!" Pulling her to his chest, he released one hand on her hair to rub her clit. She screamed harder at the new ministration and made small acking sounds. "Yeah. I like that sound. The sound of a bitch getting her mind fucked!" Issei said with a dark grin as he continued to rock his cock in and out of her disheveled form, his hip-breaking pace never slowing.

Thrusting into his blonde beauty for what felt like hours, which was actually thirty minutes, Issei felt his release coming. He didn't warn her as Ravel already knew, even in her lust coma mind. Her breasts were covered in her sweat and the saliva of Issei's licking mouth that attacked them throughout the steamy session. "FUCK! TAKE MY CUM, RAV-CHAN!" The beauty did just that with the perfect ageho expression.

"YES! ISE-SAMA'S SEED IS INSIDE MY ASS! IT'S SO HOT! I LOVE IT!" Screaming out to the world without a care, Ravel had the most intense orgasm of her life as she shook like a flag in the harsh wind. Orgasms didn't tamper off for minutes and all Issei did was growl while thrusting his still shooting tower into her sore, cum leaking butt, while his head was deep into her cleavage as he had flipped them around sometime in their fucking.

Panting, Ravel let out happy tears after feeling her master take out his cock and his seed spill onto her slim back. "Ise-sama's…cock. I love it…I love him." It was all she could say before her mind drifted off into slumber.

Issei whipped off the sweat from his brown and chuckled at the shaking passed out beauty. "What a wonderful Rav-chan I have." Gently cupping her cheek, he gave her a gentle kiss that showed he thought of her more than just a fuck-toy, something she responded to even in her state.

Ending the kiss, making her whimper in her sleep. Issei covered her up before teleporting them into the mansion that was currently empty, thanks to the girls doing their personal training he had given Rias to pass off as her own. Lowering her on his bed, he gave her forehead a light kiss before covering her under his blanket he soon got under.

As he was about to take a light nap, he felt a familiar delicious body on top of him. Sighing, he opened his eyes to find Rias on top of him, pouting like a little girl. "What, Rias?" He asked, somewhat annoyed of the sudden intrusion of his second Devil bitch.

"No fair. You fucked Ravel-chan without me! You're being so mean to me~!" She whined before giving him a sexy smirk. "But…now you can make it up to me by ruining the sloppy pussy you love so much." Rias totally forgot her position and where she stood, but she would soon understand in one second.

Issei didn't like her smug attitude and decided to remind her who the true master was. With a burst of power, he threw her into the wall with his lips already sucking her large titties. "You stupid fucking whore." Rias' heavenly moans were interrupted when Issei grabbed her throat, cutting off her breathing. "Let me remind you why I'm the master. Hope you're not too tired from training. You won't be able to sleep until I'm satisfied!" The teenager shut the red-haired whore up with another steamy kiss and his cock piercing her cunt lips, slamming her body into the hard wall.

"Ise-sama~~!" Rias screamed at the top of her lungs when her lover slammed all over his cock deep into her womanhood without warning. "It's too…rough! Your cock is gigantic!" The beauties voice made him go harder and rougher into the crimson-haired princess' dripping pussy. "H-Huh!?" The beauty made a sound of confusion when her lover stopped his rough fucking. "I-Ise-sama…why'd you stop? My pussy is so hot for your cock!" She whined. When she tried to buck herself against his cock, his strong hands kept her hips stationed and unable to do what they wanted.

Issei's eyes shined in draconic arousal at the once proud princess looking at him with such a cock loving expression. But, before he could destroy her, he wanted to make sure she knew her place, like he did with Yubelluna a few days ago. So, taking his cock out, missing the warmth and ignoring the betrayed expression, he crossed his arms and glared at her. "This seems like a pattern for High-Class whores." He said, making Rias a little confused, not knowing what happened with Yubelluna. "Said whores forget their positions with me and try to order me around and get fucked by others. Luckily, you didn't fuck any one, but you have the gal to order your master around. I'm thinking that you might need to be punished." He mockingly tapped his chin in thought, enjoying her wide eyes.

Rias would have reached out to him, but the glare kept her to the wall, shaking in unreleased desire and climax that sat in her stomach. "I-I'm sorry…Ise-sama. Iya!" Her apology wasn't enough for him as he slapped her floppy tits, making her let out a pained moan.

"Your apology isn't going to work this time. This time, I want you to truly beg. Get down on your knees and beg for my cock to fuck you like the whore you are. Truly apologize for demanding anything for your pussy, ass, breast, and mouth fucker." Issei demanded, letting his dragon power raise, dominating her.

Blue-green eyes watered before bowing low, placing her forehead on the ground. "I-I-Ise-sama please…please let my pussy make up for the disrespect this whore showed you. My pussy, ass, breast and throat will make it up to you in any way. You're right. You're my master and the one to order me around, not the opposite. Please, please grace this ungrateful whore with your manly cock-milk." Rias begged, throwing away the rest of her pride that she held onto from the beginning.

This was what Issei wanted to see in Rias Gremory. He wanted to see her begging for his cock to fuck her as hard as he could and hold nothing back. Issei couldn't be any happier to make this side of the number one idol of school beg for his cock. Grabbing her crimson hair, ignoring the pained yelp, he let his smoldering emerald eyes gaze into hers. "Don't worry, bitch. I'm sure, after all of this, you'll be forgiven." Issei threw his bitch down on the ground before piercing her womanhood, his manhood hitting her cervix in the first thrust.

Issei's room was soon filled with Rias' sexy voice shouting as she was getting the best fucking, so far, by Ise-sama letting off all his anger on her sinful body.

~Later~

It took some hours, but Issei was finally done with Rias and forgiven her attitude. Now, she was passed out on the floor, her body covered in his cream, with her soft whimpers of, 'Ise-sama is king. I'm just a lowly bitch for his pleasure.' While it was somewhat true, she was his bitch for pleasure, she was still one of his women and he's going to kick Riser's ass for trying to steal his crimson-haired cum-rag. His draconic possessive side showing at the idea of another male taking what belonged to him and his brown eyes glowed green for a second and released a draconic growl.

Shaking those thoughts away for later, his stomach soon growled. "Hehe. Time for a late-night snake." Chuckling to himself, he made his way out of the room with only his sleep pants on, showing off his chest. He hoped Akeno or Yumi would see him like this as it would make it easier to fuck them now as waiting for them was agonizing. "But…the wait is the fun part." The brunette thought with a perverted giggle.

Getting to the kitchen, turning the lights on, he came to a sight that made his resting tool stand, creating a tent. In front of him, at the kitchen stove, was his silver-haired whore, who let her beautiful hair flow down her back like a river, with nothing but an apron on. Her sexy ass was wiggling around hypnotically to a tone only known to her. With the lights coming on, she turned around. The motion caused a delightful bounce of her tits that were just begging to be freed from the clothing. "Oh. Hello, Ise-sama. I heard you were having some fun with Rias-sama along with Ravel-sama so I decided to make something for when you were done." Grayfia told her master with a soft smile.

She had heard the session going on and, while she sooo~ wanted to join, Grayfia held herself back and waited for her master to be done and wanting something else. If the tent in his pants were anything to go off of, now was the time she would get a treat.

"How thoughtful of you, Fia-hime." Grayfia couldn't stop the blush from forming as he used such an affectionate suffix. She loved it when her lover/master called her a princess. It made her feel young and hotter than she was. Issei walked up to her and gave her a light peck on the lips that he moved away from before she could lean in.

Issei chuckled at the cute pout he was given. "Calm down, Fia-hime. You'll get this cock after I have some food. Rias-chan needed to be punished for trying to order me around, you know." The brunette promised as he then sat down and watched his second lover cook.

"I heard." Turning, making a show of her ass flesh jiggling, she said. "Rias-sama has always been like that. But, I guess you don't mind teaching her a lesion." Grayfia said with a lecherous grin that he shared.

"Right you are, my beautiful maiden whore." Issei agreed with a happy giggle as he remembered how Rias was reduced to a cum-covered whore after he educated her about ordering him around. "I don't have to teach _you_ that lesson…right?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know, Ise-sama." She teased as she looked over her shoulder with a sexy pout. "Will you fuck my dirty body good? If so…I might just need to be a bad maid." Grayfia said, her mound already leaking with arousal at being fucked like a bitch-in-heat.

A gruff chuckle escaped his lips. She truly loved teasing him and he loved her for it. "Trust me, you won't be up for two days after I'm done with you." Issei promised with a dark grin that aroused her to no end, something he smelled flow through the air and made his tower twitch. Light teasing were exchanged and Grayfia giving her lover teasing views of her ridiculous body, before the snack was ready.

His food couldn't have been eaten faster. What he really wanted to eat was Grayfia who already knew her master's thoughts and was already up and on the table. Lifting her apron, showing her flooding mound, she huffed. "Please…Ise-sama. My body has been so hot. I've had to listen to you fucking those other whores while I've been left alone. Shower my slutty maid pussy with man-milk~." She begged with the sluttiest expression he's ever seen.

Throwing his plate away, he grabbed her thick thighs and brought her garden close to his waiting lips. Before devouring, he took a deep sniff and basked in the scent of his love. It was an aphrodisiac for the young Red Dragon. "So lovely…" He said in a daze that made her face lit up in bliss of Ise-sama liking her feminine smell.

Silver eyes snapped open as his lips finally latched onto her dripping labia and his tongue already teasing her insides, licking just the entrance. "I-I-Ise-sama's tongue! Yes!" She screamed as her hands clawed into the wooden table she rested on. "My body…! He's setting my insides on fire with his manly tongue!" Grayfia cried out as her strong legs wrapped around his thrusting head, pushing his deeper into her constricting snatch.

'Tasty. Everything about her is delicious and it's all mine!' Issei thought in a drunken haze as he enjoyed his first woman. The silver-haired woman's voice was music to his ears as he let his hands run along her smooth, silky, white skin that he'd paint red by the time he's done. Growing tired of just teasing his moaning beautiful maid, he let his tongue straighten out before diving straight into her cavern. The result was her licking up before a loud scream erupted from her chest and vibrated through the kitchen.

Grayfia's orgasm hit her like a train the second her master stopped teasing her and plunged his skilled appendage into her wanting hole. "Ise-sama! Ise-sama is drinking all of my whore juices covering his face! My body…my body is so hot! I'm going to…lose it~!" Grayfia screamed as his constant tongue bashing prolonged her spectacular climax that was making her eyes cross and tongue refuse to stay in her gaping mouth.

"You taste so delicious, Fia-hime. This is my favorite dish." Issei's muffled voice, the vibrations it sent through her sensitive form, and complement only made her squirt out another burst of love juice he greedily lapped up.

"I…I'll gladly sever you my pussy any time…you wantttttt~!" The last vowel was extended when Ise-sama hit a particularly hot spot inside. Her silver eyes were lidded as she looked at her master's brown hair that was drenched in the combined sweat and juices of Ravel and Rias. "That's it~." Grayfia cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair, urging him to eat her harder, with her legs pulling even deeper into her womanhood. "Lap all of my slutty cheating maid MILF's pussy. It for you and you alone." The beauty moaned harder when Issei rewarded her with a strong smack to the ass. "Iya~! That's right, Ise-sama! Slap this bitch harder!" She pleaded with a lustful smile the sent when she saw his now emerald eyes cast upon her beautiful face.

Seeing her like this…in such a disheveled form that he knew he caused…stirred something even greater inside him. Forcing her legs off his head, making her moan in protest of not holding her lover closer, she moaned happily as she was pushed into the table with her strong master loaming over her like a predator. Reaching her arms out, slender womanly arms wrapped around his manly neck, she whispered. "Come. Fuck my lonely, cheating, pussy with that mighty cock of yours." With watery eyes filled with love and lust, she implored her master to give her what she had waited for desired for some days.

Grabbing her soft, beautifully big breasts in a tight hold, Issei silenced her moan with a passionate kiss that muffled her louder moan that grew when he jammed his entire massive cock into her tiny hole. 'So good! So good! So good!' Issei repeated the mantra in his head as he continued to plough the wife of the Strongest Devil alive like a bitch in heat. Grayfia truly was the Greatest **[Queen]** as everything about her screamed mature, sexy, beauty that couldn't be tamed by any man. Luckily, Issei wasn't any man. Their mixed saliva dribbled down their connected lips that continued to swapping spit while letting out little breaks to take deep gulps of breath before going back into their sloppy battle.

"…Ise-sama! Ise-sama!" Managed the beauty between heavy groans, pants, and squeals of her master fucking the shit out of her. Just saying his voice made her hotter and her walls constricted tighter around his rampaging, twitching, veiny member. His strong body, his rough thrusts, dark voice, and dirty words drove her mad with lust and all she could do was spread her legs for him whenever he wished.

Somewhat tired to the missionary position, he grabbed her thick thigh and put it over his shoulder and let his body rest on her leg. Her beautiful bosom squashed against the hard table as Issei fucked himself at a new angle that drove her to letting out more juices that stained his abs and prick. "Ise-sama! Oh my fucking God!" The saying of the Lords name caused her greater pain and pleasure as his cock-head bashed into her cervix. Grayfia's cunt spasmed around the thick meat splitting her cheating twat. The sweet nectar that was Grayfia's juices leaked on his jamming shaft that never relented.

Issei used her leg as leverage to get deeper into his squirting bitch. His teeth were gritting hard, almost breathing them, as he ploughed this slutty MILF to his heart's content. "Damn! Guess your husband couldn't handle this sexy ass of yours!" Issei shouted as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"No~!" The beauty softly whimpered. "His cock couldn't satisfy me like yours can. You know that!" Grayfia gave her lover an appreciative smile and hum as he gave her shaking red bottom a nice swat that jiggled from the impact. "AHHH!" Her tongue flew from her mouth when he suddenly sped up.

Needing to see what she looked like when he went all out again, he slammed into her at an animal pace, forgetting all about rhythm. Only thing on his mind was fucking this slutty bitch. The result from his letting go, it caused the table underneath them to creak and groan under the passionate fucking. "Fuck! This tight body is wonderful!" Issei shouted with a deep growl as he leaned over, her leg pressing into her jumping teat that wasn't squashed into the table.

Wrapping a shaky arm around his neck, she let her teary with lust orbs stare into his. Her silver orbs begged him for a kiss as she let her tongue out for him to take as his prize. Issei did just that and kissed her like the street whore she became the second he fucked her two years ago. His other hand began to fondle her unattended breast while he continued to let his manhood rampage into her warmth with her walls grinding along his shaft as it moved. His rough, vigorous, fondling made her grow tighter around his twitching tool as they moaned into their lip-lock.

"Cum! Please cum inside me, my love, my Ise-sama! This bitch needs your cock-milk." Grayfia said between the passionate kissing, deep dicking and her breasts with red handprints from how hard he was massaging her chest orbs.

Issei didn't need to be told that. Roaring into the kiss, he let his seed fly deep within her moist cavern, setting off her own climax that shook her body and caused all of her womanly juices to squirt over him and stain him in their combined scent that aroused them both. The teenagers release began to pour out of her abused cunt, making their slapping hips sound dirtier than before.

Ending the kiss, panting as they stared into one another's eyes, his hips slowed a little, but not the strength behind it. Small whimpers of utter bliss escaped the beauties wonderful puffy red lips. "Your lips." Issei began, his voice a daze as he lightly trailed around those juicy lips of hers, teasing her shivering body. "Breasts." His hand latched onto those gigantic orbs he loved so much, making her moan and blush. "This pussy." The brunette smirked when he thrusted harder into her womb. "And ass," He then slapped her fat, red, bottom. "Are all mine." Issei said with utter possessiveness of Grayfia being his and his alone.

"All yours." Grayfia agreed with a weak voice and submissive eyes. "Everything I am belong to Ise-sama. He's my one true master, lover, and king." The last female Lucifuge told the only child as she rocked her body into his, her experience helping her to know what make men quiver and cum hard.

It was well received by the male as he hammered himself in and out of the tight holed, sweaty haired, babe. The grunting, lightly sweating, teen dug his feet into the floor to strengthen his pumping. 'She knows just what to say.' Issei thought with absolute love of the woman below him, saying the things that got his motors running.

Grayfia's arms wrapped around his strong shoulders and delicately dug into his skin, prickling his skin in a tantalizing way that made his cock twitch in her baby maker. Squeaks escaped her lips as she continued to ride of her orgasm that never stopped. The second one ended, another crashed into her delicious form and made her hold along his shaft stronger than before. "I-Ise-sama?" Silver eyes opened softly as she felt her master take her legs and arms off his body.

Smirking, he gave her supple, cherry lips a much-needed kiss. "Just thought a change would be best." The change in position was him grabbing her by the waist, hoisting her up so she had to cross her legs around his ass to hold herself up, and him slamming her, back-first, into the refrigerator, making it shake.

Her body was the next thing to shake as the cold against her steamy hot body sent shivers to go through her body before Issei pulled himself back before jamming right back in, hilt deep. "Fuck that's good! My slutty maid really loves this cock!" Issei shouted as he continued to stuff his long, hard, shaft through Grayfia. One of the hands holding her up slapped her spankable ass, making the plump muscle ripple.

Grayfia's eyes crossed and a stupid grin was plastered on her beautiful face as the Red Dragon Emperor's hips ploughed her into the metal of the fridge. Sweat dripped down their bodies and into their soaked with juices sex organs that made sloppy splashing sounds with every time they met in the middle. Needing more pleasure, she slammed his sweaty head into her jiggling teats. He did what she wanted and began to suckle at her heavenly melons.

Issei slobbered her hard nipple in saliva and attention with his tongue and lips. He switched between sucking and flicking her hardened nub while banging her sweet, sweaty, body that molded against his own sweaty one. Emerald green eyes hazed in bliss as he finally got what he wanted: her delicious tit-milk. It poured into his waiting mouth.

"Ah!" Grayfia's body tightened and legs shook from the sudden release of her breasts. "Ise-sama…is drinking my milk! It feels…spectacular! Keep drinking me, my love! Suck to your heats content!" She yelled in deep ecstasy. Sirzechs had never fucked or sucked her so hard that she squirted milk. The beauty was quickly beginning to love the feeling as Ise-sama's skilled tongue and cock made her squirt so much.

Holding her waist tight, he let his one and slapping her bountiful bottom stop to hold the back of her waist and pull her close. Her back arched, pressing her milking titties deeper into his lapping mouth. Issei hummed into her heart, making her blush hard, as he continued to devour her and enjoy her tight walls that hugged his veiny member. "I love you." He whispered lovingly.

Grayfia's eyes shot open at that. "W-W-What!?" Her voice was breathless and her eyes widened in shock at what she heard. She didn't care much for him ending his thrusts, taking his head away from her leaking boobs, taking his cock out, and putting her on the ground, her legs shaking a bit but she held up. "What did you say, Ise-sama?" She asked once more.

Issei smiled at his lover. "Did you think you were just someone who was my first fuck and meant nothing to me?" He shook his head. "No. If you thought that, it's not true. You're the most beautiful, kind, and amazing woman I've ever met and I'm happy you're in my life. I couldn't ask for anyone better. There is a reason I hold you so high. You're first in my heart." The teen then looked deep into her own eyes. "I know you're married but…do you feel the same about me?" He asked, showing some vulnerability for the first time in a while.

The second strongest ice-user of the Underworld was deep in thought about what he was saying. It came as a shock to her, but she couldn't be too shocked. She had been alive for centuries and could tell the boy held meaningful feelings for her than just carnal lust. Now that she was being asked if she loved the young man, without her mind being drunk on his cock, she began to think with a clear mind. It was true she had great care for the boy. There was just something about him that drew you to him, evident by Rias watching him before he took her as his own along with the Fallen trying to kill him for his potential danger but couldn't.

She also began to think of her life with Sirzechs. It had been a great life. She had thought she would die the second she left her old faction and enter the enemy territory but wasn't and was grateful for it. The beauty was also thankful that Venelana and the other's accepted her marrying their son, even though she was an enemy and tried to kill the man. And, she was thankful when the brown-haired MILF helped her their mutual sexual problem they had from their husband's lack of sexual energy lately. They had a son she loved with all her heart and would do anything to keep safe from the harsh world. It was also because of becoming his queen, she had to hold herself as something she normally wasn't; a very strict and emotionless woman. Before that, she was someone who did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, having fun. She knew she had to grow up, but she just didn't like how her life was playing out.

It was that fateful day where she went to the human world drunk to get railed by Issei, awakening the wild side she thought she buried centuries ago. A side she kept hidden for two years before needing to break free and live. But, as she spent time with the brunette, without getting her pussy wrecked, she found herself falling for him harder than she did with Sirzechs. Grayfia could very well say…she loved this man. She knew she said it before, but that was in the thrones of passion.

'I know now.' Reaching her answer, she took a deep breath, and mentally apologized to the person she wasn't choosing. "I love you too, Ise-sama. I had my doubts…but this feels _right_. Righter than anything I've ever felt." Grayfia told her lover eyes shimmering in raw emotions.

Issei was too happy to control himself so he grabbed his lover by the waist and planted a deep, loving kiss, right on those supple lips of hers. The air around her seemed to hum as he kissed her with great love and desire. Grayfia wrapped her long arms around his neck and rocked back in forth into his hold.

Her fingers ran through his sweaty hair as heat erupted in her stomach. Her face was lit up bright red as she felt Issei's hands roam her body. Worshiping her like a goddess. Wanting to show her master how much she loved him, she began to slowly push him into a chair in the kitchen. As Issei's knees fell into the chair, ending the kiss, Grayfia was quick to straddle his lap, tilt his chin, and give him light, hot, kisses. "Let me…guide this time…Ise-sama." The beauty requested between sweet kisses.

Panting with a large blush, he stared at the woman on top of him with barely controlled lust. "Anything for you, Fia-hime." He whispered, making her blush harder at the nickname she loved hearing so much. Smiling, she gave him another peck before raising her body up, breasts eye-level, with her dripping mound over his standing tower. "D-Damn." The Red Dragon Emperor groaned as her cunt lips trailed along his moist cock-head, getting it wet with her wonderful juices.

"Just enjoy, Ise-sama." Grayfia pleaded with a happy smile and blush lighting up her gorgeous face, making her all the more beautiful to him. "Let my sloppy maid pussy take your manly seed." Slowly, she let her tight cunt walls expand around the invading rod. Her silver eyes blissfully closed as she hissed in pain and pleasure of being stretched so far by his fourteen-inched penis.

Using her powerful legs as springs, she bounced her child bearing hips along his stationed shaft, letting her walls close and tighten around the man-meat. "It-It's stretching me so far! Too good!" Grayfia moaned, her back arching to shove his face between her cleavage. Keeping his hands at his side, he let his tongue lick the sweet flesh while biting it, giving her bite marks. Whenever he sunk his teeth in, her walls tightened harder, shook lightly, and more of her womanly juices gushed out of her filled hole, making it easier for her to bounce harder on his hips.

Issei was panting hard as he felt his first lover getting hotter and tighter around his twitching prick. Her lush ass slapped against his balls, making disturbingly wonderful sounds that made his Hime go harder and act sluttier.

Grayfia was moaning hard as her walls grinded along his erection in the erotic dance of flesh that seemed to last forever. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she used it as leverage and her legs to bounce faster and faster on his cock. Her long nails dug into his skin as she bit the inside of her lips, trying to hold in the scream that wanted to rip through her throat.

Tired of being idle in this part of the session, he let one hand go around and grab her lush bottom, the ass meat flowing between his fingers. Grayfia let out an appreciative shout at the sudden strong hand to the ass. Her volume increased when his other hand grabbed her right bosom and gave it a nice strong squeeze that made her shake and arch into his hold. "Milk's coming out!" Just as she yelled this, she began to lactate.

Issei was quick to bring the nipple into his mouth and greedily lap and suck the teat, wanting to have his full of her juices while she fucked herself off his pole. Grayfia's head rolled to the side with her tongue falling out of her supple lips as she moaned in utter delight of the feelings going through her body. Lust, love, excitement, embarrassment, and some shame of cheating. It made her hotter and hotter. Her body was like a bonfire. "YES!" Grayfia screamed when Issei thrusted up.

He felt her slow in her bouncing and decided she was too lost in pleasure to keep up the speed and fucked his cock up as she bounced down, hitting the back of her womb and coating his cock-head in female squirt. Using his teeth, he bit down on her lactating nipple before stretching it far then letting it go and flop back to its place. The lactation flew around and stained her skin, face, and hair. "You look fucking delicious like that." Issei groaned out huskily as he rocked his hips around her insides, using the hold on her buttocks to make her squeal harder.

It worked like a charm. "Iya! Ise-sama! If you touch me lioke that now…I won't be able to control-!" She couldn't even speak correctly, her words coming out a little jumbly, as her head swung back and forth, her silken hair sticking to her sweaty body.

The sight was just…wonderful. Too wonderfully erotic to him to contain himself any longer. His thundering tower still deep in her womanhood twitched stronger and faster with each pump and bang of her plump mature hips. Letting one hand go from her jiggling back orbs, he let his hand grab a chunk of her silver hair, holding her still, before slamming his lips against hers, gaining instant access to that skilled tongue of hers that was quick to battle his own only to lose when he upped the ante.

Issei plunged his finger deep into her asshole, making her scream into the passionate kiss that he wouldn't let her leave. The Red Dragon continued to roughly finger-fuck her bottom while slamming into her moist caverns full speed, making her wondrous body erupt in ecstasy. Focused with lust brown eyes stared into glazed with lust silver. Saliva ran down their connecting lips, making splashing sounds that was music to Grayfia's drunken ears.

Even in the state of utter bliss and fucked-stupid, the Strongest Queen could feel every inch of her master's cock and the erratic pulsing. He was close to the end and she knew she was too. Her mind was becoming mush along with her abused pussy that was leaking combined jizz.

"Take it all…you bitch." Between the kissing, Issei commanded huskily before he gave one more powerful thrust, both in her pussy and bottom, before unloading the best orgasm of the day into his first woman.

Grayfia's eyes widened before crossing in utopia feelings of having her cunt being stuffed by his man-milk. Her wide hips bucked harshly into his still rutting hips, squirting all over them. She could feel his cock-head touching her cervix, prolonging her orgasm. Her eyes focused a little when her lips were let go. Grayfia took giant gulps of air as she leaned back, arching her tits into his face, while having the perfect 'fucked-stupid' expression.

Thrusting three more times, Issei let the beauty separate with a tired sigh that Grayfia shared. Even though she was let go, she didn't want to leave the warmth her master produced. She wrapped her long arms around his head and buried her sweaty face into his neck. "Hm…you smell so good, Ise-sama. Your manly scent drives me crazy." Grayfia murmured huskily as she ran her fingers up and down his heaving chest. The beauty giggled a little as she had this effect on him.

Issei gently let his fingers run through her beautiful locks and gave her forehead a gentle kiss, blushing while doing it. Being in such a position, for the both of them, was very welcoming. "Yours does the same. Like I've said, you're the best, Fia-hime." Issei complemented, just holding her close. "Should we get up?" He asked, even though he didn't want to.

"No." Grayfia lightly shook her head, still buried into his skin. "Let's just stay here for now. My body will shut-down if I stand." She half-joked as she just basked in the afterglow of another one of their spectacularly passionate love making.

The Red Dragon Emperor took pride in that and just held her a little tighter. "Sounds good to me." He whispered and let the comfortable quiet hang over them until they knew they had to get ready and dressed for the day and not make the other girl's in the house, who weren't fucking him find out about his plans and conquests.

 **END**

 **I know I promised Akeno and Yumi to finally be in this chapter, but it was becoming too long and was losing some of its usual quality and goodness. So, the next chapter will be them getting it along with another beauty I'll keep secret. Be sure to read it when you have the chance.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and the next time you see Rias, it will be a longer portion as this one was just to tease. Don't know what I'll update next as I'm getting closer and closer to going to college and that will take up most, if not all, of my time. It'll cause me to update slower than usual so sorry and hope you all understand as life is more important than this.**

 **P.S. This chapter will also be updated on Adult Fanfiction dot org.**

 **Strom Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome to the long awaited eighth chapter of 'DxD Conquest'! Good to see this story has 936 Favs, 931 Followers, and 233 Reviews. This chapter will include a shorter version of the Rating Game and some differences I think will be of liking to some. If not, tough. Hope you enjoy who gets pounded this chapter.**

 **P.S. Check out the bottom A/N as I've got an updated harem list and where they line up like in chapter 4.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Thank you for the high praise and I know it could have been a bit better and apologize for that. Hope you enjoy reading the Akeno and Yumi portions in this chapter.**

 **Ardynn: I know, and I am sorry for that. Every time I think they would be perfect to go, I recall them and save them for another chapter. Don't worry though, this time they are in this chapter and I'm stopping that 'next time' thing.**

 **Lameduck987: I know, I felt the same way as I was writing that little portion of Rias.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: It was all a part of my plan so when I sprung her on you guys, you'd be like, 'What!?'**

 **Alex2909: Thanks. I really enjoy writing her as she and Akeno tie as my favorite girl in the series.**

 **Raizhan: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see.**

 **HaremGodMaster: I've been thinking of some of those series. If anything, I'll do some of the Masou girls as they are hot as hell and could work in my story.**

 **Guest 1: Hopes that was a nice surprise for you guys and yeah, while she's not the bustiest of the ladies, she's still got a nice rack. No on Katase and one of those ladies you're talking about is in this chapter.**

 **Guest 2 (I87): Sorry, but I wanted to get this arch done but I will be doing another chapter with the Riser ladies he claimed.**

 **Guest 3: Thanks, my man and I just really like Grayfia. She and Akeno are my favorite. For Rias, she gets that treatment as her character always pissed me off a little.**

 **Guest 4: I'll think on Momo.**

 **Guest 5: Trust me, I've got something, I hope to be, good for Irina.**

 **Guest 6: She's coming in the next chapter or so and don't worry about her lack of being stacked. Look forward to a change.**

 **Guest 7: Hope you enjoy it when she gets it.**

 **Guest 8: Don't know if I'll do any more flashbacks with Murayama but you will see more of her. And no to those other two.**

 **Guest 9: I'll be doing more different sex scenes, trust me. And I was already planning on making Koneko train to become her adult form permanently. Wasn't even going to do Gasper.**

 **Guest 10: Already planning on the first three and I don't know for sure about turning her into a Fallen yet.**

 **Guest 11: Sorry about the late update. Life gets in the way.**

 **Guest 12: That's kind of who I was going for, appearance wise.**

 **Guest 13: I'm thinking on those ladies, trust me.**

 **Guest 14: Those sound more like good one-shots I might do later. Thanks for the ideas.**

 **Guest 15: Check out the bottom, bro.**

 **Guest 16: Sorry bro, but Vali's gonna be a girl. She'll still have the sad past the male version had.**

 **Warning: Role-play, blow/tit-job, anal, shower-sex, threesome, masturbation & lesbian**

 **Not beta'd**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Rias, Mittelt, Murayama & Akeno**

It was the night before the Rating Game and Issei had trained hard and was happy with the results of himself and the girl's. He was sure they'd kick Riser's ass and make Rias his for real. During those two days, he continued to play, fuck, his lover's. Along with getting closer to Koneko, Yumi, and Akeno enough to call them his friends. He was sure he would take them soon, maybe after the whole wedding thing was done. He'd have to wait for Koneko to grow since, as she is now, she wouldn't survive his size. While it did arousing him at the thought of that tiny body and cunt squeezing his ploughing cock, he didn't want her to die after he released himself.

He also made sure that his lovers from Riser's peerage would make sure they lost, but make it look real. The Red Dragon Emperor promised them that he'd give them a nice reward for doing it. 'This dragon is ready to kick your ass.' Issei thought with a light feral grin.

 **~Day of Match~**

Issei was sitting in the club room with Rias the only other person inside. The beauty was curled next to her master who was brushing his fingers through her crimson hair, calming her nervous heart. "Is-Ise-sama…" She spoke after not speaking for some time.

"What is it, Benihime-chan?" The brunette asked, smirking a little at the large blush that coated her skin when he used that nickname.

"D-Do you think we can win?" After getting her blush down to just have pink across her cheeks, she asked. While she knew her lover/master wouldn't let Riser take her as his own, she still had some doubts about her ability to beat the bastard. Rias let out a surprised yelp when she was lifted from her spot and placed on his lap.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Benihime-chan. I'll make sure we'll win. The girls I've claimed on his side will make sure to hold back a little and make sure they lose in a way that doesn't cause suspicion. You'll be fully mine by the end of this day." Issei said with upmost confidence that caused Rias to get a little hot under the collar.

His words calmed her worries and let her luscious body relax into his strong form. The warmth he produced made her feel safe and loved. "Thank you, Ise-sama." She whispered lovingly while nuzzling her head into his chest.

Issei smiled at the affectionate girl and gave the top of her head a little kiss. "You're welcome." He replied as he took in her hairs scent. It smelled of strawberries, just like how her lips tasted.

They had to removed themselves from the other as they felt the rest of the peerage coming to the room. Reluctantly, the princess left her master, but not before he gave her a lasting kiss that made her knees weak. Shaking off the lust and inner demands to fuck him, not caring if her friends saw them, and regained her regal appearance.

Akeno, Yumi and Koneko piled in the room and were surprised to see the newest member already there with Rias. "Ara, ara. Did we interrupt in anything?" Akeno was the first to speak and decided to play with the cute **[Pawn]** and her best friend. It didn't work.

"No. I was just explaining to Ise-kun about the Rating Games and all that." Rias lied smoothly before walking to her desk and sat her plump ass down. "Make yourself comfortable. Grayfia will come to get us when it's time." The crimson-haired beauty told her servants/friend.

Spreading out, Koneko sat on the couch across from Issei, eating some sweets. Yumi summoned one of her blades and began to polish it with great care. Akeno had gone into the kitchen and made some fresh tea for everyone. She and Rias were sipping on their own as Issei did and relaxed into the comfy couch.

Seeing the young pervert so calm, even though he was new to the supernatural world (to their knowledge) was something they've, Akeno, Yumi and Koneko, never seen before. The scary part was that he was going into a serious battle only a week after becoming a Devil. They wondered how he'd fair, even though they got a rough guess of his power during training.

His power itself was shocking. None expected him, one of the perverted trio, to be the user of the Boosted Gear and have Balance Breaker after one week of training and being a Devil. Truly, they all realized, that Issei was the ace in the hole that was needed to win this.

'Fufu. His confidence is also pretty hot.' Akeno thought, finding his unusual confidence attractive and it made her hot. She wondered if she could snag him before Rias would, seeing as she's had an interest in the brunette for some time.

Half an hour passed before Grayfia appeared before the group, looking stoic as usual. "Rias-sama. It's time." She told her harem sister while glancing at her lover who gave her a small smile. It silently told her he had this covered and the beauty believed it.

"Very well. Alright everyone. We're about to be teleported. Get ready." Rias said as the Gremory family crest appeared under then and transported them to gaming field.

When the light died down, Issei was underwhelmed to see they were in the clubroom. "Why are we still in the clubhouse?" He asked.

 **~Viewing Room~**

As the Gremory team was going over what strategy they would be using, the elder Devils were watching intently. In the room was Grayfia with other influential people in the Devil society. One of them was Layla Phoenix, waiting to see her lover/master in action with Venelana at her side, feeling the same. Their husbands were at their side but they didn't give them much attention, as they stared at the brunette.

"I can't believe Rias actually recruited him." A female said, her voice calm and calculated, borderline cold. She appeared to be Rias' age and wore the same school uniform as she did. Her hair was styled in a bob-cut with violet eyes that shined similarly to that of a war tactician. Her body was toned and had a healthy DD cup chest. This was Sona Sitir, friend of Rias and heiress of Sitri family.

"Don't be like that, So-tan! If Rias-chan recruited him, he must be interesting!" A bubbly female voice retorted, making Sona cringe a little as she was hugged by the bubbly female. The one hugging Sona was a beautiful girl who appeared to be in her late teens with raven hair styled in twin-tails. She had, oddly enough, a child-sized body. That was the only thing child about her though as she had a buxom form with a large F-cup bust and nice fat ass. For attire, she wore a magic girl uniform. Her name was Serafall Leviathan, former Sitri, older sister of Sona and Maou in charge of foreign affairs.

Sirzechs, the leader of the Maou's, just laughed at the young heiresses expense before turning his attention to the new brunette. "Well, whoever this young man is, he must be something special if Ria-tan decided to recruit him." The man said, not knowing that the three ladies who he claimed among the small group silently agreed.

"I wonder how my son will handle this new addition." Layla mused while inwardly smirking. While she didn't know, specially, how strong her lover was, she knew he was strong enough to beat her son.

 **~Later~**

Xuelan and three of the **[Pawns]** were now in the fake gym that Ise-sama attended, waiting for them to arrive. It had been a couple minutes since the Rating Game started and the girl's with him made sure they would they lost in a convincing way. She had to repress the happy smile as she saw her lover 'hiding'. Air quotes since his face peaked out. "Come out!" Getting into character, she commanded. The Chinese beauty mentally hoped her lover would discipline her for raising her voice at him.

Issei smirked a little before walking into the open and saw his lovely Chinese **[Rook]** with unimpressive **[Pawns]** that he didn't even register as a threat. To him, Riser's peerage, minus the three he claimed, was not even strong enough to make him sweat. "Who are you?" He was knocked from his thoughts by the question from the staff wielding lady that was glaring at him. "You weren't in Rias-sama's peerage before." She stated, recalling that he wasn't in the room when Riser-sama accepted the challenge.

"That's right. Rias-sama just reincarnated me a couple days ago." 'Sheepishly' rubbing his head, he grinned before becoming serious. "But, even if I'm new, I won't let my **[King]** go through this loveless marriage." He stated, not knowing he scored some points with the viewers.

"Hahahah!" The three weaklings laughed, not noticing that Xuelan wasn't laughing, at the newbie. "Man! This will be easier than we thought! If this guy is fresh out, he's most likely useless!" Again, the staff user insulted the dragon boy.

Hearing that made him growl softly. His dragon pride taking a hit at being called weak when he was no such thing. 'This bitch is gonna' get it.' Issei promised himself, his eyes briefly flashing green, something the experienced Devil's caught and were now even more curious about the brunette and what he had up his sleeve.

"Alright. Nel, Li. End this punk so we can win thi-!" Just before she could finish her command, the wind was knocked out of her. A fist was lodged deep into her stomach, curtesy of the glaring Issei. 'What the?!' It was all she managed to think before her body was covered in light. " **One of Riser-sama's Pawns retires.]** Came the ever-lovely voice of his first lover that made him a little hard. His perverted mind thinking of having her broadcast her lewd voice while he fucked her.

For Grayfia, Layla and Venelana, they felt their pussies moisten at the display of power and absolute dominance. They couldn't wait to see what else he'd show them. Even Serafall was feeling something for the boy. While he had a plain appearance, it gave him a certain charm. That, and his power was not bad for someone so young, impressive really. She now thought Riser didn't have a chance at this.

Sona was in shock as she couldn't stop her eyes from widening to comical proportions. It appeared she misjudged the brunette. He said some rather sweet words about her best-friend and showed he was powerful enough to beat an experienced Devil with one blow.

The men in the room were shocked as well for the same reasons. No new born Devil should have this kind of strength. It honestly scared them a little.

"So, who wants it next?" Bringing his fist back, Issei asked, his brown pools locked onto the two green-haired chainsaw users. Said girls were trembling a little under his stare and the show of power.

"T-This is…impossible! You can't be this strong!" Nel said, denying the reality of the situation. "Come on sis! We'll kill this bastard now!" Charging the Red Dragon Emperor, her sister right behind, she tried to slash him to pieces but he just moved around her and her twin's attacks like they were nothing.

Deciding to join, Xuelan rushed the small battle and sent a punch which Issei caught. The power she put behind caused a small shockwave that made the two jumped back a little to give the stronger **[Rook]** some room. In their minds, Xuelan had this in the bag. Idiots.

"Not bad." Even though she was holding back, she meant it as this kind of punch would damage someone's hand if caught. Her lover didn't even flinch, proving he was the strongest, at least to her.

"Thanks." Issei replied before bringing her close and kneeing her in the gut. He had to stop himself from licking his lips as her ass popped out. Xuelan was blushing a little as she was closer to Ise-sama's prick and could see it was growing a little. It made her happy to know he was looking her body, even when they were fighting.

While he had no problem being watched while he fucked, Issei still held himself back from pushing his fighting lover down and taking her. It would cause some problems if he did that. So, reluctantly, he pushed her away before landing another fist to her cheek, sending her flying into the wall, creating spider-cracks.

Before he could turn to the other two, Rias' voice reached his ears via the earpiece. "Ise. Akeno is in position. Get out of there." She commanded.

Smirking, Issei nodded to himself. "Sorry ladies. I gotta go!" Without waiting for a response, he sprinted out of the gym and once he did, the sky was lit with lightning that crashed down onto the building, eliminating the three inside.

Looking up, he saw the busty **[Queen]** licking her lips sensually. 'Wonder how good her tongue really is?' Issei asked himself, already imaging those lips and tongue wrapped around his cock while fucking those massive titties of hers.

'Ah. Bell-chan.' He was knocked from his thoughts when he saw the familiar purple hair of his second **[Queen]** lover. Issei easily dodged the incoming blast that would have eliminated him from the game.

"Well, you're new. We didn't have any information about you." Yubelluna got into her role of being surprised Ise-sama dodged her attack. She grew a little wet when his eyes landed on her. "No matter. I'll just destroy you now. I do as Riser-sama wishes." While she hated saying his name, she had to. Yubelluna could only hope her master was merciful the next time they fucked.

"Ara, ara. If you're thinking about harming my Kouhai, you'd be wrong." Akeno said, floating to the woman, smile still in place. "I've always wanted to try myself against the Bomb Queen." She said, lighting crackling around her hands. "Go ahead to meet Yumi-chan, Ise-kun. I'll handle her."

"And I have always wanted to crush the Priestess of Thunder." Yubelluna said truthfully but she knew she had to lose this fight so her true master might reward her in a lewd fashion.

"You got it Akeno-senpai! Beat her good!" Issei shouted before sprinting to where he was to meet Yumi.

While the battle of **[Queen's]** began, Rias, Koneko sitting next to her, was watching the fight so far. "Well done, Ise." Rias said with a bright smile.

"…I'm actually surprised he's this good." Koneko said, her usual monotonous voice held a little surprise on how he beat one of Riser's pieces so easily. They soon heard the announcement of three more pieces being beaten. It was obvious Yumi did her job too.

Issei and Yumi, after having a small chat of how they were gonna win this for Rias, were now near the base of Riser. Like they expected, the rest of the peerage was waiting for them. Issei saw his Ravel-chan and Karlamine-chan standing there. Only Ravel's eyes widened second with a large blush when she spotted him looking at her. Karlamine was more subdued with only her eyes softening when seeing him.

'Ise-sama is looking at me!' Ravel mentally cheered while putting up her usual face. 'Don't! Focus, Ravel! If I do, Ise-sama will give praise me!' Like Yubelluna and Xuelan, she got wet at what sultry images of what he might do to her came to mind.

'Master…even if I don't like it, I will make sure you will win.' Karlamine thought to herself before raising her sword and pointing it at Yumi and issued a challenge she instantly agreed upon.

A loud explosion soon caught everyone's attention. Looking to the sky, they saw, out of the cloud, came the bruised and bloodied form of Yubelluna. Riser's pieces watched in shock as Yubelluna was enveloped by light. **[Riser-sama's Queen has retired]** Grayfia's voice announced.

Hearing that caused the lady peerage to lose morality and now question if they could win this fight. Issei and Yumi smiled as they saw Akeno come out. She was injured with some of her cloths torn, showing more of her breasts and toned stomach. 'Damn! Thank you, Bell-chan!' Issei perved out, thanking his purple-haired lover for allowing him to see parts of those delicious, supple, breasts he'd soon conquer.

"Great job, Akeno." Yumi congratulated someone she thought of as a sister with a smile. "I knew you could do it!" Issei added with a bright smile.

"Ara, Ara. You flatter me too much." Akeno rested her cheek on her palm before getting serious. "I'll leave the rest to you. Rias and Koneko might need my help." Getting a nod from the two, the beauty soon flew away.

"No you won't!" One of the members was about to attack Akeno. She would have succeeded if Issei didn't interfere. **[One of Riser-sama's Pawns retire]** Grayfia announced as Issei, like he did with Mira, beat the girl with one punch.

Just like that, the fighting started. Issei was fighting the rest of the pieces, minus Ravel-chan, while Yumi squared off against the **[Knights]**. The spectators were amazed at the performance of the newborn Devil. He was fighting amazingly and had taken out three more pieces, leaving the rook and him to face off while Yumi had beaten one of the knights.

"Wow! Who is this kid?" Serafall was the most vocal in asking as she was getting a little excited at how well he was fighting. Like any other supernatural woman, she was attracted to strength. While he was still miles below her strength, he was someone to look at for the future.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou." Sona answered, making the rest turn to the shocked genius. "He goes to our school and is someone Rias had been watching. I never expected her to actually recruit him." She muttered, still in shock of the pervert doing so well against more experienced Devils.

" **Dragon Shot!** " With a big smirk, he punched the large magical blast at the panting **[Rook]** , eliminating her from the game as she shouted in pain of the fierce attack. It was because of the attack's power, did it make Karlamine look away, making it able for Yumi to make the decisive strike, making her disappear in a glow.

Panting a little, Yumi smiled in victory. "Awesome Yumi-chan! You were so cool!" A light blush formed at the praise of the Red Dragon Emperor. "Thank you, Ise-kun. You did exceptional." She returned.

"How!? How can you two beat them all!?" Ravel shouted as she was overhead. "Well, it doesn't matter. Onii-sama should be fighting Rias-sama by now." She said, while mentally apologizing to her lover for not telling him about her brother's plan.

Issei and Yumi were shocked before running towards there base with Ravel not doing anything to stop them.

The beautiful Rias Gremory was panting hard as she glared at the arrogant prick before her. Her seafoam green eyes turned to the injured Koneko who took some damage from one of the fire balls Riser sent. Whenever she threw her own power at him, he just regenerated. Rias was praying to Maou that Ise-sama would get here quickly and end this.

Akeno was by her side in the same position with her energy levels almost depleted. The fight with Yubelluna drained her of more energy than she thought. All she could do was hope Ise-kun and Yumi would get here to help them.

Riser was fuming! Nothing was going according to plan. First, his **[Queen]** , who he had given Phoenix Tears to, fell in battle without even using it! He'd make sure she would be punished for that. Now, the rest of his peerage, except his sister, was defeated by that blonde **[Knight]** and the mysterious brunette.

But, that wouldn't set him back anymore. Rias would be his and he'd fuck her and those bitches in her peerage after this day. "Nice try, my lovely Rias. But, this is the end. And don't worry about your peerage. I'll make sure they are well taken care of after our wedding night." Riser said, leering at Akeno's barely covered chest.

"Hey, jackass!" His world was soon turned upside down when a fist caved into his face, sending him into the ground below.

"Ise/Kun/Senpai!" Rias, Akeno and Koneko, while weakly, said in happiness of the Red Dragon Emperor appearing. "Sorry we're late." Out of the building came Yumi who's cloths were cut here and there but wouldn't retire any time soon.

"It's no problem. Now that Ise's here, we have a chance." Rias said with confidence as she was giddy to see how her strong master fucked up Riser.

Rage. That was the emotion Riser was feeling when this low-class trash punched him in the face. Roaring in anger, his flames destroyed the dust cloud. His glare locked onto the brunette and sneered at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Riser roared.

Issei smirked. "Name's Issei Hyoudou. **[Pawn]** of Rias Gremory and," He raised his arm and summoned his Sacred Gear. The brunette took great pride in the shocked expression of the bird. "The Red Dragon Emperor." He ended.

"What!?" Everyone in the viewing room was rightfully shocked, other than the ladies the dragon claimed, at the information of having such a powerful ally.

Back to the battle, Riser soon got over his shock and sneered at the boy who was defying him of what was rightfully his. "So what if you're the Red Dragon Emperor? You're just some low-class filth Rias was desperate enough to make her servant to try and beat me. Guess what, it won't work. You'll die here, boy!" Riser said with arrogance dripping in his voice.

When he was finished his speech, he didn't know he had just signed his death warrant. Inside the **[Boosted Gear]** , the red dragon growled at the impatience of this bird. If Ddraig still had a body, the brat would be a smear under her foot.

 **[Partner.]** Issei had to represse the shiver of fear when he heard his dragon friend's cold voice growl. **[Make sure you make this brats defeat painful and humiliate him in the worst ways.]** Ddraig softly demanded.

Issei smirked a little. 'Was palnning on it.' "Really?" Now speaking aloud, he asked the man. "Then let's see you try it!" Raising his hand, he shouted. " **Balance Breaker!** " **[Over Boost!]** His partners voice rang out as he was surrounded by a massive ball of crimson power.

Riser was in shock of the power the boy was releasing. To his inner humiliation, it was greater than his own by a good margin. 'No! It can't be true! No low-class is stronger than Riser!' He tried to deny it but inside, he knew it was true. He just pissed off the wrong person.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Yumi were in awe at the power Issei was releasing. They had never seen him use this much power and it was shocking and it turned them on like nothing else.

'Ara, Ara. Wonder what else Ise-kun has in store for us. His power is pushing down on me. It's making me so wet.' Akeno mused with a large blush as she felt her female juices run down her thigh.

Rias was like her best-friend but more opened about what she wanted Ise-sama to do to her. 'I can't wait for him to fuck me!' She thought with a large blush and arousal leaking down her leg.

Yumi was more controlled and just blushed. 'Wow…It feels like I'm being washed over by this incredible amount of heat.' The beauty thought with hazy eyes. Koneko was the most reserved with a tiny blush you couldn't see.

Power reaching its peak, out of the flames came the crimson gauntlet that blew away the flames, showing the Red Dragon armored male that was ready to cook some bird. "Alright, you chicken fried bird, let's see how you deal with some real fire power!" Issei roared as he brought his head back and began to boost.

Whatever he was about to do, Riser knew he had to stop it. "Fucking brat! Learn your place!" summoning two large fireballs, he launched them at the charging Red Dragon. The flames reached his armor but just passed over like they were nothing.

"Hehe. That tickled." Issei taunted as Riser flew within striking distance but the teenager easily caught the man's fist in an iron grip that made the arrogant prick let out a pained scream. Holding out his other hand, he lit it with flames. "Now, let me show you how real fire feels like!" The teen brought his flaming fist deep into Riser's face.

"Ghua!" Blood spilled from his lips as he was sent flying. Not done with the bastard, Issei speed underneath him before lashing out with a high kick, sending him high. Riser felt his blood run cold when his groggy eyes opened to see Issei with his left palm stretched towards him.

"Say good bye, Riser. Know that you never stood a chance against the Red Dragon Emperor! **Dragon Shot!** " Riser's whole world was consumed in a crimson flash.

 **[Riser Phenex-sama retires. Winner goes to Rias Gremory.]** Grayfia announced with a small amount of happiness leaking from her voice.

 **~Later~**

Back in the clubhouse, Issei was grinning happily as his new friends were giving him praise. "Ara, ara. Who knew you had such a cool side." Akeno said, licking her lips as she now understood why Rias was interested in the brunette.

"That was amazing, Ise-kun." Yumi gave her own words. "…Not bad…for a pervert." Came the backhanded compliment of Koneko.

"Heheh. Thanks guys. I just wanted to make sure Rias-senpai was alright and not married to that asshole." The brunette said.

Smiling at her master, she gave him a hug with teary eyes. "Thank you, Ise. Thank you for saving me." She whispered softly.

The peerage decided to let the two have this moment and said their goodbyes, not knowing what was going to happen when they left. Hearing the door softly click close, the free princess didn't hold back.

Rias pushed her surprised lover into the couch. Before he could say anything, she was on top of him, kissing him for all she was worth. Tears of happiness ran down her lovely face. She had her doubts, at first, but now she was free and with her one true love, even though she wasn't number one in his heart. At least she was someone he fought for and that was enough for her.

Air becoming too much of a need for the beauty, ended the kiss with saliva connecting them. Rias stared deep into Issei's eyes with such raw emotions that it made him growl in arousal. He couldn't wait to see those blue-green eyes under him as he rails her young cunt. "Ise-sama." Rias' sweet, soft and seductive voice knocked him from his perverted thoughts. "Let me reward you for saving me from such a fate." She requested.

Issei though for a second before nodding. "Alright. You deserve it for winning." He said with a smirk.

The busty princess smiled. "You're too kind to me, Ise-sama." Bowing, Rias took a step back before summoning a circle below her. Issei raised his eyebrow in interest and confusion. The crimson light of her family seal soon surrounded her before it ended as quick as it came. Out of the light came Rias in something that made Issei's mouth water and pants almost rip.

She was now wearing a form-fitting white, shoulderless, wedding dress that cupped her bosom, making the girls more pronounced, if possible. And it showed off her ass and her beautiful crimson hair stood out against the pure white along with her creamy skin gaining a red tint, showing she was embarrassed being in front of him like this. Finishing off her look was high-heeled shoes that showed off her legs that were underneath white leggings. Basically, Rias looked absolutely delicious. "Well…? What do you think, Ise-sama?" The beauty asked, unable to look at him.

Issei was breathing heavy and it took all of his power to not jump her, bypass the dress, and fuck her in the gown. Taking a deep breath, he spoke huskily. "You look…spectacular, Benihime. Absolutely stunning." He said honestly with a blush of his own.

Her face split in a happy smile. "I'm glad, master." She gained a naughty smirk as she slumped into him, pressing her giant tits into his chest. Her cherry lips close to his ear, making him shiver at the erotic princess. "Let's play a game. I'm the naughty bride needing a cock on her wedding day and you're the best-man who's going to give me my greatest present." Rias told her lover as she let her slutty fingers go up and down his chest.

Issei blushed, finding role-play damned hot, and nodded with a grin of his own. "Very well, Benihime. Can you give me an outfit?" He asked. "It would be my pleasure." Rias whispered before snapping her fingers, creating a seal around her lover.

Rias licked her lips with a sultry smile as he wore the black tuxedo well. It showed off his strength as she made it a size too small. The beauty wanted her eye-candy. Issei could feel it was too small and smirked, knowing she did that on purpose. "You look dashing, Ise-sama." The younger Gremory complemented, unable to let her eyes stop from trailed up and down his form.

"You can't do this. You're getting married, Rias." Issei said in fake concern, getting in the role of being the best-man to the groom.

Rias followed play and smiled sultry at him. "Come on. You know you want me. We haven't fucked in years. Even then, after other guys, you're still number one on my fuck-list." The beauty said, her voice dripping in lust for the 'D' that strained against his tight pants.

"Yeah, well, your new guy is now number one." Issei said reluctantly. While he knew he was playing, he didn't like saying she belonged to someone else when it's not true. The beauty could see that and her smirk grew a little.

Sitting down on her desk, she wagged her finger, telling him to stand. Sighing, Issei got up and walked to her. The second he got close enough, he let out a small groan as Rias stretched out her leg and was now lightly rubbing his clothed prick. "R-Rias…" He moaned softly.

"Even if I'm getting married, he's nothing compared to this. And, I know you miss this pussy of mine." Lifting the hem of her dress, she showed Issei that she wasn't wearing underwear, showing off her pretty pink lips. "I remember how your big dick stretched my little pussy. Why don't you touch me again? It's still nice and tight, after all this time." Rias whispered with her sexy voice maxed out.

Shaking a little, Issei's hand went up and down her stocking clade leg, the fabric just waiting to be torn. Getting closer to her wet lower lips, he decided to tease. "You always were a slut." Issei stated as he got to her inner thigh and teasingly brushed up against her already dripping cunt lips.

Moaning, she turned her head to the side with a light murmur escaping her lips before looking at him with steamy eyes. "Having the best man touch your fat pussy lips on your wedding day. Fucking slut." The brunette said, his fingers now sliding over the entrance of her womanhood.

"Well, you know, once a slut always a slut." Rias said, her voice now barely a whisper but Issei could hear it loud and clear. "What do you want me to do to you?" Issei asked, close to her face. Her plump lips just begging to be kissed.

Getting closer herself, a hairs width away from connecting lips, while still stroking his manhood with her sexy leg, she gave him a saucy wink and smile. "First. I want you to get down and lick this dripping pussy you love so much." Rias moaned a little louder when he dipped one finger inside, getting the digit nice and wet. "Then, after I've squirted all over that skilled tongue of yours, I want you to stretch my little, tight, wet pussy with that big cock that's just begging to be set free, on this table. Let's make it break." She ended with a lick of her lips that soon went to his lips and gave him a quick lick.

Letting lose a feral, aroused, growl Issei gave her a deep kiss she reciprocated for a few minutes, their tongue sloppily battling, before ending it. "Your wish, is my command." Issei huskily whispered before letting his emerald orbs stare at the swell of her bosom. Going down, kissing her sweet and tasty neck flesh, he buried his head between her bust and slobbered on them, making them shine.

"Oh, yeah~. That's good. You really are the best man." Rias said with an aroused grin and blush. This role-playing was greater than she ever imagined. Her pussy was already moist and her burning hot loins were about to burst her female juices. "You know it." Issei's muffled voice reached her ears. The beauty mewled in disappointment when he left her melons only to moan again when his skilled tongue licked her inner thighs, getting her hot and bothered.

"Hm. Your skin is so delicious." Issei complemented as he continued to bite and suck on her firm, young, flesh. He was enjoying her large blush and slight shake of the limp he was holding. Going lower, he came face-to-face with his prize: Rias Gremory's pussy. "Smells so good." Issei teased with a soft voice that made Rias gain a healthy shade of red.

The beauty smiled softly before her lips parted with a loud moan as his tongue reached out and began to slowly stroke her lower lips. His tongue gliding up and down her soft folds, lapping up all the juices that gushed. "Your tongue…fells so good!" Rias screamed as her legs shook in his grasp.

Issei traced her pussy up, down, and to the sides, drinking all the yummy fluids that escaped. Humming a little, the vibrations of his voice making her moan louder, the Red Dragon Emperor lightly bit down on her sensitive clit.

Blue-green eyes shot open and let out a strangled gasp at the new sensation. "I-I-I-Ise-kun…! That's too…much! I-I-I'll cum too fast…!" Rias shouted, trying to move back but wasn't as he kept a strong grip on her wide hips.

Smirking into her muff, Issei slowly, almost antagonizing, removed his face from her thighs and let his tongue glide along her legs. The hot trail his tongue left caused goosebumps that made the redhead mewl in bliss. "My, my, Rias-chan. I never knew you were so sensitive to my touch. That douche must have been lame in the sack." Issei teased with a manly grin.

Breathing heavy, sweat dripping down her brow as she managed to hold of her orgasm…somehow. Getting the air she needed, the beauty nodded softly. "Hai. His skills are pitiful. By this time, he would have released himself and left me to get myself off." Again, that was a lie to get them hotter.

"Don't have to worry about that with me. This pussy should be savored like fine wine." Issei growled as his fingers lightly pinched her outer folds. He enjoyed the loud moan of appreciation. Taking his slick fingers away from her mound, he did just as he said; savored the taste of her womanly juices. It was a little sweet with a hint of strawberries.

Rias' face resembled her crimson hair as her lover/master ate her out and said such dirty words that made her heart flutter. "I-I-Ise-kun…Stop teasing me~." The beauty whined as she shook her mound, enticing him to return to her warmth.

Chuckling, Issei gave in to her demands, but not without teasing her. "What a slutty bride. Enjoying being eaten out by the best man." With that said, her mewling in arousal, he shoved his face back into her mound, his tongue getting to work. The appendage caressed and pulled at the soft tissue that was her labia before dipping in and out, getting his lips and tongue nice and wet.

"Yes~!" Rias hissed out in bliss of having her pussy eaten. "Eat me! Eat out this cheating brides sopping cunt! Your tongue feels so much fucking better than that bastards!" The beauty screamed, letting her legs wrap around his head, pulling him deeper into her mound. Her hands clung tightly onto the side of the table as she shook in ecstasy. His tongue lapped and licked all around her outer lips before bobbing his head in and out.

Wanting to make her really scream, he took his tongue around from her hole and gently licked her clit. He let his other hand resting on her wide hips land on her wet lower lips and dig into her sopping mound, getting them slick with her love juices. It was well received as the walls tightened around his fingers with her other hand grabbing his head, pushing him into her clit he continued to lick.

"Oh my fucking God!" The pain of saying His name only added onto the pleasure of him playing with her body. "You're tongue! Keep going! Suck my clit while you finger this dirty slut's whore hole! I want to cum all over you!" Rias yelled, her body flush red and breasts heaving as she tried to regain her breath but couldn't. Whenever she got it back, he punched it out of her when he shoved his fingers even deeper and let his teeth gently bite her sensitive nub.

'Yeah. This whore is mine.' Issei thought in victory as she was putty in his hands. Her body responded to his touch well and he rewarded her by taking his fingers out of her womanhood, making her mewl in disappointment, before replacing it with his tongue that greedily sucked her labia with his two fingers harshly rub her puffy clit. "Yeah. This pussy taste's delicious." Issei's muffled voice sent greater vibrations to run up and down her spine.

"Ise-kun!" Rias shouted, flinging her head back, crimson tresses swishing through the air, with a large blush lighting up her face. Drool escaped her open maw with her tongue refusing to go back inside. "Spit on that pussy! Get it nice and wet!" The beauty begged her lover. "Yes!" She screamed as he did what she begged.

Issei was greatly aroused at spitting into her lady parts. After spitting into her womanhood, he dived back in and ate her even harder, making the beauties hold on the table almost break the expensive wood. "Hm…" He hummed into her pink lips, the vibrations giving her greater shocks of bliss and ecstasy to run through her spine and womb.

"Ahhh! No more!" Shouting, Rias pulled him by the hair, saliva connecting his tongue and pussy, and looked at him with lust crazed eyes. "I want your cock and I want it now! Stick that hot cock up my wet, bride pussy! Make sure I have your cum covering my body!" The young Gremory commanded her lover.

Growling a little, his teeth growing and his eyes flashing green, he let his feral side go but kept in character. Loaming over her, his hands resting on either side of her body, he whispered huskily. "Don't worry, you fuck slut. By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember your name." Issei promised as he lined his hard tool against her womanhood, gently rubbing up and down, giving her chills.

Slapping her puss with his cock, he slowly let it enter. Both hissed at the pressure of their sex organs meeting in ecstasy. "Oh, fuck yeah. Slide that cock up my whore hole. Fuck me hard." Rias said with a lustful smile as she banged her hips against his own. Issei just groaned as he let his lips kiss her stocking clad legs, giving her more stimulation. "Come on. Touch my tits. I know you've been looking at them." The beauty grabbed one of his hands and guided it to her jiggling orbs. "Yes~! That's more like it." Rias hissed out in bliss as Issei's rock hard member crashed into her womanhood.

The brunette was in bliss of having the slick pussy muscles of Rias' vagina clung onto his thrusting member at a steady pace. He rocked his cock in and out of her quaking body while massaging her generous cleavage that she let spill out of her dress. Just seeing her wearing the wedding dress made him more aroused. "Damn. This pussy is fucking nice." Issei grunted hotly as he moved in closer, pushing her plump leg into her unused melon.

"I keep it nice and tight. That bastard can't even fill me like you can." Rias moaned with her tongue refusing to stay in her mouth as she stared at her lover with devotion and lust. Grabbing one of her breasts, she spat on it while looking at him, making his dick twitch inside her mound. "You like that? You like watching me spit on these big tits you love so much?" The beautiful crimson-haired whore asked sultry.

Issei groaned loudly as he watched his lover do such slutty things. "It's so fucking hot to see that. You really are a fucking whore. Wanting another dick up your tight pussy on your wedding day." The brunette whispered hotly as his breath came out in harsh bursts.

Rias smirked at him as she gave her sensitive teat a long lick, her face masked red at the slutty action. "Like I said; once a whore, always a whore!" She let out another happy yelp when he twisted his member up, hitting the top of her hot walls. "Do that again! It gets me so hot and wet!" She begged her lover who did as asked, making her scream like a bitch in heat at having the spot ploughed.

Taking his cock out for a few seconds, he slammed himself in a few more times before taking himself out, and held it. "Come on. Suck off all this dirty slut juice." Issei said with a manly grin.

"Fufu. Don't mind if I do." A little weak from the pounding she received, she moved around, letting her back lay on the table, and let her tongue stick out. "Come on, big boy. Plunge that big dick of yours deep into my mouth." Rias shivered as his strong hands framed her face and his leaking with juices tool smeared her lips, making them shine.

"Hm. You look good like that. Lips stained with your pussy liquid." Issei said with his smirk never faltering. Lining himself against her lips, lightly probing them, Rias did what he silently demanded. Opening her mouth wide, she gagged a little as the brunette let his twitching tower slid into her warm throat.

'Fuck! It feels like I might die from this! What a way to go, though!' Rias thought as she licked all over his tool. The side of his shaft, top and underneath. His taste was divine to her and all his lover's. She had to rub her thighs, trying to alleviate the growing heat in her core as she was being choked by him.

Issei continued to groan as his crimson-haired cum-rag let her saliva run all over his invading tool. Rias, by far, had the tightest throat out of all his lovers and her desire to make him cum hard was something he appreciated greatly. While all his women were loyal to him, Rias took her loyalty to a different level and her tight ass wasn't all that bad either. She had the second tightest ass, right behind Grayfia. "That's real good, slut. To believe such a slut is getting married is a shame." The brunette growled a little when she let her teeth lightly scrap against his foreskin. "But, let's see how you are when I'm not helping." He let his hands release her bobbing skull.

Taking her chance to make her lover happy, she took his cock out till the tip and vigorously stroked his shaft while moving her head around, while swirling her skilled tongue around his leaking cock-head. Sloppily licking it, she let it pop out of her mouth and slap it against her face. "Wow. This cock is as lively as ever. You must really want to cover this soon to be married bitch in your cum." Rias teased with a cocky smirk before swallowing him whole, his hilt hitting her lovely face. She let one hand trail down her sinful body and gently prod and play with her weeping mound. The moaning from her fingering herself sent vibrations around his rod, making his twitching member pulse.

His legs shook a little as Rias made lewd slurping noises around his tool she bobbed her head along. Brown eyes were locked onto her fingers currently fucking herself and the other hand playing with those luscious orbs. The teenager licked his lips before gritting his teeth in pleasure as Rias let her tongue lick at his balls as she kept her head stationed at his hilt. She was tightening her throat hard around his twitching prick.

Issei bent over and panted, his hot breath hitting Rias' sweaty skin and made her shiver with goosebumps forming. "Don't mind if I do." His lips soon latched onto her nipples and his hand went to the other jug that he wasn't licking. Issei lathered her left tit with his tongue, groaning into the flesh as Rias' tight throat and skilled tongue were giving his tower the same attention he was giving her pillows.

"Ise..." Rias gagged out, making him leave her bountiful cleavage and stare at her dazed eyes. "Stick that hot cock between the titties you love so much." She demanded of her lover, pushing her jiggling orbs, offering them to him. The beauty could feel the familiar coil inside her begin to tighten and she wanted to climax when he covered her boobs in his milk.

Smirking, he let his cock leave her mouth but warmed it up by slipping it directly between the soft, firm, pillows that were Rias Gremory's I-cup tits. Issei shuttered with an audible groan as he thrusted his member in and out of her milk machine. "Yeah. Stick that cock between these dirty fucking tits. I know you missed milking and fucking them." Rias said as she spat into her cleavage, making lewd sounds as his rod slammed in and out.

"You know it, slut." Issei said as he played with her bountiful melons, tweaking her hard nipples to make her shake. His emerald eyes shamelessly stared at her jugs and fingers that continuously plunged in and out of her delicious cunt. "Yeah. Use that tongue of yours." The brunette moaned in appreciation as the busty crimson princess let her tongue lick underneath his prick whenever he slipped out of her cleavage.

Blushing hotly, she took his dick out of her cleavage before sucking it like a lollypop, making him growl in pleasure. Flipping herself around, making sure to twist her tongue around his dripping head, she took her supple lips off, with her hand still jerking him off. Her sinful eyes stared deep into his emerald that were caught by her gaze. Leaning up, her husky voice made his member twitch in her hold. "Go ahead and cum, Ise-kun. Cover this bride's slutty face in your spunk. After you're done getting my face dirty, make this molten hot pussy spew out your plentiful milk." Rias' whisper did the trick as some of his pre-jizz shot out, making her hand slick, lubing him up for her skilled hand-job.

"Damn it!" Issei shouted, loving the way she talked and looked at him. "Take my cock back into that slutty mouth of yours, bitch!" He yelled out and Rias followed, her juices running down her legs and stained the once clean desk.

"Fufu. Whatever you say, stud." Dipping her head down, she sensually licked the head, making him groan in anticipation, before opening her mouth wide to take his girth hilt deep. Gagging sounds were added to the mix, making her master growl and shake. Her fingers dug into her mound as she focused her head on bobbing along his shaft while making sure she was warmed up for the fun. 'Hm…He's filling my mouth up! I can't wait to taste him with both mouths.' Rias thought with a slutty shine in her eyes.

Emerald eyes shined in deep arousal as he watched his bitch finger-fuck herself while she was eating his dick. Her sexy body and tits shaking with each head bob. It was all too much stimulation for a teenager, normal or not, to handle! With what he was seeing and feeling, he didn't stop his hands from grabbing her by the back of her head and jamming her head straight on his cock while thrusting. "GHaaa!" Spit flew from his mouth as his cock-head hit the back of her throat.

"Come on, bitch! Swallow my cock like the slut you are! Give the best man head on your wedding day! I'll make sure to cover your entire body white with my semen!" Issei roared, losing the play for a second before getting back into it as he added the last part. His emerald eyes stared into her green-blue orbs with matching lust. Both could feel their cores coiling up in a familiar tightness they know.

'Let me drink it already! I'm wet enough!' Rias raged in her mind as she was getting close to cumming from just giving him head. Her lover was doing all he could to make her squirm under his control and she loved every second of their role-play as he fucked her throat like he always did.

Throwing his head back, the brunette shoved himself till the hilt. "Cumming!" Issei roared as his hips shook from the power of his orgasm that shot rope after rope straight into her gagging maw. 'Yes~!' Rias sung in her head as she was given her reward and plunged her fingers knuckle deep, causing her own climax. Screaming around his member, she tightened her throat muscles around the pulsing tool, milking him for his spurting spunk.

Green pools crossed as rope after rope of hot cum coated her mouth. She did all she could to take it all but it was too much, like usual, and began to spurt out her mouth and drip to her titties. Issei was groaning while bucking his hips into her mouth with a big smile. The role-play was really getting him off and he just wanted to get to the good stuff. With a strong grip of her beautiful hair, he pulled her off and quickly jacked himself off, letting the rest of his seed spray on her lovely blushing face.

"Ahhhh!" Rias squealed like a pig as she climaxed even harder the second he blasted his seed in her face, covering her eyes, nose, stretched out tongue, hair and creamy breasts. It was becoming so much that it dripped down her chest mountains and landed on her thick thighs. "Cock! Cock! Give it to me! Stuff that best-man cock deep inside this cheating bride's dirty twat!" The beauty begged, thrusting herself around, presenting her mound to her lover.

Pre-jizz still leaking from his cock-head, the pretending best-man used it as lube while grabbing her juicy ass and molded it, licking his lips as the back entrance he'd take after shooting his load into her tight womanhood. "Anything for the bride!" Roaring, Issei slammed himself to the hilt, making the crimson-haired cum-rag jerk and let out a lustful wail as she climaxed the time in such a short amount of time. "You look so fucking sexy like this, Benihime-chan!" Growled the Red Dragon Emperor as he banged his hips against the princess rippling, quickly reddening, flesh.

"Harder! Harder! Be rougher with me! I'm such a bad bride to be fucking someone other than my husband on her wedding day! Punish my slutty pussy with greater intensity!" Rias babbled, her voice dripping with lust as her tongue refused to stay in her lips. She was giving him the perfect ahegao expression as he railed her dripping snatch.

Releasing her ass flesh, he leaned down and got what he really wanted. His hands now roughly groped her swinging milk-jugs with his lips now sucking and licking her sweaty neck flesh. "You asked for it, you slutty bride! I'll make sure you're dripping cum as you walk down that isle." Growled the horny brunette as he continued to squeeze and pinch her nipples while his balls slapped against her sweaty thighs.

The busty cum loving bitch screamed her head off as her master fucked her pussy without mercy. Any coherent thoughts were driven out by the punishing manhood. In fact, the only thing she could possibly think about was him filling her up with his cum. Rias barely managed to buck her wide hips against his thrusts, hoping to give him more pleasure.

Issei groaned harder into the fucking as he felt Rias' delicious boadonkidonk push back against his thrusts, letting his prick slid deeper into her tightening twat. "Good whore. Bring that fat ass back against my cock." He cooed in her ear, making her shiver in his hold. Letting his face leave her neck, he bit down on her earlobe, making her squeak at the added pain/pleasure as his manhandling hands tweaked her hardened pink nipples. "Damn! This slutty cunt just keeps getting tighter and tighter." The Red Dragon Emperor mused as he continued to play with the crimson bitch.

"That's because…you're so fucking…BIG!" The beauty screamed the last word as she reached another orgasm, letting him slide deeper and harder into her gushing mound. "My pussy…doesn't want it…out for too…long~!" She mewled when her lover twisted his hips, hitting the top of her walls as his hands dug into her soft melons and teeth sensually ran along her earlobe. "It knows…all my weak spots!" Rias added, blushing brightly as her lover turned her head to see his manly face.

His member twitched a little when he saw her pleasure-filled expression. Issei loved seeing his lover's faces when he was fucking them. It gave him such a high and power it almost made him blow his load. Key word almost. "And…I'll keep hitting them all!" Grunted the brunette as he slammed his cock deep into the princesses weeping willow. "Until I cum!" He added with a harsh slap to her hanging I-cup.

Gritting her teeth, the beauty managed to hold back the scream that only came out as a loud squeal as Ise-sama managed to bump against her womb. Spittle passed between her maw as her seafoam green pools dulled in ecstasy. She was sure that her desk was soaked from all her love juices that continued to spray.

Swooping in, Issei raped Rias' mouth with his tongue, making her submit to him and allow him to fuck her to his heart's content. The role-play long forgotten and the only thing on his mind was ripping this dress off and staining her skin white with his semen. Tearing her veil off, her let one tit go before grabbing her crimson locks and made sure she couldn't leave the intense lip-lock.

Brown and seafoam green stared at one another as they let their bodies dance to the rhythm of their lust. Sweat glistened off their connected bodies as their combined love juices pooled on Rias' desk. 'Fuck! He's…gonna make me pass out…again!' The beauty moaned aloud and internally as she felt all the air being knocked from her stomach. While it would make others nervous, it only aroused the fucked stupid princess.

Lips and tongue mashed together in a fiery dance as lewd slapping sounds from their gushing lips. Issei was grunting harder and harder in the kisses as her walls were tightening hard. She had been cumming on his lower head non-stop and he knew he was reaching his limit by his member twitching wildly along with the familiar churning in his balls.

Wanting to end her pussy pounding with a bang, Issei ended the kiss, making her hazy eyes clear a little, before he put her in a full nelson and moved to the couch, his dick still lodged deep inside her. Each step made the beauty moan and gasp with no coherent words escaping. Letting himself sit down, plunging himself deep into his gasping beauty, he leaned up. "Get ready, bitch. I'm gonna fuck you like a sow." With that huskily whispered promise, he bashed her hips against his own while thrusting up.

Rias' head snapped back with her eyes dilating and acking sounds escaped her wide maw. "FUCK!" After seconds of silence, the bitch screamed to the heavens as she climaxed around her lover's punishing tool that never let up as he brought her lubed hips down with his arms to meet in the middle. Large squirts of their mixed love juices sprayed from her womanhood.

"Cumming!" Roaring, Issei pushed himself deep into his crimson beauties mound and let his firehose explode. His cumming didn't stop him from railing the busty teenager. "Shit! Shit! Can't believe I'm fucking Rias Gremory in a wedding dress!" The brunette groaned, his arms tensing as he held her tight to his chest while banging his prick into her warmth.

Spit flew from the gushing beauty with small gurgle sounds. While she couldn't say anything, she let him know how much she liked being fucked by bringing her doughy thighs back down his shaft, creating a lewd clapping sound. She could feel her breasts hitting her chin with every jump and, wanting to give herself and him even more pleasure, she managed to grab one of them between her lips.

The second Issei saw the moaning beauty catch her tit and began to suck on it was one of the best moments of his life. It was like she was reading his mind and he loved her for it. leaning in close, he licked her sweaty neck and whispered. "I love you. I love how you know just what I want you to do. You're mine forever now." Instead of dark and lust-filled, it held great affection.

Rias' eyes watered and shined in happiness of those sweet words. Like any girl her age, all she wanted was to be loved and she got that in the unexpected form of Issei Hyoudou. "I'm so…happy." The beauty moaned while licking her hard nipple.

Issei gave her a sensual lick to the neck, making her mewl in pleasure. He didn't respond this time as he could completely focus on wreching her pussy even more. The meaty slaps of their hips meeting along with her sensual moans made him growl like the dragon he held. Bashing his hips into hers becoming boring after a few more minutes, he stopped.

The moaning beauty whined the second he stopped fucking. She was still cumming and it made her sad. "I-I-Ise-sama…Why-Why'd you stop? I-I was cumming too…hard!" Rias squirmed in his hold, still leaking out combined love juices leaving a trail down her ass, making her shiver as the liquid chilled her backdoor.

Instead of answering, he slowly lowered her down till her legs reached the ground. Standing with shaky legs, she would have asked what he was up to but was stopped when he pushed her head forward and grabbed her wrists in a firm lock. "Let's try this position." Without warning, he drew himself till only the tip before jamming hammering himself home. "Yeah!" The brunette roared as the warm walls of her twat clung to him like a blanket, only a million times better.

Rias could only enjoy the ride as her master was fucking her like the bitch in heat she was, her once proud personality destroyed as her walls were spread so far and wide by him. The beauty tried to make him feel better by clenching her walls around his tool and was rewarded with a pleased grunt and ass slap. "Iya!" She yelped in joy, her tongue refusing to stay in her mouth while her seafoam green pools dripped tears of passion.

"Guess the rumors are true." Issei began, managing to speak between pants and heavy grunts as his balls slapped into her clit, allowing her juices to make him well lubricated. He could feel the tip of his lower head hit the back of her womb with each thrust and grinned as he heard the weak screams of the young Gremory. "Redheads are wild in the sack!" The teenager ended, pulling her wrists back harder into his thundering pelvis.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! His cock s so hot and big! It's too much for me!' Those were the thoughts of the fuck drunk Rias Gremory as her head rolled down and her eyes crossed from the ecstasy. 'I'll never…get tired of being…fucked by him!' She thought with a happy smile and blush as she continued to squirt her love juice on the floor and both their legs.

"Ain't that right, bitch!?" Since he didn't get an answer from before and how unresponsive she's been since the last few thrusts, he barked out his question. When she still didn't answer, he shot himself so hard into her she leaned back into his chest with her head flung back. That beautiful tongue shook along with her vocal cords.

She heard her master's demand but she couldn't speak. It all came out as gibberish. Just before she could try to speak, her world turned white and everything after that was blank.

"Oh no you don't!" Feeling her go limp in his hold, he brought his hand up and let it catch on fire before bringing it down on her ass. It did the trick.

"FUCKKKKK!" Rias managed to say the first coherent thing since he began to fuck her harder and she let it out in a high-pitched wail as the burning sensation of his hand with his raging dick stuffed up her snatch was too wonderful for the crimson beauty to handle. A massive amount of juices spurted from her maidenhood. "GIVE IT ALL TO ME!" Rias begged with a slutty voice and smile.

Issei didn't expect, well he kind of did, the beauty to cum this hard. Her walls were holding his stationed member like a boa constrictor. They had a mind of their own as they massaged every sensitive spot along his shaft, coaxing him to spill another load. Grunting like a man, he pulled her up his tower before ramming back inside. "Take it all, bitch!" Roaring like a dragon, he shot rope after rope of life giving milk straight past her cervix and painted her most inner places white, once again.

'Milk…Ise-sama's milk~!' Rias muttered in her head as she was drifting off into dream land. A fucked stupid smile sticking to her as she passed out in a heap. Even in her sleep, she moaned in disappointment when the connection was broken.

With his princess now done for the night and his cock still demanding more for him to be done, he remembered his Fallen Angel beauties still in the Church. "It has been a few weeks since our last threesome." Issei mused with a perverted grin at the thought of fucking them at the same time. It made it more awesome seeing as they were already lovers with one another before he came into the picture.

 **~Church~**

Inside the church were the two Fallen Angel beauties except…they were laying on the pews, passed out drunk, with an unexpected third figure.

"Uga! Damn idiots. How can they get so drunk?" The woman mused as she stared at her friends. Like her friends, she was a beauty that any man would give their life to bed. She had long blonde hair styled in pigtails. For attire, she wore a gothic maid outfit that was a little on the short side, showing off her mature womanly curves, large ass and giant F-cup titties.

"Screw yoush…Mittelt." The barely awake drunk Raynare slurred at the now named Mittelt. "You…just jealous you didn't…come out. You could…now that you're not…using you little form." She continued to slur as her eyes drunkenly opened and closed.

Mittelt didn't say anything and just watched as Raynare passed out, snoring. Letting out a sigh, she relaxed on the pew, thinking about how she usually transformed into a little girl. While she was a Fallen Angel, she didn't like to be leered at by men all the time, so that's why she used her child form. She only let her real body out when she was with girls.

Her thoughts were knocked when someone burst through the doors. Spinning, she saw a brunette teenager. What made her eyes widen a little was the fact it was the one Raynare said she killed. She had always wondered why they were still in town if the mission was over, but Azazel-sama said they should stay and make sure nothing bad happened.

"Ray-chan! Kala-chan! I'm horny and looking to fuck my favorite Fallen Angel pussies!" Issei announced, not noticing the sexy blonde just yet. Said blonde was shocked by what he just said.

'Why would they fuck a human!?' Mittelt thought with wide eyes, not even bothering to hide as she was too shocked. It was when his brown eyes locked with her green that she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Looking around, he didn't see his Fallen Angel sluts but was rewarded with another surprise in the form of a busty blonde that rivaled Kalawarner and Raynare in sex appeal. The teen licked his lips as this must be the third lady Fallen Angel Raynare was talking about. He always wondered why he hadn't seen her. 'They are _so_ going to get it by not introducing me to this woman earlier.' Issei promised himself, shamelessly leering at Mittelt.

"W-Who the hell are you!?" Suppressing her shiver, Mittelt shouted as she stood, a light spear at the ready. "And what do you mean by what you just said?" She added.

Issei let out a confident smirk. "My name is Issei Hyoudou and I don't think it's hard to understand. I fucked Kala-chan and Ray-chan into becoming my slaves/lovers." He said, slowly making his way to the beauty who was blushing hard. 'Thanks again, Ddraig.' He mentally thanked his dragon partner for allowing him to use dragon pheromones which were a good way to make supernatural women easier to fall under his charm.

 **[Not a problem. Just remember our deal, Ise]** There was a light purr at the end that made Issei lightly shiver. 'Trust me, I remember.' He replied, the conversation ending.

Mittelt didn't know why she was getting so hot the closer this boy was getting. She couldn't stop her body and core from quivering being under his gaze that threatened to pierce her soul. 'S-Strong…' The beauty inwardly mused, her knees shaking a little. To her utter shame, she was getting turned on by the stalking brunette.

Issei smirked as he could see his aura had the desired effect on the soon to be claimed Fallen. 'Just need to get that spear out of her hand and around mine.' Mused the teen, eyeing the weapon. "W-Why are you here?" The shaken voice of his prey knocked him from his thoughts.

The beauty didn't know why she asked that. He announced what he was here for, but she was still in shock about it. She could see the amusement in his orbs when she asked. "Didn't I just tell you? Well, for a gorgeous creature like you, I'll repeat myself." Issei mentally hi-fived himself when a large blush was spotted. "A few weeks ago, I claimed Kalawarner and Raynare as mine. They are my lovers. And, seeing as you're a Fallen Angel, you must be this Mittelt they've talked about." He was now a few feet from her when he stopped.

"S-So? What if I am?" She asked, trying to not think of being under this man, getting her pussy wrecked. Before she could even blink, he was now in front of her, his nose inches away from her own. Mittelt barely felt his hand knock away her hand holding the light spear as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush to his chest.

"Because," He whispered, his manly voice sending shivers down her spine. "From what they've said about you, it's made me hunger to fuck this body of yours." Issei didn't give her any time to think as he smashed his lips against hers. Aggressively pushing past her lips, he let his tongue wrap around hers and used his hold to grind his member against her sex, making the busty blonde moan sexily into the lip-lock.

Any possible resistance faded on Mittelt's side the second their lips met. While she has fucked, she's never been kissed. Being kissed by such a handsome man was something she's dreamed about and experiencing it was even better than what she ever thought. Mittelt tried to put up a fight, but couldn't.

Needing air, Issei just teased her a little more by chewing on her bottom lip before bringing his head away. He greatly enjoyed the panting flushed face of his newest lover. "You really are beautiful. Can't believe no one has snatched you up yet." Issei commented idly while rubbing her sides.

She just looked away bashfully but smiled softly at the complement. "Uh~." Her plump lips let out a breathy moan as Issei's hands massaged her booty. Trying to regain her thoughts, seeing as he's a Devil, her enemy, she yelled. "I-I won't give in to you!" Even though she said that, it didn't have an effect as his hands built up the pleasure in her core. "Th-This amazing cock won't break me!" Mittelt blushed brightly when she registered the words.

"Hm. Are you sure? Then, let's test that!" Grabbing her skirt, he ripped it off with a quick tug before taking his cock out just as quickly. Not giving her any time to think and possibly push him away, he speared her womanhood. "Shit!" Issei hissed as his manhood was captured by her soaked cunt. Her tight walls massaged his large shaft. Clenching his teeth, he pulled back, before ramming himself womb deep.

Mittelt threw her head back and had to bite back the scream that was threatening to break the second the biggest cock she's ever seen plugged her hole. Her mind grew a foggy as the head hit the back of her womb with the first, harsh, thrust. 'Holy Fuck!' Mittelt screamed inside her head as his cock stretched her walls further than she ever thought possible. "N-N-No!" She wheezed out, shaking her head back and forth. "Th-This big, beautiful cock…doesn't feel good!" As much as she wanted to deny this, her body didn't match her words.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." Issei said between heavy grunts while she sheathed his sword in and out of its sheath. "Your cunt feels like it's really enjoying my cock!" He groaned hard as her soaked, tight, innards massaged his veiny length.

"F-Fuck you! G-G-Get away from me!" Mittelt hit him as hard as she could, but that only amounted to a slap instead of a fist. It did nothing to stop the thrusting brunette. When she was thrown to the floor, her mind blanked for a second and could only focus on the man rearranging her pussy.

"Feisty. I like that." Silencing her mouth with his, he threw her body down to the floor with his cock still deep into her womanhood. Using his legs as leverage, he strengthened his thrusts. The increase caused the busty Fallen to scream in the lip-lock. Issei's fingers sunk into the shaking bust of his new pet that continued to try and end the pleasure by lightly pushing against his chest.

'I-I have to stop…this! Why aren't those two…awake!?' Mittelt shouted to herself while glancing at the passed out Kalawarner and Raynare. It stupefied her that they hadn't woken up from him entering and her screams. Tears of shameful pleasure rolled down her face. Her shaking legs tried to push him off, but his hands soon left her bosom and held her legs wide, opening her up so he could really make her scream into the kiss. 'Too…strong!'

'I can feel it. She's getting close.' Issei grinned as he could feel her walls constrict tighter around his member as he hit all her hot spots with each pump. 'Hm. Her breasts are going to be next.' Issei planned to fuck those beautiful breasts after filling this tight twat with his seed. His tongue dominated hers as he tasted her sweet flavor that made his junk tingle and shaft twitch erratically, holding off his orgasm.

'No! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum with this powerful human cock!' Mittelt screamed inside her head as her pools began to roll to the back of her skull. The heat of his member pounding her pussy with his powerful tongue dominating hers was such a wonderful feeling. While her previous sex partners made her climax, this guy was making her cum almost every second. If he came inside her…she didn't know how powerful that climax would be. 'N-Need to…know!' The busty blonde shouted to herself, unconsciously bucking her wide hips back.

'Yeah. This bitch is ready.' But Issei knew what she was doing, and he was loving it. Showing his appreciation to the whore, he pulled her legs further apart to spear her even harder. He groaned harder and rougher into the passionate kiss as her walls were milking his pulsing shaft. Ending the kiss, air becoming too much of a need, he growled huskily into her face. "Going to cum. Make sure to take it all." He ordered her.

"N-N-No~!" Still trying to deny the pleasure, she cried while shaking her head back and forth. "I-I don't want it! Don't cum inside! Don't spray my insides with your delicious dick-milk!" Again, she didn't know her words and body were contradicting her. "M-My shirt!" Mittelt screamed as Issei ripped her shirt off, releasing her jugs.

Bringing his head down to those succulent orbs of flesh, he let his tongue flick around the areola before wrapping her mouth around and giving it a harsh suck. His tongue lashed around the sensitive flesh while banging his cock in and out of her tight womanhood. 'Shit!' Groaning to himself, he let out a deep growl as his balls churned and released the load he's been holding.

"NOO!" Eyes widening, Mittelt screamed as loud as she could when the first shot of semen exploded inside her. "Cumming!" It was too hot and pleasing for her to _not_ climax. Her seductive body spasmed into his form, pushing her breasts deeper into his hungry maw. An even greater shock ran down her spine when he gently gnawed on her teat, prolonging her orgasm.

The brunette was loving how responsive the beauty was to his explosion. She was cumming so much that their combined juices stained his legs and ran down her butt-crack, arousing him. 'Later.' Mused the teen, eyeballing the booty. Feeling that it was becoming too much for the girl to take, he took his spurting cock out but was quick to shove it straight down her throat.

Mittelt let out a gurgled scream as her mouth was filled with his milk. It shot straight down her esophagus and into her waiting stomach. To her shame, the Fallen was enjoying the taste like a fine wine. Her throat coaxed his twitching shaft for more, which she received. Her tongue licked around the head, savoring the feeling.

Issei smirked in victory as she seemed to accept him as her master. Groaning a little more, he took his finished spurting dick out of her mouth. A thin trail of semen dripped down her chin. The dazed gleam in her eyes made him feel even more pride for himself. "Huh. Seems you really enjoyed that, Mittelt-chan." The brunette teased the beauty.

"S-Shut up…" Her voice was raspy and soft from the schlong and jizz so suddenly jammed down her throat.

"Seems you still need to learn who's in charge." Issei commented as he took off his shirt, showing his muscular torso to her. He smirked when he saw her drool at the sight. 'Good.' Mused the teen before straddling her abdomen before grabbing her giant cleavage and placed his length between, sandwiching himself tightly between the firm orbs. Slowly sliding his cock in and out of her boob-pussy, he noticed that she hadn't even moved her free arms and legs to stop him. Seemed she was too drunk on watching his cock appear and disappear between her titties. "Man. These tits are pretty good. Not as good as Ray-chan or Kala-chan, but still good." The brunette groaned as he pushed her melons tighter around his slowly rutting prick.

Mittelt, like Issei assumed, was too delirious with pleasure to even think about trying to throw him off and kill him, not that she could. Her hot breath tickled the purple-head getting close to her parted lips. "F-Fuck you…bastard. I-I'll kill you for this." She whispered, orbs still locked onto the member. 'Such a strong…scent.' Mittelt muttered inwardly as she couldn't take her eyes off the pulsing rod.

Issei bent his head down and little and closed his eyes to really enjoy the feeling of having another paizuri from a busty chick. His hands molded her jugs into one another, enveloping his thrusting manhood. "If you want to kill me…do it. I'm not stopping you." Issei told the woman with a manly grin and husky voice.

Mittelt couldn't say anything now. Her eyes were locked onto the dripping pre-jizz that lubed up her breasts. It made the titty-fuck even hotter for the two. 'I-I can't…resist.' The woman thought to herself as she slowly extended her tongue, hitting the engorged head that barely hit her lips.

"Good girl!" When he felt her lips against his head, he knew he won and complemented the woman below him with a grin and pat on the head. "You're finally giving into your master. You deserve a reward." Pushing her wonderous flesh tighter around his cock, he pulled back before slamming right back in, his cock entering her mouth.

"Ghua! Ghkua!" The busty Fallen gurgled around his cock, giving him greater pleasure. Her core was heating up and the familiar coil started to form. 'Delicious. His cock…is so wonderful!' Mittelt thought with unrestrained lust of this cock fucking her mouth and mammaries. Since her master hadn't told her to do anything with her hands, she kept them at her sides, even though she wanted to finger herself. Though, she was getting pleasure out of him pinching her hard nipples and the heat of his prick between her cleavage.

Issei grunted lightly. 'Damn. She's sucking hard. It feels almost as good as Fia-chan's blow-job.' The teen held Grayfia's blow-jobs as the best of his girls and to come close to her skills was enough to almost make him blow his load. His hands continued to massage and knees the soft globs of flesh wrapped around his piston.

'Tasty…Master's cock is tasty.' Mittelt thought as she felt his cock begin to swell. Glancing up, she saw his scrunched face. 'He's going to cum. My master is about to give me more of his cum.' She smiled around the tool.

Picking up his pace, his hips slapping faster against the undersides of her jugs, his pre-cum began to fill her mouth. "Get ready…Mittelt. I'm gonna blow soon." He warned the beauty.

Nodding around his member, she sucked even harder, her tongue swirling around his top like a lollypop. "Cum. Master. Give it all to me." Mittelt gurgled around his cock as she gave him steamy eyes.

Grunting hard, her pressed her tits even harder around his dick before plunging harder and stronger into her mouth. "Fuck! Make sure to swallow it all!" He demanded before he felt the churning in his balls become too much to hold back.

Mittelt's eyes shop open as he gave one last plunge before climaxing hard. His seed powerfully gushed into her waiting lips. 'Wonderful! His cum is filling me so quickly!' Even after cumming so much the first time, it didn't affect his second load one bit. The excess began to dribble out her lips as her head fell back. Still shooting his load, Issei's spilling cock coated her beautiful face in white.

Slowly taking his cock out of her cleavage, he took a pleased sigh at the sight of Mittelt's face covered in his batter. He smiled as she made a show of swallowing the cum that stayed in her mouth. "That's a good bitch. Taste it well." Issei cooed while gently rubbing her stomach.

Mittelt felt shivers go down her form at the soft touch and voice. It made her blush happily and relish in the taste of his milk. Closing her mouth, she swallowed his load before lewdly opening her mouth, showing that she drank it all. "Is that good, Ise-sama? Did you whore please you?" She asked.

"Mittelt was a good girl who did a good job." Issei said with a gentle smile. raising himself a little, he showed that he was still hard. "Now, where do you want my cock next?" He asked.

"My pussy, master. Mittelt wants her slutty pussy filled with her master's powerful cock again." She begged her master. Mittelt watched as Issei took a step back and admired her cum-covered form, making her blush as he liked looking at her. "Iya!" She yelped a little when he raised and spread her legs, giving him full access to her womanhood.

Positioning himself against her hole, he gave her a light tease by gently rubbing his shaft along her outsides, getting her nice and soaked with his jizz. Issei smirked when he saw her annoyed pout. "Don't pout, my dear. I'll stick it in now." Without further ado, the teenager rammed his full length into her tunnel.

"Khyaaaaa!" Mittelt let out a pleasurable moan/howl as Issei's rod shot itself into her body, buried deep inside her core. Shockwaves of ecstasy coursed through her veins as she squirted all over his manhood. Large breasts shook as her back arched in an unusual angle. "Cumming! From just one thrust I'm cumming! Keep going! Fuck this slut's pussy for cumming so quickly!" Mittelt begged, wrapping her arms around his strong back.

"Your wish is my command!" Grunting loudly, he pulled himself out till the tip before shoving his prick back, just as hard as before. Her body quaked from the hip jerk and let out another pleased moan. He felt his cock stretch her tight walls to accept his rampaging tool. "Shit! This pussy is mine, you got that!? No other man will ever be able to fuck you like I can!" Issei shouted, bringing his face close to hers. Emerald eyes burned her soul.

She let out a hiss and moan at the hot way he was talking. It was so dark and sexy. She rutted her hips against his in acceptance. "Yes! Mittelt's pussy belongs to Ise-sama now! Like Ray-chan and Kala-chan, make me your bitch! Mess me up!" The beauty begged in a breathless whisper.

Letting out a pleased smirk and grunt, Issei roughly grabbed her bountiful melons and kneaded them like dough. The added stimulation caused her wall to constrict further around his mammoth of a penis. Swooping down, he captured her parted lips in another sloppy kiss Mittelt easily submitted to.

Issei's tongue battered her tongue away and attacked her mouth like an animal; a dragon. His hips going just as wild in and out of her sopping mound. Taking his hands away from her thighs, which quickly wrapped around his ass, bringing him closer, they soon took their place on her flopping jugs and played with them.

The blonde beauty let out a gleeful squeal at the attention he was giving her. She tightened her grip around his back, trying to bring him closer to her being. Mittelt let her cunt grind into his bashing hips and was rewarded for her actions with a pleased groan by her master.

Glancing to his left, he finally saw Raynare and Kalawarner. Except, they were still asleep. It surprised the hell out of him that they could be asleep through all the screaming. 'Well, more time to fully enjoy this bitch's body.' With that casual thought, he returned to making Mittelt into his woman.

Mittelt was relishing in the feeling of having Issei's strong body holding her down, ruining her pussy for any other man. Her nails dug into his back, leaving little red lines. She mewled louder into the passionate kiss as her lover pounded her sex harder.

The feeling of her nails raking against his back only spurred the teenager onward and picked up his speed. He was now slamming his cock into her cunt full speed. Issei smirked into the kiss as she just gave up and let him do his thing. "That's a good whore. Just enjoy my cock deep inside this slutty pussy." Leaving the kiss, he ordered, between harsh pants, the spasming Fallen as he could feel his member twitch inside her tight hole.

"I-I will! My slutty body is greatly enjoying Ise-sama's big and hard cock!" Mittelt moaned happily as her face was a perfect example of high on wanton pleasure: crossed eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hung out as Issei's man-meat continued to slide into her. "YES!" Her eyes focused a little and lidded when she felt one of his big hands reach around her form and began to tease her puckered asshole. "Going to…cum! Mittelt is about to cum from being fucked so hard!" She screamed, throwing her head into his neck and planting sensual licks and kisses.

"Cum for me, slave." Issei commanded, his hot breath on her own neck making her pussy juices spurt out. "I want this hot, willing, cunt of yours to squirt all over my cock. I want those sweet juices running down my cock as I shoot this massive load deep inside you!" Growling like a beast, he gave one last strong thrust before letting rope after rope of potent jizz coat her womb.

"More! More! More cum!" Mittelt droned out mindlessly with a fucked-stupid grin on her lovely blushing face. She gasped and huffed as her walls were painted with his semen. The beauty whimpered loudly when she felt Issei begin to pull out. "M-Master~! Why-Why are you taking it out?" She cried. Mittelt could still go! She could still take Ise-sama's dick-milk.

Groaning, Issei smirked at his new lover. "Trust me, Mittelt-chan, I'm not even close to being done with you. My cock is still hard, after all." The teen said as he moved his member up a little.

"Sorry, Master! Thank you! Thank you for still being hard for this lowly Fallen slut! Break me more! This Fallen bitch deserves to be fucked harder for assuming her Master couldn't keep fucking!" Mittelt begged with hearts for eyes.

Chuckling lightly, he ran his fingers through her blonde locks, making her murmur in bliss. "You'll get your punishment. Though, I'm done with your pussy for now."

Like he expected, the busty woman gave him an angry pout. "Why~?" She asked with a huff. "Iya!" She yelped when he took his cock out of her and turned her around, breasts pancaked on the stone floor and her ass raised.

Now staring at the last portion of this woman he hadn't claimed, he licked his lips. "This ass seemed pretty tight when I ran my finger along it. Let me stretch that out for you." Issei said as he brought his hard prick along her bottom.

Turning her head, she gave him an excited smile. "Yes! Thank you Ise-sama! Please, go even harder on my ass! I'm actually an anal-whore! I love having my ass filled with powerful cocks and semen! But, now that I have you, you're the only one who can fuck this anal-loving whore!" Mittelt told her lover as she shook her enticing butt for him.

His grin split his face at the declaration. "That's wonderful!" A harsh slap was introduced to her bountiful bottom that shook from the hit. He roughly grabbed her booty and let his cock tease her backdoor. "Then, you won't mind this!" Roaring, he ripped her ass open like a band aid. Issei's mouth flew open, spit flying out, as her posterior walls constricted around his girth.

"Master! Master's cock is now inside my last hole!" Throwing her head back, Mittelt screamed like a bitch in heat as her cum-dripping pussy squirted. "It's so fucking deep! Harder! Faster! Make my stomach bloat!" She begged.

Issei's emerald eyes watched as her reddening bottom swayed erotically to his harsh rutting. "This is how I fuck anal loving sluts like you!" Issei growled huskily as he kept his thrusts brutal, just like she asked for. His hands grabbed her ponytails and used them to hold her in place and continued to ram himself into her while pulling her back when he shoved himself back. "Do you like this, slut? Do you like me fucking your asshole like the slut you are!?"

"YES!" Screaming like a well fucked bitch, Mittelt's eyes crossed at the wonderous pain inflicted on her. "This Fallen skank loves how strong and powerful her master is fucking her! Please, pull my hair harder! Make me squeal like the dirty pig I am!" She begged her lover as the pressure increased and the sensation of her nipples scraping across the cold floor only increased her pussy gushing. Cum was dripping down her thighs.

"Yeah!" Roaring, he pulled her up higher and really railed into her. Switching to let one hand hold both pigtails, he let his now free hand go down to furiously finger her dripping snatch. "You don't think I'd forget this, right!?" He asked huskily when he felt her anal and vaginal muscles tighten around his finger and dick when he inserted his middle and ring finger. Sweat was dripping down their lustful bodies as Issei dipped his head down and bit into her sweet neck.

Mittelt's eyes were now white as she was knocked out from the overload of ecstasy. Gurgle sounds escaped her lips before she let out a loud screech that would wake up an entire city. Her cunt squirted all over his ploughing fingers as she twitched harshly on his powerful erection. "Yes~!" After minutes of screaming, she finally got out coherent words. "Hot! Ise-sama's hot cock is destroying my poor ass!"

Turning her head to him, he silenced her screams with another round of tongue wrestling. Mixed saliva dripped down their hot in lust forms as they continued to slam into the other. Issei groaned and grunted into the kiss. He could feel the familiar churning in his sack and the pulsing of his dick. Jamming his fingers to the knuckle, he shoved the rest of his manhood straight into her butt before firing ropes of white. Growling into the kiss, he humped himself into the spasming beauty.

The second he sprayed her insides with jizz and jammed his fingers deep into her cunt was the last thing she could feel. Her mind blanked as she had the best orgasm of her life. Her screams were barely muffled by the dominating tongue of Ise-sama. Before passing out, she thought. 'Ise-sama…I'm now…his whore.' Like that, her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and slumped into his hold.

Done with his new blonde bitch, he pulled his cock out of her well fucked butt and sighed in disappointment as she was out like a light. "Damn. Gotta get her stamina up to take me longer." He mused as his rod stood tall. "Uga!" A husky grunt escaped his lips as he felt two familiar busts press against his back. "Guess we woke you up after all." Turning, he saw his slutty Fallen Angel beauties giving him sultry smiles.

It was a good thing Issei knew how to cast sound proof barriers or else the whole town would have heard the orgasmic wails of three Fallen Angels that night as they got thoroughly fucked. When the sun came, the Red Dragon Emperor left the church with a satisfied grin as he left behind three busty Fallen Angels covered in his semen.

 **~Next Day~**

Issei was on top of the world as he walked to school with a big smile on his face. After getting home from fucking three beautiful Fallen Angels, he had a nice hot shower before walking down to see his gorgeous Kaa-chan making some food. Now that he's been fucking mature beauty after another, he admired his mother's beauty closer. She had long brown hair that went to the small of her back, a mature face full of natural beauty, brown eyes full of love and a voluptuous figure that perfectly fit her body. Large E-cup bust, small waist, super wide hips and a plump ass. He figured his mother was one of the reasons he was such a pervert. Sometimes Issei wondered if his Kaa-chan had some supernatural blood coursing through her veins with how good she looked at her age.

After giving her a kiss on the cheek and thanks for the breakfast, he made his way to school. He wondered how today would go. Issei knew Rias would make sure his absence would be excused. One factor he was wondering about was his secret girlfriend; Murayama. Issei usually took her out on a date and sex during the weekends. He didn't tell her where he was going nor what he was doing so he knew he'd be getting an ear-full of her. 'Oh, well. She'll get over it when I bend her over a desk.' Issei mused to himself with a perverted smirk.

Murayama, standing in the kendo clubhouse with her kendo uniform on, angrily swung her bokken as she went through her kata. Ise-kun suddenly left for a couple days without saying anything to her and hasn't even called her to tell her sorry or anything. His sudden disappearance worried her but, the student council president said he had some things to take care of and couldn't attend school for a couple days. "Idiot! Pervert! Next time I see him, I'll kill him!" It still pissed her off as she promised herself while swinging her wooden sword extra hard; imagining it was her brunette love's skull.

This was the scene Issei walked in on. He smiled a little as he watched her go through her form with dedication he found attractive. Licking his lips, his nose caught the familiar scene of arousal coming off the beautiful brunette. 'Before school sex sounds appealing.' Issei mused to himself as he stalked to his human lover.

With one more swing, she huffed and puffed as sweat dripped down her head. Breathing deeply, she took one hand off her bokken and whipped the precipitation off. "Iya!" Murayama yelped loudly when she was picked up and spun around. The familiar laugh of her boyfriend reached her ears, stopping her shock. "Put me down, Ise-kun!" She yelled.

Chuckling once more, he slowed and let her down gently. "You're no fun, Mura-chan." Issei pouted as he kept his hands wrapped around her. "Now, before you get angry, let me explain." The teen stated as he pulled her around, so she was staring at him.

Murayama felt her confidence leave her the second his eyes met hers. It angered/pleased her how he could make her anger wash away with just a look. "…Fine. You have two seconds." She grumbled. A large blush erupted when he gave her a quick peck.

"Alright. Well, to sum it up, Rias-senpai came to me one day and asked if I would join her club. Obviously, I said yes without a thought. So, when they left, I went with them. Sorry I didn't tell you. It was a spur of the moment thing." Issei explained with an apologetic smile directed at her shocked face.

Her shock was well-founded. No one has been able to be accepted into the club of the two Onee-sama's. Knowing her boyfriend was a part of the group shocked her to the core. "No, way. How?!" Murayama got her wits back and asked in a loud voice.

Smirking, he answered. "Beats me. But, it was fun when we were away. Sorry I didn't call you. There was no cell service where we were." Issei stated with a lie at the beginning. "But, I can't help but hear that you were mad at me. Are you going to kill me like you said?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Pouting at him, she got out of his hold and turned away in a huff. "Whatever. Don't get too cocky, Ise-kun. You're still the same pervert you've always been." While it was meant to be a jab, it came out as a complement as her tone was soft.

"Hehe." Chuckling, he walked up to her hand draped his arms around her shoulder, his arms close to touching her bosom. "True. But, I'm your pervert." Issei gave a quick kiss to the cheek. "And, you can't fool me. I know the _real_ reason you're so mad at me." He said softly, as his hands slowly traced up her form.

Murayama wanted to be angry, but she couldn't as his skilled hands ran up and down her body. She cursed him on how well he knew her body's weak spots. "W-What do you mean, Ise-kun?" The beauty tried to act tough but was failing as she let out breathy moans.

"You say I'm a pervert, but you're the real one. I bet you're this angry because I haven't fucked this beautiful body for a couple days." Issei commented as he let one hand lightly squeeze her left tit while his other hand ran down her toned stomach. "Tell me, when I was away, did you masturbate?" He asked, his voice laced with lust.

Moaning, Murayama slowly shook her head. "N-No, Ise-kun. I-I haven't touched myself since…we started to…date." She squeaked out in embarrassment as she talked about this. It was true though as masturbation couldn't compare to sex. The teens only got off when they were together.

"Good girl." Issei complemented with a quick kiss to the cheek. "I bet you've got a lot of juices stored up for me." His hand now at the little flap on her kimono, he slowly opened it up and let his finger lightly pet her soaked panties. "Wow. You really are a pervert for getting so wet after some light teasing." Issei said in deep arousal at how wet she's gotten from just a few minutes of teasing.

Biting her lower lip, she shimmied her butt against his hard cock. "I-Ise-kun…stop! I-I'm all sweaty and dirty! At least…let me take a shower!" Murayama begged with a whine. She sighed in relief, while inwardly moaning in disappointment, when his strong arms left her waist.

"Alright, Mura-chan. Though, we'll take that shower together." He raised a compromise and took off his shirt. Issei smirked when she turned around to say no, but stopped when she saw his bare chest. The teen enjoyed how her orbs roamed up and down his naked chest.

Murayama was growing wetter every second she stared at her lover's bare chest. His strength aroused her to no end. "…F-Fine. But, no funny business!" Again, her tough act was not effective since she had a massive blush and a little blood leaking from her nose.

"Promise." She knew he was lying but she didn't care. The beauty missed her lover and was greatly he showed up when he did. Turning, she began to peel off her top to show her lacy pink bra she got, just for him. Glancing back, she gave him a flirty wink and smirk. "Do you like it?" She asked.

Drool escaped his lips as he watched the thin fabric slowly escape her form and showed her beautiful breasts. "You know I do." Issei groaned out, his pants straining against the erection. He dumbly followed when she waved her finger to follow him. Inside, Ddraig was giggling to herself as her partner was being lead around by his human mate. It amused her to see him act like this whenever he fucks a woman like he usually does.

Issei decided to play along with Murayama as she went into the shower first. Now naked, he was waiting for his human lover to call him in so he could rock her world. Thinking about it, he was amazed at how well the brunette could take him as much as she did. Sure, she was sore afterwards, but she never complained about him being too rough. If what he had planned worked, he was sure this particular session would leave him as satisfied as he does after fucking Grayfia into a coma.

"Ise-kun! You can come in now! The water feels nice!" Murayama's sweet voice knocked him from his thoughts. Smiling, he stood up and opened the drapes to see his naked lover dripping wet from the hot shower. He growled a little at how delicious she looked. "Fufu. Come on in, you bad boy." The kendo captain told her lover with bedroom eyes.

Not one to leave a woman to ask for something twice, other than when he was getting his sadistic carnal flesh desires sedated, Issei closed the drapes and wrapped the beauty in a loving hug. He silenced her moans with his tongue that easily gained access to her beautiful mouth.

Murayama was quick to reciprocate the passionate kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She let her slick body slowly grind against his form. The feeling of his strong body aroused her and it showed by her garden leaking out more juices. Her hands ran through his wet hair, showing her appreciation to how well he was kissing her. In her head, she was worried. Now that he was in the ORC, he might grow tired of her. She knew he loved big breasts and the girl's in the club, other than Koneko, had the biggest breasts. Her worries only grew now that she knows he spent alone time with the beautiful ladies. Wanting to keep her man as her own, she stepped up a little.

Issei groaned a little when her hand ran through his hair. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her closer, he let his hands play and lightly pinch her delicate flesh. Letting one hand go down, he let it sink into the firm flesh of her booty. Her sexy moans only made him play with her flesh more while trying to swallow her tongue. Brown eyes widened a little when he felt the hand of his lover wrap around his pulsing tool and lightly jerk it off.

Ending the kiss, he threw his head back and moaned loudly. "M-Mura-chan! Y-You're hand feels…good." He hissed out in pleasure. Issei was kind of surprised as Murayama usually let him make her cum before she did her thing. He wasn't complaining though, as her hand and blow jobs were damn good.

Smirking, she leaned in close, speeding up her stroking. "Oh, does Ise-kun like that? Does he like my wet hand wrapped around his big cock? Do you want to spray your Mura-chan's hand with your seed?" Murayama was speaking real dirty right now. The beauty enjoyed the pre-cum leaking from his lower head due to her sensual words that got him going.

'Shit!' Issei thought to himself as he growled while his muscles tensed. Murayama was a dirty talker, but she usually got to this level of dirty talk when he was sticking her. "Y-Yeah." Issei finally got out through labored breaths. "W-What's gotten into you…Mura-chan?" He asked thought pleased grunts.

"I think it's what hasn't gotten into me." Murayama shot back with a naughty grin. Stroking him once more, she let the palm of her hand rub his sensitive head. "This not so little guy seems to be full of energy. That's good. More for me and me alone." The possessive tone she possessed turned on the dragon/devil.

Leaning his head back a little more, enjoying the hand-job, he continued to let out pleased groans and growls. Her words soon registered in his mind and looked down with a small smirk. "Are you…jealous?" The question made her stop. It answered the question. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around his lover and let his head rest on the top of her wet hair. "You don't need to worry, Mura-chan. You've got a special place in my big heart reserved for you and only you." Issei reassured with a soothing voice.

Murayama's eyes welled up a little and she buried her face into his chest. "I really am an idiot, aren't I?" She asked, rhetorically. "Thank you for that, Ise-kun. I needed to hear that." The lover thanked before stepping back and gave him a sexy smile. "As a sorry, you can fuck me as hard as you want. I'm at your mercy." Murayama cooed sexily.

Gulping a little, Issei smirked at his lover before giving her a sweet kiss that she leaned into. As he was making-out, he decided to tell her about the situation he was in and give her a choice of what to do next. So, ending the kiss, he looked straight into her confused eyes. "Murayama." When he said her full name, it was something serious. "I need to tell you something important."

The woman was all ears and just nodded softly. Taking a breath, Issei began to tell her what happened a couple years ago, and lead to the present day. By the time it was over, Murayama had her head down, brown hair shadowing her eyes. "If you don't want to be with me, I understand." Issei assumed she was shocked and he wouldn't be surprised. He was when this all started. While the thought of losing his lover hurt him. And the thought of her getting another guy pissed him off to no end, he would be okay with it, if she was happy.

What she did next shocked him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him the most passionate, love-filled kiss, he's ever received. It literally took his breath away. Staying like this for a couple more minutes, the water raining down their bodies, Murayama leaned back and looked at Issei with the same loving orbs she's always had when looking at him. "I am shocked, Ise-kun, but it kind of explains some things. I always thought something was different with you and I guess I was right. Just didn't expect you to be a Devil and have multiple lovers or the plan you have." Murayama mused as she looked to the side a little before shaking her head. "But, none of that matters. As long as you spend time with me, and love me, I'm alright with this." It did make her jealous that he'd get more lover's, but she knew how big a heart her Ise-kun had.

A great weight was lifted off Issei's shoulders knowing Murayama accepted his plans and the fact of sharing him. "Thank you, Mura-chan. I wouldn't like the thought of you not by my side." He admitted. "And, to make sure of that, can I mark you?" The boy asked.

Tilting her head to the side, she asked. "What do you mean by 'mark'?" She moaned a little when he pulled her closer and let his forehead rest against hers.

"I mean, since I'm a dragon and a Devil, I've got a long life-span. The thought of you dying before me pains me greatly. So, I want to turn you into a half-dragon." Issei explained to the shocked Murayama.

"W-What? You can do that? How?" Murayama rapid fire questioned him.

Smiling, he gave her forehead a kiss. "Well, it works like this; the dragon inside me, remember her?" He got a nod. "Dragons can actually mark another species and make them an honorary member of their race. It marks them as theirs and makes other supernatural beings back off." Issei explained.

This got her to think a little. Being with Issei forever was something she wanted and was the only thing she cared about, right now. "A-Alright. W-Will it hurt?" She asked, nervous about the process.

"Well, I don't know. I've never done this. You'll be the first." Chuckling sheepishly, he hugged her tighter. "But, don't worry. Ddraig told me all I've got to do is bite into your neck and let it happen." Opening his mouth, he showed dragon-like fangs that extended. Seeing her bracing herself, he did a soft nod before going down and sinking his teeth into her flesh.

A new form of ecstasy rushed through their bodies. For Murayama, it felt like all her sweet spots were being touched at the same time. It made the beauty quiver and moan into the strong arms of her lover. Issei was having a hard time controlling his raging erection that threatened to penetrate her womanhood. His dragon side was telling him to fully mark her after the transformation without any restraint. Fucking her as hard and fast as he could.

After some seconds, new strength was coursing through her form and she felt better than ever. When it was done, and he left her neck, she saw his eyes widen when he looked at her. "What's wrong, Ise-kun?" Her own eyes widened when she noticed her voice was different, more mature and womanly.

"Y-You changed." Issei said in shock. **[Don't worry, boy. It's all a part of the marking. She's now stronger, faster, and can live longer. Her body rearranged itself to the sudden power faster than I thought.]** Ddraig calmed her partner as she stared at her soon-to-be-mate's mate. "Who said that!?" Murayama said as she looked around ion shock.

"W-Wait. You heard Ddraig?" Issei stated in shock. **[Oh yeah. Because you mated her, and with you being my host, she can hear me. She also gains a portion of my powers, but not much.]** Ddraig stated. "No way!" The male brunette said in shock.

Murayama was in shock as she didn't expect this stuff to happen so fast, but she wasn't upset about this. It only meant she was closer to her lover. Smiling, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's see how I look." Said the beauty once finding a mirror that was fogged up.

Now looking at herself, she gasped in shock of how she looked. Her hair was the same, except it looked fuller and shiner. Her eyes still held the same shade, but her pupils were now slit, like a cat or dragons. The next thing that shocked her was her body. Her breasts jumped up from D to H with her hips widening. She looked and felt stronger as well. Murayama saw her stomach and form were built for speed and power. "I-I look so different." She whispered in awe as she ran her fingers up and down her new form.

It affected the dragon/devil. Watching his transformed mate run her hands up and down her soaked form made him lick his lips in deep desire. Strong hands reached up to grab hold of the new titties and gave them a nice squeeze, getting her to let out a sexy moan. "Damn. How about we test this new body out?" He suggested as he stared at her through the mirror.

Murayama felt a well of confidence rush through her and smirked at her lover. A soft hand reached up and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Sure. If you think you're able to, that is." She teased with seductive giggle. "I don't want any of that soft shit. I can take your rough stuff. I'm already soaked so I don't need any foreplay. Fuck me hard." Murayama demanded with a strong glare.

Issei felt an odd mixture of fear and arousal at the new side of Murayama. His brown eyes turned to lustful emerald as he stared at his new lover. "You asked for it." Grabbing her thick thighs, growling at how soft and strong they felt, he lifted her so her new dripping twat was right over his not-so-little dragon. "Don't be shouting at me to stop." With that final warning, he plunged his pulsing prick straight into Murayama's cunt. "Gkuha!" Spit flew from his open maw as he let out a roar of pleasure. Her cunt was so much hotter and tighter than before. It was squeezing his hot spots much harder than before.

Murayama threw her head back as her eyes rolled a little. Her new cunt stretched for her lover's prick easier than before. The new pleasure was absolutely mind-numbing. She could feel the veiny manhood of his cock slowly slip in and out of her cunt at a rapid pace that shocked and excited her. "Oh, Fuck! Ise-kun! If I knew you were this wild, I would have begged you to mark me sooner!" Murayama babbled as she grounded her dripping pussy against his thundering prick, adding to their pleasure.

Issei barely heard her voice. What he was focusing on was her deliciously tight pussy walls and the massive mammaries jiggling an inch away from his lips. Swooping in, he captured the hard nipple between his lips and let his tongue lash out against the sensitive nub. Issei groaned harder into the kiss as her walls constricted tighter along his shaft. Grunting with exertion, he put more strength into each pump.

"Fuck!" Arms wrapped around his skull, she arched her back, pushing her boobs deeper into his face and tongue. "That feels so fucking good! Keep going, my mate! Suck me hard while banging this pussy you own!" Murayama screamed in utter pleasure as his hands dug deeper into her ass meat while his thrusts got stronger, making the glass she was resting on crack.

Growling, Issei lightly bit down on her hard nipple, making her walls spasm around his tool. Shaking lightly, he took his head out of her bosom and jammed his face into hers, dominating the screaming woman's mouth with ease. "So, hot…I could fuck you…all day." Issei growled between sloppy kisses. The teen was making to sure familiarize himself with Murayama's new body and all the new hot spots.

"Then…do. I won't…stop you. Hell…I demand you…to." Murayama murmured between the kisses as a possessive gleam appeared. "No other bitch…will have you…today!" The sweaty brunette growled as she began to fight back. Tightening her walls around his shaft, she took advantage of the slight pause and pushed him to the ground. Falling with him, she held herself up by placing her hands on his strong chest. Pleasurable shivers ran through her spine at how hot his body looked under her. Slowly gyrating herself along his cock, she continued to speak. "Those whores got you for an entire week…Now, you're mine." Murayama said with a crazed with lust tone.

Again, that odd mixture of fear and arousal surged through his veins as he watched his sexy half-dragon lover continue to grind along his length. Groaning, he closed his eyes to relish in the feeling of her hot pussy wrapped around him. "Shit, Mura-chan! I'm loving this new side of yours!" Issei stated. When he went to set his hands on her wide hips, he was stopped by Murayama's hands latching onto them and pinning them to his sides.

Emerald stared into slit brown as Murayama gave her mate a seductive smirk. "Oh, no. Ise-kun is going to let me have fun. But, try to put up a fight." She challenged before going back to rolling her luscious hips against him in a circular fashion. Bending over, so her tits were dangerously close to his lips, she playfully leaned back before he could capture them. "Let me enjoy myself, Ise-kun. You've been having fun with my body for the past year." Murayama moaned out as she felt her body getting hotter the longer she fucked herself on his tool. 'Now I see why he likes this position so much. It's so empowering!' The half-dragon beauty was loving being the one in control of the session as she now proceeded to bounce her large booty against his crotch.

While being dominated was a different experience, he'd let his Mura-chan have her fun before he reminded her that he was the alpha. 'Still…' The brunette thought with an audible groan when her hands tweaked at his own nipples. It was a new sensation but not something he didn't like. 'I like the confidence.' He mused to himself as he was getting hotter seeing Murayama take his disco-stick for a joy-ride. Emerald pools locked onto those succulent orbs that tasted even better than before.

Clenching her teeth, she let her hands leave Issei's and allowed them to sensually rub her dripping wet form. She was glad her lover didn't move his hands, doing what she asked for. "Oh, yeah. Get harder for me, Ise-kun." Murayama cooed as she felt the dragon boy's member twitch in her warm flesh. "Let my new pussy take all that seed of yours." The beauty mewled louder when she gave her breasts a harsh squeeze. "Do you like this, Ise-kun?" She asked with a sensual smile. "I know you do. Your cock is going crazy inside me. If you want to cum, just do it. My new pussy wants a taste of the liquid that it'll be drinking forever." Murayama begged her lover while banging her hips down his shaft even harder and quicker than before. The thought of his seed spraying her insides, possibly getting her pregnant, excited and aroused her. Truthfully, it amazed her that she wasn't already pregnant with all the unprotected sex they've had.

Her dirty talk was getting to him and he showed it by slowly bucking his hips, furthering the pleasure for both. She didn't seem to mind it as she just squeaked at the sudden thrust. Lustful sweat was dripping down their bodies and Issei loved the sound of their wet hips making those disturbing sounds when they slammed together. "D-Damn…! I think I'm gonna cum soon!" The brunette warned his aggressive lover as he felt the ever-familiar tightening in his loins. He could tell she was close, since her pussy walls were tingling and milking him harder.

"G-Good!" Throwing her head back, she yelled as more of her juices sprayed on her lover. "Cum inside me! Spray me with all that baby-batter I love so much!" Murayama begged her lover. Bringing her head back to stare at him, she sensually licked her lips while twerking her nipples. "Come on, Ise-kun. After you fill my cunt up, I'll let you fuck these new oppai your eyes haven't left." She grinned stupidly when he grabbed her hips and slammed her down as he thrusted into her. "YES!" Murayama screeched as his head touched her womb.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Roaring, Issei continued to bring them closer to their next climax. The main thing on his mind were fucking those knockers of hers before tapping that bouncing booty. "Shit!" It wasn't long before he felt his pre-cum spurt. "Here it comes!" Growling loudly, he brought her back down and got as deep as he could before spraying his seed hard.

"FUCK!" When the first shot of his cum was released, Murayama climaxed. It was prolonged as more shots were fired straight into her womb. Her face was stuck in the fucked-stupid smile as she rode out the wave of pleasure that was cumming from her lover's massive dong.

Shaking for, who knows how long, Murayama finally lost control of her body and landed on his chest, her big tits squashed against his chest. "So…much." She mumbled with a blissful smile. the beauty gently nuzzled her head into his strong chest, enjoying the warmth he provided.

Issei smiled too and just hugged her for a few seconds before smirking a little. "Alright. My turn." Before she knew it, his still standing prick was out of her stuffed pussy and her body was pressed against the wall with him loaming over her, stopping any escape. Hot eyes locked onto the member inches away from her lips. "Let's test out these new jugs." The teen suggested as he took his cock and slapped it on her nipples.

Murayama moaned hotly at the dick slaps. Her stuffed cunt rained their mixed cum that was slowly going down the drain. "Come on, big boy. Fuck these tits." She cooed, her hot breath stimulating him. Seeing no reason to not say no, Issei grabbed her perfectly formed breasts and squashed them around his dripping member.

"Shit!" Gasped out the Red Dragon Emperor as he was now fucking these massive mammaries at full speed the second he wrapped them around himself. "T-Too fucking good! I-I think…these are my new favorite boobs." Issei groaned out. Even though they weren't the biggest, they just had something about them that made him want to climax instantly.

Knowing that he's screwed multiple women, to hear that he liked her boobs more made her proud as a woman and lover. "Ufufu. Then just enjoy them, my mate. Fuck these titties to your hearts content. I want to taste you." She moaned, letting her soft tongue brush against his pulsing head when it reappeared between her cleavage. Pressing her arms inward, she increased the pressure around her titty-fuck. The pre-cum that leaked from his tool aroused her greatly as more mixed juices ran down her thick thigh.

Issei was breathing hard with a large blush on his face. His legs shook in exertion as he fucked himself in and out of the heavenly cleavage. 'I might…have to get these…once a day!' The brunette mused to himself as his thighs slapped against the underside of her girls. Drool dripped down his sweaty, red, face as she let saliva drip between her cleavage, making the paizuri even dirtier, if possible. "Fuck!" Unable to hold himself, he shot another giant load straight onto her waiting face.

Murayama screamed happily as more white goo sprayed her face, tits, and mouth. Swooping down, she took the spurting head into her mouth, taking the rest of his load. Gulping down with gusto, she moaned a little in disappointment when it ended a minute later. Making lewd slurping sounds, keeping him hard, she took his head off his cock and gave him a slutty smile. "Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun."

Growling, Issei didn't say anything else as he grabbed the bitch by her arms, thrusted her tits into the wet title wall and lined his member against her ass. "Time to make this new body mine." Leaning in, he whispered huskily before driving home. When he bottomed out, he didn't even wait to slam himself back in after leaving only the tip of his lower head inside. He groaned when he heard her sexy moans and whimpers as he savagely fucked her tight asshole. "That's right, you anal whore. I know how much you love it when I fuck this ass of yours. Don't worry, either. With how tight it is now, I'll make it mandatory that I finish by giving you a nice, fat, anal creampie." The feral Red Dragon promised his lover as he nipped at her sweaty neck.

Murayama muttered uncoherent words as her mind went dark the second he brought his cock to her ass. The beauty admitted to her lover that she loved it up the ass when they tried it the first time. It was a couple months into the relationship and when it happened, she had the best climax yet. 'So…good…! Dick so…powerful! Body and mind…going numb!' Murayama shouted in her head. She tried to make her lover know her words, but it only came up gurgles as she was being bashed into the wall. The material scraped against her sensitive nipples, prolonging the orgasms that never secede the second he started.

The new anal walls wrapping around his cock and the pleasant sensations caused him to climax too quickly, like last time. He was angry about that, but he got over it when he saw her loving smile on that beautiful passed out face of hers, after giving her an anal creampie.

 **~Later~**

In the clubhouse of the Devils sat a grinning Issei. The grin was because of the crimson tresses bobbing along his cock. His hand was running along her beautiful hair. "That's good, Benihime-chan. You're deep throating is getting better every time." He complemented the blushing Onee-sama. "You have everything in order, right?" Asked the teen as he licked his lips at the sight of her free breasts jiggling with each head bob.

Taking his cock out of her mouth with an erotic pop, she looked at her lover with shameless lust. "Hai, Ise-sama. Akeno will arrive as you ordered. She will be yours once she spies your giant cock." Rias proclaimed with a beautiful smile before going back to pleasing her master with her tongue wrapping around his head while taking the shaft deep.

Some days passed since claiming the third Fallen Angel, getting Rias out of her engagement and everything has been great for the Red Dragon Emperor and telling Murayama about what he was and turning her into a half-dragon. The rounds afterwards were the best he's ever had as her new body could take his intense pounding and her stamina took a great leap. He's gotten to know the others of the ORC better and hung out with them whenever he could. Doing this, he was slowly winning them over, Akeno and Yumi being the main. The brunette knew he was getting to them as they acted somewhat shy and flirty when alone with him.

During that time, Rias did as he asked when they were training. She stopped flaunting her body to everyone and reserved that for Issei alone. Rias did admit that she liked the attention on her and was the reason she did some things she did. But, when she stopped, it saddened everyone, not that she cared. If Ise-sama was happy, she was happy.

At nights, he went back to the abandoned Church to train and fuck his three beautiful Fallen Angel sluts. It was going well, as Ray-chan and Kala-chan gained another pair of wings with Mittelt close to getting her own. He rewarded the busty Fallen ladies with another steamy threesome.

Today he decided he'd make his move on the seductress that was Akeno Himejima. Rias had asked if Akeno could come to the clubhouse after school, neglecting to tell her Issei would be here. "Good girl." Issei pet her crimson locks, making her purr around his large tool. The brunette leaned his head against the couch as she took him deep and just held it their and moved her head around while her tongue licked around the slit. "Make sure to lick it all up." He groaned with scrunched up eyes.

"Yes, master." Even though the words were gargled, Issei understood what she meant and just smirked in happiness. Knowing how the school viewed them only made this whole thing better for the perverted teen. 'Oh…I'm so wet.' Rias thought as she felt her juices flowing out of her. No doubt she had a large dark spot staining her panties as she sucked him off. While she wanted to gain her own pleasure, Ise-sama's pleasure came before her own. 'His dicks scent…is driving me crazy!' The beauty thought as more juices leaked from her garden.

Plunging her head down to the hilt, her nose firmly pressed against his pubic hair, she massaged her throat muscles around his rod. She smirked around it as Issei's hands took a stronger hold on her hair. 'Come on; fuck my throat! I know you want to!' She inwardly begged her lover to be as rough as he wanted with her body.

Issei had to hold himself back when she deep-throated him. Her hot and skilled mouth were hitting all the right spots, milking him for his cum. He'd give it to her but not before something else. Taking her head off his cock with a lewd popping sound, he glared at her teary eyes. "Titty-fuck. I want to watch my cock squeezed between those massive breasts as I paint them white." Issei demanded.

Smiling sexily, she groped the undersides of her gigantic breasts and pressed them around his twitching tool. "It would be my pleasure, Ise-sama. Let my giant I-cup please this massive cock." Rias sensually whispered as she began to bounce her mammaries up and down his man-meat. She kept her face close to his pre-cum leaking head, her hot breath making him growl in desire. "Just watch as your loyal cum-dump squeeze out all that life giving liquid, Ise-sama." The heiress begged her lover in a breathy voice.

Gritting his teeth, his hands slammed onto the sofa, his nails digging into the material. Rias was really getting his motor running. The way her large orbs of flesh shimmied up and down his cock was wonderful while her mouth teased his head by giving it light licks. She was getting better every time they did this. "Shit! It feels so good! If you keep going like this…!" He trailed off as saliva dripped down his mouth when Rias engulfed the portion of his prick that wasn't being pleased by her amazing paizuri.

Rias answered her lover's need by suckling his phallus and squeezing his shaft with her soft bosom. Her nipples scraped against his lower half, sending tingles down their spines. 'If I don't get his cum soon…!' The heiress was losing herself as she was doing all she could to make him burst. Going a little rougher, she pushed inward. Her eyes lit up when the head expanded. "Gkuha!" Without warning, her master stood up and began to fuck her mouth-pussy.

Issei, getting tired of just staying still, decided to give his redhaired bitch what she wants. His cum. Ramming himself in and out of her mouth at the speed he does pussy, he was seconds away from blasting his load. "Take it!" Roaring, he shoved his whole length to the back of her throat and ejaculated.

As rope after rope was fired, the busty teenager swallowed it all without a second thought. She sucked hard, coaxing more seed to shoot down to her belly. When the load finished, Rias kept her position, still nose deep, enjoying the feeling of his hot cum resting in her stomach.

Sighing, Issei groaned a little when he felt his gorgeous redhead slowly take her hot mouth and boobs away from his dick. Looking down, he smiled when she opened her mouth, showing his cum. "Swallow it slowly." He commanded softly.

Nodding her head, she slowly closed her mouth and let his jizz slip down her throat. Her throat muscles budged as the white goo traveled. Her beautiful orbs were closed; savoring the taste. Once done, she lewdly opened her mouth to show she gobbled it all.

Emerald and sea-foam green stared at one another. Rias looked at her master with utter devotion and love while Issei looked at her with some affection. While she wasn't number one in his heart, she was still one of his mates. "Come." Reaching out a hand, the beauty took it and was brought up before turning her around, so her ass was brushing against his leaking prick. "Last night, you passed out before I could have some fun with this beautiful ass of yours." The teen stated as he played with the firm rump.

"I-I am sorry…Ise-sama." Rias apologized with a stutter. Her face and body matching her hair as she was turned on from his manly scent and strong rod threatening to pierce her butt. "Pl-Please punish me however you…wish." She whispered before letting out a soft moan as his rough hands palmed her breasts.

Cupping her chin, he made her turn, so she could see his smirk. "Trust me, my dear. I indent to." Silencing her with a powerful, sloppy, kiss, Issei lifted her above his prick before slamming her right back. Her muffled scream only made him lose control and focus on fucking this ridiculously fat, tight, booty. Letting his hands leave her bosom, he got her in a Full Nelson, he twerked her booty up and down his shaft without restraint. She said it was okay, after all.

"FUCK!" Rias screamed as her pussy juices squirted all over the once clean carpet. Her head shook up and down with each thrust and lustful drool rolling down her once proud face. Their clashing flesh created a lewd slapping sound that aroused the two. "Harder! Harder, Ise-sama! Teach this bitch a lesson for passing out on her unsatisfied master!" She begged with glossed over orbs.

Grinning like an animal, he began to pump his arms up and down faster, bringing that beautiful booty down harder against his raising hips. All the sweaty beauty could do in this position was claw at his forearms, showing him how much ecstasy she was feeling while getting butt-fucked. "Almost forgot how wonderful this ass felt wrapped around my cock!" Issei growled while bathing her neck in saliva.

"Thank you, Ise-sama! I make sure everything is tight for your upmost pleasure!" The beauty rasped out between heavy panting and loud squeaks of wonderous pleasure/pain. Rias tightened her muscles around his tool, making him tense a little before putting more strength into pulling her down. "Yes~! Fuck me! Fuck me stupid, Master~!" She begged as she threw her head up.

Issei's eyes were drawn to her jiggling orbs that were still stained with a mixture of his cum and their sweat. Her sharp nails hurt his arms a little, but it was nothing his strong body couldn't handle as he thundered his hips in and out of the sexy princess. While this position was hot, he was growing tired of it. "Brace yourself." Issei warned his lover before standing straight.

"I-Ise-sama?" Weakly glancing back, she gave him a pout at the sudden stop of the rough ass fucking. "Why'd you stop? I…was so close." She whispered with a large blush. 'So cute!' Issei thought with a large blush and smile at seeing this side of Rias. The beauty yelped in surprise when she was thrown onto the coffee table, still connected to her lover though.

"Now this is a much better sight." Issei teased with a large smirk while admiring how red her ass was from his constant hip smashing. Lowering himself so his cock shifted in her butt, making her mewl at the change, he kissed her cheek to gain her attention. "Come on, baby. Don't you want to be a complete mess when Akeno comes by?" The teen wondered as he began to slowly jack himself off with her derriere.

"I do, Ise-sama. Make a mess of me to show her what she's about to go through." Rias said softly while bucking her large ass back to meet his, soft but, deep thrusts. The thought of having her best-friend see her in such a position was, actually, a turn-on for the slutty Gremory. "M-Master, please, give me a nice anal creampie." She begged her love.

Smiling softly, he brought his chest off her back and grabbed her arms. "My pleasure." When he slowly exited her tight backdoor, he thrusted in while bringing her arms back to meet him. Her lustful body jerked from the sudden harsh thrust and her breasts bounced erotically in the air, her hard nipples tracing a pattern as he continued to jam himself in and out at the same intensity. Issei growled huskily as he felt the woman quake with each punishing thrust. It saddened him that he couldn't see those succulent orbs bounce, but he was, somewhat, satisfied by watching her ass flesh ripple with his banging.

"So, powerful!" Rias whispered with a dopey smile. When Ise-sama fucked her deep, she lost all control of coherent thoughts and body movements, other than pleasing his dick. The beauty let out loud yelps of pain and pleasure when one hand let one arm go and slap her soft, but firm, bottom. "Oh, fuck, that's good! Slap this dirty ass, Master! Teach my sinful body a lesson!" Rias begged while glancing back to show him her fucked-stupid smile.

Issei smirked at his lover's expression and did as commanded. Strong swats were delivered as his cock slammed just as strongly into the tight hole. As he watched her shake and moan under his thrusts, he decided to make her _really_ scream. Releasing the other arm, he let his hand slide down her back. He licked his lips as her back was arched perfectly and sweat was dripping off her. Shaking the thoughts of licking her flesh again, he continued until his hand found its way between her thick thighs.

"I-Ise-sama!?" Rias let out a surprised moan and yelp when she felt his fingers begin to caress her womanhood. "If-If you do that…I'll cum too soon!" The beauties protests were unheard by the Red Dragon Emperor.

Picking up his pace, he stopped lightly tracing the wet folds and let them slip into the tight canal while he continued to pummel her bowels that caressed his mass with each brutal hump. Issei grinned as he felt his Benihime's folds squirt out more of her juices with each firm pump of his two fingers. The teen smirked when he saw her legs quake as they were straining to keep the beauty up straight.

"Ahh…ahhh…so, amazing!" Rias panted and moaned with each thrust of pleasure that rocked through her system. His pole continued to stretch her asshole while his fingers played with her dripping twat and his other hand continued to slap her jiggling booty. Her face was flushed with arousal as he played with her body. Since her hands were free, she began to fondle her shaking bosom. "Ise-sama~. I'm playing with my boobs. The breasts you love so much." She whispered with a sultry smile she let him see as she twisted her head to the side. The beauty enjoyed the blushing and heavy breathing of her lover/master. It gave her great pride as a woman.

Scrunching his face, the familiar sensation in his balls flaring to life, Issei leaned his head to her shoulder and watched her fondle her bosom. "Damn. This is fucking hot." His hot breath made her skin prickle.

Giving him a smile, she licked his cheek. "Thank you, Ise-sama." Rias thanked her lover with a sensual smile. After regaining some skills to move, as his thrusts lightened for a second, she gyrated her hips around his tower. "Ah! Your cock is stirring my ass up so hard! I don't think I'll be able to sit right after this!" Rias moaned. Her sexy voice was muffled as Issei's tongue shoved it back into her mouth and raped it to submission.

He knew she was getting a little cocky and decided to rectify those thoughts of hers. Now raping her mouth, he stopped slapping that bountiful ass and brought it to palm one of her breast and push her closer to him. It got the affect he wanted as his cock was now hilt dep. He then let another finger join in on her pussy. 'That's right, moan you fucking whore.' Issei thought darkly to himself as she squealed into the sloppy kiss.

Seafoam green eyes widened as the beauty was quickly losing breath. Issei was fucking the air out of her and it seemed he wanted her to pass out. She couldn't move her hands as Issei grabbed her other hand fondling her breast, stopping the thought of trying to push his head back. 'Can't breathe…! But…' She trailed off in her head as the dizziness she was feeling was becoming another stimulation. Orbs soon rolled to the back of her skull as she came hard on his rutting fingers while her anal walls constricted tighter around the massive prick. Any scream possible of being released was swallowed.

Even as her pussy drenched his fingers and ass tightened around him to almost hurt, Issei wasn't slowing down. He wanted to wreck this ass like he wanted to last night. Sure, the three Fallen Angels satisfied him last night, but he always liked to fuck everything a girl had before calling it a night. And, thanks to his dragon stamina, it took a lot of rounds to possibly make him tire. 'Damn! Getting close.' Issei groaned into the kiss, the feeling from before drastically increasing with each thrust.

Rias barely registered how Issei took his fingers out of her squirting cunt, spun her around, pushed her into the couch, and proceeded to bang her asshole pile-driver style; all while keeping the lip-lock. Sinful seafoam and emerald stared at the other. They knew what was about to happen. The beauty tightened her anal muscles around his dick the second he shoved every, pussy/anal/mouth/titty-ruining, inch back down.

Moaning into the kiss, Issei shot another massive load straight into her lower cheeks without any hesitation. His hips bucking slightly to make sure none would flow out, even though he knew it would. Rias almost blacked out the second his semen entered her ass. She could have sworn she saw stars as the feeling of him shooting his jizz and her breath taken away caused a mind-numbing orgasm to rip through her body.

As Issei destroyed Rias Gremory's pussy, Akeno Himejima was walking to the clubhouse with her usual smile. She could finally unwind from the stressful day of being watched by everyone. The beauty couldn't wait to tease Rias about her infatuation with the only **[Pawn]** of the group. The half-breed suspected her friend to be in love with him as she had been watching him since he went out with that Fallen who disappeared without a trace after the date. It raised some questions, but they didn't really care, as long as they were gone.

Thinking about the boy, Akeno couldn't help but blush a little. Ever since she saw him utterly destroy Riser Phoenix, who was said to be invisible, thus saving her friend from a marriage with that asshole, she had been getting to know him a little better. She found out she was growing to like him romantically as well. Behind that perversion, he was kind, loyal, determined and had a heart of gold. "Plus, stealing him from Rias sounds fun, Fufu." She mused aloud with her signature giggle at the end.

Entering the building, she walked up the stairs and was confused when she heard something from the clubroom. It sounded like moaning. Concern filling her, she quickly ran to the door and flung it open. What she saw caused her panties to moisten, eyes go wide, and a large blush form on her lovely face.

Before her was her naked **[King]** dripping in semen with a fucked-stupid smile on her face. Behind her was the newest servant, also naked, with his large, cum dripping, tool standing tall. Violet eyes dipped down in lust at the sight. "Ara, ara. What's going on in here?" She asked rhetorically as she shut the door behind her and locked it.

'Ha! This is better than I expected!' Issei mused to himself as he could see and smell the arousal washing out from the **[Queen]**. Smiling, he spoke. "Nothing much. Rias and I were having some quality time together. That's what lovers do." Issei let his hand run through her crimson locks, making her murmur in bliss.

"Fufu. I knew I was right. Rias would obviously fall for a man like you." Akeno giggled and purred as she soon walked a little closer, her eyes taking in his muscular built. "But, Ise-kun, it's very rude to not include the **[Queen]** in bonding with others. Don't you like my company?" She asked with a fake hurt voice.

Smirking, he played along. "I do, Akeno. But, Rias needed some alone time. I honestly didn't expect you to come and see us like this." Now that she took in the situation, the beauty knew he was lying.

"Well, you can make it up to me my letting me join in on the fun." Akeno stated as she began to unwrap herself for the perverted teenager. Lustful emerald orbs were locked onto the shirt that held the largest pair of tits in school. "Just thinking of stealing you from Rias as she watched gets me wet." She moaned hotly at the fact she was about to be fucked by this stud. The aura surrounding him, one of domination, was making her want to submit to him and be reduced to his play-thing.

"I don't mind at all. As you can see, Rias is unable to continue, and I'm still rock hard. Could you finish what Rias started before joining me in fucking her?" Issei asked, smirk never leaving.

Licking her lips, she let sexily let her shirt fall to the floor, leaving her breasts barely contained by her lacy pink bra. "It would be my pleasure, Ise-sama." She batted her eyelashes at him. The seductive beauty got the reaction she wanted; his pulsing tool twitched alive at her sultry voice and action. The feeling of wanting to submit to him was hitting her hard and compelled her to use the master suffix with him from now on.

Wanting to tease him more, she pushed her arms together, pushing up her melons. "Fufu. You really do love breasts." Akeno giggled as his eyes followed them. Cupping the undersides of them, she offered her bust to him. "Come on then. They're all yours~." She purred.

Crossing the floor easily, he ripped her bra off without hesitation and took a second to stare at the massive titties. Her pink nipples were jutting out of her chest, begging to be played with. Licking his dry lips, he dipped down and began to slobber the heavenly orb like he always does.

One hand came to grope her other breast, giving it a nice squeeze and rubbing, his other hand wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to his suckling lips. He smirked around her nipple when she let out a shocked gasp. The reason was his dick was pressed against her tummy.

"I-Ise-sama~! You-You're sucking my boobs too hard~! I've never…felt like this before!" Akeno moaned as she leaned her head back. This was the first time she's ever let a man touch her and was surprised by the pleasure it brought.

"Good. Then this body is mine now." Issei muffled out while he gorged himself on the breasts of Akeno while thrusting his member up and down her smooth skin. By far, she had the smoothest skin of all his lovers. He couldn't wait to paint it red. The thought of fucking his virgin beauty, marking her as his own, aroused him even more than before. He showed it by rubbing his cock harder against her while sucking and lightly biting her nipple and let his other hand gently pinch her hard teat.

Akeno blushed hard at his possessive words and clenched her eyes shut to enjoy the pleasure of having her sensitive breasts played with by her crush. 'I-It's so, big! Will it even…fit?' The beauty was a little afraid of having the huge dick plunge through her maidenhood. But, the thought of the pain it would cause also excited her. "Iya!" She yelped/moaned when he gave her nipple another hard bite while squeezing her other orb tighter. "H-Harder! Be rougher with my dirty body, Ise-sama! I want to bleed!" Akeno begged her master as she let her stomach grind against his hard-on.

'This is too good to be true!' Issei thanked his lucky stars at how ready and willing she was to take his rougher ministrations. Giving her what she obviously wanted, Issei stopped suckling her orbs, making her mewl in disappointment, before he surprised her by roughly pushing her to the floor. Not wanting her to say anything else, he stole her first kiss while still kneading her large bosom. His hard prick still rubbed gently against her panty-clad core.

Akeno's violet eyes widened in shock at having her first kiss stolen in such an aggressive manner, not that she minded. In fact, she loved the treatment and let her lover know it by moaning into the passionate lip-lock that was taking her breath away.

'Yup. First kiss.' The brunette thought to himself as she was clumsy about reciprocating the kiss but was doing better than Rias and Murayama did. He groaned into the heavy kiss when she grounded her gushing garden into his prick while arching her back, pressing those wonderous pillows into his pawing hands. 'Oh, yeah.' Remembering what he wanted to do before anything else, he took his mouth away from hers. He smirked when he looked down to see her glossy eyes and red puffy lips.

"I-Ise-sama?" Regaining her breath, she wondered why her master ended the kissing. "Why'd you stop?" Asked the beauty as she propped herself up on her arms. Her violet orbs locked onto his member.

Akeno smiled softly when his hand gently caressed her blushing cheek. "Before I fuck this tight twat, there is something I've wanted you to do to me ever since I saw you." Issei said as he stopped his petting and let his other hand grab onto her melons. Giving them a squeeze, he enjoyed her pleasurable moans. "I want you to take these massive jugs and jerk off my rod." Issei commanded with a dark voice.

Shivering with lust, Akeno nodded softly. "Hai, Ise-sama. I'll do anything to please you." She said submissively. The beauty found herself wanting to make him as happy as possible. With her master now on his ass, she crawled up to his manhood that stood tall and proud. Now close to it, she realized how big he really was. The pictures from the magazines she's read didn't compare.

Groaning a little, Issei smiled at his new Devil bitch who seemed hesitant on licking him. He found it amusing since she didn't seem like the type to be hesitant on anything. "Don't worry, baby. Take your time. This is your first time, after all." The Red Dragon Emperor cooed out while letting his fingers run through her silken raven hair. The smooth texture reminded him of Raynare's. He also knew she was a Fallen Angel, seeing as he's fucked three of them. Akeno obviously had some issues with her blood and he'd soon fix that.

Blushing under his caring side, she nodded before letting one of her soft hands reach up and wrap around his length. Her blush and breath increased when she felt it pulsing. "W-Wow. A man's penis can get this big." Akeno muttered with a large blush.

"Well, I'm just special. I doubt any other guy can reach my size." Issei said with a cocky grin and tone. For all they knew, his statement was correct. Reaching out, he lightly pulled her head till her lips gently pressed against his length.

Getting the message, she slowly opened her mouth and let her tongue gently touch his penis before slowly making its way up. Her eyes glazed over in lust as the taste of her new master was making her wetter than before. Head now over his prick, she let her tongue swirl around it before letting her head drop, taking only three inches. Akeno mentally frowned as he didn't even let out a moan. Wanting to do something about that, she did what those porn-stars she's seen. The beauty began to pump the shaft with one hand while sliding her tongue up and down the dick she's eating.

'Hm. Not bad.' Issei mused with a light groan escaping his lips. He guessed it came in handy from her past lesbian experiences with Rias. The beauty had told him about her and her **[Queen]** experimenting a few times when they had an itch. Issei couldn't wait to make Akeno eat out Rias while ploughing her voluptuous form. A louder moan was released when she took two more inches, now five inches lodged into her hot mouth.

Akeno was proud of herself when he released a louder moan but she knew he wasn't even close to climaxing as his tool wasn't even leaking pre-cum. Taking a calming breath, she repressed her gag-reflex and slammed her head to his pubic hair. Her violet eyes widened when she took him all. He tasted even better than Rias. Akeno felt her panties becoming damper than before. She smiled around his prick when his hands framed her face.

'Alright. Seems she can take this now.' Again, Issei was impressed by how slutty his bitch was. "Now, now. I'm gonna fuck these tits first." He chastised/reminded the beauty before taking her head up till she was just licking his soaked head. She took the sign and pressed her massive J-cup around his cock. "Oh, Fuck!" The brunette yelled with a giant grin. "I've wait so long for this!" He stated as he began to ram his cock in and out of her cleavage. Whenever the head came out from her massive titty-flesh, she was quick to lather it with saliva. Emerald eyes rolled a little as he relished in the warm feeling of these soft titties swallowing his member.

'This is hotter than I thought.' Akeno mused happily as she pleased her master for all her worth. She hoped Rias would wake up to see this and join, after she got fucked first. The way Issei was using her aroused her and she knew he could smell her arousal dripping down her thighs as one hand reached out to slap her bottom. The added stimulation made her let out a throaty moan. "Yes. Please, Ise-sama. Spank this naughty Onee-sama. Teach her a lesson for giving her junior a titty-fuck." Akeno begged the teen with lustful violet robs.

Growling, he brought his hand back before slapping that jiggling ass even harder. His smirk grew when he saw her whole body shook; getting off on the pain. Rutting his cock back into her mouth, he grunted as the pleasing vibrations of her throat. "That's a good whore. Keep moaning around my cock. I can't wait to paint this slutty body of your white and red." Issei said with a dark grin and husky voice as he leered at the sinful miko.

She did as told, and moaned harder around his cock while bouncing her breasts along his powerful shaft. "Anything you desire, Ise-sama." Akeno said with a seductive leer and smile. thinking for a second, her smile grew as an idea popped into her devious head.

Issei was groaning loudly as his new bitch flicked his head while jerking him off with those humongous tits of hers. He was getting closer to cumming and he couldn't wait to see her covered in white. Growling, he was just about to shoot his load when Akeno stopped for a second. Emerald eyes snapped open in feral anger of not letting loose. Just as he was about to yell at her, something amazing happened. Throwing his head back, he let out a pleased roar as electricity impacted his form. Jerking around a little, he found he couldn't fuck her titties any more.

Akeno smiled at hearing the roar. "Do you enjoy this, Ise-sama. Do you like my lightning covered tits jerking you off?" She asked while moving her breasts up and down his member, giving him a sly smirk that he was loving to see. "Are you going to spray your naughty bitch with cum? Are you going to spray my boobs and face in your hot, sticky, man-milk?" Akeno asked as she let her electrified tongue lash out around his engorged head. She wasn't given a warning as his white seed shot out of his lower head, spraying her lovely face and breasts in semen.

Letting her breasts leave her master's cock, she moaned happily at the heat covering her. "Oh, what a mess you've made, Ise-sama." Akeno cooed sultry as her tongue slowly wrapped around his head, getting the leftover jizz. Once done, she slowly rubbed his cum into her skin. Lustful violet orbs never left his intense gaze. "Thank you for the gift, Ise-sama~." She purred while batting her eyelashes.

Licking his lips at the dirty whore, he grabbed her delicious body, picked her up by the thighs and let her rest over his pulsing cock. "Since you like pain, you won't mind me fucking you until you can't think of anything other than my cock." Issei growled huskily, his face inches from her lips.

Shuttering, she let out a shaky breath before smiling at him. "Not at all, Ise-sama. Take me however you wish. Use my slutty body to get yourself off." Akeno begged her lover. Anticipation rang through her core as she was slowly lowered to his manhood.

Giving her what she wanted, he bashed her hips down on his while thrusting up. Her shrieks of pain and pleasure would have been heard though the entire town if Issei hadn't silenced her with a lustful kiss. Her slender arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep herself from falling off his battering ram of a cock that ruin her womb. Issei wasn't merciful on her poor cunt and she was loving it.

Knowing she could handle it, Issei didn't even stop when she was crying in pain, nor the blood that leaked down his tool when he destroyed her hymen. The sexy miko wanted to get the fucking of her life and he was the man to do it. He growled huskily into the passionate spit swapping as her bountiful breasts squished into his thumping chest. Issei could feel her heart beating faster and faster with each hump. Strong hands dug into her thick flesh. The male was making sure to familiarize himself with the bodacious body he's planning to have a taste of once a day.

Akeno was a whimpering mess as she was being fucked like a wild animal. Her squeals of pleasure were known to Issei and she was rewarded by him ploughing her harder in the air. She felt the air being knocked out of her with each bumble. The beauty was glad she learned to breath through her nose as she knew she'd be out like a light by now. Akeno did all she could to make sure Ise-sama was being pleased. She tightened her wall around his rampaging dick while rubbing her hard nipples up and down his chest as he brought her body up and down. "M-Master~!" She mewled in disappointment when he suddenly ended the kissing.

Issei smirked upon seeing the lustful orbs Akeno leveled him with. Her succulent lips were red from the kissing and her face was painted red. Groping her legs harder, he pulled her closer so his head was buried into her neck. His long tongue licked her flesh while biting it. The brunette wanted to make sure she knew who he belonged to whenever she looked herself in the mirror. "That's a good bitch. Keep moaning and squirting on my cock." Issei growled as more of her juices stained the ground and his legs.

Emerald eyes glanced up and smirked into the licking as he saw his crimson-haired bitch now awake, getting off to the session in front of her. The sudden audience caused Issei to twitch in arousal while fucking Akeno's delicious twat.

When Rias had woken up, she heard the familiar sounds of Akeno's moans. Sea-foam green eyes rested on the lustful fucking of Ise-sama and Akeno. She licked her lips in desire as she watched his big cock destroy her **[Queen's]** delicious cunt without mercy. One hand now played with her large breast while the other dipped south. Her fingers played with her soaked labia, smearing the left-over cum all over her garden. Rias shivered when those emerald eyes she loved so much landed on her.

Ending his licking, he brought his head back to Akeno and smirked. "We have an audience." Issei stated before spinning her around on his tool. The rotation made him grin in pleasure. His grin grew when her walls constricted around his hammering tool. "That's right. Get off on having your best-friend watching you as your cunt gets stretched by your master. The master who claimed the red-haired whore." Issei whispered into her ear as he continued his conquest on Akeno.

"R-Rias!" The beauty shouted as her head flung in the air, her breasts doing the same as sweat dripped off the orbs. "W-Watch as-yes! Hit that spot again! – our master fucks me!" Akeno begged her friend as she bucked her large hips down on his member. Her lidded eyes stared at the masturbating heiress.

Her sexy voice was music to both teenager's ears. Rias' fingers speed up their fondling of her pussy and breasts. Issei, reluctantly, let go of her thick thighs. On shaky legs, Akeno moaned happily as his hands were now pressing against her jiggling breasts. She could feel her ass becoming a little sore from the serious pounding and it excited her. The beauty couldn't wait for that part to be claimed.

Grunting harshly, Issei continued to fuck and beat himself against his new whore. With each thrust he could feel himself growing to his climax and loved the fact that she hadn't stopped squirting since he first entered. "Fucking bitch!" Issei growled before bending her over the table. "Eat out your whore master while I fuck you!" He commanded, banging himself deeper into her. The trust caused Akeno's face to greet Rias' snatch.

Mind numb of the pleasure, Akeno did as commanded. Taking her lesbian's lover's fingers out of her dripping hole, she replaced it with her skilled tongue. She went to work on playing with the hole she's known intimately for a couple years.

"Yes~!" Rias screamed with a dopey smile. "Eat me! Eat me out while getting fucked like you've always wanted!" The beauty begged as she let one hand press into Akeno's head, making sure she stayed, while her other hand ravaged her breasts.

The Red Dragon Emperor knew any man would kill to be in his spot right now. Issei was fucking the two hottest pieces of ass in the school. They were now his slaves for the rest of their lives and they couldn't be happier to please him. Emerald locked onto that bouncing ass that rippled with each harsh pump. Grinning, brought his hand back before letting it rain upon her bottom. He groaned with each slap as her twat tightened around him. "Oh, yeah! That's right, bitch! This body is mine now! Say it! Tell who you belong to!" Issei commanded as he grabbed that long, sweaty, ponytail of hers.

While disappointed of losing her meal, the beauty shouted to the world. "ISE-SAMA! ISE-SAMA IS MY MASTER! ONLY HIS COCK CAN SATISFY ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER, MASTER! I WANT TO BE SORE FOR DAYS AFTER THIS!" Akeno wailed to the heavens as she had one climax after another at the brutal cock rearranging her insides. Her mind was completely submerged in the ecstasy of being fucked by someone younger than her while having Rias watch her being used like a common street whore.

Moaning, Rias threw her head back and screamed. Juices sprayed all over Akeno's dripping body. Her words were too enticing for the beauty to not climax all over her. Shaking like a possessed woman, her head rolled to the side as she locked gaze with her master. Rias gave him a lustful smile.

Grinning, Issei raised his other hand towards Rias. "Get over her. Now!" He watched the heiress stand on shaky legs, which did wonders to those delicious sweaty breasts of hers, before slowly making her way to him. When she was within his range, he pulled her into him and planted a nasty kiss that rocked her world. Rias leaned into the kiss and moaned like the mindless whore she was. Her large bosom pressed into his arm and she enjoyed how he growled in her mouth.

Akeno mewled in jealousy as Rias was being kissed by Ise-sama and not her. "Iya!" She yelped in painful pleasure as his strong hand came upon her red left cheek. "Yes! Spank me harder, Ise-sama!" The beauty begged with a fucked-stupid smile as her tongue fell helplessly out of her gaping mouth.

Issei's other hand now rested on the bountiful ass that belonged to Rias Gremory. His hand groped and pinched the doughy flesh. She squeaked in pleasure with every action, arousing the three. He groaned into the kiss as Akeno was getting wilder with her bucking back. The male responded the same way; bucking himself even harder into the stretching cavers of the half-breed slut. The other hand kept slapping the raven-haired beauty's bottom, optimizing her pleasure. The hand on Rias found her backdoor and began to slowly trace up and down, teasing the whimpering red-head.

"Yes~." After the kiss was broken, the flushed Rias whispered as she felt her master play with her backdoor. She grinded herself against the hand, wanting it to be inside her. "Come on, Ise-sama. Finger-fuck my ass while I watch you fuck my **[Queen]**. I want to see her filled with cum before you fuck my dirty asshole." The beauty begged, relinquishing any form of pride she possibly had.

"Damn. Keep saying shit like that and I'll make sure you won't be able to stand for a while." Issei grinned manly while his finger now reached in and began to stretch her anal walls, getting it ready for the fucking. His emerald eyes moved to Akeno's quaking body. The sight of her shaking form, sexy moans, and sultry violet eyes were making his ball begin to churn. That feeling increased as Rias grinded her delicious body into his sweaty form. The combined scent of Akeno and Rias' sweat/cum-drenched bodies were doing a number on his senses.

"M-M-M-Master!" Akeno managed to get out after several attempts to speak. Her voice was high with pleasure. "Ple-Please…cum inside me! I…need it!" She begged with desperate eyes. Her body arched into the table as each thrust made her body heave. All she wanted was to have her insides coated in his semen. Was that too much to ask!?

Seeing the pleasurable pain his new bitch was in, he decided to take some pity on her. So, grabbing her hair and using it as a leach, he brought her flush to his chest and landed on her slender shoulder. "Since you've been such a responsive whore, alright. Get ready." Issei warned the beauty before ramping up his pounding. He literally fucked her off the ground and he kept her standing by the sweat-caked hair he kept hold of. "Alright…here it comes!" Grunting harshly, he pulled her head back, initiating another sloppy kiss, before giving one more powerful thrust into her womb.

Passing her cervix, he let the massive load that he's stored for Akeno loose. Moaning in the kiss, he kept humping in and out of her deliciously shaking body. The teen wanted to make sure she remembered the feeling of her being cream-pied.

When the first blast of semen erupted, Akeno thought she had died and gone to heaven. White and black spots littered her vision. She lost the will to fight against his victorious tongue that ravaged her mouth as more of his jizz piled inside her. The beauty mewled into the kiss as she felt some of his seed escape her stuffed cunt.

Rias was quick to catch the dripping cum. Dropping to the ground, she opened her mouth wide to eat the pouring mixed cum. She closed her eyes and moaned happily as the combined taste of her lovers was divine. It caused her to let loose a mini-orgasm that made her sigh in bliss.

A few shaky thrusts later, Issei stopped cumming and let the sexy raven-haired beauty go. She fell to the ground like a puppet being cut from its strings. "So much…delicious cum." Akeno muttered with teary eyes and a happy smile. "I love…Ise-sama's cock." She whispered with devotion shining in those beautiful eyes of hers.

Smiling a little, he smoothed her red bottom, making her coo in bliss. "That's a good girl, Akeno. Rest for now. After I'm done with Rias, your ass is going to be mine." Issei promised with a gentle voice. "I can't…wait." The happy miko whispered as she relaxed into the table. Honestly, she was happy for the break as she was very close to breaking herself.

With the seductress taking a break, Issei's attention was now on Rias. Smirking at her, he brought her closer. "Get on all fours. Make sure she's ready for what's next." Issei commanded.

"Hai." Whispered the blushing beauty as she got on all fours and brought her hungry mouth to Akeno's bottom. Spreading it a little, she licked her lips before diving in. her skilled tongue slowly jammed in and out of the hole, making sure it was prepared for Ise-sama's massive dick. "Ahhh!" Rias' screams were muffled by the asshole when Issei shoved his entire prick into the crimson-haired sluts taut booty once more.

"Yeah! Shake this beautiful ass of yours while eating your friend!" Issei was in utter bliss seeing Rias eating out Akeno while he ploughed her tiny dark pucker like an animal. He was a little sad of not using those awesome breasts as holders, but he settled for opening her butt-cheeks with his hand to get deeper into the tight door.

Akeno's head snapped back as soon as she felt a familiar tongue enter her bottom. "R-R-Rias! N-No! I-I-I'm tired! L-Let me rest!" She begged piteously. Her pleas were denied as the princess just dug her face deeper into the delicious form. Moaning, she gave into the licking and slowly bounced her ass up and down. "Yeah. Let Ise-sama watch you lick me out. I want him nice and hard when he fucks my ass." The slutty **[Queen]** whispered with a mindless smile.

The teen honestly wished he had a camera right now. He wanted to document the scene of the two Onee-sama's drunk on his cock. 'For another time.' Issei planned to record another one of these sessions for his pleasure. Sawing his long manhood in and out of Rias' taught bottom, he continued to watch his two seniors whimper and shout in pleasure.

Since he was still high on cumming earlier, he didn't last that long and filled the princess with another load of semen. Rias moaned into the stretched ass of Akeno as she had another powerful anal climax. Weak, Rias fell in a heap, muttering how full she was and how she couldn't take any more.

That was fine by him. Issei was occupied by the sexy Akeno. She was now facing him, spread eagle, and spread her ass wide for him to see it waiting for him. "Come, Ise-sama. Take your prize." She whispered with a sexy come hither finger wave.

Prick still standing, he lined himself against her unclaimed lower hole. Teasing her for a few seconds, loving the miserable moans, he stopped before grabbing her lush hips and thrashed himself deep into her depths. "AHHHH!" Screaming as loud as she could, Akeno squirted over her master.

It did nothing to halt him from taking this deliciously tight ass as his own. Issei pulled out before shoving right back in. Repeating the action multiple times, his emerald orbs found themselves landing on the beautiful breasts. lowering himself, he grabbed one tit in a strong hold while his other hand grabbed the other and his tongue and lips descended on the diamond hard nipple.

"Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Suck me! Suck me hard, Ise-sama!" Akeno continued to scream as she rocked her body into her lover. "Mark my body as yours and yours alone! I'm your cock-sleeve! Use me whenever you desire! I'll gladly open any hole you wish to fuck!" The beauty easily gave him the right to do anything to her, no matter what it was. And, the sinful mind of Akeno didn't hold back on the imagination of her lover taking her in multiple kinky ways.

 **END**

 **Top Girls**

 **Alpha:** Grayfia & Irina

 **Beta:** Murayama

 **Delta:** Raynare

 **Charlie:** Kalawarner

 **Mass Harem** : Rias, Yubelluna, Venelana, Karlamine, Xuelan, Ravel, Layla, Akeno, Yumi, Sona, Tsubaki, Tiamat, Xenovia, Asia (bustier), Serafall, Kuroka, Vali, Mira, Albedo, Penemue, Rossweisse, Irene Belserion, Erza Scarlet, Sayla, Kuesu, Boa, Moka, Akasha, Aine, Yurisia, Hayuru & Kali (Issei's mother). (W.I.P)

 **For now, that's it. If you want more or less, give me a good reason for that lady to come in or out; not just because. If the Mittelt part wasn't to your liking, sorry. She'll be given more shots down the road.**

 **That took a lot longer than I anticipated. Hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter. I might add more to the ending portion when I have time, after reading some reviews and what you guys thought of it.**

 **At first, I didn't want to add Murayama, but I haven't then I thought it would be alright to show you guys some present time sex between the two and how well they go with one another. And, for any wondering why Murayama wasn't more shocked, it's because she's always felt something different about Issei. And, for the plan he's got, I won't tell you guys what it is, specifically, until a few chapters down the road.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter via review. Thanks for reading and see you later, on the next steamy chapter of 'DxD Conquest'!**

 **Storm Out!**


End file.
